


Searching Our Past for the True

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 122,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Five years post-"You Were My Only Home"Summary: Spike and Faith move in and shake up Angel and Wesley's life.





	1. Chapter 1

Wesley took a deep breath, moving his arms slowly into position of the ma bu that Angel taught him last week. He smiled at the thought of his lover. They’d been discussing schools for Connor who’d just turned five. He decided to let Angel take Faith out patrolling tonight. She’d been released from jail on parole about a week ago. About the same time Spike showed up. Wesley took another deep breath. He had the hotel to himself minus Spike who was somewhere upstairs. Fred and Gunn were babysitting Connor at their apartment. 

Smoking a cigarette, Spike sauntered down to the basement. He was bored with this hotel and Angel who refused to take him out patrolling. Shaking his head, Spike snorted; despite the soul, Angel didn’t seem to trust him anymore than he did before. 

Wesley moved into another position. "Damn, that's not right." He sighed and turned back around to start all over again. He jumped slightly when he saw Spike standing there. "Is there something I can help you with, Spike?" 

"Just checking out the sights." Spike blew smoke into the air, his eyes moving up and down Wesley’s body. "Brings back memories of the first time we met." He smirked. 

Instead of rising to the bait, Wesley closed his eyes and raised his hands in front of him. "There’s no smoking down here." He took deep breaths and moved through the first positions. 

Spike looked around for something to stub his cigarette out; he couldn’t find anything. "You’re no fun." He grimaced as he put it out on his hand. "Both you and Angel like fucking responsible citizens with your business and your kid." 

Wesley opened his eyes and strode toward Spike. "Watch your mouth." Anger radiated in waves off Wesley’s body. "You are here because I allow it. You agreed to the rules when you came here; if you don’t like them, you can leave." 

"Touchy, touchy." Spike held out his arms in a defenseless position. "No really, the kid’s kind of a cutie. You know, technically Connor’s my uncle. World’s kind of fucked up." 

Wesley frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm, does that mean since I am Connor's father, by default that makes me your grandfather?" 

"How’s it feel...granddad?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "Don’t worry. Won’t be calling you that as Angel would surely put a stake through me, and I wouldn’t want to give you any ideas." 

"Thank god for small favors. However, it is very interesting," Wesley grinned, "and in light of that new information, does that also mean when you misbehave I can take you over my knee and spank you?" 

"Angel might become a tad jealous." Spike laughed for a moment. "Now I see why he keeps you around." 

"He keeps me around because he loves me. Not for any other perverted reason your tiny brain can come up with." Wesley headed over to the workbench and picked up his water bottle. 

"Not what I meant, and I think a person with a few bolts loose upstairs could tell that he loves you." Spike looked up at the stairs. "They’re back." 

Faith tossed her jacket off, and it landed on the counter. "Man that was so much fun. Did you see the stake I threw at that last vamp?" 

"Yeah." Angel smiled. Faith had repeated herself about ten times on the way home, but he was glad to see that she seemed to be adjusting to life out of the prison. "That was an amazing angle." He looked up to see Wesley and Spike come in the lobby. 

Wesley headed over to Angel and gave him a kiss. "Did you two have fun?" 

Faith hopped on the counter. "Hell yeah. We found this nest, and there was like 20 vamps. It was almost as good as sex." Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "I could use a drink. What do you say, Angel, feel like a beer?" 

"I’d go for one," Spike answered even though she hadn’t asked him. "Night’s been too slow for me." 

"What do you think, Wes?" Angel wrapped one arm around his lover’s waist. "Go out or stay in?" 

Wesley could tell Angel wanted to go out. "Well..." 

Faith took another drag off her cigarette and blew the smoke to the side. "Come on, Wes, it’ll be fun." 

Wesley nodded. "I just need to change." He gave Angel a kiss and headed upstairs. 

Spike waited impatiently for Wesley to return as Faith and Angel kept chatting about the nest they’d found. He rolled his eyes, thinking that he should just blow this town and those in it. But the truth was he didn’t have anywhere else to go as Giles had made it painfully clear that he wasn’t wanted anymore at the new Watcher’s Council. 

Faith glanced at Spike. "You’re being quiet; what’s the matter, Spike? Not getting enough action?" She moved next to Spike and threw her arm around him. "Don't worry, pudding, I'm sure you’ll be able to pick up some drunk girl at last call." 

"Glad to know you have faith, Faith." Spike scowled. "L.A.’s not really like I remember it." 

"It’s a little different when you’re not evil. Takes some getting used to." Angel’s smile grew when he saw Wesley on the balcony, coming down to meet them. He took a hold of Wesley’s hand as soon as he could and led him out the door. "I’ll drive." 

The gang entered the bar and grabbed a table. Wesley ordered beers for them. He watched as Faith and Angel chatted and placed his hand on Angel’s knee. 

Faith downed her drink and grabbed Angel's hand. "I wanna dance." 

Wesley grinned; he’d never seen Angel dance. Leaning over, Wesley chuckled in Angel's ear, "If possible you are paler than normal; I want to see you dance." 

"I don’t dance," Angel firmly stated. "Take Spike." Hopefully, he could distract her and then she would leave him alone. 

Wesley licked Angel's ear. "If you dance, I'll give you a blow job in the bathroom." Since he wasn't big on public sex, this was a treat for them both. 

"Now that’s an offer I might not be able to turn down," Angel whispered back. He glanced at Spike who looked like he wasn’t listening. "Why not, Faith. It’ll be in celebration of our expanding team." He took Faith’s hand and allowed himself to be led out to the dance floor. 

Wesley smiled and watched them on the dance floor. He sipped his beer. "Don't even think about asking me to dance, Spike." 

"Wouldn’t dream of it." Playing with his lighter, Spike frowned at the no smoking sign. "Fucking Californian bars and their rules." Wesley gave him a look of disbelief that he obeyed something. "Don’t want to cause problems for Faith." 

"How very kind of you." Wesley leaned forward. "Why don’t you ask her to dance?" He smiled, thinking Spike had a crush on Faith. "That is if you fancy her?" 

Spike shook his head. He wasn’t exactly having a great time and tossed back the rest of his beer. "Trying to distract me so you can go suck Angel’s cock in peace." 

Wesley blushed. "What are you talking about, Spike?" Denial was the only retort Wesley thought of. 

"Forget that Angel isn’t the only vampire in the room?" Making Wesley blush was far more interesting than this bar. Spike stood up. "Maybe I should join them or stop your boyfriend from making more of an ass out of himself." 

"Maybe you should." Wesley finished his beer as Spike stood up. 

Angel came back to the table as Spike walked toward the dance floor. Leaning in, he gave Wesley a kiss as he sat back down. "So now that I’ve made a fool of myself..." His hand trailed down his lover’s back. 

Wesley still blushed. "I liked your dance; it was very amusing and sexy." He stood up. "I think I need to go to the restroom." Heading toward the bathroom, he left Angel to follow him. 

Waiting for a moment and looking around, Angel stood up to follow Wesley. The bathroom was surprisingly clean, and he listened for what stall Wesley was in. Quickly, he opened the door and shut it behind him, his mouth finding Wesley’s. "Hey," he whispered as they broke their kiss. 

"Hey. I saw you on the dance floor, and I hoped you would come in here." Wesley ran his hands over Angel's arse. "When I saw you, I knew I had to suck you off." Moving his hands to the front of Angel’s trousers, Wesley cupped his lover's length. "May I?" 

"Please. If you’re really good, I just might take you home tonight and fuck you." Angel groaned as Wesley started to undo his pants. 

"That sounds wonderful. My boyfriend has been too busy with his new girlfriend to give me a proper seeing to." Wesley stroked Angel's cock. "I bet you taste wonderful." Sinking to his knees, Wesley glanced up. "Let’s find out shall we?" He licked the tip of Angel's cock tasting the pre-come. Moaning, Wesley licked his lips. "Wonderful, I don't think I can get enough, I might just have to suck you dry." 

"God, Wes," Angel gasped as Wesley took him into his hot, wet mouth. His hands went to Wesley’s hair, tangling themselves in it. He could never get enough of his lover; he swore that every time they made love things just got better and better. 

Wesley groaned and relaxed his throat. His hands tugged on Angel’s balls. Glancing up, he saw the look of absolute bliss on his lover’s face, which only made Wesley suck harder. 

Angel moaned, his head tilting back and bumping the stall wall. Hips bucked into Wesley’s mouth, lost in the feel of his lover’s mouth. "Love you," he moaned again as he came. 

Wesley swallowed and let Angel’s cock slip from his mouth. "Love you too." Tucking Angel back into his slacks, he stood. "Let’s get your girlfriend and Spike and go home." He gave Angel a quick kiss. 

Placing his hand on Wesley’s cheek, Angel turned his head and moved in for a longer kiss. "I think I will be taking you home." He smiled. "Faith might beat you up for calling her my girlfriend." 

"Yes, well I prefer not to end up being tortured by her again, so why don’t we keep this between you and me, shall we?" Wesley waited until Angel left the stall. "Speaking of Faith, why do you allow her to smoke in the hotel?" 

Angel shrugged. "If it bothers you, why don’t you tell her stop." He held the door open for Wesley. "Of course, I don’t want her to, but she just got out of prison, and I don’t want to make her feel unwelcome." 

Wesley sighed. "I'll be with you in a moment. I need to pay the tab." He wasn’t going to start an argument about Faith. Wesley knew she was trying to make amends like Angel was. But he still had nightmares about the time she tortured him. As Angel herded Faith and Spike to the car, Wesley stopped at the bar before heading to the parking lot. The drive was short and uneventful. "Go on upstairs." Faith already headed upstairs. He gave Angel a quick kiss. "Just a moment, Spike." 

Spike rolled his eyes as Angel followed Faith upstairs. He turned toward Wesley. "Something bothering you?" 

Wesley reached into his pocket and pulled out an ashtray which he bought when he settled up the tab. "I bought this for you. Just promise me that you won’t smoke in the lobby, because we have clients. And don't smoke around Connor." 

"Right." Hesitantly, Spike took it from Wesley’s hand. "So what’s the catch? You being all nice to me." 

"No catch, Spike. You’re part of the team and you deserve to be treated as such." Wesley smiled. "You’re welcome." 

After placing the ashtray inside of his duster, Spike walked over to Angel’s fridge and poured himself a mug of blood. "You’d think Angel would put some variety in his blood supply. Pig all the time becomes a little dull." 

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "And what would you like, Spike? It's been five years since he drank human blood; pig’s blood is safe for him." 

"Not talking about human. Just a little variety - maybe some cow, goat, or sheep. Had some brilliant mix of tropical fish down south." Spike raised his eyebrow. "I didn’t know Angel went evil again? Of course, not like the lines of communication were very open between here and Sunnydale." 

"Angel didn't go evil again. His soul’s permanent. We’ll never have to live in fear of Angelus ever again." Wesley went to the counter and pulled out a pad and pen. "I'll see what I can do." He made a note about the blood. 

"Figured you two did something about the happiness clause. Angel was a git for not taking care of it earlier." Removing his blood from the microwave, Spike took a sip. "So if he wasn’t evil, why was he drinking human blood?" 

Wesley sighed and turned around. "He was hurt. I couldn't carry him into the house, and we were in danger. So he drank from me." 

Spike continued to drink from his mug until it was empty. "Must’ve been a desperate situation to make him do that; he has so many morals. Bet he also made it real nice." 

Wesley glanced away from Spike, but not before a faint blush appeared. "I'll call tomorrow about the blood. Is there anything else?" 

Spike smirked. "Nope. Go upstairs to your boyfriend so he won’t drink from you." He turned and headed down the sewer tunnels before Wesley said anything else. 

Wesley headed upstairs and smiled when he saw Angel lounging naked on their bed. "I see you made yourself at home." He toed off his shoes and walked to the bed. 

Angel grinned. "Want to get out of those uncomfortable clothes and join me?" He patted the bed next to him. 

Wesley undressed slowly, teasing his lover, while his mind went back to the one and only time Angel drank from him. Reaching out, Wesley wrapped his hand around Angel's wrist and pulled him to a kneeling position. "Kiss me." 

"Always." Angel placed his lips on Wesley’s and kissed him. His arms pulled his lover on top of him, hips crashing together. 

Wesley thrust his tongue into Angel's mouth, while he rubbed against Angel's body. Their erections bumped against each other. Angel's kisses were soft and gentle, but Wesley didn't want gentle at the moment. He kissed him hungrily. 

"Someone’s in a mood." Angel’s mouth crushed against him, and with a growl, he rolled them over, pinning Wesley to the bed. "God, you’re beautiful." 

Moaning, Wesley arched his hips up. "Please Angel." He was used to Angel calling him beautiful; however, this was the first time in a few years that Wesley blushed. 

"Glad I can still make you do that." Angel’s mouth moved down his body, kissing and licking his neck. 

Wesley blushed harder and arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. "God yes." He panted softly. "Please, baby." 

Reaching his hand down, Angel began to stroke Wesley’s cock. "That better?" 

Wesley curled his hands into the sheets, fisting them in frustration. "Not what I wanted." He arched up into Angel's hand and moaned softly. 

"What do you want, honey?" Lifting up his head, Angel leaned down toward Wesley and kissed him again. 

He sucked lightly on Angel's tongue. _Don't say it._ "I want..." _Shut up, Wesley._ "I want you to..." He paused. "Take me, please." 

Keeping his mouth on Wesley’s, Angel’s hand groped for the nightstand drawer; opening it and rooting around until he found the lube. He couldn’t remember the last time Wesley and he had gone this fast; usually Angel preferred to drag things out, spending his time pleasuring his lover. 

Wesley reached up and slid his hands down his lover’s back. Dragging his nails down the pale skin, he bit Angel's lip gently and dug his nails deeper into Angel's flesh drawing blood. 

"God, Wes," Angel gasped. His slick fingers moved lower and teased Wesley’s hole, mouth hungry for his lover. 

Ravaging Angel's mouth while thrusting into his hand, Wesley tore his mouth from Angel's. "Stop teasing me. Fuck me." 

"So demanding." Angel shook his head. "Might have to wait for a while." Removing his hands from Wesley, Angel held his wrists to the bed as Wesley squirmed against him. 

Wesley rubbed his cock against Angel's hip. "Don't you want me?" He jerked his wrists trying to free himself from Angel's grasp, only to have Angel grip him tighter. Wesley moaned in response. 

"Of course, I want you." Angel kissed him. "It’s just that...we don’t get an adult night very often, and I hoped to spread things out." 

"I wasn’t planning on this being a one off. Just needed to take the edge off. After all, I’ve been hard since I sucked off some guy in the bathroom." Wesley frowned as he looked as his lover’s face. Suddenly he felt bad for wanting it hard and fast. Felt bad for wanting Angel to bite him, for wanting more than Angel was able to give. "I'm sorry, love. We can take our time." Wesley kissed Angel lightly. 

"Want to please you." Moving lower, Angel kissed around Wesley’s thighs, sucking and licking him as he hand stroked his lover’s length. "Love you." 

"Love you too, and you do please me." Wesley closed his eyes and sighed softly. "So good." He spread his legs further apart to give Angel more room. Cursing softly under his breath as Angel tugged at his balls. 

Groaning into Wesley’s thigh, Angel couldn’t handle it anymore. His hands pushed Wesley’s knees further apart, fingers then pushing inside again. "Need you." 

Moving his hips in time with the moments of Angel's fingers. "Yes." Wesley gasped then groaned as his lover found the spot inside him. 

The smell of Wesley’s arousal filled Angel with more desire. Sitting upright, Angel took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. "Wes." 

Opening his eyes, Wesley reached up and took Angel's hand. "My Angel." He placed Angel's hand on his cock. "Feel so good..." 

"Yes, you do." Angel kissed him. "Yours," he muttered, timing his thrust with that of his hand. 

Wesley took deep breaths to keep himself calm. He was more than ready to allow himself to come. However, he wanted this to be good for Angel, as well. "Yes." Almost lazily, Wesley thrust his tongue into Angel's mouth. 

Angel groaned as Wesley squeezed his muscles around Angel’s length. "God." His mouth picked up the pace of kissing Wesley, always familiar and enticing. 

Wesley moaned into Angel’s mouth and couldn't help but arch harder into his hands. He felt the familiar stirrings in his balls. As Wesley came, he moaned loudly, Angel's mouth swallowing his cries. 

Angel growled back, his hands moving to Wesley’s hips. Cock slammed in and out of Wesley, lost in the feel of his lover and the constant, urgent need to satisfy his own body’s demands. 

Wesley writhed under Angel. This was what he wanted before. _Why didn't he give it to me before?_ Digging his nails into Angel's shoulders, Wesley mouthed, ‘yours,’ against Angel’s mouth. 

With a final hard shove, Angel climaxed with a loud groan. His head tipped to Wesley’s shoulder, and he snuggled in as Wesley’s arms wrapped around him. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley held Angel close. "Did you have fun tonight?" Closing his eyes, he stroked Angel's hair. 

"Of course." Lifting up his hips, Angel pulled out and resituated both he and Wesley. "You always know how to show me a good time." He smiled and gave his lover a quick kiss. "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

"How could I not when I have you by my side." Wesley laid his head on Angel’s shoulder. "Sweet dreams." 

"I thought the night was still young?" Angel gave Wesley a suggestive look and a smile. 

Wesley kissed Angel's chest. "Why don't I go into my office and get that bottle of brandy I have been hiding from you than?" 

"Hiding from me?" Angel tried to act insulted, but didn’t pull it off very well. Unabashedly, he sprawled out on the bed and watched Wesley’s ass move as he grabbed his robe and headed toward the door. 

Downstairs Wesley hummed to himself and headed toward his office. There was loud clatter, then the sound of someone cursing in British slang. "Spike?" 

"What the fuck do you want?" Spike poked his head over the counter into Wesley’s line of vision. "Oh, it’s you. Just trying to figure out how to make this bloody machine make hot water." 

Wesley shook his head and headed around the counter. "It's hard to make hot water when it’s on the floor." Wesley bent down and lifted the coffee pot up. It was an industrial one that dispensed hot water as well as coffee. Wesley didn’t notice that his robe slipped open. "See this red button?" 

"Ummm...yeah." Spike’s eyes were staring at Wesley’s newly exposed flesh. He thought of several smart things he could say, but kept his mouth shut, kind of feeling bad for the bloke, but than again Wesley had just been laid. "Wes." He pointed at Wesley’s open robe. 

Wesley looked down and flushed in embarrassment. He quickly shut his robe tying it tight. "Sorry." Turning away, Wesley headed to his office and retrieved the brandy. "Um well." He was at a lost for words; after all, what did one say to his boyfriend’s ex-lover who just saw him practically naked. 

"See you in the morning...or umm afternoon," Spike called after Wesley who hurriedly walked back upstairs. 

Wesley was still red when he went back to the bedroom. "I have the brandy." He walked over to where the drinking glasses were kept. 

Relaxing against the pillows, Angel smiled at him. "Going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he teased. He watched as Wesley came closer and sat down on the bed, handing one glass to him and setting the bottle on the nightstand. "You okay?" he asked, taking a sip. 

"Fine. Just had an embarrassing moment downstairs." Wesley sipped his own brandy. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

Angel kissed Wesley as his hands moved to undo his robe. "Anything I can help with?" 

"No, not unless you can erase the sight of my half naked body from Spike’s mind." Wesley closed his eyes and sipped the brandy as Angel kissed his chest. 

Smiling, Angel looked up at him. "I could stake him." His tongue moved to Wesley’s collarbone and traced the outline of the ridges. 

"No, we need him," Wesley moaned softly. He placed the empty glass on the nightstand. "I love it when you do that." Bringing his hands up, he tangled them in Angel's hair. 

Groaning into Wesley’s skin, Angel moved up and kissed his lips. "So what do you want to do now?" 

"Thought maybe you could dance for me again." Wesley smirked, and then groaned as Angel nipped at his neck. "Or maybe you could do that again." 

"I’d rather dance with you than for you." Angel’s tongue trailed over where he’d just gently bit Wesley. 

Wesley bucked his hips up; his slowly hardening cock brushed against Angel's stomach. "Do you feel like playing tonight?" 

"Always want to play with you." Angel kissed him again. 

Wesley kissed him back and smiled. "How about you are a vampire, and I am your hapless victim; you capture me and force me to do all sorts of things to save my life?" 

Angel about choked on his brandy that he’d taken a swallow of after kissing Wesley. "Wes?" He blinked his eyes a few times. "Just seems a little too close to reality. What’s this about?" 

"Nothing." Wesley shrugged his shoulders and poured himself more brandy. "I know how you love the chase thought you might like chasing me." 

"It’s more than just naked hide-n-seek." Angel wrapped one arm around Wesley’s waist as his lover had moved out of his embrace. 

"Then forget I said anything." Wesley stood up and retied his robe. He moved around the room, picking up his discarded clothing. "Just thought we might try something new. It's all right if you don't." 

"Fuck." Angel poured himself more brandy. "Don’t you understand that there are certain things that I just can’t do? For over a hundred years, I did those things you wanted me to do. Only it wasn’t a game." 

"I understand that, Angel. It's not my fault that you have been alive as long as you have and have seen and done it all. Forgive me for wanted to branch out." Wesley placed his clothing in the hamper. "It was only a suggestion." He kept his temper in check even though he wanted to yell back at his lover. 

"I don’t want to mix those memories of all the pain I caused with ones of loving you." Angel closed his eyes for a moment to regain his posture. "And you’re wrong. I haven’t done it all. I...I didn’t have a family before you and Connor, at least not a proper, loving one." 

"Angel..." Wesley sighed. He always felt like dirt when Angel brought their son into arguments. "I know that, I just, never mind." He moved back to the bed and removed his robe. "I'm tired, and I have to be up early; we need to go over the brochures for kindergarten." 

Angel moved closer to Wesley and held him. "Are you sure we just can’t home school him? I mean, you have the education, and I can make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He didn’t want Connor to leave home for school, both being attached to his son and worried about other people, if they ever found out about Connor’s parentage. But as Wesley and he had both agreed that the prophecies, if even accurate, pertained to when Connor was an adult. "I’m sorry," he whispered into Wesley’s ear. 

Wesley sighed and moved into Angel's arms. "We have a business to run. I can't work and teach Connor at the same. Besides he needs to be around children his own age. It will be good for him." He kissed Angel lightly. "He will be going to a local school; I don't want to send him abroad. Even though American schools are third rate at best." 

"I know. I’m sure we’ll find the best L.A. has to offer." Angel’s hand traced over Wesley’s back. "Do we really have to interview with them?" 

"Yes, if we want to make sure Connor goes to the best one. If you don't, we can just send him to Compton public school, or we could always send him to one of the gangs to raise him?" Wesley kissed Angel's neck and snuggled closer. 

"Very funny." Angel smiled. "You know, we really need to get someone else in the office to help with clients. I mean, Fred does a good job with helping you research, but..." 

Wesley sighed and held Angel tight. "I know. I just don't want to feel like I’m replacing Cordy. She has been only been dead for a year." The visions finally killed her. They tried everything, but nothing worked. After all she was human. Thinking about Cordelia always made Wesley think of his own mortality. It wasn’t that he was afraid to die; it was that he didn’t want to leave Angel or Connor alone in this world. "We’ll find someone; it's not like we can put an ad in the paper." 

"I miss her too, Wes. But I don’t want to see you run ragged." Angel kissed his forehead. "I love you." He reached over Wesley and turned off the lamp. 

"Love you too." Wesley closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He had a huge day ahead: clients; interviews to set up; Connor who ran them all ragged; and not to mention research. He traced random words on Angel’s chest. His hand stilled, and Wesley finally slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel awoke the next morning to an empty room. He rolled over and looked at the clock, not remembering hearing Wesley’s alarm clock go off. But of course, his lover hadn’t been using one lately; his body was in such a rhythm of getting up early, usually at the bounces of their son on their bed. Even after moving him to his own room, across the hallway, Connor still ran in almost every morning, waking them up, despite how many times Angel had tried to explain that they needed sleep. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep, only to hear the door open and a chuckle directed at him. 

"Lazy bones." Wesley headed to the bed and yanked the pillow off Angel’s head. "It's time to wake up. You already had a lie in." He held a mug of blood in one hand. 

"Mmmm...breakfast in bed. You’re so good to me." Angel sat up and took the mug from Wesley. "Thanks, honey." His free hand reached up and took Wesley, tugging him down the bed. 

Wesley shook his head. "Oh no, we have too much work to do. I know what you’re planning, and it won’t work." Before he could get up, Angel wrapped an arm around Wesley’s waist and held him there. 

"And tell me, what do I want?" Angel smiled and placed the mug on the nightstand. 

"Either sex or a good morning blow job." Wesley kissed Angel lightly. "Faith and Spike are sparring downstairs. I’ve already seen two clients this morning and scheduled interviews for tonight." Wesley groaned as Angel kissed him again. "Drink your blood before it gets cold." 

Angel frowned. "Am I really that predictable?" Reluctantly, he picked up the mug again and finished it. "When are Gunn and Fred supposed to bring Connor home?" 

"In about an hour. Fred had to bribe him to take a nap, so they are going to stop off at the toy store." Wesley ran his hands lightly over Angel's chest. "You always want sex in the morning." He pinched one of Angel’s nipples. "Always want it sweet and slow." 

"We do have an hour." Angel grinned and gave Wesley a kiss, lingering on his lips. "Always want to make love with you." 

"This will have to be quick, since you need to shower and get dressed as well." Wesley kissed Angel again and pinched his other nipple. 

Grabbing Wesley’s ass, Angel pulled him on top of him. "Clothing’s overrated." His mouth hungrily kissed Wesley, smiling because he knew that Wesley had given into him. 

Wesley groaned and straddled Angel’s hips. "I like clothing, especially when you wear those leather pants." 

"God," Angel groaned when Wesley’s thighs rocked against his erection. His hand ran down Wesley’s chest unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" Wesley helped Angel remove his shirt. "How sexy you are? How much I want you?" He moved off Angel and unzipped his pants. 

"Once and a while." Angel watched him in eager lust as he pulled down both his slacks and boxers. 

Wesley rolled back on top of Angel. "Someone’s being all lazy." He reached over for the lube and opened it. "Guess I'll have to do all the work." Moving off Angel again, Wesley smiled. "Hmm, this could be so much fun." Stroking Angel's cock lightly making sure to coat it evenly with the lube. 

Stretching his torso, Angel reached his arms behind his head. "In a little of a hurry, aren’t we? But I guess I’ll leave it in your capable hands." 

Wesley straddled Angel again and guided his lover’s erection into him. He groaned and closed his eyes. "God." _Finally._. 

Angel moaned. He felt wonderful, sleep leaving his body being replaced by pleasure. "Wes." One hand he placed on Wesley’s hip to support him, and the other traced lines down his lover’s chest until resting on his cock. 

Wesley groaned and arched his back, driving Angel deeper into himself. "Right here, baby. I'm going to take good care of you." He raised and lowered himself faster and harder. 

"Feel so fucking good." Angel bent his head back into the pillows. His hips thrust up to be taken faster inside of Wesley. 

"Yes Angel...god." Wesley panted harder with each thrust. He placed his hands on Angel's chest, pinching and twisting his lover’s nipples. "Come on, baby, let go...it's alright." Leaning down, Wesley kissed and bit Angel's lip, letting Angel fall out of him. 

Blood from Wesley’s bite flowed in a tiny stream to Angel’s mouth. He gasped and then tasted it with his tongue, until it stopped bleeding. Positioning his lover upright, he buried himself faster into Wesley; he felt the demon take over, the pleasure with pain as Wesley’s nails scrap down his chest. His hand worked faster on Wesley’s cock. He growled and came, letting his lover’s ride him out. 

Wesley bent his head to Angel's ear and sucked it hard, laying across his lover. "So fucking sexy," he whispered lustfully. His neck pressed against Angel's mouth. He felt himself hit the edge, his balls tightening. 

Angel knew what Wesley wanted, but knew that he couldn’t give it. Instead, his tongue licked the side of his lover’s neck, the two tiny scars he’d made years ago. 

Wesley shivered from the lick to his neck. However, he expected to be bit. When Angel wasn't compiling, he sat up and grabbed Angel’s wrist. "Stop." His lust and impending orgasm quickly faded away. 

Frowning, Angel didn’t know what to say. Wesley rarely ever stopped their lovemaking, and had never, at least from what he recalled, gone soft, especially when he’d been so hard a moment ago. "What is it?" Angel asked, concern in his voice, and his face reverted back to its human form. 

"Nothing." With a groan, Wesley moved off Angel. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of work to do." Grabbing his pants and boxers, he quickly pulled them on. "Connor will be here soon." 

Moving, Angel grasped his lover’s wrist. "It’s not nothing." 

"Angel, let’s not do this now; please, we don't have time." Wesley went to pull away, but Angel held him fast. 

"We never have time, Wes. We have to make it." Angel let go of Wesley because he didn’t want to hurt him. "Ever since last night... Did Spike say something to you?" _Again_ he added silently. 

"No, Spike didn't say anything to me." Wesley grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "It happens sometimes. I'm a human male. It's embarrassing, yes, but normal. Not everything’s about Spike." 

Angel stood up and grabbed his towel off the chair. "I’m going to go take a shower, and when you’re done being pissed at me and want to talk, I’ll be here." Walking to the bathroom, he slammed the door behind him. 

Wesley left the bedroom and echoed Angel's slam with one of his own. He headed downstairs muttering to himself. 

Sweating but energized, Faith bounced up the stairs. "Hey Wes, I'm going to go and get some lunch you want something?" She tried to extend some sort white flag with Wesley, but it wasn’t easy; than again nothing had been for the past few years. 

"No." Wesley’s tone was clipped. 

Faith shrugged. She watched Wesley until he was in the lobby. 

Sniffing the container as he opened it, Spike smiled. "Rabbit’s blood." He was glad to have a change. "Thanks, Wes." He nodded his head at Wesley who had reached the door of his office. 

Gunn opened the lobby door, letting Connor run in ahead of him and Fred. "We’re back." He and Fred said their hellos to Spike, and he walked over to the office window, rapping on it to get Wesley’s attention. 

Wesley looked up and saw Gunn. Standing up, he went to greet them. 

Connor ran over to him. "Cowboy, bang bang." He wore a cowboy hat and carried a fake gun. 

Wesley frowned. "Where did you get that, Connor?" 

"He begged for it." Gunn could tell that Wesley wasn’t happy with Connor’s choice of toy. "Pretty much threw a tantrum in the store. I tried to get him the model plane." 

Wesley’s frown deepened. "Connor, give me the gun." He held out his hand. 

Backing up, Connor shook his head. "No, it's mine." When Wesley repeated his command, Connor screamed loudly for Angel. 

Angel was walking down the hallway when he heard Connor scream for him. He raced toward the balcony, only to see that Connor was in fact not in danger, just apparently upset with Wesley. As he came down the stairs, his son ran toward him and clung to him. "Hey buddy." Angel picked him up. 

Connor sniffled. "I took my nap; I was good. I could pick out a toy. Wesley wants it. It's mine. He's a poopyhead." He held tightly to Angel's neck. "Can I be a cowboy, daddy?" 

Wesley walked to Angel and his son. "No, Connor you may not." 

"Connor, you need to give your father the toy." Angel tried to be firm with his son, something that Wesley had pointed out on many occasions that he wasn’t very good at. "And apologize for calling him a name." Despite Connor’s attempts to hold on, Angel set him on the floor. 

Connor started crying harder. "No, it's mine. I was good. It's mine. I'm a cowboy. Daddy, it's mine." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Please daddy?" 

Wesley crossed his arms. "No, Connor. You have till the count of five. One." 

Connor cried harder and hiccupped. "Daddy." 

This was what Angel hated most about being a parent, having to tell his son no and punish him, especially when he was sure that Connor had no idea why he couldn’t have a toy gun. "Connor, your father and I don’t want you playing with guns even if they’re toys. Hand it to either myself or Wes, or you’re going to have a timeout." 

Connor shook his head. "It's mine." He clutched the toy gun to his chest. "I hate you." He turned away from Angel. 

Wesley stood behind him and scooped him up. "That's it." He pulled the gun out of Connor's grip and tossed it across the room. 

Connor screamed and struggled against Wesley. "Get away, poopiehead." 

Angel shook his head. He’d thought for sure that Connor wouldn’t say those words before he hit puberty. As much as he tried to remember that Connor was only five and didn’t understand the full ramifications of his words, Angel still felt angry. "You’re getting a timeout." He picked a kicking and screaming Connor out of Wesley’s arms and carried him upstairs to his room. Setting him down, Angel frowned at him. "You’re going to stay in here until you apologize to both Wesley and me." 

"No, I hate you. You’re mean." Connor kicked Angel's leg and went to his bed, picking up his stuffed rabbit. "He stole it. I want my gun. I need it I'm a cowboy." He started to rock himself. 

Angel winced, damned if Connor’s kick sting worse than it should’ve. "Now you have another thing to apologize for." His hand reached for the doorknob. "I’m going to go now, and when you’re ready, you can come down and say you’re sorry." He closed the door behind him before he heard Connor’s protests, sure that his son was going to run out of the room. But he didn’t. Angel leaned his back to the wall outside of Connor’s door, and slowly, sat down beside it. 

Wesley headed up the stairs. He found Angel sitting on the floor. Extending a hand to help Angel stand, Wesley sighed. "I'm glad to see you backed me up on this." 

"You were right." Angel stood up with Wesley’s help. "But I still feel like asshole." 

"Yeah. He's lucky we decided not to spank him." Wesley held Angel's hand. "He’s your son alright. He has a powerful kick. Maybe he inherited some of your demoness." 

"Let’s hope not." The frown on Angel’s face softened as Wesley kept holding his hand; at least Wesley wasn’t too angry with him anymore. "Though I think he has your temper." 

Wesley let go of Angel's hand. "He won’t apologize; he’s too stubborn." Heading downstairs, he was still upset with Angel. _I don’t understand why he was so upset with me in the first place._

Angel retired to his room. He felt like he was being punished as well. "Connor wasn’t the only one to royally piss off Wes." Anger bubbled through him as he almost broke the handle on the fridge. 

When Wesley returned, Gunn tried to apologize for Connor’s behavior and for buying him the toy gun, but Wesley wouldn’t here him out and went into his office. 

Fred put her arms around Gunn. "Wesley wasn't mad at you. After all, you didn't know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't we go and come back later after they’ve all calmed down?" 

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Gunn smiled and laced his arms around Fred’s waist. "We’ll leave you with them," he addressed Spike as they left. 

Spike wished he had a damned blanket to run out into the sunshine with. Better than being in this fucked up place. For once, Spike wasn’t jealous of Angel; in fact, his was bloody glad that he wasn’t the vampire with a soul who had a child. Where was Faith when he needed her? 

Wesley came out of the office. "Everyone take the day off." He headed downstairs to work off some of the anger he felt. 

Spike followed him to the basement, simply because he really didn’t have anything better to do. He only snorted when Wesley turned around and glared at him. "Figured you might need an actual live punching bag." 

Wesley took off his shirt. "Don't pull any punches." He toed off his shoes and moved to the mat. _Spike just worked out with Faith so he must be slightly tried. I know Angel has amazing stamina, so Spike must as well. Luckily, the Slayer’s just as strong if not stronger. I might have a chance with Spike._

"Wouldn’t dream of it." Spike unlaced his boots, a little bit shocked that Wesley allowed him to be here. But he figured he wouldn’t question and go with it. 

Wesley took a moment to stretch his muscles. It wouldn't do to pull a mussel. He turned back to Spike. "Ready?" 

"Yep." Spike tossed his own shirt on the floor. Wesley made his first strike in a predictable manner, and Spike easily blocked him. 

Wesley moved back. He wasn't great at hand to hand as he relied on his weapons too often. He moved to the side and kicked at Spike’s stomach. 

Stopping Wesley’s foot with his hand, Spike gently shoved Wesley away from him, knowing that he could recover his balance. "A little bit higher and faster." Wesley went for another kick, this time making contact with Spike’s stomach. "I put the toy gun on one of your bookshelves." 

"What?" The comment about the gun surprised him, and Wesley forgot about fighting for a moment. Spike used that opportunity to push Wesley in the shoulder. "Thanks. Sorry you had to see that." Wesley stepped closer and punched Spike in the jaw. 

Spike’s hand grabbed Wesley’s fist. "Be careful doing this. Could snap your arm." He let go and moved back into a fighting stance. "Figured that the screaming comes with a kid living in the same building as I now live and work." 

"Yeah well it's not like you have the luxury of leaving when he starts acting up during the day." Wesley circled around Spike. He moved in and grabbed Spike's upper arm at the same moment he kicked out Spike’s legs from under him. They both went down, Spike quickly rolled on top. 

Spike looked down at Wesley for a moment. He tried not to think about how easy... _Nope, this was Angel’s boy._ He smelled Angel and sex all over Wesley and didn’t want think if it was a turn-off or turn-on. Or if it was simply a warm body. Rolling off Wesley and to his side, Spike leapt to his feet and offered his hand to Wesley. 

Wesley panted softly. He didn't want to think of the way his body started to react to Spike. He shrugged it off. Reaching up, he placed his hand in Spike’s and stood. "That didn't work the way it should have. Let me try that again." 

Spike nodded, and this time Wesley hit his mark, making Spike go down, flat on his back. "More form that time." 

Wesley reached down and held out his hand. "I should work on my blocking. Care to take a few punches at the boss?" 

Spike took Wesley’s hand, despite that he didn’t need it. "As long as you promise that if you don’t block it properly, Angel doesn’t know a thing." 

"Don't worry, at the moment Angel and I are not speaking to each other." Wesley went on the defensive. He blocked the first punch easily. 

"Thought the icy chill in the room wasn’t just from dealing with the kid." Spike took another aim at Wesley. 

Wesley just managed to move in time as Spike’s fist just grazed his cheek. "It's a stupid reason that he's mad at me for." Even though he wasn’t 100 percent sure, he took an educated guess. 

"Uh huh." Spike let out two punches in a row. Surprised that Wesley was being this open with him and giving him plenty of canon fodder. 

Wesley blocked the first punch but the second one landed hard on his nose. Stepping back involuntary as his eyes watered. "Fuck." 

Moving away from Wesley, Spike watched him. "Is there anything I..." 

Wesley blinked and took off his glasses, tossing them on the bench. "Is there anything what?" His tone was gentle despite the pain he felt. Wiping under his nose, Wesley was relived that he wasn’t bleeding. 

"Want to make sure you didn’t need me to get something for your nose." Spike pointed at Wesley and then placed both his hands on his hips. "Some more work, and you won’t have to worry about losing weapons." Taking his lighter and cigarettes out of his duster, he held them up. "Do you mind?" 

"Go ahead." Wesley touched his nose gently and winced. "Thought you said you wouldn’t pull any punches." 

"You were the one who wanted to go on the defensive." Spike lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

Wesley watched Spike smoke and shook his head. "What’s the matter, you seem nervous." 

"You might not be on talking terms right now, but he’s still a selfish prick who would kill anyone for laying a hand on you." Spike blew out another cloud of smoke. "But maybe he’s changed. Who fucking knows anymore." 

"He won’t stake you, Spike. Angel’s allowing Faith to stay here, and I'm allowing you." Wesley took a step toward Spike. "Besides I won’t tell him you did this. So put that out and show me that move again." 

Spike nodded and stubbed his cigarette out on the bench. He moved in and repeated the movements he’d done before, only this time Wesley successfully blocked both of them. 

"Nice." Without any warning, Wesley punched Spike twice in the nose or tried to. Spike blocked him, and they traded blows for a moment. Spike pushed Wesley against the wall, wrapping a hand around his throat. Wesley held still. He felt Spike’s forefinger rub against the marks. 

Spike shook his head when Wesley didn’t move under the pressure. "Any opponent could easily kill you like this. Have a death wish, Wesley?" he growled. With a hard shove, he let Wesley go. 

Wesley brought his hand up and rubbed his neck. "No." Moving away from the wall, he walked passed Spike. "If I moved, you would’ve crushed my windpipe." 

"There were other parts of your body you could’ve used." Spike sat down on a bench and picked up a towel. "If it’s not a death wish...?" 

"Not a death wish." Wesley picked up his water bottle and sipped it. His free hand still fingered the bite marks on his neck. 

After studying Wesley for a moment, Spike began to snort and shake his head. "That’s what it is, isn’t it?" He pointed to where Wesley’s hand rest. "Gets you hot, doesn’t it? The idea of him drinking your blood. But he won’t, because he has a soul and thinks it’s wrong." 

"Shut up." Wesley jerked his hand away from his neck. He had forgotten how perceptive Spike could be. _I'll have to be careful; don't want to give him anything he could use to torment Angel with._

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Spike leaned against the wall. 

Wesley put the bottle down and turned toward Spike. "Are we going to talk or fight?" He walked to the vampire and stepped into his space. 

Spike placed the towel down beside him. "You ready, because I am. Vamp’s always ready." His face changed, but he remained sitting, until Wesley tried to attack him. Spike easily blocked his punches and stood up. His hand shoved Wesley backward, and he kicked the man’s feet out from under him, hoping as Wesley landed with a hard thud that he wasn’t going to be seriously hurt. Lowering himself, Spike climbed on top of him and pinned his shoulders to the floor. He moved his head so his fangs were inches away from Wesley’s neck. "This is what you want, isn’t it?" 

Wesley couldn’t help himself. His body responded to Spike's lithe form on top of him. Moaning softly as he arched his neck. "Yes," he whispered. 

Picking up Wesley’s shoulders a few inches above the floor as if he was going to bite him, Spike then slammed him against the floor and stood up. "Go back to your boyfriend. And don’t come to me next time you need to get your rocks off and Angel won’t do it." He picked up his shirt and threw it on over his head. 

Wesley stood up and glared at Spike. "I didn’t come to you in the first place, Spike." It's not that Wesley wanted Spike to bite him; he’d rather have Angel do that. Moving toward the stairs, forgetting his own shirt, he muttered under his breath, "I hate fucking vampires." 

"Doesn’t look that way to me." Spike laced up his boots and only hoped that Wesley was wise enough not to tell Angel about this little incident. 

Wesley ignored Spike's comment and headed upstairs to his room. Wanting to take a shower. When he got to his room, Wesley found the door locked. "Dammit. Angel." He pounded on the door. 

Slowly, Angel opened the door for Wesley. He nodded his head as Wesley walked passed him and left him to shut the door. "Wes, I..." The words wouldn’t come out. 

Wesley ignored Angel and headed into the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped. "You locked the door. You never lock the fucking door," he muttered as he let the water rush over his back. 

Standing outside the bathroom door, Angel contemplated whether or not he should go in. So instead, he knocked on the door, waiting for Wesley’s permission. 

Wesley sighed as he soaped up. "It's open." _So this is it. The talk._ He could feel Angel just standing in the bathroom. "Oh for fuck's sake. What is it, Angel?" 

Angel sat on the counter, because he didn’t want to start pacing. "What do you want from me, Wes? Because there’s obviously something I’m doing wrong." He knew that he use ‘I’ statements; that’s what they’d been told in all those parenting classes they’d taken when Connor was a baby. 

"Nothing, Angel. I have everything I want from you. Look I know why you’re upset, and I'm sorry all right." Wesley rinsed off but stayed in the shower. "Why was the door locked?" 

"Connor. He came out of his room about 10 minutes after we left and tried to play the sympathy card with me. After I sent him back to his room, I couldn’t handle it anymore, so I locked the door." Angel leaned his head against the mirror. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Wesley shut the water off and got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to the counter. "Why are you mad with me?" 

"Maybe I’m mad at myself for being able to give you want you want." Angel stared into Wesley’s eyes. "Everyday, it’s so hard not to give in. And when you ask, no beg me, it’s one more temptation. Do I give in and feel guilty because I did. Or do I tell you no and feel guilty because I didn’t please you. It isn’t an automatic response; it’s something I think about every time. And you hadn’t asked in such a long time..." 

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out." He placed his hands on Angel's thighs. "It won’t happen again. I know how much you like it when I beg; sometimes I just don't realize what I'm saying." Wesley leaned in and placed his lips on Angel's cheek. "Forgive me?" 

"I already have." Angel took Wesley’s hand in his. "But I’m still worried. This morning was because I didn’t bite you, wasn’t it?" 

Wesley sighed. "I don't want to talk about this morning." He kissed Angel's cheek. "I love you." 

Angel slid off the counter and took Wesley into his arms. "I love you too." 

Wesley kissed Angel. "Good. Now think we can manage not to fight for another six months?" He brought his hands around Angel's back and ran them up and down. 

"Let’s hope things go that smoothly." Angel kissed him again. 

"I gave everyone the day off." Wesley moved from Angel's arms and towel dried himself. "We have interviews tonight, but we can reschedule them." 

"No, we need to deal to with Connor’s school stuff." Angel’s eyes traveled down Wesley’s body. 

"Do we take him or no?" Wesley watched Angel's face. He gave a half smile and traced his fingers down his stomach. "Maybe we should talk about that later. Hmm?" 

"You read my mind." Angel followed Wesley’s fingers with his eyes. "God." He smiled and looked up. "Want to try something new?" 

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "What new thing?" He took a step closer to Angel. 

"You’ll just have to trust me and go lock the door; we don’t want to be interrupted." Angel watched as his lover walked out of the bathroom. He moved to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed. 

Wesley locked the door and turned around. With a smile he moved toward Angel and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." He kissed the back of Angel's neck. "What's next?" 

"Love you too," Angel whispered. "If at anytime you want to stop, just tell me." Composing himself, Angel turned around. "Take one step back and take your towel off." He began to undress himself, taking longer than he needed, making Wesley wait. 

Wesley frowned. He took a step back and dropped his towel as Angel took his time. Wesley stepped forward. "Angel?" He was confused slightly. "Let me help you." 

"Did I ask you to speak or move?" Angel stepped away from him and pulled his slacks off. "Please stay still." Moving toward Wesley, he walked around him as if he was inspecting him. His hand gave Wesley’s cock a few strokes. "Relax," he whispered. 

Wesley stood still. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, which turned into moans at Angel's touch. He whispered his lover’s name softly as his length grew. 

Angel ignored the stirrings of his own erection and continued working on Wesley’s. "I want you to open your eyes and watch me." 

Wesley opened his eyes and watched Angel's face. His hands ached to reach up and feel his lover’s body. Angel stroked him harder, and Wesley tried to hold his hips still. 

As he felt a drip of pre-come on his hand, Angel let go to Wesley’s cock. "Go to the bed and lie on your stomach." When his lover complied, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep calming breath. He wanted to give Wesley what he needed, and he hoped this could be a compromise. 

Wesley laid there, not moving. He felt the bed dip under Angel's weight. He didn't know why Angel was doing this. "Angel?" 

"Yes?" Angel set the lube on the bed, ready for when he needed it; he also had a small bottle of massage oil. He climbed on top of Wesley, straddling him, leaning down to give a quick kiss on his shoulders. 

"Why are you doing this?" Wesley turned his head and glanced at his lover. 

"Because I want to take care of you - all of you." Pouring some of the oil in his hands, Angel rubbed them together as he didn’t want Wesley to jerk from the coldness. His hands moved to Wesley’s shoulders. "Vocalizations of pleasure are welcomed." 

Wesley smiled and moaned. This was more like the Angel he knew. "Mmm, very nice." Closing his eyes, Wesley relaxed. "Might fall asleep." 

"Falling asleep is not recommended." Normally, Angel would’ve encouraged any sleep that his lover took, but Wesley needed to be awake for this. He continued to work out the knots in Wesley’s shoulders and back. 

"Right there." Wesley gasped softly as Angel worked out over a stressed muscle. "So good." Angel moved his hands lower and Wesley twitched when his lover hit a sore spot. "Yeah. Love your hands." 

Angel cleared his throat and asked the question he’d wanted to since he watched Wesley step out of the shower. "Where’d you get these bruises?" His lover’s back had small, discolored spots that Angel had avoided the whole time. 

Wesley stilled. "Training. I was working on the kata you taught me. There was one spot I kept losing my balance and falling." 

By the way Wesley’s muscles tensed at his question, Angel knew that Wesley lied. He moved off Wesley. "On your hands and knees." Walking over to their trunk, he removed the paddle. 

Wesley knelt up, glad that Angel didn't ask him any more questions. He kept his eyes on his lover. "Have I been bad?" It had been awhile since they played with something from the trunk. 

"Didn’t I ask you to be silent?" Angel settled down behind Wesley. His hand ran over Wesley’s bottom. 

Wesley closed his mouth and bowed his head. Feeling Angel’s hands on his arse, he couldn't help but push his hips back. 

Removing his hand, Angel gave Wesley a light smack with the paddle, admiring his work as his lover’s flesh blushed pink. "Please count." 

Wesley moaned softly. "One." Angel spanked him lightly. With each swat from the paddle made Wesley moan louder as the count reached twenty. 

Setting the paddle on the bed, Angel touched Wesley’s ass, caressing it. In his other hand, he took his own cock and began to stroke himself. "So very beautiful." 

"Love you." Wesley panted softly. He kept moving into Angel's touch, needing the coolness of his lovers hand on his heated flesh. 

Picking up the lube, Angel poured it directly on Wesley’s ass, knowing that despite the flinching, it would feel nice. "Love you too." He inserted two fingers inside of Wesley, roughly preparing him. 

He gasped and moved away from Angel's fingers. In the past five years, Angel never went this rough. He usually took his time, almost madly slow. Wesley whimpered softly in pleasure as Angel hit his spot. 

Removing his fingers, Angel placed his cock in front of Wesley’s hole and pushed in, groaning loudly. Both hands on Wesley’s hips, he began to thrust, feeling Wesley tense around him. 

Wesley moaned and rocked back against Angel. He clenched his lover tight inside him, wanting to please Angel as much as possible. His hands tugged on the sheets instead of wrapping them around his length. 

Shaking his head, Angel attempted to gain control of himself. His hand moved to Wesley’s cock and began to fist it, fast and hard. "Mine," he growled. 

Yes, yours. My Angel." His arms shook, followed by his whole body. The only sounds were Wesley’s moans and the sound of flesh on flesh. 

"Come for me, Wes." Angel sped up his thrusts and kissed Wesley’s shoulders. 

Wesley came at Angel's words. Crying out softly, his body went weak from the orgasm. Angel held Wesley up, still thrusting into him. 

"So good." With a few more thrusts, Angel found himself on edge. Looking down, he watched his cock ramming in and out of Wesley, and it was too much. He came with his lover’s name on his lips. 

Wesley turned his head, seeking his lover’s lips. Angel kissed him softly and let Wesley fall gently to the bed. "Love you." 

Climbing over Wesley, Angel lay beside him. "Love you too." He kissed him and took him into his arms. 

Wesley snuggled against Angel. Closing his eyes he smiled. "May I speak now?" Reaching up Wesley went to scratch his now itchy nose and winced. It was still sore. He only hoped that he wouldn’t be bruised from Spike’s punch. 

"Of course." Angel relaxed against Wesley’s body. 

"Good." With permission to speak, Wesley found that he didn't have anything to say. Instead he started to doze off to sleep. 

When Wesley was asleep, Angel slipped out of bed. He cleaned up and locked the trunk again. While dressing, he heard a small knock on the door. Closing the doors the separated the bedroom from the rest of the place, he answered the door. "Feeling better?" he asked Connor. 

Connor sniffed and held his rabbit tight against his chest. "I sorry." He held out his arms to be picked up. 

Angel lifted Connor into his arms. "Thank you, Connor." His kissed his son’s cheek. "I love you." 

Connor laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "If I be good can I have it?" 

"No, and you still need to apologize to Wes after he’s done taking his nap." Angel sat down on the couch, Connor still in his lap. "Would you like to read for a little while?" 

Connor pouted. "No. Hate reading." He placed his thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it. 

Angel sighed. He and Wesley had been trying to get Connor to stop sucking his thumb, but nothing seemed to work, and he didn’t have the energy to correct his son’s behavior. "Tonight we’re going to look at schools for you to go to. There’ll be teachers there who will want to talk with you." 

Connor shook his head. "No school. Wanna stay with you daddy. Want to fight." He took out his thumb and looked up at Angel. "School is bloody stupid." 

Though he should scold Connor from swearing, Angel can’t help but chuckle at Connor’s use of British slang. "You know you have to go to school and that you can’t fight. There will be other kids there, just like the playgroup you used to go to." The playgroup that stopped when Connor told one of the little girls that Angel was a vampire and scared her with stories of demons. Needless to say, the other parents weren’t very impressed as much as Wesley tried to apologize to them. 

Connor frowned and tugged at the rabbit’s ears. "If I was a cowboy, I would be brave and go to school." 

"The teacher would also take the gun away from you. Guns, even toy ones, aren’t allowed at school." Angel smiled. "I think you’re a brave little boy who will go to school anyway." 

Wesley opened the doors and came into the living room. He was dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt. "I think it’s time for dinner. Connor, what do you want to eat?" 

Connor frowned and stuck his thumb back into his mouth, pressing closer to Angel. 

"Connor, I believe you have something to say to your father." Angel’s voice was stern. 

Connor whimpered and sucked harder on his thumb. "No. I hate him. He's bloody stupid, just like school." 

Angel picked Connor off his lap and stood up. "Sit back down on the couch until you’re ready to apologize to Wesley. And no swearing." 

Wesley sighed and headed into the kitchen, pulling out meatloaf to reheat, potatoes, and green beans. 

Walking up behind Wesley, Angel wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "I don’t know what’s gotten into him today. Want me to help?" 

Wesley sighed and nodded. "He's just acting his age." He handed Angel a knife and the green beans. "He’s still on his no reading kick, I take it?" 

Angel nodded and began to cut the ends off the green beans. "He isn’t even interested in those action adventure books I wanted to read to him. He just wants to learn to fight or hear stories." 

"Sounds like he takes after you more and more everyday." Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel. 

Angel kissed Wesley back. "Maybe me when I was human. But I read." He pretended to be insulted for a moment, and then flashed a grin at Wesley. "Suppose I should get Connor." Walking into the living room area, Connor was nowhere to be found. "Ummm...Wes, it seems that we have an escape artist." 

Wesley turned around and frowned. "Damn it. Angel, I swear I am going to chain him to the couch. I know we said we wouldn't do much in the way of punishment besides giving him time outs, but perhaps we need to rethink that." 

Angel shook his head. "We can deal with him. He’s probably in his room or somewhere down the hall. It won’t take me long to find him." He headed toward the door, only to open it and find Spike standing there with Connor in his arms. 

"I believe you might be looking for this." Spike stepped inside with Connor who wouldn’t let go of him. "Snuck in my room." 

Wesley moved toward Spike. "Sorry about that." He reached out to take Connor from Spike’s arms. 

Connor gripped Spike tighter. "No, you’re bloody stupid. I want to stay with Spike. He's funny." 

Spike scrunched his face in disbelief. He didn’t know what to do with a kid, much less one that seemed to have a strange attachment to him. "Connor, if you don’t go to Wesley, I won’t be able to spend time with you." A nice little packaged lie, which he was sure that Angel and Wesley would probably actually make happen. 

Connor frowned, but let go of Spike and leaned toward Wesley. 

"Thank you, Spike." Wesley frowned. He didn't want see Spike for awhile, especially since the way the sparring session ended. "You’ve been very naughty Connor. If you don't behave, I’ll take away your rabbit for one night." 

"Spike, would you like something? We were just sitting down for dinner, and since you found Connor..." Angel took out the cooked beans and the rest of the food. "Blood?" he offered as he poured himself a mug. 

"Could go for a beer if you have one." Spike sat down at their dinner table and grabbed the bottle Angel tossed at him. 

Wesley’s frown deepened as he brought Connor to the table and placed his son in his booster seat. He made a plate for Connor and put it in front of him. He couldn't meet Spikes eyes and instead looked at his empty plate, appetite gone. 

Connor picked up his fork and started eating his potatoes. "Spike needs to eat too, daddy, or he can't have desert." 

"Spike isn’t going to have desert," Angel answered. "And he’s not a big boy like you who needs to eat his dinner." 

Wesley stood up and pulled out a beer for himself then sat back down. Wishing Spike would leave. 

Connor sipped his drink every time Spike took a sip of his beer. "Spike, do the face. Please?" 

"Connor, that's enough. Leave Spike alone and eat." Wesley didn't want to see Spike vamp out anytime soon. Glancing over, he looked at his son who started to pout and sniffle. 

Spike knew better than to give into Connor’s begging with the way Wesley was looking. "Connor, weren’t you going to ask Wesley and Angel something?" 

Connor nodded. "Can I read with Spike? Please?" He slipped out of his seat and moved over to where Angel sat and climbed on his lap. "Please daddy?" 

Angel about fainted at the thought of Connor reading voluntarily and figured that he better take advantage of the situation. "Tomorrow. But only if you apologize to Wesley and are good tonight when we’re at the schools." 

Connor snuggled against Angel's neck. He mumbled sorry to Wesley. 

Frowning, he picked up his plate and headed to the kitchen. Connor seemed to be pushing him away emotionally. It hurt more then Wesley showed. 

Angel lifted Connor of his lap and stood up to help Wesley with the dishes. "Want another?" he asked Spike as he picked up the empty beer bottle. 

"Nope. I'm good. Think I should probably be heading out." Spike turned to Connor. "See you tomorrow, little bit." 

Connor ran to Spike and hugged him. "Don't go, come with us." 

Wesley turned around and went to Connor. "That's enough. Spike doesn't like it when people bother him." He bent down to pick Connor up. 

"Can't go. Just you and your daddies. Besides I have things to do." Spike frowned for a moment as he didn't care to lie to Connor because he truly had nothing to do. There hadn't been any message for new clients left on the phones this morning. "See you later." He headed out the door before Connor followed him. 

Ignoring the insults from his son, Wesley held Connor to him. "Angel, why don't you take Connor to his room and change him for the interviews?" 

Angel nodded. He had a bad feeling the interviews tonight. Usually Connor was easygoing, but today, he'd been downright insufferable. Maybe Angel had been lying to himself about Connor's behavior, ignoring when his son acted out. Connor grabbed tightly a hold of him. "We'll be back." 

Wesley sighed and went to change his clothing. He felt horrible. It seems that Connor had changed overnight. "Oh god." He looked up as Angel came back with a freshly dressed son. "Do you like your new suit, Connor?" 

Connor shook his head. "No." He turned to Angel. "Why does he have to be my daddy? Why can't Spike?" 

Blinking his eyes in shock, Angel didn't know what to say. "You don't get to choose your parents, and I love Wesley. And despite what you may think, he would do anything for you and loves you very much. Now go sit on the couch while we get ready - and don't move." 

Connor pouted and crossed his arms. "No. Daddy, you and Spike are the same. He's not. Why can't I have two daddies that are the same?" 

"I don't love Spike. Now go sit on the couch." Angel was fast losing his temper, especially since he would be cleaning up the damage with Wesley. 

Connor sighed heavy and headed to the couch. He held his rabbit close to him and sucked on his thumb. 

Wesley felt lower then a slug. "I have laid your clothes on the bed. Why don't you change and I will get the car?" He didn't meet Angel's gaze. 

Moving closer to Wesley, Angel took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't know what's gotten into him, but I'm sorry. He does love you." 

Wesley turned away. "Get dressed, please." He didn't want Angel to try and make him feel better. Angel didn't understand. 

Scowling, Angel let go of his hand and turned toward the bedroom. Wesley had laid out a nicer suit with a lighter color shirt, but not too light so he wouldn't appear overly pale. "Don't forget I have vampire hearing," he told Connor before he closed the door to change. He tried not to focus on Connor and Wesley, which was nearly impossible. He ignored the urge to climb into bed and sleep through the next few years of Connor's life. 

He sighed before opening the doors and getting Connor to go downstairs. "Wes is waiting for us." 

Connor looked up. "Carry me." Once Angel picked his son up, he snuggled against him. "Love you, daddy." 

Wesley was already in the car, allowing Angel to put Connor in the backseat. Once they were ready to go, he drove to the first school, just outside the city. "The school is Arlington Prep. It's the first one on the list." 

Once they were inside, they were greeted by a secretary that showed them to a classroom where the interview would take place. "Hello," a woman in an expensively tailored business suit greeted them, "my name is Anita Robertson, and I'm the dean at Arlington Prep. You must be Mr. Angel and Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, and of course, Connor." After shaking both Angel's and Wesley's hand, she leaned down toward Connor. "If you would like there are some coloring books over there while I talk with your fathers." 

Connor shook his head and held tighter to Angel's hand. Suddenly he was struck with the shy bug. "Daddy?" He tried to hide behind Angel's leg. 

"It's okay, Connor. Go color for a while so Wes and I can talk with Ms. Robertson." Angel smiled as Connor let go of his hand. As much as he hated when his son was shy around strangers, at least he behaved. 

"Why don't we take a seat?" Anita gestured to the table with adult sized chairs around it. "First I'd like to ask you if you have any questions about our school. Parents know what their children need and often I find that their questions are reflective of that, and can help us decide if we're the best school for Connor." 

Wesley cleared his throat. "As you are away of, Connor's home life is different then the norm. Is your student body well diverse?" 

Anita smiled. "Of course. Our students come from a variety of backgrounds and family structures. Connor will not be the only child with same-sex parents. And our students are reprimanded for any sort of discrimination." 

Nodding, Angel wondered just how she kept track of what every child said or did. "What's the typical day set up like?" 

Anita explained the structure of academics and playtime for the half days Connor would be at school. "We try and mixed both activities and learning. Children often need an outlet for their energy." 

Wesley nodded and agreed to most everything Anita said. "I would like to stop by sometime next week, during the day, if that is acceptable." 

"Of course, we encourage all potential parents and students to come during working hours for a tour." Anita looked at Angel. "Will you be coming as well?" 

"I work. Well, as you probably know from our application, Wes and I run our own business, and I'll be covering for him while he's here." Angel hoped that his response didn't sound as lame as he thought it did. 

"I'd like to speak with Connor now if that's alright." Anita gestured toward Connor. "I find that children open up more if their parents aren't in the room, so if you could wait outside." 

Wesley nodded and stood up. The door shut behind Angel. "Well." He wondered what Connor was going to say. Their son tended to be too truthful for his own good. 

"Seems nice. What do you think?" Angel took Wesley's hand in his. "You do have more experience with schools than I do, considering..." 

Wesley shook his head and held Angel's hand tightly. "It's different. I hoped we would find something closer to what I experienced as a child. Something that focuses more on education than play time." 

Angel nodded. "But we don't want him coming home every day saying that school is 'bloody stupid.' He's been so fickle these days. I don't know what do to. Maybe being around other kids will make him snap out of it. Life was so much simpler when I just hit things." 

Wesley chuckled. "Yes. He was fine before he started hanging around Faith and Spike so much. Maybe we should see that he spends more time with other children. We could always try another day care?" 

"I just feel so bad. I mean, I know we work, but we work from home." Angel sighed. "Maybe we should consider looking for another place for Spike and Faith to live. Since when do we have friends that are bad influences on our son... God, I miss Lorne and Cordy." He frowned. "Last time I talked with Lorne, he was Mr. Big Shot in Vegas. Figures." 

Wesley sighed and leaned over, kissing Angel. "I miss them too, but there’s nothing we can do to bring Cordy back from the dead. And Lorne, he needed a break. He’s following his dream." 

"I know." Angel turned as he heard the door opening. 

It was Anita with Connor coming out behind her. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I’ll let you know of our decision soon. It usually takes about four days." She smiled. "And thank you, Connor." 

Connor waved goodbye. "Welcome." He moved to Angel. "Up, daddy." 

Smiling at his son’s seemingly polite behavior, Angel lifted him into his arms and took Wesley’s hand as they left the school. He buckled Connor in his seat. "What did Ms. Robertson and you talk about?" 

Connor smiled. "She asked what I wanted to be when I was older. I told her that I want to fight demons like my daddy and Spike. I told her about Spike and how he is bloody cool." 

Angel resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands and pray that Anita thought that Connor had an overactive imagination. "I told you not to swear. I hope you didn’t in front of Ms. Robertson. And you also know better than to tell people about what we do for a living." He turned around and looked at Connor. "You know, Spike and I aren’t the only ones who fight demons." 

"You also told me to tell the truth." Connor frowned. "I told her about Faith, Gunn, and Fred." He stuck his thumb back into his mouth and sucked on it. 

"Not everyone understands about demons, and if they did, most people either pretend that they don’t or get really sad. And you should tell the truth. Just don’t talk about demons." Angel wished he didn’t have to have this conversation with Connor. That he didn’t have to explain to a 5-year-old that he couldn’t tell the world what his fathers did. He didn’t want to go there, but figured that he should. "And what did you say about Wesley?" 

"Daddy, can I have a drink? I'm thirsty." 

Wesley handed Angel a juice box. "Whatever he said, or didn't say, it’s fine, Angel. I don't need to know. He hates me, and that’s something we’ll both have to learn to live with." 

"Time out, both of you." Angel looked at Wesley and then at Connor. "You," he addressed Connor, "if I hear one more mean word out of your mouth about Wesley, I’m going to turn you over my knee and give you a spanking." Then he turned back toward Wesley. "Connor’s five. He doesn’t understand what he’s saying. Maybe you two need some bonding time. Go to the beach or the boardwalk or something. Just away from work and by yourselves." 

Wesley pulled into a parking space. He didn't want to continue this conversation. "Let’s just go to the next interview." Wishing that instead he could just curl up in bed. 

"Fine." Angel got himself and Connor out of the car. They met the dean, Peter Halles in his office, which was lined with academic achievement awards that Fullers Academy had won. Angel and Wesley asked most of the same questions as they had about the other school. 

"Please feel free to stay when I talk with Connor. I know that many others school like to kick the parents out." Peter looked over their application again. 

Wesley nodded. "Thank you." He hopped that having Angel and himself present would deter Connor from telling the dean the complete truth. 

"Tell me, Connor, what are some things that you like to do?" Peter asked. 

Connor took a moment to think. "I like to draw, like my daddy does. I like reading with Spike; he does lots of funny voices. I like playing basketball with Gunn. I like when Fred takes me to the park; she talks to all the trees. I like when Faith teaches me how to fight." 

"Sounds like you have quite the family. Fighting?" Peter raised his eyebrow at Angel and Wesley. "You know, Connor, that fighting’s strictly forbidden at Fullers Academy." He wrote down a quick note. "Do you like playing with other children?" 

Connor frowned. "I don't fight with children. I fight with swords. I like playing with Spike." 

Wesley cleared his throat. "He means fencing. I studied fencing when I was growing up. We thought it would be a good idea for Connor to study it as well. We also don't have any other children in the neighborhood. We have tried to arrange play dates for him as often as possible." 

Peter nodded. "Are you looking forward to studying anything particular in school, Connor? You said that you enjoyed drawing. We do have art classes." 

Connor nodded. "I like charcoal. Daddy’s so much better at it. He's been drawing for 200 years. I want to be good like him." 

Smiling, Peter laughed. "Your father’s certainly old." He paused for a moment. "Do you have any questions about school?" 

"Do I have to wear a uniform? I don't like ties. Can I keep my rabbit?" Connor held his rabbit closer and stuck his thumb into his mouth. 

"You do not have to wear a uniform or a tie. However, we do have strict dress codes that I’m sure your fathers will read up on." Peter made eye contact with Wesley. "However, your rabbit will have to stay at home." 

Connor shook his head. "No, rabbit stays with me. You are bloody mean." 

"Connor." Frowning, Wesley stood up and shook Peter's hand. "I'm sorry, he's just tired. We thank you for your time." 

Angel shook Peter’s hand, and they left. He didn’t say anything to either Connor or Wesley as they walked out and didn’t pick up Connor despite his begs. It was going to be a long night, and they had several more interviews ahead of them. 

Each interview they went to was worst than the one before. By the time they left the last one, Wesley had a pounding headache. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Angel, can you drive?" 

"No problem." Angel took the driver’s seat and drove them home. Connor had fallen asleep on the drive back, and Angel carried him to his room, barely waking the boy as he got him ready for bed. He sat for a while watching Connor sleep. 

Wesley went into his office and took a few aspirins. He didn't want to go upstairs. Angel would want to talk about the way Connor acted. Wesley understood it. _I'm just a bad father. In fact, it seems that Spike’s a better father than I am._ He poured himself a glass of scotch and sipped it. 

When Angel couldn’t find Wesley in their room, he started to worry. Walking downstairs, he checked in the office. Thankfully, Wesley was there; he’d been afraid that he’d gone to his study, and Angel respected that as Wesley’s personal space. He opened the door. "Hey." 

"Hey." Wesley sipped his drink. "Connor in bed?" _I should have gone to my library._ Standing up, Wesley poured Angel a drink and handed it to him. 

"Yes." Angel took the drink and downed it. He poured himself another. "God, that was awful. Do you like any of them?" 

"Not really. Did you?" Wes sat in his chair and leaned back. "My head’s killing me. If you chopped off my head, do you think it would go away?" 

"You’d still have that six seconds or so of brain activity before you died." Angel smiled. "I don’t think any of them will want some child who’s dead set on fighting demons when he’s older and won’t let go of his rabbit." 

"Yeah." Wesley finished his drink and reached for the bottle. "Have you found any that you want to take a look at?" 

"Thought about some Catholic schools, but I don’t want Connor to be taught that we’re sinners and going to hell." Angel took a sip of his drink. "Plus the more I think about it, the more organized religion is freaky. Or maybe that was just when I grew up." 

"No, it is strange. Also never mind all the crosses and you being a vampire. I'm sure we will find something. Tomorrow will you talk to Faith about moving out?" Wesley stood up and walked to the door. 

"Are you going to talk with Spike?" Angel turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Wes, we’re going to get through this. We’ll find a school, and the next time we’ll be hearing about how he’d rather hang out with his friends than us." 

"I'll talk to Spike." Wesley held out his hand. "Let's just forget about Connor for the moment and go to bed. I could use one of your famous massages right now." 

Angel took his hand and kissed Wesley. "That sounds nice. I love you." He followed Wesley upstairs and into their room. "Let’s get you out of these clothing." He started to undo Wesley’s tie. 

"Love you too." Wesley closed his eyes as Angel started to undress him. "Thank you." He gave Angel a kiss once he was naked and headed to the bed. "Do we still have any oil left?" 

"Do we have any oil left?" Angel chuckled as began to undress himself. Before joining Wesley on the bed, he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. "It’s a special blend of chamomile and some other stuff. The Korean herbalist promised me that it was the most relaxing stuff they had." He kissed Wesley. "Was saving it for a special occasion, but I figured this was." 

"Angel, if it’s for a special occasion then we should wait." Wesley turned on his back. "Put it away, love." He reached out and pulled Angel closer. "I don't need a massage. Why don't we just go to sleep?" 

"You sure?" Angel kissed Wesley. "I don’t mind." But Wesley continued to shake his head. "Sleep sounds nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Next evening after work, Wesley brought a paper to Spike’s room. Connor was with Fred and Gunn, playing in the garden and Angel downstairs with Faith. Wesley knocked on the door. "Spike, may I come in?" 

Spike opened the door for Wesley. "Strange having people knock, usually they come right in. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to reattach doors, bloody pain. Is there something you wanted?" 

"I wondered if you had a moment to speak with me." At Spike’s nod, Wesley moved into the room. Looking around, he frowned. "There’s nothing in here. Just a bed." 

"All I need. That and blood and some clean clothing. Everything I’ve ever owned has been broken, burned, or stolen. Fucking Harmony did away with a lot of it." Spike eyed Wesley. "So what did you want?" 

Wesley cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you abut Connor." He moved in and sat on the bed. "I know that he’s been spending a lot of time with you." Wesley paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it. 

Spike nodded. "Yeah. He’s a hyper little thing. But you’re worried, right? That I’m not exactly appropriate around the young and innocent?" 

"He seems to..." Wesley sighed. "He hates me. The other night he asked Angel if you could be his daddy instead of me." He tapped the newspaper against his knee. 

"And you set him straight, right? Told him that Uncle Spike may be a fun bloke, but when it comes down to it, he doesn’t want kids?" Spike scowled. "And he doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t think he knows you." 

Wesley nodded. "Yeah." He looked up at Spike. "Do you like living here?" 

"It’s a place." Spike shrugged. "Convenient. Why?" 

"What would you think if we asked you to find a place where you could live on your own?" 

"As long as I’m permanent on the payroll and don’t have to live in some hovel. Kind of fond of not living in a crypt. Might have to find some transport." Spike lit a cigarette. 

"I'm sure you can find something reasonable. We do pay you well." Wesley stood up and handed Spike the paper. 

Spike felt uneasy about the calm anger Wesley seemed to be storing up. "I’ll get on that right away." 

"Take your time, Spike. It's not like we are kicking you out. We just think you would like it better else where." Wesley rubbed the back of his neck. His headache didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. 

"We as in you or Angel?" Spike asked. It was a fair question. 

Wesley sighed. "I said I didn't want Faith here. Angel said he’d talk to her, if I spoke to you." He turned to face Spike. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night." 

"What about it?" Spike grinned as he knew things were about to get very interesting. 

"I think it would be best if we pretend it never happened. Angel's saw the bruises, and I told him I lost my balance. He doesn't know that you sparred with me." Wesley rolled his neck. His head felt like it was going to explode. 

"Uh huh." Spike looked Wesley straight in the eye. "And you didn’t tell him because you thought what? That he’d be jealous? That you somehow violated something between you two? Because usually that’s when you lie." 

"I didn't tell him because you asked me not to. He wouldn’t be jealous. Besides Angel loves and trust me, and I trust him." Wesley turned around to leave. 

"But not so much with love." Spike had picked up on what Wesley had neglected to include in his statement. "And since when does protecting me fall into the category of something you do?" 

Wesley turned back toward Spike and moved close enough to kiss him if he was so inclined. "I love him, Spike. Loved him for the past six years. You asked me to protect you, and I did. That's what I do; that’s what we do. Help those who need it." 

"But they do have to pay." Spike raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you expect from me?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Nothing. Friends help friends." 

Snorting, Spike stepped back, snatching the newspaper from Wesley’s hands. "Guess I’ll be looking for a new flat." 

"What do you want from me, Spike?" Wesley moved back to the bed and sat down. "I have tried to be nice to you. I protect you. I allow you to smoke in here. I pay you well. Talking to you is like talking to two different people." 

"Fuck." Spike shook his head. "I’m what I am. I’m not Angel. The moment I got my soul, which I earned, I didn’t feel bad for every little thing I’d ever done. And redemption’s his gig, not mine. The truth is that I’ll never be able to make up for those things." He turned toward Wesley. "You know why I fight? Because it gets my rocks off and satisfies the demon inside. That’s it. Anything else is bollocks." 

"Fine. You don't have to be like Angel. For one thing, he hides from his demon. You don't have to work here if you don't want to." Wesley stood and took a step toward Spike. "You still didn’t answer my question. What do you want from me?" 

"I asked you what you expected from me. That’s different from wanting. God, you sound like Buffy, always trying to get some sideways confession out of me." Spike frowned. He wasn’t going to play Wesley’s little game, whatever he wanted. 

Wesley frowned. "Fine, Spike, don't answer the bloody question." Being compared to Buffy was a punch to his gut. He felt that he would always be second best in Angel’s heart. 

"And suddenly, I’m wondering why you’re still here. Why don’t go spend some time with your son." Spike sat down on his bed and opened up the newspaper. 

"He's spending time with Fred." Wesley walked to the door. "Don't worry, Spike. I'll leave you to your brooding. Maybe you are more like Angel than I thought." 

"Cheeky bastard." Spike continued to pretend to read. "Oh, you still there?" 

"Wanker." Wesley opened the door. 

"Connor taught me a pretty good one yesterday." Spike smirked. "I’m rubber, you’re glue, whatever you say, bounces off me and sticks to you." He burst out laughing. "God, we’re ridiculous." 

Wesley couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately that only made his headache worst. He leaned against the door with a hand on his skull. 

"You okay?" Spike asked, gesturing at Wesley’s head. 

"Yes, I have a headache. It's nothing." Wesley straightened up. "You wouldn't have any aspirin in here would you?" 

"No. You do realize that your room’s not that far away." Bending down, Spike reached under his bed and produced a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. "But I do have this. Works better than those pills." 

Wesley reached out and took a long sip from the offered bottle. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall. "Thanks." He almost felt it working. 

Spike reached his hand out for the bottle. "You think I’m going to let you drink alone?" He waited as Wesley opened his eyes and handed the bottle to him. After taking a swig, he gave it back to Wesley. 

Wesley took another gulp. His headache slowly ebbed away. He pushed off the wall and moved back to Spike’s bed. He handed the bottle back. "Just been overstressed with Connor." 

Spike nodded and took a sip. "Can’t believe you stayed with Angel after Connor was born. If my boyfriend suddenly had a kid, I’d be out of there. Fuck love when there’s dirty diapers and midnight feedings. Not to mention the eventual puberty." 

"I love Angel. He wanted me to be a part of his family. It's not like I would have a child of my own." Wesley took the bottle back. "Guess you’ve never been in love." 

"I’ve been in love plenty of times - mad, soul searing love. Can rattle of the list if you’d like. Just don’t think I could be so domestic." Spike shivered and leaned against the headboard. 

"It's not like that. It's different. Angel does everything to please me. He wants me to be happy." Wesley took another sip and leaned over, handing Spike the bottle. "I don't need your list. I meant you never had true human love." 

"I see. So what you’re saying is that you and Angel are like soul mates?" Spike set the bottle between his legs, thinking of Angel’s last ‘soul mate’ and his own relationship with her. "Funny to think we’re both ex-Council. Really thought that’d be place I’d never go. Giles is such a two-faced git. Tried to kill me when I had a soul, but when I was chained to his bathtub, did he do anything? No. Didn’t even give me a fucking hand job." 

Wesley frowned. "Your ex-Council? You wanted Giles to give you a hand job, why?" He leaned forward, placing a hand on Spike’s thigh, and reached for the bottle. 

"He really didn’t tell you anything about me, did he? Buffy let me hang out with her for a while, after the big fucking battle that decimated Sunnydale. Good fucking riddance. Trained some of the Slayers, but Giles hated it. Guess you and Angel aren’t the only ones who thought I was too vulgar for children." Shaking his head, Spike grabbed the bottle from Wesley. "Don’t want to have to carry you down the hall. You never answered me about you and Angel and the whole soul mate business, but I guess that would depend if you’re actually happy." 

"Not soul mates. Don’t I seem happy?" Wesley moved closer, practically lying on top of Spike. "Give me the damn bottle." 

Spike shoved the bottle so hard toward Wesley that it pushed him back and away. The last thing he needed was Angel’s boyfriend, who he was fucking sure Angel thought that Wesley was his soul mate, on his lap. "Happy?" He chuckled. "I don’t think anyone’s happy anymore. I remember happy, and it was so bloody long ago that I’m barely old enough to." 

Wesley laid on his back. He righted the bottle before it could spill. "Yeah, I could tell you’re a very bitter person." He tipped the bottle against his lips and let it pour into his mouth. 

"And what am I so bitter about, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce? Because I could name a few things about you." Spike stole the bottle back and took his own time drinking. It was almost empty. 

"Yeah, right. We’re talking about you. When’s the last time you had sex, or drank human blood, or had someone try not to kill you and treat you like an equal?" Wesley threw his legs over Spike’s. 

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Sex is easy. Tearooms are made for predators." He shook his head. 

Wesley snorted. "Sure." He took a deep breath. "So what’s wrong with me?" 

"You don’t believe that people love you as much as they say or act like it. You’re the person that an immortal vampire chose to be his lover and father of his only son. That’s got to say something." Spike drank the rest of the bottle and set in on the floor. "Which begs the question of why you’re here getting pissed with me and not with him." 

"I told you Spike. Angel's with Faith. In case you haven't noticed, I try not to be around her. Like Angel tries not to be around you." Wesley sat up and swung his legs to the floor. "Do you know how many times Angel has offered to kill you for me?" 

"A hundred or more because he loves you." Spike smirked. "Plus Angel can’t deal with me when he’s with you." 

"Deal with you? I never stopped Angel from taking you out fighting or sparring." Wesley grabbed the bottle and frowned when he saw that it was empty. "You have any more?" 

"No more." Spike gave him disappointed look; he had hoped not to spell things out, after all Wesley was an okay bloke. "Angel can only deal with me with fists, fangs, and cock. And it’s a package deal, except no substitutions." 

Wesley shook his head. "The only time Angel would do that was when he was Angelus. And he hasn’t been evil in a very long time." He stood up. "I have brandy." 

"Here or there?" Spike asked. "He still acted the same when he had a soul in the beginning. When Darla kicked him out of her bed, who do you think he came to take it out on?" 

"My room." Wesley held a hand out to Spike. "Come on. That doesn’t matter; it was well over 100 years ago." He pulled Spike into his own bedroom and pushed him on the bed. "Stay." 

"You’re fucking insane, Wes." Spike wondered what else Wesley wasn’t thinking about. The whole place reeked like Angel, like Angel and Wesley having sex. 

Wesley brought two bottles over to the bed. He handed one to Spike. "Insane? Why?" He leaned back against the headboard and took a sip of his brandy. 

Spike tasted his own before he answered; it slipped over his tongue. "Because, for starters, you have plenty of other furniture here." He swung his arm and the bottle around the room. 

"I like the bed; it’s comfy." Wesley took another drink and placed the bottle on the nightstand. "It's not like we’re going to have sex, Spike. Try and act like a grown up. It's not like you fancy me anyway." 

"Couldn’t have sex in here anyway." Spike chugged a fair portion of his bottle. 

Wesley chuckled. "I have sex in here all the time." He leaned over. "That’s good brandy; you sip it, don’t gulp it." 

"Yeah, whatever." Spike rolled his eyes. "And not you, I meant me." 

Wesley took a long look at Spike. "Would you feel more comfortable in your room, Spike?" 

"If I didn’t know you were in love with that poofter, I’d think you were coming on to me." Spike felt the alcohol rush through his body as he took another sip. He hadn’t been this pissed in a long time, and Wesley matched him drink by drink. 

"Angel, his name’s Angel." Wesley reached over and took the bottle from Spike. "You’re drunk. You think I want you to bite me." 

"I’m drunk, look at you?" Spike started giggling. "Never said anything about biting you. Remember that never happened." 

"I'm not drunk." Wesley placed his hand on Spike’s lips. "You're giggling like a school girl. And maybe I dreamt that. But apparently I’m not bitable." 

"Yeah, you and Xander. Two most non-bitable people, I know." Spike shook his head and with that Wesley’s hands fell to the side. "He’s a real idiot for not taking a free drink, no guilt drink." 

Wesley frowned. "Xander? He's not a vampire. Or do you mean Angel could have bitten Xander and he didn't. When?" 

"Xander and I once argued over whether or not he was bitable." Spike once again rolled his eyes. "And I was talking about Angel not drinking from you. If I had a lover who was willing to open up a vein or two..." 

"Angel doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to be tempted. Doesn’t want his demon to take control." Wesley frowned. "I understand, but he doesn’t understand I love all of him." He shrugged. "Can’t mention it. He has to have control, over himself." He blushed, thinking of the many times they had made love. "He's so giving in every area though." 

"He was always like that. In absolute control of the situation, always. Except with Darla." Spike put his hand out. "Can I have my bottle back? I’m feeling a little too sober." 

"Sometimes he likes it when I top him. So I don't think it’s the same thing." Wesley smiled. "Tip your head back and open your mouth." 

Spike did as he was told and stuck out his tongue while Wesley grabbed the bottle. 

Wesley poured some brandy into Spike's open mouth. He laughed as some of the ruby liquid ran out of the corner of Spike’s mouth. Leaning down, Wesley licked it up. 

Before Spike knew it, Wesley’s tongue was in his mouth, and it tasted so fucking good. He leaned up, his arms wrapping themselves around Wesley’s waist. 

Wesley tangled his hands in Spike’s hair. While he licked the inside of Spike’s mouth, drinking up all the brandy he found. 

Something clicked inside Spike’s brain, despite the blood rushing away from it. He shoved Wesley away from him. "This is not going to happen. I can smell him everywhere." 

Wesley blinked and frowned. "What?" 

"I think you heard me. Now go bleach your mouth." Spike stood up and staggered to the doorway. 

"Wait." Wesley stood up and swayed. He grabbed the bottle. "Here take this." 

Spike took the bottle. "Now I’m going to be a proper drunk and go drink in my room by myself." He walked out the door, hoping that Wesley wouldn’t follow him. 

Wesley fell back on the bed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the room, Angel looked for Wesley. Faith wasn’t going to be able to find a new place of residence. Turned out that it worked better for her parole to stay at the hotel and not many apartment owners looked to rent to ex-murders. "Wes?" he said after he’d closed the door. He’d already put Connor down for bed. 

Wesley groaned and rolled over on the bed. He pulled the pillow closely to his chest, muttering in his sleep, "Angel." 

"Hey honey..." Angel stopped as he got closer to the bed. "Why does it smell like Spike in here and more importantly why do I smell Spike on you? God, what did you do?" He looked from mostly empty bottle of brandy on the nightstand and then back to Wesley. "Wesley, wake the fuck up." 

Wesley groaned and buried his head under the pillow. "Shhh, too loud." His mouth felt dry and foul and his clothing rough against his skin. "Help, naked now, and water." 

"Fucking hell." Angel ripped Wesley’s shirt down the middle, every button popping off. "I’ll be back for the rest, right after I stake Spike. He doesn’t get the luxury of questions." 

Wesley sat up and reached for his lover. "Angel, no." He got out of bed and fell to his knees, vomiting on the carpet. The world started to spin, and he retched again. "Angel, please." He whispered between the pauses. 

Despite his urges to kill Spike, Angel couldn’t bear to see Wesley on the floor puking. Picking up Wesley, he carried him to their bathroom, praying that Connor slept all night. They made it to the bathroom before Wesley threw up again, only this time in the toilet. Angel turned on the bath water and filled up the tub with warm water to bath his lover in. He also handed Wesley a glass of water to drink. 

Wesley rinsed his mouth out with the water Angel gave him. He took Angel's hand and moved into his arms, shaking slightly. "Don’t leave me." Tears ran down his cheeks. 

Angel didn’t say anything. He finished taking off Wesley shirt and undid his pants, sliding down his boxers with them. Picking up Wesley again, he set him in the warm bathwater and sat there, holding his hands. Trying not to think of the puke that he’d be cleaning up later or about Spike. 

"He didn’t do anything. I did." Wesley leaned back in the tub. "I kissed him. I'm sorry." When Angel still didn’t say anything, Wesley opened his eyes and groaned, feeling nausea wash over him. "Angel, don't kill him for my mistake." 

"Why didn’t he tell you no?" Angel looked at Wesley, tears running down his own cheeks. He hadn’t even realized it until now. 

"He did. He pushed me away and left. We were both drunk when it happened." Wesley shivered as the water turned colder. "Angel, I'm so sorry." 

"I know." Wrapping his arms around Wesley, Angel lifted his out of the tub and dried him off. Lying Wesley on their bed, he went to their dresser and took out pajamas for him, dressed him, and tucked him into bed. Everything was mechanical, a reaction to what needed to be done. He scrubbed the puke out of the floor, despite his effort it left huge stains on the carpet as it had settled for too long. After he’d clean up, he grabbed a bucket and a bottle of water to sit by Wesley. "If you need to throw up again, please use the bucket and drink lots of water. I’m going to sleep in Connor’s room." 

Wesley curled up. "As you wish." Lying in bed, he waited until he felt better. He didn't care that his head pounded or his stomach felt like it was on a personal roller coaster. Wesley got up slowly and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Frowning, Wesley realized he must have fallen asleep again. Making his way to the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some aspirin. He took a long hard look at the bottle, then put it back, reaching instead for some heavy duty pain pills. They were left over from last year. He took five and swallowed them with water, padding back to bed. 

Angel woke up in the rocking chair in Connor’s room to find his son staring at him. "Morning," he yawned. "What time is it?" 

"Time to wake up sleepy head." Connor bounced out of bed and headed to Angel and Wesley’s room. 

Angel then realized what had happened last night. He grabbed Connor’s arm. "Wes wasn’t feeling well last night. Let’s let him sleep in?" 

"No, he needs to get up. We can make him breakfast." Connor tried to pull away. "Daddy, come on; we can make him pancakes." 

"Why don’t I go in and check on him, and then we’ll see if he’s okay for breakfast. I think he might have some flu bug, and I don’t want you to get it if he’s contagious." Angel felt like an asshole, lying to his son, but what else was he going to say. "First I need my morning hug." 

Connor nodded and hugged Angel. "I'll wait right here." 

"Thanks." Angel held his son for a while and kissed his forehead before letting him go. "Be right back." He took a deep breath before entering his room. Walking over to the bed, he sat next to Wesley who snored loudly. "Wes. Wake up." 

Wesley rolled over in sleep; the bottle of pills fell from his hands. He muttered softly and nuzzled the pillow. "Angel..." 

Picking up the pills, Angel looked at the prescription on them and shook his head, wondering just how many Wesley took. "Connor wants to make breakfast - pancakes - for you. I told him you had the flu, but that I’d ask." 

Wesley turned over. "Come back to bed; let Connor have sugar puffs." He reached out toward Angel. Eyes still closed, he took Angel's hand. 

Angel sighed; clearly Wesley wasn’t awake enough to remember what happened last night. "Your son wants to make you breakfast, and knowing Connor, in give or take five minutes, he’ll burst in here and start jumping on the bed." 

"Our son." Wesley smiled and tugged on Angel's hand. "Kiss me and then let him in." 

Angel dropped Wesley’s hand took a few steps away from the bed. "I think I’m just going to let him in." He paused. "How many of those pain pills did you take?" 

Wesley frowned. "What?" Last nights events rushed back. Sitting up, Wesley felt sick again. "It doesn't matter." He stumbled out of bed. "I'll move another room, so you can have your room back." 

Angel shook his head. "No. You’re going into the bathroom and clean yourself up, while Connor and I make breakfast. You’re going to eat pancakes with your son, even if you throw them all back up." 

Wesley sighed and picked up clean clothing, heading into the bathroom. All he wanted to do was to curl up and cry himself to sleep. He took a long shower, letting the water wash away his tears. After he dressed, he didn't want to shave. Walking into the kitchen area, he saw the mess Connor made. 

Angel set a cup of black coffee down in front of Wesley’s chair. He was covered with flour from Connor’s excitement while making pancakes. Not that it mattered, considering he hadn’t had time to change and still wore the same clothing from yesterday. "Connor, why don’t you get the butter, syrup, and jam from the fridge?" 

"Okie dokiely." Connor giggled and headed to the fridge. He pulled everything out and tried to balance it in his arms. After a few steps, everything fell on the floor; the jam glass broke at contact. "Oops." 

Wesley sighed and stood up. "It’s okay, Connor. Go sit down and eat; I'll clean up." He pulled the trashcan over and picked up the larger pieces of glass. 

Angel took the last of the pancakes from the burner and placed them on a plate, setting it on a table. Taking off the top pancake, he placed it on a plate for Connor, slathering it with butter and then syrup, just how his son loved them. After cutting the pancake up, he found a wet rag and handed it to Wesley to clean the floor with. "Figured that you could use one of these." 

Wesley took it. "Thank you." He cleaned the floor and stood up. None of this felt right. He didn't know if pretending everything was fine just for the sake of Connor was the best idea. Ignoring his food, Wesley started on cleaning the kitchen of the mess his family made. 

Connor grinned as he started to eat. "Wes, come eat." When Wesley shook his head and continued to clean, Connor frowned. "Daddy?" 

Angel stood up and put his hands on both of Wesley’s upper arms. "Sit down and eat. I’ll clean the kitchen later." 

Wesley glanced into Angel's eyes. Tears welled up, and he looked away. Once Angel let him go, he headed to the bedroom and picked up his pills; he shook three out and headed back to the kitchen. Sitting down, he cut and took a bite of the pancakes before downing his pills. 

Connor frowned and looked at Angel then at Wesley. "You fighting?" 

Sighing, Angel took a sip of his blood before answering their son. "We had a disagreement last night. It’s nothing you need to worry about. Everything’s going to be okay." He smiled, hoping to give Connor some encouragement. 

Connor looked at both of them again. "Was it because I was bad? I was mean to Wes." 

"No, Connor, it wasn’t about you." Angel helped Connor pour himself more orange juice. 

Wesley stood up and pushed in his chair. "I need to get to work. Thank you, Connor, for breakfast." 

As Wesley headed to the door, Connor cried out. "Wait, kiss." 

Wesley moved back to Angel's son and kissed his forehead. 

Connor smiled. "Now kiss daddy." 

Angel froze in his seat. He knew that if Connor didn’t see them kiss, he’d be thoroughly upset and demand to know more about their fight. Angel let Wesley deal with this one as he’d taken all of Connor’s questions. 

"No, Connor. I'm still sick. I don't want Angel to get sick." Wesley moved away as Connor frowned. 

"Daddy’s a vampire; he can't get sick. Are you getting a divorce?" Sipping his juice, Connor watched Wesley. 

Moving to the door, Wesley opened it. "Angel and I are not married, Connor; so, no, we’re not getting a divorce." He left the room, needing to get away from them. 

Angel leaned back in his chair and felt his son climbing up on his lap. There was nothing he could say to Connor that would ease his worries. How was he even supposed to explain why Wesley and he weren’t married if Connor’s questions went that way? They’d been so lucky to find friends for Connor who didn’t mention that he was different because he had two fathers. 

"Is Wes my daddy still?" Connor stuck his thumb into his mouth. He glanced up at Angel, searching his face. 

"Yes," Angel answered, "no matter how many fights we get into or whatever happens, he’ll always be your father." 

Connor thought about that. Once again, he looked up at Angel. "Do you love him?" 

"I love him very much, and I always will." Angel kissed his son’s forehead. 

Connor nodded; the answer seemed to satisfy him. "Will you play with me today, daddy?" 

"Of course." Angel lifted Connor off his lap and started to clean up after breakfast. They were going to get though this.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the Hyperion early that morning, Wesley spent the day alone for the first time in a while. He had no desire to fight with Angel about Spike. The kiss lingered in his mind as he walked among the people on the boardwalk. He waited until the sunset before heading home, hoping that Angel wouldn't be there. 

Taking a short cut through alleyway, a hand reached out for his shoulder. Turning around, he felt a knife pressed against his throat. "Give me your wallet now," the man with the knife demanded. 

Wesley held still. He was being mugged by humans; it was strange to deal with humans after only fighting against demons. 

"All right." He reached behind him slowly as he weighed his options. Since there were two of them and a knife to his throat, the odds were against him. 

Handing his wallet over to one of his attackers, Wesley waited as they pulled out the small amount of cash. "Thirty bucks? That's it? Where's the rest of your money?" one of the men insisted. The one holding the knife started to wave it around crazily. 

"I don't have-" Wesley cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He pressed a hand against his ribs, and it came away wet with blood. He blocked one punch but felt another slice against his ribs. He sank down to his knees in shock. 

"Dude, let's get out of here." His attackers took off running as Wesley stumbled to his feet. Home was his only thought. He bumped and scrapped alone the alley wall. Beads of sweat dripped off his forehead. 

Panting hard, Wesley leaned against a car. It took him a moment to realize that it was Angel's. He made it. 

"Home." The word came out in a relived whisper. Stumbling towards the back door, Wesley prayed that it was unlocked. Holding his arm against his ribs, he reached with his other hand for the door, only to have it open. 

Spike walked through the door at the same time, running into Wesley who gasped in pain. Spike looked up. "Oh, hey. What the hell happened to you?" He peered at the bruises on Wesley’s face, smelling blood on him. 

Wesley turned his head to the side. "I ran into a door." He tried to shrug out of his jacket. "Fuck." He closed his eyes in pain. "Spike, about last night. Angel. I told him it was entirely my fault. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." 

"You don’t need to apologize to me." Spike frowned. "Then why I am not a big pile of dust or at least a little beat up? Granted, I avoided him all day. But at least when I shagged Anya, Xander came at me with a stake; and they were broken up. The big kind of broken up..." 

Wesley slid down the wall slowly. "Because it's not your fault. I kissed you. I wanted to kiss you. Angel hates me. It's over." 

Spike shook his head. "Angel doesn’t hate you. Trust me, I’ve known Angel a lot longer than you have, and if he hated you, you’d either be dead or really beaten up. Which by the looks of things... He didn’t do that, did he?" 

"No. I was mugged." Wesley took his hand away from his ribs and placed it against the wall to stand, leaving a bloody hand print on the cream colored wall. "He hates me, Spike. He only spoke to me because of Connor. He lied to him, saying I had the flu. Angel and I always try to tell him the truth." 

"Let’s get you bandaged up before you bleed to death." Spike offered Wesley his hand. "Of course, he lied to the kid. What’s he supposed to say, the truth? Do you really want your son to know what happened last night?" 

"His son and no." Wesley took Spike’s hand. "Just help me upstairs. I can put a plaster on myself." Leaning on Spike, Wesley headed to the lift. Once inside he placed more weight on Spike. "My study’s two doors down the hall. I have a first aid kit in there." 

Spike nodded and helped Wesley. "That looks like it needs more than a little plaster. You sure you don’t want me to find Faith or Angel? I’m not exactly good at bandaging up people." He took the keys from Wesley’s hand and unlocked the door. The room was filled with more books than Spike had ever seen except at libraries and bookstores. "He did this for you, didn’t he?" 

"Yes. It was an anniversary gift. Guess I have to give it back or something." Wesley moved to the corner and laid down on the cot. "If you don't want to help, then just leave." He closed his eyes. 

Spike shook his head and picked up the first aid kit that Wesley had pointed out. Carefully, he unbuttoned Wesley’s shirt. "This is going to need stitches, and I can’t do that. At least, I’m not precise enough for them to not cause too much pain for a human." He stood up. "I’m going to get Angel." 

Wesley sighed. "He’ll just take me to the hospital, or let me bleed to death." Cracking one eye open, he saw Spike leave. He pressed the gauze Spike gave him against his wound. "He won’t come," he muttered more to the books than to anything else. 

When Angel opened the door, he scowled, ready to yell at Spike and possible slam him against a wall or four or with his fists. But he stopped when he smelled Wesley’s blood on Spike. "What’s going on?" 

"Wes was mugged and stabbed. Stubborn prat’s in his study, bleeding on the cot. He needs stitches, and I can’t do it." Spike winced, waiting for Angel to hurt him. 

Angel turned toward Connor who played with his trucks on the floor, praying his son didn’t hear what Spike said. "I’m going down to Wes’ study for a while, Connor." At Connor’s nod, Angel closed the door. "As much as I want to kill you right now, I’m going to take care of Wes." Quickly, he walked down the hallway, not caring if Spike followed him or not, and opened the door to Wesley’s study. "Wes," he said as he sat down by the cot. 

Wesley turned his head toward Angel. "You want it back, don't you?" He started to sit up, groaning softly. "Just give me a moment." 

"Do I want what back?" Angel gently pushed Wesley down with both hands. "I’m going to take care of you. Lay back and hold still." He removed the needle and thread from the first aid kit. 

"The room. Everything. I fucked up, and it's over." Wesley closed his eyes as he felt Angel press the needle against his flesh. "Why are you here? Where's Connor?" 

"You’re not thinking clearly." Angel continued to sew up Wesley. "Connor’s in our room playing with his toy trucks. And I’m here because I love you, and Spike came and got me." 

Wesley started to sit up. "You love me? Even after I kissed Spike. Because I wanted to, wanted to know what it felt like." He groaned as Angel pushed him back down. "He kisses like you, but different." 

"Stay still," Angel growled, "you’ll rip the stitches." He felt tears trickling down his cheeks. "Was that all? Do you still want to kiss him? Be with him?" 

"Never was with him. Can't hate him. We both love you. You didn’t take care for me last night. Why are you here?" Wesley frowned and opened his eyes. "Angel?" 

"Stay awake, Wes." Angel lifted Wesley toward him and began to wrap a bandage around his ribs where the wound was. "I took care of you last night, gave you a bath, cleaned up your vomit." He clipped the bandages together with a clasped and laid Wesley back down. "What do you mean ‘we both love you’? Like the royal we?" 

"You didn't stay. You always stay with me when I’m sick." Wesley took Angel's hand and held it. "We, me and Spike. Wasn't about me, never about me, always about you." Reaching up, he touched Angel’s cheek. "So much blood. Are you hurt?" 

"No." Angel felt Wesley’s pulse; he’d lost too much blood. "We’re going to take you to the hospital." He took Wesley’s phone off his desk and called Faith’s cell, explaining the situation to her and informed her that she was to baby sit Connor. "Come on, honey." He lifted Wesley into his arms, carrying him downstairs and to the car. He heard Connor running down to the lobby, but was in the car and peeling away before their son could see them. 

Carrying Wesley into the emergency room, nurses helped them immediately. "He was stabbed by muggers. I sewed him up, but he’s lost too much blood." 

The nurse nodded and gestured to a bed. "Lay him there." Two orderlies moved to take Wesley deeper into the O.R. The nurse turned back to Angel. "I need some information." She handed him a clipboard. "Fill this out, and then you can wait over there." She walked back to her desk. 

Angel took the form and walked up to her desk. "I need to be with him. I can’t leave him. I know your rules already. But make an exception." 

"Sir, I understand that you’re worried. However, Mr.," she paused to look at the paper work, "Wyndam-Pryce is in the operating room. No one’s allowed in there. Once he’s stable and in a room, you’ll be allowed to see him." 

Angel hit the clipboard against the desk in anger. He sat down in the waiting room and held his head in his hands. They were still covered with Wesley’s blood. Walking to the bathroom, he washed them and wiped off his face. Whatever Wesley had done or hadn’t done with Spike wasn’t important anymore. He returned to the lobby and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred came running into the emergency room, heading to the nurses’ desk. "Where’s Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?" When the nurse wouldn't give her that information, Fred started crying. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Turning, she hugged Gunn. "I don't know where Angel or Wes is, and they won’t tell me anything." 

"It’s going to be okay." Gunn led Fred away for the desk. "Let’s look in the waiting room for Angel. You know, they won’t let him go with Wes." He turned them around, and his eyes scanned the room. "Look, there’s Angel," he said, pointing to a corner. 

Fred pulled away from Gunn and hurried over to Angel. "Oh God." She pulled him into a hug. "They wouldn't tell us anything, what happened?" 

Angel let go of Fred. "Wes was mugged and stabbed. Spike found him bleeding in the hallway. I stitched him up, but he’d lost too much blood. He’s so stubborn." He looked up. "What did Faith tell Connor?" 

"That you and Wes had been called on a case." Fred stepped back and took Gunn's hand. "Where were you when he was mugged?" 

"At home with Connor." Angel shook his head. He didn’t want to explain any of it to either of them. 

"Wes left early this morning, said he was going out." Gunn squeezed Fred’s hand in assurance. "That’s a long time until now." 

The nurse walked over to the group. "Mr. Wyndam-Pryce has been moved to the third floor, room 320. You may see him now." She headed back to her desk. 

They rode the elevator to the third floor in almost silence. When they were outside of the room, Angel stopped them. "I’d like to go in first." Fred nodded in agreement as he walked through the door. 

Wesley was asleep and looked fragile in a bed with wires and needles connected to him. Angel sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand and kissing his palm. "I love you, honey. They wouldn’t let me come back with you, but I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m not going to leave. But for someone so smart, you can be such a moron." 

Wesley opened his eyes. "Angel?" The pain medication they gave him dulled everything. "I'm dreaming. Go away I don't want this dream." 

"You’re in the hospital, Wes. You just got out of the operating room." Angel closed his eyes. "Why don’t you want this dream?" 

"Because in this dream you tell me it's over. That I lost everything. My lover, my child, my home." Wesley tried to sit up but gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Okay not a dream. Go home and look after Connor." 

"Lie back down. Connor’s fine. Faith’s looking after him." Angel flinched as disappointment registered across Wesley’s face. "Fred and Gunn are outside that door, and once they’re done here, I’m going to have them get Connor. I’m not leaving. Do you think you deserve those things?" 

"I don't want Faith allowed with Connor ever. I don’t care that she’s working for her redemption. Because of her, I still don't have full feeling in my right arm. She never once said she was sorry. I won't allow her to have the chance to ruin my son." Wesley closed his eyes, not wanting to talk about Spike. It was easier to pick a fight over Faith. 

"Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way before we invited her into our home? Faith was the only one in the hotel besides Spike that could take of him while I brought you here." Angel shook his head again; Wesley was still pretty doped up. "You didn’t answer my question." 

Wesley sighed. "Yes. Alright yes." Opening his eyes, he glanced at Angel. "You know if I wasn’t drugged, you wouldn't have noticed that I didn't answer." 

"Sometimes I chose not to follow up on the questions you don’t answer. I’m going to wave Gunn and Fred in so they can go get Connor. But we’re going to talk more after they leave" Angel lifted his free hand and signaled that it was okay for them to come in. 

Fred walked in. "Hi Wes." She moved closed and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe you were mugged. Are you in much pain? Do you need anything?" 

Wesley smiled. "No, Fred, I'm fine." He was used to Fred running off in a tangent. 

Gunn frowned. "Starting tomorrow morning, we’ll figure out who did this. Then either go the legal route or the not so kosher way." He took Fred’s hand in his. 

"Guys," Angel cleared his throat, "do you mind going back to the hotel? I’m going to call and talk with Connor about what’s happened. I’d feel better having you two with him than Faith. If he wants to come here, bring him with his pajamas and his rabbit. Otherwise..." 

"Otherwise, we’ll make sure he gets to his beddy-by on time with his teeth brushed and no late night television." Gunn smiled. 

Wesley closed his eyes and pretended to have fallen asleep. He didn't have the energy to deal with what Angel wanted to talk about. 

Fred saw Wesley fall asleep. "We’re going to go." She hugged Angel again and took Gunn's hand. 

Picking up the phone, Angel talked with Connor who got upset despite Angel’s assurances that Wesley was going to be okay. Connor didn’t want to come to the hospital, but promised to be extra good for Gunn and Fred. "I love you," Angel said as he hung up the phone. He looked over at Wesley. "Stop pretending you’re asleep. Did you forget that I’m a vampire, not to mention that we’ve been together for more than six years?" 

Wesley opened his eyes and glared at Angel. "You know it would be so much easier if you weren’t a vampire. Are you sure you want have this conversation right now?" 

"We need to, Wes. You ran out this morning before we could talk. As long as you don’t feel too doped up to have a conversation." Again, Angel sat next to him and took his hand. "Connor’s staying at home with Gunn and Fred, so it’s just us." 

"The way you treated me are you surprised I ran out this morning?" Wesley frowned. "I want my glasses; they should be here somewhere." 

"What do you mean the way I treated you? I was dealing the best I could. I wasn’t the one with the hangover, who barely said two words to our son." Angel found a box beside the bed with Wesley’s personal affects in it and handed him his glasses. 

Wesley put his glasses on. They acted like armor. Something he used to shield himself. "I don't need a guilt trip, Angel. You ordered me to eat when I wasn’t feeling well. Forced me to shower. You didn't sleep in our bed. You left me alone when I was throwing up." 

"I’ve never had to deal with a lover who cheated on me when I had a soul. I didn’t know how to deal with it, humanly." Angel looked down at the bed. "I wanted to hurt you and Spike. I don’t anymore, but I did." 

"It was a kiss, Angel. A stupid kiss. That's not exactly cheating." Wesley hit the button to raise the bed up so he looked Angel in the eyes. 

"You told me that you wanted it." Angel met Wesley's eyes. "What did he do that I can't give you? That you need so much, you looked for something else." 

Wesley looked away. "Nothing. I wanted to see if kissing him would be like kissing you." 

"It wasn’t some teenage experiment, Wes. I know better than that." Angel shook his head. "You don’t risk your relationship, your family, to experiment." 

"I was drunk. I poured brandy in his mouth and some dribbled out. I licked it off, and the next thing I know, I was kissing him." Wesley looked back at Angel. "It was stupid." 

"I didn’t need a play-by-play. I want to know why." Angel felt tired. "You get drunk with Gunn and don’t kiss him or take him back to our bed." 

Wesley sighed. "We were sparring downstairs. Talking about you. How you didn't want to bite me, why you wouldn’t. Spike asked if I had a death wish. I don't… I just wanted, I... I don't know." He took off his glasses. 

"Because I won’t bite you, but Spike would." Angel hung his head. "And you wanted him to." 

"I wanted you to bite me." Wesley reached for Angel's hand again. "The kiss had no forethought. It just happened... Why don't you believe me?" 

"It’s not that I don’t believe you. I know that you didn’t seduce him." Angel let Wesley take his hand. "If you were me, would you bite your lover?" 

"That's an unfair question. I don't know what it’s like to be a vampire, and I never will. I know you used to bite Spike, Dru, even Darla when you were having sex with them. It was part of the sexual act." Wesley entwined his fingers with Angel's. 

"It was different. They were vampires too." Angel closed his eyes. 

"I know. What do you want from me now?" Wesley frowned. "You’re tried. You should go home." 

"I’m not leaving your side." Angel lifted Wesley’s hand and kissed it. "When you were in the operating room, all I could think about how I couldn’t lose you. What you did with Spike didn’t matter. All I wanted was for you to be alright and come home." 

Wesley smiled. "So does that mean if I shag Spike, all I have to do is almost die and you will forgive me." 

Angel laughed. "Only if you’re on top." He kissed Wesley’s forehead. "You’re not allowed to almost die." 

"So no almost dying. How about..." Wesley thought for a moment. "I top Spike and allow you to watch. Then, if you’re very good, I'll take care of you, or make Spike take care of you while I watch?" 

"I think those drugs are going to your brain." Angel blinked his eyes; Wesley was right that he was tired. 

Wesley reached up and touched Angel's cheek. "It’d be so pretty. Watching you. Knowing that you wouldn't have to worry about crushing my failing mortal body. Where you can truly let go and enjoy yourself." 

"Wes, your body’s not failing." Angel shook his head. "And no, that’s never going to happen. We’re responsible people with a son to take care of." 

"Don't you miss it? Being with another of your kind?" Wesley ran his hand down to Angel's collar and tugged him down for a kiss. "Tell me the truth." 

Angel kissed him, softly and lovingly. "Sometimes," he answered, "but when I consider what I have, I don’t want anything or anyone else." 

"What if I want it for you; what if it wouldn't bother to share you. As long as I can still have you, be involved with everything. Our family can handle one more person." Wesley licked Angel's lips. 

Angel groaned and moved into kiss Wesley again. After a moment, he broke the kiss. "What if I don’t want to share you? Especially with Spike." He shook his head, trying to think clearly. "This is insane. Why are we even discussing this?" 

"Shh." Wesley kissed Angel again. Then whispered against his lips, "Picture it. You sitting at the end of the bed, wearing your leather pants. Spike chained up. Helpless. Me kneeling in between Spike’s legs. Sucking and licking him. Spike begging to come. You spank me for misbehaving, and after some time pass, you unzip your pants and thrust into me. Making me suck Spike harder until he’s screaming your name." Wesley nipped at Angel's lower lip. "Then once Spike’s spent, you hear me beg you, to let me come." 

"And then he can bite you," Angel added. "And finally, I’ll have an excuse to drive a stake through his heart, which I should’ve done a long time ago." He broke their embrace. "I really wish he would stop trying to steal my life. We can’t exactly play dungeon when we have a five-year-old who gets nightmares and runs in to sleep in our bed. Or who likes to wake us up every morning." 

Wesley sighed. _This wasn’t Spike’s idea; it was mine._ "Go home, Angel; it’ll be dawn soon. I'm safe here." 

"There’s sewer access." Angel stood up and shut the curtains. "I told you that I wasn’t leaving." He tired to ignore how aroused they’d both become during his little fantasy scenario, blaming his own on being able to smell Wesley’s. 

Wesley shook his head. "Get on the bed then. I could tell you the other fantasy I had." 

Kicking off his shoes, Angel climbed in next to Wesley. It felt so nice to be with him. "More story time?" 

"Yes." Wesley was glad that Angel laid on the side opposite of his stitches. He started to kiss Angel's neck, while slipping his hand down and cupping Angel's hardness though his pants. "I watch you take Spike hard and fast. With fist, fangs and cock." He unzipped Angel's pants and stroked Angel's erection. "Then when you’re down, I kneel behind you and enter you." 

Angel shivered, his hips thrusting into Wesley’s hand. "I love when you top me." He was surprised by how much more he was affected by Wesley’s descriptions of what they were doing, than anything connected to Spike. Fantasies were usually a little more equal. Had he really become that old and normal? 

"I know." Wesley stroked Angel harder. "Then I pull out. I move and lay on my back. Telling you not to move." He stopped the movement of his hand. "I want to hear you beg for me." 

"God, Wes." Angel shivered again. "Need you. Want you. Love you. Fuck. Always you." 

Wesley licked Angel's ear and resumed stroking his lover. "I tell you to straddle me. Making you ride me slowly. My cock deep inside you. But I don't touch you. Instead I tell Spike to suck you off. My hand in his hair, controlling his movements. Then I tell you to come. Which you do, like a good lover." Wesley shifted on his back and started to stroke his own erection. "I tell you to kneel between my legs and lick and taste me." Wesley moaned loudly in Angel's ear. "You move down licking and sucking on the inside of my thigh. Spike wraps his lips around my cock and sucks at the same moment you vamp and bite me." Wesley panted harder now. 

Leaning over, Angel kissed Wesley. His hand nudged Wesley’s away, and he began to stroke his lover’s cock. "Come for me, honey. I love you." 

Wesley cried out and came. The drugs made everything acutely pleasurable, barley feeling Angel's lips on his. When his body calmed down, Wesley smiled. "What do you think of that one?" 

"You’re a good storyteller." Angel kissed Wesley again. "Didn’t rip any stitches, did you? We should get some rest. You need to heal." 

Wesley moved his hand back to Angel’s cock. "No, and we can rest after I make you come." He bit Angel's lip again. "Am I yours?" 

"Mine," Angel answered and kissed Wesley. "Always and forever." His body relaxed into the friction from his lover’s hand. 

"Sweetheart." Wesley brought his hand up and licked the pre-come off his fingers. "If I could I would suck you off. God I want to taste you so bad." 

"Don’t overdo it. What you doing is great." Angel kissed him again, tasting himself on Wesley’s tongue. "Need you." He placed Wesley’s hand back on his cock. 

Wesley chuckled and stroked Angel again. "Greedy little bugger." 

"Not little," Angel moaned as his lover’s hand sped up. "So fucking beautiful." 

"No, not little at all. Huge and perfect. My sweet sex slave. You have to do everything I say, and you know what I want right now? I want you to come for me baby." Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. His lips brushed against Angel's skin. "I love you." 

Shuddering, Angel came in Wesley’s hand. "Love you too," he moaned. His lips searched for Wesley’s as his orgasm diminished. 

Wesley kissed Angel, softly and loving. When Angel calmed down, he tucked his lover's softened erection back into his jeans. "Go to sleep, love." He laid his head on Angel's chest and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel heard the door creak open, but ignored it, hoping that whomever it was went away. When he felt a hand prodding his arm, he knew that it wouldn’t. 

"Sir," a nurse said, "you’ll have to get up. We don’t allow visitors to sleep in the same beds as patients." 

Wesley blinked and groaned. He heard voices. "Angel?" He saw a nurse standing over his lover. "What's going on?" 

Sitting up, Angel touched Wesley’s hand. "Can’t sleep in the bed with you. Hospital rules. But don’t worry, I’m staying here." Moving away from the bed, he pulled a chair closer. 

"Good morning, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce." The nurse smiled. "I’m going to need to check your bandages. A doctor should be here in a while to determine whether or not you’re able to go home. But you’re going to need several days rest and recovery." She set her clipboard down and moved to lift up the hospital gown covering Wesley. 

Wesley frowned. "I don't need to stay a few days. I'm perfectly fine. I have had stitches before in my gut, so I know my limitations." He closed his eyes as the nursed check him over. "I will be in good hands. Really." 

"Yes, your chart said that you’ve had many injuries." The nurse raised her eyebrow. "But I’m afraid that only a doctor can clear you for leaving." 

"Fine, I'll talk to the doctor than." Wesley opened his eyes and hit the button on the side of the rail to raise his mattress into a sitting position. "What other injuries does it say I have?" 

"None currently." Picking up the chart, she scanned it. "But you’ve been treated for bullet wounds, various abrasions which required stitches, and were in an office building explosion. No doubt, you’ve let your boyfriend sew you up a few times instead of coming here. I’d suggest that whatever you’re doing that causes you to be injured, you stop while you’re ahead. You’re getting older, and your body’s going to take a lot longer to heal." 

Wesley frowned. "All my injures are work-related. Thank you for your advice though." _I'm not that old._ He glanced over at Angel. "Don't even think about it." 

"Not thinking." Trying to smile, Angel squeezed his hand. Of course, that was lie. For a while, Angel had wanted Wesley to stop fighting, but he kept losing the battle of wills. 

With a nod, the nurse finished her inspection and turned to leave. "I believe that breakfast should be here in an hour." 

"Wonderful." Wesley sighed. He’d rather be at home with Angel, making his own breakfast with Connor. Waiting until the nurse left, Wesley turned and smiled. "What are we going to do about your breakfast?" 

"I can wait." Angel kissed Wesley’s hand. "If they don’t release you today, I should probably at some point go home and take care of Connor." 

Wesley nodded. "Yes, you should." He didn't want to Angel to leave. "Have you forgiven me? Or is this just ‘I forgive you because you’re sick, but when you get well we’re going to have words?’" 

"I do think we need to talk more, but I’m not angry with you anymore. And yes, you being injured did throw me out of that white-hot angry mode I was in. Which was a good thing - not you being injured - but me getting out of that state." Angel sighed. "Some level of me still feels betrayed; it was in our bed." His hand silenced Wesley who was about to speak. He wanted to find the words for his feelings before they refused to come out. "And I’m at a little lose at how you could go from wanting Spike to leave to wanting him stay as more than friends, despite us both agreeing that he’s not a good influence on Connor." 

Wesley sighed. Apparently he said more than he intended to last night. _Bloody drugs._ "Angel, what I said last night, you have to understand that I was under the influence of medication. I don't recall what happened exactly." He paused and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Can we talk about this when I am well?" 

Nodding, Angel stood up and gave Wesley a kiss on the cheek. "I have some possible good news." Giving Wesley a half-smile, he sat back down. 

"I could use some good news." Wesley pulled the blankets up around his chest. Keeping his hands folded on his chest, he watched Angel’s face. 

"Okay, I don’t know if it’s that good of news." Resting his elbow on the armrest, Angel leaned on his arm. "Yesterday, a few letters from the schools Connor applied for came. I haven’t opened them yet, because I wanted to with you." 

"Why don't we open them when I get home? Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll call you when I’m released from the hospital." 

"Are you sure?" Angel frowned as he recalled promising Wesley that he wouldn’t leave his side. 

Wesley smiled and reached out toward Angel. "I'm sure. I want you to take care of yourself. Can't have both of us out for the count." 

Taking Wesley’s hand, Angel held it for a moment before standing. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed him. 

Wesley felt tears roll down his cheeks as Angel kissed him. "Love you too." 

Touching Wesley’s face, Angel wiped off the tears with his hand. "I’ll be back soon to take you home." 

"Good. I can’t wait." He watched Angel leave. Wesley was now alone with his thoughts. All he could do was to think of what happened between himself and Spike, and how hurt and angry Angel was. 

As Angel climbed the ladder that led to the Hyperion, he tried to prepare himself for the questions of the others and not to stake Spike. He was grateful not to see anyone immediately as he stepped into the hallway, which led to the lobby where he could hear Connor and the others talking and moving about. Standing still for a moment, he then moved into the lobby. "Morning." 

Connor grinned and ran to Angel. He squealed in delight as Angel picked him up. "Hi Daddy! Where's Wes?" 

"He has to stay in the hospital for a little while longer. Though he should be home later today." Angel held his son closely. "Did you behave for Gunn and Fred?" 

"Yes, I have been a good boy. I made Wes a card. Wanna play with my trucks?" Connor squirmed in Angel's arms, wanting down. 

Reluctantly, Angel let him down. "Sure." He smiled, resigning himself to waiting for Wesley’s call by playing with Connor. The day seemed to drag on, and Angel felt tense and uneasy, trying not to show that to Connor. Fred and Gunn were distant most of the morning, and he wondered if Spike had said something to them or had moved out on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Wesley dialed Angel's cell. The doctor finally gave him the okay to leave the hospital. When Angel answered, Wesley told him what the doctor said. "I can come home. He wants me to stay in bed for a few days; then if I feel better and as long as I don't rip the stitches, I can walk around with a cane. Also I won’t be able to shower until they are out. So I’ll need a sponge bath." 

"I think that can be arranged." Angel smiled and picked up his coat. "See you in a bit. Love you." He turned toward Connor after placing his phone back in his pocket. "Wes is ready to come home. Do you want to come with me? You can bring him his card." 

Connor nodded and ran to his room to get the card. "Ready." He yelled as he ran down the stairs. 

Gunn drove them to the hospital since Angel had left his own car there, and Angel didn’t want to take Connor through the sewers despite the boy’s enthusiasm. After Gunn dropped them off, they met Wesley in the waiting room. "Ready to come home?" 

"God, yes." Wesley slowly stood up, but gasped in surprise as Angel moved to pick him up. It would have been a romantic gesture if Wesley wasn't hurt. "Thank you." 

Connor bounced in place, unable to contain his excitement. Reaching up, he handed Wesley his card. 

"Thank you Connor." Wesley quickly read it. He noticed Fred's handwriting, but the drawing on the front was definitely from his son. "It's lovely." 

"He’s been excited about that all day." Angel carried Wesley outside with Connor following them. 

"Can we stop at McDonalds and get dinner, please daddy?" Connor jumped over all the cracks he found in the pavement. He was pleased that Wesley liked his card. He wanted to make one by himself, but he couldn't spell all the words. "I told Fred what to write, and she did. I couldn't spell everything." Connor waited to see if Wesley was upset about that. 

"I love it, Connor. Especially the picture of the..." Wesley frowned trying to figure out what the scribble was. 

"Farm animal?" Angel asked as he sat Wesley down in the backseat. "And no, we’re not stopping at McDonalds." 

"It's a cow." Connor pouted. "Why can't we go to McDonalds. I have been good." Connor climbed next to Wesley and sat down waiting for Angel to buckle him up. "Please?" 

"We need to get Wes home." Angel buckled Connor into his seat. "And you shouldn’t expect rewards for being good; it’ll only make you disappointed." 

Connor sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "When we get home can I go read with Spike?" 

"Maybe." Angel started the car and backed out of the parking spot. "After you’ve had dinner and if Spike hasn’t already moved out." 

Connor frowned. "Why would he move out? Were you mean to him, daddy? You are always mean to him." 

"That's enough, Connor." Wesley sighed softly. He didn't want Spike to move either, but for different reasons. Which it was better for everyone if he did. "When’s Faith moving?" 

"I think we should talk about that later." Angel looked straight ahead and didn’t say anything for the rest of the car ride. He let Connor out before going over to lift up Wesley. 

Connor ran all the way up the stairs. 

_Most likely to Spike’s room._ Wesley groaned as Angel picked him up and carried him upstairs to their room. "Will you be staying in here with me?" He glanced up at Angel's stoic face. 

Angel nodded. He set Wesley down on their bed, pulling the sheets from their tucked position when he’d changed them earlier. "Do you want me to?" 

"I want what you want." Wesley didn't want to pressure Angel. He felt that the only reason Angel took him back and forgave him was because he got hurt. Wesley started to unbutton his shirt. 

"I’m not going to throw away what we have, if that’s what you’re getting at." Angel helped Wesley remove his shirt. "Do you want clothes or pjs?" 

"Boxer shorts. Since I won’t be moving from the bed much." Wesley laid back against the pillows, moving slowly mindful of his stitches. Lifting one foot, then the other, as he tried to help Angel remove his shoes. "When’s Faith moving out?" 

"Her parole’s the problem. It’s easier if she stays here." Angel looked away from Wesley as he sat his shoes on the floor. "We can try to look for somewhere, but I can’t guarantee anything. Not a lot of people are willing to rent to ex-murderers, no matter how good their credit is." 

Wesley sighed. "Then I guess Spike stays here as well. Since not many people will rent to vampire who recently received his soul back." He unbuttoned his pants and tried to shimmy them off. 

"You’d be surprised. I managed, and Spike can manage." Angel moved to help Wesley. 

"The deal was Faith moves out, Spike moves out. She tortured me, Angel. I know she’s trying to redeem herself, but that doesn't mean she has to live here with me." Wesley lifted his hips up as Angel pulled his pants down, leaving his boxers on. 

"I know." Walking toward the dresser, Angel found Wesley a clean pair of boxers. "But don’t you think it’s better to have one of them gone than both of them here?" 

"No." Wesley sighed. "They both can stay. It doesn't matter since I won’t be leaving the room for a few days." He reached out for the clean boxers. 

Angel handed them to Wesley. "I think you had a better sense of humor when you were high." He picked a stack of envelopes off the coffee table - the ones that held the fate of where Connor would attend kindergarten. 

"What did I say when I was drugged?" Wesley struggled with the boxers he wore, figuring Angel would rather not see him naked. _Though I don't really remember what I said last night. I do remember what I dreamed._ Wesley smiled as he thought back to his dream. _Now’s not the time to indulge in a fantasy especially when the object of your wank material is pissed off at you and standing a few feet away with his back you._

Turning around, Angel frowned and set down the envelopes on the other side of Wesley so he could help his lover with his boxers. "Maybe you should also ask what you did." He smiled and placed a kiss on Wesley’s forehead. 

"What did I do?" Wesley reached for the envelopes and shuffled them. Wondering which one to open first, he selected one and opened it. Then he handed it to Angel. 

"Dear Mr. Angel and Mr. Wyndam-Pryce," Angel began to read aloud, "Thank you for applying...blah...blah... We are sorry to inform you, but..." He handed the letter to Wesley. "I think this was place where Connor actually told them that I drink blood." 

Wesley read the rest of the letter and selected another one. He read it and passed it to Angel. "Another rejection." He opened one after the other. They were all rejections. "I'm sure we’ll find one." 

"Maybe there’s an art based curriculum somewhere; where they expect their students to have overly vivid imaginations." Walking to the foot of the bed, Angel climbed on and sat near Wesley, closing his eyes. "You started talking about having a threesome with Spike, and not just a one night stand either. Then gave me a hand job. I gave you one too." 

Wesley blushed. "Oh." _So it wasn't a drug induced dream._ "Well that was the medication talking." He pulled up the sheets and blankets. 

"Just the medication?" Angel wrapped his arm around Wesley making sure to avoid his stitches. 

Wesley held his breath, not sure how to answer Angel's question. "Maybe we should check on Connor?" 

"You want me to dig the wheelchair out of closet?" His free hand reached for Wesley’s. 

"Yes." Wesley held Angel’s hand for a moment. "And my robe. I'll check on Connor while you cook us some dinner?" He moved to give Angel a quick kiss. 

Leaning into the kiss, Angel lingered over his lover’s lips, absorbing the wonderful feeling of having Wesley back at home and staying. He’d been worried all day that they’d have to spend another night in the hospital. 

Wesley wrapped his hands behind Angel's neck and held him there. Moaning softly into the kiss, he slid his tongue into Angel's mouth. 

_Home. Yes, this was what home was._ Angel continued to kiss Wesley. 

Wesley slid his hands down Angel's back pulling him closer and on top of his body forgetting about the stitches. Gasping in pain as Angel quickly moved off him. "I forgot. Sorry." 

"I should’ve stopped you. You’re the one who’s hurt." Reaching his hand out, Angel touched Wesley’s cheek. "Are you going to be okay?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's all part of the job." Turning his head, Wesley kissed Angel's palm. "Last night... Did you like it?" 

"What part of it?" Angel knew that Wesley didn’t want him to answer a question with a question, but he wasn’t going to get sucked into some double speak and end of agreeing to something that he really didn’t want to. 

"What I said? What I did with you in the hospital bed?" Wesley hated when Angel didn't answer the question right away. "All of it? None of it?" 

"I love when you touch me, when we make love. You know that." Angel looked up from the bed sheets and into Wesley’s eyes. "But you want to know about Spike, don’t you?" 

"Yes." Wesley reached out and placed his hand on Angel's chest. "Tell me the truth please." He held his breath again, dreading Angel's answer. 

"I can’t. Not with Spike. There’s too much history, too much blood. The things I did to him..." Angel looked away and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Plus there are other considerations: how I feel about you... and Connor. You said yourself that Spike was a bad influence on him." 

"I said that because..." Wesley sighed. "Never mind, thank you for telling me the truth. Please get my wheelchair and robe." 

Angel turned toward him again. "Because what?" 

Wesley sighed again. "Because when we sparred downstairs, he said some things that hit close to home." He knew Angel wanted to know what Spike said. Taking a deep breath, he glanced into Angel's eyes. "He had me down pinned. Which was part of the sparring, not anything else. He said I wanted the one thing you couldn’t give me. He vamped and leaned in close as if to bite me, and I arched my neck." He closed his eyes. "Then he said that next time I want to get ‘my rocks off’ not to use him. I was embarrassed so I said that he was a bad influence." 

"And here I thought it was because Connor has be idolizing him and using colorful British slang." Angel took Wesley’s hand. 

"Spike’s not the only British person here. I have been known to swear. Never mind how often I watch BBC America. I'm sure he picked some of the slang here." Wesley glanced at Angel, wondering if Angel was being sarcastic. After all, his lover had a strange sense of humor. 

"You’re not really upset that I said no?" Angel felt worry in the pit of his stomach or whatever organ now took that job since he’d become a vampire. Of course, when he didn’t have a soul, things had been different. He wouldn’t have been in this position of uncertainty. 

"Why would I be? Now go and get my wheelchair and robe so I can go get our son. While you make us dinner." Wesley sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. 

Nodding, Angel stood up. "Just worried." He found the wheelchair and Wesley’s robe, helping his lover into both. 

"I love you, Angel. No matter what I said in a drug induced haze, you are everything I want." Wesley slowly wheeled himself to the door. "Now be a good boy and make dinner, and don't burn it this time." He gave Angel a wink. 

"Hey, I don’t..." Angel smiled at him when he realized that Wesley only teased. "I love you too." He watched as Wesley left before heading to make dinner - pasta, as it was quick and easy. 

Wesley wheeled himself toward Spike's room. The door was opened, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Connor curled up in Spike's lap. Spike’s sotto voice was very soothing. _It's understandable why Connor wants to read with him._ "Connor, it's dinner time." 

Connor looked up at Wesley and nodded. "Bye Spike." He gave a Spike a kiss on the cheek and slipped off his lap. 

Wesley moved closer into room. "Can we talk?" 

"Don’t see as there’s much to talk about." Spike laid the book on his nightstand. 

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I also wanted to tell you that you can stay here as long as Faith does." Wesley moved closer and picked up the book Spike just put down. He smiled as he read the title and put it back. "I hope Connor isn't bothering you. He fancies you a lot. I think you’re a good influence on him. After all, he’s part of your family. It's good for him." 

"I see." Spike shifted his sitting position. "Being considered a good influence for the kid, doesn’t exactly do a lot to boost my ego. And he’s not really part of it. He’s more like you in that manner. Vampire families aren’t exactly big on the bedtime stories about princesses." 

"Except I'm not related by blood to Angel. Connor is and so are you." Wesley started to turn the wheelchair around. "I didn't mean to insult your vampire sensibilities. You’re a very bad influence. You’re the biggest, baddest vampire in this whole city." 

"So very convincing." Spike couldn’t figure out what it was about Wesley that made him want to drink. "Vamp blood’s not genetics, and it’s not love." 

Wesley sighed. "I have dinner waiting. I didn't come here to argue about semantics. I just wanted to thank you." He was a fool to even dream that they could be a family. "Angel was right," he muttered to himself. 

"And what was the grandsire right about this time?" Spike was glad that Wesley was okay, just didn’t know - all things considering - if he felt comfortable expressing that sentiment. 

Wesley blushed and turned around. "Nothing, just something I said to him last night, while I was doped up on pain medication." He wasn't sure how Spike would take it. 

"Uh huh." Spike stood up and walked toward Wesley. "You sure he’s not going to stake me?" 

"Yes. I'm sure he won’t stake you." Wesley swallowed hard as Spike moved closer. "I promise." 

"Good." Spike’s senses told him that Wesley was freaking out a bit, and he thought he’d find some fun. "I’m glad you’re okay, and not just because Angel would’ve blamed the entire thing on me." 

Wesley frowned in confusion. "What other reason would you have besides Angel?" He went to wheel himself backwards and away from Spike. 

"Sometimes, you’re really dense, Wes." Spike took his coat from a chair. "Faith and I are going to patrol. Be seeing you." 

Wesley frowned deepened. "I’ve been in the hospital, so why don't you take pity on me. What do you mean?" He moved so he blocked the door. 

Spike sighed. He could push Wesley out of the way, but that would probably hurt him. He was really short of options that didn’t end with him in a pile of dust. Lighting a cigarette, he shook his head. "Oh come on. Do I always have to spell things out?" 

"What can I say, I'm slow." Wesley figured Spike was trying to mess with him on some level. After all, there was no real way on earth that Spike had any feelings towards him. 

"Jesus." Spike took a long drag. "Wasn’t like I stopped you from kissing me. Well until I took a breath and smelled him." 

"We were both drunk, Spike." Wesley smiled. "Though it was a nice kiss. I know that you really don't have any feelings for me. Just like I know that it wouldn't work out between all three of us." 

Spike snorted. "Sure the medication’s still not talking?" He shook his head again. "You’re his. No matter what happens, you’re his. Don’t exactly understand that, do you?" 

Wesley shook his head. "We’re together, but I don't belong to him. Not in the way you’re implying." 

"You’re a moron, Wes. Once you’re with him, you don’t get away." Spike glanced at his empty wrist. "Look at the time, Faith’s waiting." 

"By that logic it would mean you’re still his, but you’re not, and that's why you play these little mind games." Wesley wheeled down to his room. "Have fun, Spike." Once in his room, Wesley joined his family for dinner. After that he waited for Angel to come back from putting Connor to bed. 

"One child asleep or at least I can hope." Angel smiled. "Now I think someone mentioned something about a sponge bath? Please don’t tell me that was the drugs." 

"No, that wasn't the drugs. It was in fact doctor’s orders." Wesley started to wheel himself into the bathroom. "Are you up to giving me a bath?" 

Angel followed him. "Was that a purposeful double entendre?" 

Wesley looked Angel up and down. His eyes lingering over Angel's groin area. He licked his lips and glanced up at Angel's face. "Maybe." 

Grinning, Angel laughed and turned on the bath water. He’d let the water rise as far as Wesley’s waist, so he at least kept warm. "If you’re really good, you might get the extra special sponge bath." 

"I'm always good." Wesley sighed in pleasure as Angel stripped him and put him into the bath. "Tell me something. Am I ... Do I belong to you?" 

"Of course not. You’re free to go anytime you want." Angel dipped a washcloth in the bathwater and soaped it before rigging the excess water out. 

Wesley closed his eyes as Angel washed him. He didn't understand exactly why Spike said that. _It doesn't matter. My relationship with Angel’s more like a normal human relationship._ Wesley opened his eyes. "I know, but I’m talking more." He paused trying to get the phrasing correct. "Not on the soul or human level, but on a demon level." 

"If I was Angelus, you mean?" Angel washed down his lover’s back as Wesley nodded. "Yes. Most vampires, no." 

"What about Spike, was he yours?" Wesley reached up and placed his hand on Angel's arm. "It's just a question, love." 

"A loaded question." Angel idly dipped the washcloth into the bathwater. "Yes, he was Angelus’. He should’ve been Dru’s to do with as she pleased, but she was too insane and barely cared for herself." 

Wesley nodded and let his hand drop from Angel's forearm. He rested it on Angel's thigh. "If the roles were reversed, and I lost you to Angelus, I would be unhappy and miss you." 

"I tried to stay, but Darla kicked me out. My soul disgusted her." Carefully, Angel moved around the stitches. "Spike’s had a long time to get over whatever baggage he has." 

Wesley frowned. It was like Angel wasn't even listening to him. When Angel finished washing him, he took Angel's hand. "Take me to bed." 

"As you wish." Scowling, Angel drained the bathwater and began to towel Wesley off. He leaned in and kissed his lover before lifting him. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's neck. "Why the scowling?" He kissed Angel's cheek, letting his warm breath tickle Angel's ear. 

"Just had some things I wanted to do." Angel carried him into their bedroom. "But I can always do those things later or now." 

Wesley smiled. "I hoped you could do them now, in our warm soft bed." Angel laid him down on the bed. "The water was getting cold." He reached up to pull his lover into a kiss. 

Angel moaned into Wesley’s embrace. "Why don’t we get you under those covers?" He felt sadden for a moment that he couldn’t warm up Wesley by snuggling with him. Arranging the covers around Wesley, Angel took a step back. Slowly, he began to strip. 

Wesley smiled and watched the show. "So sexy." He eyes never moved from Angel's hand. "Tease." All he wanted to do was to feel Angel's skin under his palms. "Come here." 

Grinning, Angel removed his boxers - the last piece of clothing. He tried to gracefully climb in bed, gently so as not to agitate Wesley’s wounds, but his lover pulled him in. Tipping his head, he kissed Wesley’s shoulder, which tasted clean, soap and water. 

"Mmmm." Wesley tipped his head to the side. Moaning as Angel kissed up his neck. "Tell me what did you have planned?" 

"Kind of boring now that I think about it," Angel whispered in Wesley’s ear as he began to nibble on it. "Just going to play on an old cliché of patient/nurse." 

"Oh so just like I had when I was at the hospital." Wesley moaned. "I want you." 

Angel smiled and kissed down Wesley’s body, careful that he didn’t lay any weight on his lover’s body. "Always ready for me." He teased Wesley with more kisses down his thighs. 

"Yes, always." Wesley spread his legs apart. He felt the stitches start to pull slightly, he hissed in pain. "Yours. Always yours." His body ached for his lover. 

"Don’t hurt yourself." Angel placed a hand on Wesley’s hip, pressing down on the soft curve of his lover’s body. "Mine." His lips brushed against the tip of Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley moaned loudly. "Yes, god." Angel held him tightly down. The pain from his stitches was overridden as Wesley felt Angel's tongue. "Please. Angel, need you." 

"Hold still." Angel mouth enveloped the tip, tongue teasing and playing, driving his lover mad and trying not to smile. 

"Hard to hold still with you-." Wesley groaned and arched his head back. "Fuck. Angel, please." His hands fisted the sheets. 

Taking more of Wesley into his mouth, Angel figured that he’d better please his lover quickly, so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He loved the feeling of swallowing his lover - feeling him pull, jump, and shake. 

Wesley moaned again and again. His hands left the mattress and rested on Angel's hair. He felt his balls tighten as his body kept trying to thrust into Angel's mouth. Muttering words of endearments, Wesley came with a horse cry. 

Angel groaned as he moved lower to let the taste of Wesley liger on his tongue. He held Wesley until the last shivers of pleasure escaped his lover’s body. Letting Wesley slip from his mouth, Angel smiled. "I love you." He moved up and kissed his lover. 

"I love you too." Wesley ran his hand down Angel's cheek. "Now how will I take care of you?" He licked Angel's lower lip and sucked it lightly. "Hmmm?" 

"Whatever you decide, don’t overdo it." Angel moaned into Wesley’s mouth as he went for another kiss. 

Wesley kissed Angel back for a moment. "How limber are you?" His hands slid down Angel's back, kneading the flesh. 

"We can always try." Running his hand down Wesley’s face, Angel smiled. 

Wesley smiled and nipped Angel's neck. "I want you to kneel above my shoulders. Think you can do that?" 

Moving, Angel carefully positioned himself above Wesley. "This good?" He was glad for his vampire strength, but would, no doubt, soon feel a burn in his calves. 

Wesley licked the tip of Angel's cock, which was now in the perfect position for Wesley to give Angel a blowjob. "Perfect." Reaching his hands up, he gripped the globes of his lover’s arse. Swirling his tongue around the tip, Wesley slid a finger around Angel's hole, teasingly. 

Groaning loudly, Angel splayed his toes to gain better balance. The heat of his lover’s mouth and pressure of his finger felt wonderful. "Wes." 

Wesley took more of Angel’s length into his mouth. He hummed slightly knowing how much Angel loved the vibrations and gave Angel's arse a light spank. 

Holding his balance, Angel tried not to move forward with Wesley’s smack. "So fucking beautiful." He looked down at Wesley and then closed his eyes, losing himself to his lover’s will. 

Wesley relaxed his throat, letting Angel slid in more. Pushing his finger into Angel to the first knuckle, he then pulled it out quickly. He gave his lover another slap harder this time. 

Angel shuttered, surprised at his lover for this rough play. His cock throbbed with need from the pressure of Wesley’s mouth. 

Wesley slid his finger back into Angel, making sure to push it in until the second knuckle. He felt Angel shutter again. Wesley tipped his head back, letting Angel slid from his throat and mouth. "Like that love?" 

"God, Wes," Angel answered in a pleased moan. His lower body seemed to be on fire, stretching muscles that were rarely used. "Want you." 

Wesley arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Shh, love, all in good time." He pushed his finger in completely. "Like it rough and hard, hmm?" He licked the underside of Angel's length. 

Angel grinned. "Being a vampire..." His thought was cut off by a gasp as he felt Wesley gently nip against him. 

Wesley muttered against Angel's skin, "Wish I was well. The things I would do to you." He slowly introduced a second finger into his lover. He slapped Angel's arse again. 

Grimacing in both pleasure and pain, Angel felt his skin stretch and tear as Wesley’s fingers moved roughly inside of him. Part of him worried that Wesley wasn’t ready for this, to see blood, and the other relished in the mixed emotions. Of course, Wesley cut him before, but this was different. 

"I love you." Wesley took Angel back into his mouth and sucked hard. He slid a third finger into his lover, the blood easing the way. 

"Love you too," Angel moaned, pressing his body down against Wesley’s fingers and into his mouth. He shook and felt his body tense. With his lover’s name on his lips, he came. 

Wesley swallowed, moaning softly at the taste of his lover. He removed his fingers at the same time letting Angel slip from his mouth. "Wonderful." Licking his lips, he tried to capture any stray drops. 

Lifting his body carefully over his lover, Angel settled down next to Wesley in the bed. His legs stung from the change of position. Leaning in, he kissed Wesley, tongue barging into his mouth. 

Wesley moaned and let Angel control the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Angel and held him closer. 

Clenching his stomach to his frame, Angel avoided Wesley’s injury. He couldn’t get enough of his lover’s mouth, but realized that he needed to give him room to breath. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "My Wes." 

"Don't." Wesley pulled Angel back and kissed him again, needing more of his lover. He wanted to make up with Angel. Even though he knew that nothing he could do erased the drunken kiss with Spike. 

Angel groaned at Wesley’s voracity. His hands ran down his lover’s body, feeling the soft skin and curves. Teeth nipped against his bottom lip. 

Wesley kissed down Angel's chin and nuzzled his neck. "I need you. No one else; you’re my world, Angel." He licked upwards and sucked upon Angel's ear. 

"Love you." Angel knew that Wesley was trying to make up with him, still thinking that his forgiveness came out of him being injured. "It’s okay, honey." He moved and gave Wesley a quick, loving kiss. "I’m here and will always be by your side." Pausing, he took Wesley’s hand and kissed it. "I forgive you." 

Wesley shook his head and kissed Angel again. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. Let me earn it." Placing his free hand on Angel's hip, he tried to pull him closer. "Please." 

"Only because I love when you beg," Angel teased him, grinning. His hand trailed down to Wesley’s cock, giving him a few playful tugs. Mouth found his lover’s again for another crushing kiss. 

Wesley groaned into Angel's mouth. He arched his hips toward Angel's touch. He felt pain from the stitches, his nails digging into Angel's hips was the only outward sign of his pain. 

"Hold still," Angel whispered against Wesley’s lips, "I got you. Going to take good care of you." His hand continued to stroke Wesley’s length. 

Wesley moaned and looked into Angel's eyes. "Want to take care of you." Reaching down, he gripped Angel's wrist stopping him. "This isn't about me. This is about you. Please, Angel, let me take care of you. What do you need? Tell me." 

"It’s about us, Wes." Angel kissed his cheek. "I need to please you as well. Want you inside of me. Let me..." 

"Yes." Wesley released Angel's wrist. He traced upwards and pinched Angel's nipples. "Anything you want. I love you." 

"Love you too." With a kiss, Angel rolled on top of Wesley, holding his body off his lovers. He lowered his hips and rubbed against his lover, their cocks colliding. His mouth moved to Wesley’s neck, enjoying the vibrations from his lover’s moans on his lips. 

Panting softly in delight, Wesley pinched Angel's nipples harder. "So good." Unable to arch his hips up, he did the next best thing and arched his neck to Angel's mouth. "Fuck." 

Leaning his weight on one of his hands, Angel reached the other one over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, groping for the lube. They’d learned not to leave it out when Connor started asking questions about its purpose. 

Wesley smiled and pressed kisses along Angel's side. "It's not in there. We used the last of it the other night. And someone forgot to put a fresh tube in the drawer." He nipped the skin under Angel's arm. 

"That means I have to get up," Angel pouted and shifted off Wesley’s body. He rummaged through one of their drawers, finding a new bottle. "Going to say ‘eureka,’ for me?" As he walked back toward the bed, he smiled. 

Wesley chuckled. "You know, that joke never gets old. No wait, it does." He reached over and picked up Angel's pillow, placing it under his head. "Before we do this, I need you to get some things for me." 

"Anything." Angel set the bottle down on the nightstand. 

"There are pills for pain in the bag I brought home from the hospital. I had my prescription filled while I was there. I need two. Then in the bathroom medicine cabinet there is a small tub of green salve, can you bring it to me?" Wesley reached down to undo the bandage that was wrapped around his middle. 

Angel nodded and found what Wesley needed. "You sure you’re going to be okay, doing this?" He handed Wesley the pills and a glass of water he’d brought back. 

Wesley took the pills. "Yeah, I'm going to try." The stitches showed signs of stress. "Maybe not this moment. Do you want to put some of the salve on me?" 

"No problem." Angel sat on the bed and opened the ointment. Gently, he applied it to Wesley’s wound. "That okay?" 

Wesley hissed softly. "Much. Thank you." The salve burned, then itched. He closed his eyes for moment until the itching subsided. "I'm sorry." 

"There’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re hurt, and I don’t want you to be in anymore pain." Angel lay down next to him. "We can make love later." He placed a quick kiss on Wesley’s lips. 

Wesley shook his head. "Promise?" He reached up to give Angel back his pillow. "I was apologizing for stealing your pillow. Is everything always about sex with you?" Wesley grinned. 

"Very funny." Angel took the pillow and frowned, trying to act insult. But it didn’t last long, as he snuggled up Wesley and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Promise." 

"Good. Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember." Wesley touched his neck. "Kiss me here." He grinned when Angel complied. His hand trailed down his neck to his chest. "Here." 

Angel’s tongue swirled around Wesley’s nipple, and then moved across his chest for the other one. He grinned as Wesley moaned, mouth dancing over his body. "Next?" 

"I think you’re too eager, don't you?" Wesley reached down and gripped his own member. "Lips." 

Letting his tongue drag up Wesley’s chest and over his neck, Angel met Wesley’s mouth with a fervent kiss. "So beautiful." 

Wesley gripped Angel's arms and pulled him closer. "You always know what to say to get what you want, don’t you? Sliver tongued devil." He licked Angel’s cheek. 

"Mmmm...I try." Angel smiled and closed his eyes, hands moving down his lover’s body, running circles around his thighs. 

"No hands; use your tongue." Wesley watched Angel move down his body. "So good. Might have to get hurt more often if this is the attention I get." 

"I’ll just have to fix that so you get adequate attention when you’re well." Gently, Angel nipped his lover’s thigh, taking a chance at being scolded for not doing what he was told. 

"Well, my lover’s usually too busy when I’m well to see to my needs." Wesley teased and spread his legs apart. "Did I tell you that you could do that?" 

"You seemed to like it." Angel went back to using his tongue, purposefully avoiding his lover’s cock. 

Wesley moaned softly. "I want you to bite me on my thigh." He knew that it was a spot that Angel loved to nibble and bite. 

Smiling, Angel nipped near the vein in Wesley’s groin, watching as the area turned pink with blood flow. He enjoyed listening to his lover’s moans as he tasted his salty skin. 

"Do you like that?" Wesley panted softly. Glancing down, he watched Angel's clam demeanor. It drove Wesley crazy. He didn't know if he had the strength and stamina to get Angel to that point. 

"Greatly enjoying myself." Angel kissed him and looked up. "Why?" His mouth went back to giving Wesley’s body attention. 

"Because you tend to be very quiet when you’re pleasing me. I want you to be more vocal." Wesley winked at Angel. "I want you to earn me. Earn my cock inside you tonight." 

"Uh huh." Angel nodded and went back to what he was doing, groaning against Wesley’s thigh. The pink flesh stayed that way longer and soon Wesley would have a nice, round hickey. He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy that idea of marking his lover’s body, if only temporary. Of course, Wesley already carried two fang-shaped scars. 

Wesley pulled his leg away. "You think that's all I want? Tsk tsk. In all your vast experience, for the last 253 years and that's the best you can do? Perhaps I should..." Wesley stopped; he used to be able tease Angel with finding or having another love, but after kissing Spike he knew that joke would only hurt Angel. 

Angel frowned and moved up. Leaning on his elbow, he looked at his lover. "What would you like me to do? You can’t give instructions and then just stop." 

"I can't?" Wesley smiled. "I thought I could? After all, am I not the one in control here?" 

"Fine, use your logic." Leaning forward, Angel kissed Wesley, murmuring against his lips. His hands broke Wesley’s rules and started touching him again. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. As his body arched into Angel's touch as he pulled away. "You’re very naughty. Too bad I can't take you over my knee." 

"I can arrange myself in another position if that’s what you’d like." Angel smirked and kissed his lover again. He didn’t and couldn’t stop running his hands over Wesley. 

Wesley gasped as Angel ran his hand over the stitches. However, the ointment worked, and it didn't hurt so much as it was tender. He shivered in pleasure. "Hmm, you’re too eager for that. This isn't about you, my love. You’re here for me. You need to earn my cock, unless you don't want it?" 

"Want you, Wes. Want you, always." Moving his mouth lower, Angel’s tongue flickered against the scars, knowing that it delighted his lover. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. "Yes." He closed his eyes. "God, Angel." Ever since Angel had bit him, that spot became extra sensitive. 

Grasping Wesley’s cock, Angel began to stroke him while his tongue traced the outlines of the scars. "My Wes." He felt the demon below the surface wanting to bite Wesley; though the feeling was different this time, because it wasn’t just the demon, it was also his soul - the part of him that couldn’t lose Wesley. 

"Yours, Angel. Always." Wesley arched his hips up, thrusting his cock into Angel's hand. "So good. Everything you do is wonderful." He forgot about trying to dominate Angel and just concentrated on the pleasure his lover gave him. 

"Hold still, honey. Love you," Angel muttered against his skin. Groaning, he felt Wesley’s hands grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. 

"Don't want to hold still. Want you now." Wesley slapped Angel's ass. "God Angel, I have so many things I want to do to you and have you do to me. There’s not enough time in the day." 

"And if you hurt yourself more, we won’t be able to do any of them." Leaning down, Angel kissed him. "We have lots of days and can do whatever you’d like." He rubbed his cock against Wesley’s hip. 

"True." Wesley groaned and smacked Angel's ass again. "Why are you teasing me?" He kissed Angel again. "Do you fancy yourself in control now?" 

Angel shook his head. "Always want to please you. Tell me what you want." 

Wesley smiled and touched Angel's check, brushing his thumb over his lover’s lips. "I want you to beg." 

"Need you, honey." Lightly, Angel sucked on Wesley’s thumb. "Want to feel you inside of me. So beautiful." 

Wesley groaned. Feeling Angel sucking his thumb sent blots of white-hot pleasure straight down to Wesley’s cock. "So good. Put the lube on me." 

Grabbing the bottle off the nightstand, Angel opened it and poured some on his hand. "Gorgeous." He slicked Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley moaned. "I want you to straddle me and take me inside you. Do you want that?" 

"More than want. Need." Climbing over Wesley, Angel positioned himself. His hand supported himself and the other took Wesley’s cock. Taking two deep breaths, he relaxed himself before beginning to lower onto Wesley. 

Wesley groaned and thrust up the rest of the way. His whole body froze as he was encased inside his lover. "So tight." Wesley rested his hands on Angel’s hips. The stitches only gave him a twinge of pain from his sudden movements. 

"Yours." Angel groaned and began to move, enjoying the feeling of Wesley stretching and filling him. "Let me do the moving." 

Wesley only nodded. He didn't know what he wanted to do more: watch his lover ride him or close his eyes and enjoy feeling him. "Jesus Angel..." Settling on watching Angel, he groaned louder. 

Angel rode Wesley fast and hard. "Fuck. Feel so good." Clenching Wesley inside of him, he felt the familiar burn in his thighs. His whispered endearments to his lover, checking every so often to make sure that Wesley stayed still enough not to tear his stitches. 

Wesley wanted to give Angel the same treatment his lover usually gave him. However, Angel squeezed and rode him harder. Panting, Wesley closed his eyes and arched his head back. "Angel..." He groaned in warning. 

Slowing down, Angel gave his lover a lazy smile. "Yes?" He groaned as Wesley began to stoke his cock. 

"Much better. I want to make you come first. Want you to lose control. To feel your body quake as you come." Wesley stroked Angel harder. 

Closing his eyes, Angel focused on enjoying himself over pleasing Wesley. He thrust down to feel his lover pushing inside of him. "Wes," Angel moaned, body tensing and concentrating on both balance and pleasure. 

"I love you, Angel. I want to be with you always." Wesley varied the speed and the grip of his hand. "Promise me, please love." With his free hand, he reached up, gripped Angel's wrist, and tugged him down. He groaned and kissed his lover. 

Angel gave a small gasp as his lover slipped out of him, but was happy to find eager lips waiting in exchange. Adjusting himself in a more comfortable position to be kissing Wesley, Angel lost himself in his lover’s mouth. "Love you," he moaned. "Always will be with you. Promise." 

Wesley kept kissing Angel, fighting the urge to roll them both over. He let Angel go and moaned as Angel straddled him once more. "Come for me, my love." He reached down and stroked Angel once more. 

After a few thrusts, he felt the familiar tingling in his balls and the wave of pleasure taking him over. He cried out as he came in his lover’s hand. Taking a moment to catch himself, he continued to move, shivering and clenching his body around Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley couldn’t help himself as he felt Angel clench and release him as he came. He thrust up once then twice and buried himself fully into Angel as he came inside his love. 

Riding out his lover’s orgasm, Angel paused for a moment before moving. He lay besides Wesley and kissed him. "I love you, honey." His hand trailed from his lover’s face and down his body. "You doing okay?" 

"Love you." Wesley snuggled against Angel the best he could. "Yes, the ointment’s magical in nature, and it helps with healing. Which is why I asked you to get it." 

"There aren’t any creepy side-effects, are there?" Angel smiled and held his lover. 

"Hmm?" Wesley kissed Angel's shoulder. "You think there are creepy side-effects from making love to me? Now I know why you didn't date for over a hundred years." 

"You’re so very funny." Shifting his body, Angel kissed Wesley. He thought that kissing his lover was a better alternative than defending himself by mentioning that just because he didn’t date, didn’t mean there wasn’t sex. 

Wesley tilted his head back and grinned. "Side-effects, let me see." He pretended to think. "Well, hopefully it’ll make you want to have sex with me again and again." He licked Angel's neck. "Just so you know, I have to say being with you is one of the highlights of my life." 

"Sure that’s not the side-effects talking?" Angel teased, groaning into Wesley’s touch. 

"Well, never said it was the best experience." Wesley nipped Angel's neck. "Funny, one would think that someone as old as you would have a few more tricks up his sleeves." 

"What exactly are you implying, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce? That I don’t keep you well fucked?" Angel’s fingers lightly pinched Wesley’s nipple. He arched his neck into Wesley’s bite. 

Wesley chuckled. "Well..." He couldn’t help but laugh from the look of irritation he saw on Angel's face. "You’re good, but I have to say I had better." Capturing Angel's earlobe, he gave it a light suck. 

"And what did this other person do that was so much better than me?" Angel knew that Wesley teased him; but he couldn’t help feeling jealous, especially considering the whole Spike fiasco. 

"Bent me over my bike and fuck me in an alley." Wesley ran his hand down Angel's back, scratching lightly with his nails. 

Angel smirked, leaning into Wesley’s fingers. "You forget," he gave Wesley a quick kiss, "that was me." Rolling on top of Wesley, he held himself over his lover’s body, mouths making contact again. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth, swirling his tongue around his lovers. "Nah couldn't have been you. This guy had at least three inches on you and wore tight leather pants that he didn't take off so I felt them against my skin." Gripping Angel's hips, letting his nails make half moon indents. 

Wiggling his hips into Wesley’s hands, Angel grinned. "If you weren’t injured, I’d take you over my knee." 

Wesley whimpered at that. His semi-hard cock swelled. "Tease." Reaching up he traced Angel’s lower abdomen. "Then there was the guy who broke in and fucked me over my desk. I really liked him." 

"That doesn’t sound very pleasant." Angel frowned and started kissing his lover’s neck. "I prefer making love with the man I love. His desk’s really nice." 

Wesley arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. "Lucky him." He moaned softly as he felt Angel's teeth. "The best time was..." Wesley panted softly, "in England. My lover was a very sexy Irish vampire." 

"You’ll have to tell me more about him," Angel muttered against Wesley’s skin. His hand teasingly rolled over Wesley’s cock, once, and then let it drop against his body. 

Wesley shivered. "Love of my life. Though he was a bit of a prat sometimes." He rolled and pinched first one nipple then the other. "Never failed to get me off." With his free hand, Wesley gripped Angel's cock, stroking his thumb over the tip. "Made me feel so good. Especially when..." 

Groaning, Angel’s hips instinctively lowered so his cock was at a better angle for Wesley to touch. "Going to leave your story hanging?" His mouth traced the curves along Wesley’s neck and shoulders, hand reaching for his lover’s erection. 

"Yes..." Wesley thrust up into Angel's hand. He closed his eyes and moaned in time with Angel's strokes. When he felt Angel stop moving, he opened his eyes. "Let me guess going to leave me hanging unless I finish the story?" 

"I have my ways." Closing his eyes, Angel leaned down and kissed Wesley, enjoying the warm heat of his lover’s mouth. He gasped as Wesley sped up his stokes. "And so do you." 

Wesley grinned and stilled his hand. "Go to the trunk and get out the black wrapped box." He slapped Angel's thigh. "Please." 

After kissing Wesley again, Angel retrieved the black box from the trunk. He held it up to his ear and shook it as if he was going to guess what was inside. "Can I open it now?" he smiled, sitting down next to Wesley. 

"Yes." Wesley moved slowly to sit up. He loved gifting Angel. 

"I feel so special." Grinning, Angel ripped the paper, which revealed a butt plug. "Ooh, with a vibrating attachment and special lube." He read the label - magic lube apparently. "You do know how to shop." 

"I'm glad I’m good for something." Wesley smiled. "Do you like it?" He didn't have to ask because he saw the answer plainly in Angel's face. "Shall we use it tonight?" 

"Sounds wonderful." Angel kissed Wesley, while fiddling with opening the box. "You sure you’re up to it? And no, I’m not mother henning you. It’s really in my best interest if you heal properly." 

"I'll be fine." Wesley reached over and picked up the ointment Angel brought him from the bathroom. He slathered more on the stitches. "I should be perfectly fine in a day or two. This stuff only works with a supernatural wound and as long as it’s not too frequent." 

Slowly, Angel nodded. He didn’t know if he liked the idea of Wesley using magic to heal himself. "Does this mean you won’t need as many sponge baths?" he pouted. 

Wesley chuckled. "Oh no, I’ll need at least two sponge baths a day. Think you can manage that?" Reaching out, he took Angel's hand. "Don't pout; it's not becoming." 

Following Wesley’s tug, Angel lay next to his lover, smiling. "Better?" He swept the packaging off the bed. "So where do you want me?" 

Wesley chuckled and kissed Angel lightly. "Why don't you open your ointment and put just a little on one of your nipples?" 

Unscrewing the top of the tube, Angel squeezed a tiny amount on his finger. Lifting it to his nose, he smelled it, surprised that it was a mildly pleasant sandalwood scent, and then rubbed it on his nipple. He felt it tingling and heating up a bit. But after a moment, it stopped. 

Wesley smiled and counted to ten. Leaning over, he licked the nipple that ointment was put on. He heard Angel groan softly. Placing his teeth around the nipple, he gently bit. 

"God, Wes," Angel gasped. The feeling of Wesley’s teeth on his skin was amazingly brilliant, sending bolts of pleasure down his body. 

Wesley bit harder and then started to suck. After a moment, he pulled away. "How does it feel?" 

Angel blinked his eyes. "Like my body was on fire. Amazing." His hand moved to stroke his own aching cock. 

Wesley captured Angel's wrist. "Not yet, love." He kissed Angel softly. "I want you to put some of that ointment on your other nipple and your neck: here." Letting go of Angel's wrist, Wesley touched a spot on Angel's neck where he normally bit him. "We’ll get to your cock in good time." 

"Promise?" Angel complied in a hurry, his body hungry for his lover’s touches. 

"If you are a good boy." Smirking, Wesley pinched and twisted Angel's nipples. "I'm glad you like your gift. Now what should we do with the butt plug?" He blew some air on Angel's neck. "We could use it on you or we could use it on me. Giving you the remote." 

Shivering with pleasure, Angel couldn’t decide; he couldn’t think. "Your. Choice," he moaned as Wesley once again breathed on his neck. His lover had barely touched him, and he already needed his release. "Want you." 

Wesley licked Angel's neck. He felt his lover shutter, jerking in pleasure. Reaching up, he placed his hand behind Angel's neck and pulled him closer. "I don't know if you’ve been good enough." He nipped his lover’s neck. 

"Fucking need you," Angel growled, laying his neck vulnerable to his lover’s mouth. He moaned over and over Wesley’s name, wanting more of him. Rocking his hips, he tried to rub against Wesley. 

Wesley reached down and gripped Angel's cock. He held a firm grip at the base. "Shhh. I'll take care of you. You need to wait, love." He bit Angel's neck harder. "Love it when you beg." 

"Wes," Angel gasped, his body arching for more. For a moment, he wished that Wesley had fangs to bite into his flesh. "Need you now..." He tried to speak more, but only unintelligibly mumbled. 

Wesley chuckled and slid his hand up as Angel shook and rocked his hips upwards. Moving his head from his lover’s neck, he captured Angel's lips. 

Angel devoured Wesley’s lips, hands greedily groping for any flesh that he could. He thrust faster into his lover’s hand. All he thought of, all he felt, was Wesley. 

Wesley moaned softly. Angel's need only made Wesley harder. He pulled away from his lover. "Not yet. I haven't finished teasing you yet." 

"Please, Wes." An urgent need flowed through Angel’s body. "Honey. Fuck." He felt like he would explode if Wesley didn’t hurry. 

"Get me a cock ring from the trunk." Wesley made sure to lower his voice. "Then put it on." He watched Angel move off the bed to comply with his demands. Wesley picked up the butt plug and slathered some of the magical ointment on it. After wiping his hands, he handed it to Angel. "Prep yourself and put that in." 

"You’re an evil, evil man." Angel shook with need for Wesley and in anticipation of what he would soon feel. "Do you want me to put the vibration part inside of it before or do you want to do that yourself?" Lying with his knees up, he pushed a finger into himself and groaned as he felt Wesley’s finger pinching his nipple again. 

"I want you to do it, Angel." Wesley leaned over and nipped Angel's neck. "God, you’re so sexy." Moving away for a moment, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the nipple clamps. "Some one forgot to put these in the trunk." He placed them on Angel. 

Groaning, Angel writhed at pleasure and pushed another finger inside. The sensation around his nipples was slightly duller than the last time; he partially relieved to know that the magic eventually wore off. The constraint around his cock was bad enough. "Wes," he muttered, closing his eyes as the contracting muscles relaxed around his fingers. 

"Angel, now place the butt plug in you." Wesley picked up the remote. "How’s the ointment holding up? Is it fading?" 

Sliding the vibrator inside the silicone, Angel readjusted his hips. "I can still feel it, but it’s fading a little bit or I’m getting used to it." Slowly, he pushed the toy inside of himself and gasped loudly, feeling the magic course through him. "God, Wes. Can’t." He trembled so badly that his hand couldn’t push the butt plug in any further. 

"Shh it's okay. You’re such a good boy." _I’ll have to buy something stronger. Damn his vampire constitution._ Wesley reached down and pushed the butt plug completely in Angel. "Now, kneel between my legs and suck me off, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you come." 

Rolling to his stomach, Angel struggled to move lower on Wesley. He felt drunk; his body already worked around the toy, constricting and pushing. "Might fall out." Fervid energy swelled inside of him. Dipping his head, he kissed the tip of Wesley’s cock. 

"If it falls out, you won’t be coming for a week." Wesley moaned softly as Angel licked just the tip of his cock. He clicked on the remote and made sure it was on the lowest setting. 

The vibration shook through Angel’s body, jutting his neck involuntarily upward for a moment. He blinked his eyes and lowered his head, tying to regain his composition. "Need you," he groaned before taking Wesley’s cock into his mouth, tongue rolling over the slit. 

Wesley arched up into Angel's mouth. "Tell me what you want love." He clicked the vibrator up to the next speed. 

Letting Wesley slip from his mouth, Angel shuttered and cried out Wesley’s name. "Take care. Please." His arms felt heavy as if he could barely support his own weight under the pulsating flow through his body. 

"Move up here, love." Wesley watched Angel move as he laid on his side pressing against Wesley’s warm body. "Love you" He turned the remote up to its highest speed and stroked Angel's cock. Then he unsnapped the ring. "Come for me; you’re so pretty when you come." 

Angel’s cock jumped when released. "Wes... Love..." Clenching his ass, he attempted to insure that the plug wouldn’t slip out any more than it already had. The energy from his lover’s touch crawled up his groin, the intensity of his impending orgasm building. He shouted as it flooded his body, come splashing on his stomach and Wesley. 

Waiting until Angel's orgasm subsided, he shut the vibrator off. "Amazing." He gave Angel a kiss. "When you are ready, you can remove the plug." 

Angel was hard-pressed to respond to Wesley’s lips on his, much less move anytime soon. To regain his control, he tried to imagine a tranquil ocean as he’d been trained in meditation. Slowly, he reached down and pulled the plug out, almost immediately collapsing back near his lover. 

Wesley chuckled and removed the clamps, tossing them on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Angel and held him close. "Love you." He stroked his lover’s hair. "Go to sleep." 

"Love you too." Angel closed his eyes, enjoying the warm touches of Wesley. "What about you?" 

"Go to sleep, love. Don't worry about me." Wesley kissed Angel's forehead and closed his own eyes. Uncomfortable and needing release, this was his own atonement for kissing Spike. 

Angel felt the dull seduction of sleep throughout his body. "Always worry about you. My Wes," he muttered as he drifted off. 

Wesley stayed awake for many hours just holding his lover. His eyelids started to droop and his limbs were heavy as he fell into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel came downstairs in search of Wesley. When he’d woken up, he’d found the other side of the bed empty. He knew that he’d left the wheelchair too close to the bed and didn’t want to think about the lengths his lover must have gone to. Why he didn’t hear Wesley stirring, he didn’t know. Maybe that ointment had after-orgasm sleeping powder. He heard Wesley’s voice in his office. 

Wesley handed a folder to Spike. "It shouldn't be that hard. There’s a Gootershine demon tormenting a family in their home. A simple slice and dice should take care of the problem. Do you think you’re up to it?" 

Spike bit his tongue back at snarky sexual remark he could’ve made. "Doesn’t look too hard. Plus I figure Faith wants to tag along. She’s been itching all day for a good fight." He was extra thankful he hadn’t said what he thought as Angel walked into the office. 

"Spike." Angel nodded his head in the other vampire’s direction and then moved toward Wesley, suppressing the urge to pin Spike to the wall and beat him senseless. "Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?" He leaned down and placed a good morning kiss on Wesley’s lips. 

"No rest for the wicked." Wesley smiled. "I was just finishing some things." He noticed that Angel’s body langue was protective. Wesley glanced at Spike. "I think that would be a good idea." _The less time Faith spends here the better._ "I'm going to check on Connor; he’s trying to make lunch in the kitchen." He wheeled to the door, glancing back at Angel and Spike who didn't move. 

With Angel’s glaring at him, Spike felt it was best to return it. His hand crumbled the folder, determined to show up his grandsire. After all, he’d earned something for not letting Wesley bleed to death in the hallway. 

"You’re lucky Wes signs your paycheck," Angel spoke as if they’d already been fighting. They had been with their eyes or maybe they’d always been arguing for centuries over who was the alpha in their vampire family. Spike had never understood that it was really Darla because she had cared so little for him and found him a bother to deal with. 

Spike scowled. "Maybe I should buy a lotto ticket then." He tried to relax his hand, but it wasn’t working. 

"Or maybe you should just remember your place," Angel’s voice was strong and commanding. "But you never really understood where it was." 

"What a bunch of bollocks." Spike crossed his arms, never letting his eyes leave Angel’s. He didn’t know what Angel’s problem was, especially considering that the scent of sex wafted off Wesley and Angel this morning. "I’d like to see you try. Oh wait, can’t pull your old tricks now that we’ve both got souls because you’ll feel bad about it." 

"Depends how much you test me." Angel moved now so he was only a couple of feet away from Spike. 

Wesley wheeled back into the room, making sure that he was in front of Spike. "That's quite enough. Angel, Spike’s a member of our team. He is to be treated as such. As you stated many times before, there’s no place here for vampire crap. In case you have forgotten, Spike saved my life the other night." 

"And that’s why I’m not shoving him through the window right now." Angel wasn’t going to lose their staring contest. 

Spike snorted. "I’d like to see you try." 

Wesley clenched his jaw. "Have I suddenly become invisible? I believe I was speaking here. Just in case there was some communication problems, allow me to repeat my self. Angel, Spike enough." Wesley turned his head to look at Spike. "Spike, please go and find Faith. Brief her on that file I gave you." He glanced back at Angel. "Angel, take a seat." 

Angel only sat down after Spike left his sight. "I know what you’re going to say. Just..." He leaned forward and rested his head in his hand as he heard Wesley shut the door. Anger still rippled off his body. 

Wesley crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, are you a mind reader now? Pray tell me, Angel, what am I going to say." 

"Something along the lines of me being nicer to him and not picking fights." Shaking his head, Angel shifted and leaned back in the chair. 

Wesley shook his head. "This fight you just had with Spike, did it have anything to do with me?" He didn't move a muscle; instead he just calmly regarded Angel. 

"I don’t know. Maybe." Angel closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. "It’s like we’ve been having the same argument since the first time we met. And in essence, we are." 

"What’s the argument?" Wesley uncrossed his arms and wheeled closer to the desk. 

"Who’s the alpha male." Playing with a pen from Wesley’s desk, Angel wasn’t quite sure how much his lover wanted to know or how much he actually already knew from the Watcher’s records. "When Dru made him, she didn’t exactly tell him about me or Darla." 

Wesley nodded. He wheeled over to the small area where he kept the alcohol and poured both himself and Angel drinks. "So you think Spike’s trying to be the alpha male in here?" 

"The soul thing shook up our established order. Not to mention Spike’s so fucking defiant." Taking the glass from Wesley, Angel took a drink. "I mean, I get a soul, and then he gets one. I dated Buffy, and I find out he did too. And now he’s here causing problems. I tried to be nice; I really did." 

"So you think, he allowed me to kiss him to one up you?" Wesley sipped his drink and placed the glass on his desk. 

"I don’t know." Angel shook his head. "There’s obviously a pattern. But if it’s intentional or not, I don’t know." 

Wesley was quite for a moment. "Hmm. There’s a pattern just not the one you think." He picked up his glass and took another sip. 

Angel reached out his hand for Wesley’s. "And what do you see?" He’d learned over the years that Wesley often saw things that he couldn’t. 

Wesley took Angel's hand and kissed it. "I just have a theory. If you left me tomorrow, for whatever reason." Wheeling next to Angel, he licked his lips and leaned back in his wheelchair. "Have you ever seen the movie Vertigo?" 

"A long, long time ago." Angel took another sip of his drink. 

Wesley nodded. "The plot of the movie’s basically based on transference. In layman's terms, Spike’s missing Angelus. So he fixated on someone that reminded him of you. Instead of finding someone who looks like you, he went after things you cared about. Buffy." 

"Say I agree with you. It doesn’t make sense that souled, he’d still want those things." 

Wesley cleared his throat. "Let me ask you this. If you lost your soul right now, would you still want me?" 

"Yes. But that’s different." Angel sighed. "Would you still want me soulless? And I don’t mean missing me or trying to get resoul me. I mean accepting that you were going to be Angelus’. Because essentially that’s what you’re saying Spike wants." 

"It's not about me, Angel. It's just a theory." Wesley finished his drink. "I could be wrong. Spike could easily be trying to show you that he’s your equal. It's not easy living under someone’s shadow." 

"What should I do?" Placing his hand on his lover’s knee, Angel looked into Wesley’s eyes for the answers he didn’t have. 

Wesley shook his head. "I don't know. If it was anyone once else I would..." He shook his head again and patted Angel's hand. "You need to do whatever you think is right. What would Angelus do in this situation?" 

Tilting his head, Angel adverted his eyes to the floor, anywhere but his lover’s face. "The usual. Beat and fuck him senseless. Chain him up and starve him for a while. Not exactly something I would do." 

Wesley nodded and held Angel's hand. "And what would you do, if I wasn't in your life?" Angel's admissions didn't shock Wesley in the least. After all with his talks with Spike, he knew in detail what Angelus use to do. 

"Our fights would be less verbal and more with the punching," Angel admitted. "Obviously, nothing like Angelus did." He squeezed his lover’s hand. 

"So both you and your demon would enjoy beating Spike. I take it the only reason Angelus had sex with someone was to show dominance, correct?" Wesley rubbed his thumb over the back of Angel's hand. 

"Beating him is the only way I know how to deal with him. It’s a very instinctually reaction to him." Angel shifted in the chair, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "And no, the sex wasn’t just for dominance." 

"What was it for, if it wasn't just for dominance?" Wesley took off his glasses, placing them on the desk. 

"Angelus didn’t love anyone if that’s what you’re getting at." Angel closed his eyes for a moment. 

Wesley sighed. "I wasn't. How about you try treating Spike like he was someone you liked. He can't be all bad now; Connor likes him." 

Angel smirked at the mention of their son. "I think I feel headache number two coming on. Why don’t I make you both lunch? Connor says I make a pretty good peanut butter and jelly sandwich." 

Wesley smiled. "Sounds wonderful." He knew Angel was just avoiding the issues, but he wasn't going to press it. He wheeled to the doorway and saw Faith sitting on the counter, smoking a cigarette, an open beer in her hand. 

Angel followed Wesley out of the office. "Hey, Faith," he cleared his throat, "don’t you think it’s a little early to be drinking? We do have...ummm...food." Yes, he felt like an ass for being a hypocrite, but part of him worried about her tendency to lose control. He noticed Connor walking into the lobby. 

"Nope, I guess someone forgot to go food shopping." Faith polished off her beer. "Don't worry Angel, it's just one beer." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "How's the gut, Wes?" 

Wesley cleared his throat. "It's fine. I guess we can get take away for now, and we can go to the store later." 

They all ate in silence, except for Connor’s rambling about reading with Spike, once the food came. "There’s more blood in the fridge." Angel turned toward where Spike stood, barely out of sight and in the shadows. "The one I grabbed was goat. But Wes has been spoiling us with surprises lately." 

Spike raised and eyebrow as he walked to the fridge. "Came to see if Faith was ready for slaying." He poured the blood in the glass. "But I don’t pass up food." 

Faith held out her carton of shrimp and black beans to Spike. "The way I hear it you don't pass up much." She winked at him. 

Wesley smiled at Angel who seemed to be taking his advice on treating Spike better. He gave the impression of concentrating on eating, but watched Faith’s and Spike’s interaction. 

"Gotta try a little bit of everything. Of course, I’ve heard some interesting things about you." Spike bit into a shrimp. 

"Oh have you?" Faith grabbed some noodles from another carton and tilted her head back, sucking it down. She licked her lips, getting any stray sauce off them. "What have you heard?" 

"Things not appropriate for the little ones." Spike pointed a fork at Connor. "So Connor, did you tell you fathers which book we’ve been reading?" 

Connor nodded. "Yep. Can we read it after lunch, Spike?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. 

Angel handed Connor a napkin. "Use this and not your sleeve." 

"Sorry, Connor, but Faith and I have some demon that needs to be killed." Spike smiled. "Work. Would rather be reading with you. Maybe later tonight, but you should ask Wes or Angel." 

Connor’s eyes lit up. "Can I come? I want to kill a demon." He jumped up and climbed on Angel's lap. "Can I, daddy?" 

"You already know the answer to that." Angel tried not to grimace when Connor’s sticky hands touched his shirt. "No demons. But if you want to read with Spike later tonight, before dinner, that’s fine with me." 

Faith ruffled Connor’s hair, and he moved away to fix it. "Don't worry, sport, I won't let Spike get too tried." 

"I doubt that’s possible." Taking a sip of his blood, Spike sat the glass on the counter. "It’s more likely to be the other way around. Don’t worry, Faith, I’m sure someone’ll tuck you into bed." 

Faith grinned and looked him up and down. "Ooh a challenge, I like that." She glanced over at Angel. "What about you? Do you want to come?" 

Wesley placed his glass down a little too hard on the table. 

Faith quickly added, "Demon hunting." 

"I’m sure you and Spike are perfectly capable of handling the situation." Angel looked down at his son and then over to Wesley. "Plus it’s bath day." He tried not to grin at the comment, but wasn’t doing well as Wesley shot a dirty look his direction. "So has anyone heard from Fred and Gunn today?" 

"Fred was here earlier, but she had to run out or something." Faith shrugged. "Guess she had a big date or something." 

"They’ve been rather joined at the hip lately." Spike shook his head when he received ‘duh’ looks from everyone, even Connor. "More than normal. Plus Fred’s been on edge. She was way too excited over the little research party we had." 

Wesley glanced up at Spike. "What research party?" He knew that there were no new clients. Besides Wesley always headed up their research and that he wasn't invited meant something was up. 

"Just a little..." Spike didn’t answer Wesley. "It was really Faith’s idea." He wanted to shift the blame somewhere else if Wesley became mad. 

Angel felt his lover turn toward him. "Don’t look at me. I’m just as much in the dark as you." He finished his blood. "So Faith, since Spike’s spilled the beans, going to fill us in?" 

Faith glanced at Connor. "Sure." Then she locked eyes with Angel, who nodded. She grabbed an egg roll and another beer. 

Before Angel could speak to Connor, Wesley turned to his son. "Connor, go upstairs. You can play with the playstation in my bedroom." 

Connor slipped out of Angel's arms and ran upstairs. 

Faith sipped her beer. "It's no big really. We just hunted down the demons that attacked Wes." 

Wesley glanced at Spike. "Is this true?" 

"Yep." Spike leaned back. "Stupid buggers. They weren’t too hard to find. Your basic slice and dice." 

Wesley clenched his jaw. "That's funny, because I think I told you to not bother and that they were all dead." 

"Good thing, I forgot." Spike picked a fork up and wrapped chow mien noodles around it. "They had a pretty lucrative mugging operation going." 

"Explain to me why I wasn’t informed?" Wesley was pissed. They all risked their lives for something as silly as revenge. 

"Because of how you’re reacting." Setting the food down, Spike reached into his pocket for his lighter. "Goes back to the question of who’s supposed to kill the demons that hurt the demon hunters." 

Wesley glanced at Angel then back at Spike. "Whose idea was this really? Yours or Faith's?" 

"Umm...collective effort." Spike lit his own cigarette and then Faith’s. "After all what are friends for? Those with fighting skills, super strength, and shiny swords." 

Wesley turned to Angel. "Were you a part of this?" He kept his face neutral even though he felt betrayed by them. He needed to know if Angel was in on it. 

"No, they did it on their own." Angel placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder. "Though I can’t say I’m surprised considering Gunn was practically salivating to kill something when we were at the hospital." 

Wesley moved his shoulder out from under Angel's hand. "Perhaps there was a reason why I said not to go after them. Maybe, just maybe, I wanted to know who placed orders for the humans they were kidnapping and selling into slavery. We are in the business of saving people who need it. Not revenge. When I tell you not to do something, it’s for a reason. If you." Wesley looked each one in the eyes for a beat. "Any of you cannot follow orders then I don't want you here." 

"Christ." Spike stood up and picked the file folder up he’d been dragging around. "I’m sure they left a paper trail somewhere. Not like we knew any of this because someone lied and withheld information." 

Wesley’s voice dangerously lowered. "Spike." It was a warning. 

"Right." Spike walked toward the weapon’s cabinet and opened it. "Come on, Faith. We have a job to do." He picked out a crossbow and sword for them. 

Faith turned her back on Wesley and Angel. "Thanks." She took the weapons Spike handed her. "Don't wait up." 

Angel waited until Spike and Faith had left the lobby, heading to the sewer entrance. "Tell me what really happened." He looked directly at his lover. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wesley gathered the used paper plates and half-eaten food into a neat pile. 

"God dammit, Wes." Angel picked up the trash and tossed it in the garbage can. 

"Don't you yell at me." Wesley turned himself around and faced Angel. "You have no reason to be upset with me." 

"I’m not yelling," Angel snapped, immediately regretting his actions. He took a deep breath and counted backward from ten, reminding himself to use ‘I’ statements. "When I saw you, lying on that coat bleeding and when I knew there wasn’t anything else I could do, do you know how helpless I felt?" 

Wesley turned away. The guilt he felt slammed into his gut. _If I didn't kiss Spike, if I didn't leave, none of this would’ve happened. I failed again._ "I'm sorry, Angel. Making you feel helpless was never my intention. 

"I know." Angel sat down near Wesley. "Why don’t you tell me what happened?" 

Wesley shook his head. "No, it's not important." He sighed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back. 

"If I was hurt, wouldn’t you want to know?" Angel looked down at the floor then back up at Wesley. "You keep giving these little hints, and it’s like I’m downing in vague clues." When his eyes’ attentions went to Wesley’s neck, he couldn’t see the marks he’d made. Shaking his head, he blinked his eyes, thinking that maybe his vision was out of whack. But they still didn’t appear. "What the fuck?" 

Wesley sighed and opened his eyes. "Oh for Christ sakes, Angel. Yes, I would want to know if you were hurt. I keep trying to do my best not to hurt you." 

"What happened to your scar?" Leaning closer, Angel touched his lover’s neck where the marks had been. 

Wesley frowned. "What?" He felt Angel's hands on his neck. 

"It’s not there anymore." Angel continued to stroke the unmarked flesh. "It was there last night." 

"The ointment, the healing one, some how must have rubbed on my neck last night. I didn't think it would react to my scar since it was so old." 

"Oh." Removing his hand, Angel sat back. His fingers tapped nervously on his knee, wondering if Wesley’s neck would still be as sensitive as it once was. 

Wesley watched Angel and frowned. "What is it?" 

"Nothing." Standing up, Angel took his lover’s hand and bent over to kiss him on his cheek. "I believe some bed rest was in order." 

Wesley smiled. _Well at least he moved on to safer topics._ "That sounds lovely." 

As Angel hit the button for the elevator, he frowned. "But not too lovely as our son’s playing video games. Nap for three?" His suggestion sounded stupid even to himself as Connor hadn’t taken a nap since he was three. 

Wesley chuckled. "He hasn't taken a nap in ages. Why don't you play with him, and I’ll take a nap." 

As the elevator stopped, Angel held the door closed for a moment. "I do want you tell me what happened." He held his hand to silence Wesley. "You don’t have to tell me now, but I’d like to know." 

"No. Not right now; maybe some day, but it's too painful at the moment." Wesley reached up and took Angel's hand. "I love you." 

"I love you too." As they went to their room, Angel couldn’t help but still feel hurt that his lover couldn’t talk about the attack with him. Of course, his mind traveled to the worst possible things that could’ve happened to Wesley, which made him all the more upset. "Nap time," he announced, teasing Connor. 

Connor frowned. "No nap. I'm a big boy, and big boys don't nap." He shut off the game crawled off the bed. 

Grabbing a hold of Connor’s arm, Angel pulled his son closer to him. "Hey, I was just kidding. Wes’s going to take a nap so he can get better sooner, and I thought that we might draw." 

"Okay." Connor wrapped his arms around Angel. "Feel better, Wes. Let's go, daddy." 

"Need my help before we leave?" Angel asked Wesley. 

Wesley shook his head. "No, I’m fine. I'll see you in a few hours." 

After giving Wesley a quick kiss, Angel left with Connor to his room, sketchbook in hand. He’d almost left it once in Connor’s room, but was thankful to have remembered it at the last moment considering some of the drawings he’d done of Wesley and of them. Connor was talkative the whole time, but always gave Angel his space when they drew together. 

As Angel’s hand worked its way over the paper, he seemed to be haunted by images of Wesley hurt. Of all the things that could’ve happened to him. He wished Wesley would just tell him. 

Connor looked over at Angel's paper. "Daddy, why are you drawing Wes like that?" 

Startled, Angel jumped a bit in his chair and closed his book. "Ummm...you know how sometimes when something upsetting happens, you can’t stop thinking about it?" He waited as Connor nodded his head. "Well, I find that it helps me if I draw them." 

Connor chewed on the end of his pencil and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Daddy, were you scared that Wes was hurt?" 

"Yes." Angel didn’t like to lie to his son unless he absolutely had to. 

Connor stood up and hugged Angel. "Don't worry. You’ll save him when he’s hurt." 

Holding his son close, Angel kissed him on his forehead. "I hope I can." 

"You will. I know it." After a moment, Connor squirmed in Angel's arms. "Let's play with the swords." 

"I think Wes would like to teach you fencing. So you’re going to have to wait until he’s better." Angel ran his hand through Connor’s hair. "What did you draw?" 

"I drew you daddy." Connor smiled and leaned over to grab his paper. "See." He showed Angel, the drawing. 

Angel nodded as he looked at the drawing. "It’s great, Connor. Want to hang it on the fridge?" 

"Okay." Connor jumped off Angel's lap and headed to the main bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, Angel ran the bath water for Connor and supervised his son who insisted he was a big boy and could wash himself in between playing with his boats and other floating toys. Wrapping a large towel around his son, Angel lifted him out of the tub. "Next," he called to Wesley, smiling as he went to drain the tub and fill it again with warm, clean bath water. 

Wesley smiled. "Do I get to play with boats too?" He moved slowly to his wheelchair from the bed. "Because I want to have the same amount of fun." He wheeled into the bathroom. 

"I think we can make this extra fun." Angel turned off the water and stuck his head out the door. "Are you getting your pjs on?" He heard a muffled response from Connor, which sounded like he might be having trouble with his shirt. 

Connor came out of the room with his shirt stuck on his head. 

Wesley chuckled softly at Connor. Apparently, he tried to put his head threw the armhole. 

Trying not to laugh himself, Angel adjusted and pulled the shirt down for his son. "There you go. Next time aim for the one in the middle. Now you can play the video game you were playing earlier while I help Wes with his bath. Then you’re going to bed. Got it?" 

Connor yawned and nodded. "Can I play the Gameboy in my room instead?" He was tried, but didn't want to admit it. 

"That’s fine." Angel was glad that Connor was tired and being on extra good behavior since Wesley had been injured. It was nice not having hourly struggles with his son over everyday things. 

Connor yawned again and picked up the Gameboy. He padded to his room. 

"Alone at last." Angel smiled. "But it looks like I’ll be needing to run you some fresh bathwater again as it’s gotten cold." 

Wesley smiled. "I don't mind. I'll just sit here and enjoy the view of my man servant’s arse." 

"Man servant?" Turning on the water again, Angel smirked. "I can think of many worse jobs than that. In fact, I kind of like that idea." He leaned over further to give Wesley a better view. 

Wesley chuckled. "Let’s see, there’s always sex slave, sex toy." He wheeled behind Angel and slapped his arse playfully. 

Holding his ass higher in the air, Angel wriggled it, inviting Wesley’s hand for another slap. "You do always have the best ideas. I’m thinking that we need to remodel this bathroom. Did we talk about that once? I remember something about a bigger bathtub and a double-headed shower. Maybe a Jacuzzi tub. Oh wait, nope that’s Connor’s college fund." 

Wesley slapped Angel's arse again. "We have to live on a budget. Which is hard when you keep buying new clothing. Really Angel, how many black shirts do you need to own?" He gave Angel's bottom a quick pinch. "Is it ready yet?" 

Turning around, Angel made a playful frown at him. "Yes, your highness." He started to unbutton Wesley’s shirt. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Wesley leaned forward toward Angel. He moaned softly as his lips brushed against his lover's. 

Angel continued to kiss Wesley until he was ready to remove his lover’s shirt. But instead of interrupting their kiss, he moved to unbutton his own and pulled it off. "You don’t mind company, and it being a little cramped?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Not at all." He ran his hands up Angel's chest and pinched the nipples lightly. "Sit behind me, okay?" 

"That’s what I was planning." Quickly, Angel undressed both of them, and helped Wesley into the tub before joining him. Holding his lover closely to him, he kissed the nap of his neck. 

Wesley smiled and leaned against his lover’s chest. "Mmm, this is nice." He closed his eyes and relaxed his body with every touch of Angel's hand. 

Slowly, Angel began to wash Wesley’s body. He started with his back, making little circles with the soap and massaging the knots he found. Kneading his lover’s shoulders, he smiled at Wesley’s little moans of appreciation and pleasure. 

"I think I could get use to this." Wesley tipped his head back and laid it against Angel's shoulder. "We don't do this nearly enough." Turning his head, he sought out his lover’s mouth. 

"No, we don’t," Angel muttered against Wesley’s lips before kissing him. He still tasted sweet syrup from the ice cream Connor had insisted on having for desert. 

Shivering as his lover’s tongue battled against his, Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. Bringing his hand up, he cupped the back of Angel’s neck, holding him in place. 

Moving his hand up Wesley’s chest, Angel continued to kiss his lover. His fingers tangled through Wesley’s sparse chest hair and rolled over his nipples. "Love you," he moaned between kisses. 

"Love you too." Wesley turned his head away, letting Angel place a kiss on his cheek. "This is so very nice. Maybe we should get that jacuzzi. I can move some things around and see if we could afford it. Just as long as someone curbs his spending on unnecessary things." 

"How many months will I have to be good?" Cupping water in his hand, Angel poured it on Wesley’s head, careful not to drip it in his eyes. "It’s really not my fault that they opened a new mall only a few sewer exits down from us." 

"I don't know. Six months at the very least with the way you spend." Wesley tipped his head back into Angel's hands as his lover soaped up his hair. "Mmmm." He moaned softly in delight. 

Angel massaged his lover’s scalp, working in the shampoo. "Just clothing for myself, right? Not say gifts for you or Connor." 

"Angel, I don't need anything. I have everything I want. As for Connor, we can buy him the things he needs." Wesley sighed softly. "Maybe you can get a second job as a shampoo boy at a salon." 

"Too many mirrors." Smiling, Angel trailed his hand lower and rubbed his lover’s neck again. "People would start asking questions." 

"With you washing their hair, I'm sure they wouldn't even notice the mirrors. God, I love your hands." Wesley sighed; he was in heaven. 

"Did I miss anywhere?" Angel asked. He knew how much Wesley enjoyed this and didn’t want to stop. 

"Yes, but I’m not going to tell you where. Guess you’ll have to wash my whole head again to find it." Wesley grinned and ran his hands up Angel's thighs. "Do I have to tip you or is it included, shampoo boy?" 

"I accept tips. Just not the monetary kind." Moving his hands through Wesley’s hair, Angel began again. Dipping his hand in the bathwater, he washed off some excess lather. "You’re very handsome compared to most of my clients." 

Wesley blushed. "Thank you." 

Slowly, Angel’s fingers ran all over Wesley’s scalp. "You’d think after all these years, you wouldn’t blush anymore. Not that I don’t like it." 

"It's not like I blush every time, you know." Wesley sighed again. "I might fall asleep if you do that long enough." 

Angel chuckled. "No falling asleep in the bath." Carefully, he began to rinse Wesley’s hair, taking care not to let water drip down near his wound. 

"Yes, sir." Wesley turned his head to kiss Angel after he finished rinsing his hair. "Your services have been excellent. I’ll enjoy tipping you." 

"I’m sure I’ll enjoy that." Angel grinned and started to wash his lover’s chest and arms. 

"Oh you will." Wesley moaned as Angel soaped up his length. "Will your boss mind if you took an extra long break?" 

"He’s rather forgiving, and I’m sure will understand." Continuing to stroke his lover’s cock, Angel kissed Wesley’s shoulders, unintentionally avoiding his neck. 

Wesley shifted backwards, rubbing his arse against Angel. "Good to know." The water was getting colder, but he barely felt it. "Angel..." 

"Just relax and enjoy yourself, honey." Angel nipped at his lover’s shoulder. "So beautiful." 

Wesley groaned as Angel stroked him lightly. "Want you." He turned his head and kissed Angel hungrily. "Please love." 

"Want you too," Angel groaned into his mouth. "What would you like?" His free-hand held his lover tightly to him. 

Wesley moaned and nipped Angel's lips. "Want you to take me. Please love, need to feel you inside me." He tried to turn in Angel's arms but he was held too tightly. 

"What position will you be most comfortable in?" Angel kissed his lover, roughly. 

Wesley whimpered and allowed Angel to dominate the kiss. Panting after the kiss ended, he took a moment to let the question sink in. "Well, we could do this position or you could lay behind me. I think the latter would be difficult, if not impossible, in this tub." 

"Yes, it does have its limitations." Angel gave him a quick kiss. "Could you wait until we’re in bed? I don’t want you to put any unnecessary stress on your stitches." 

"Yes, but you better hurry up." Wesley now felt the cooling water. "Otherwise, you’ll be taking a prune to bed." 

"I’ll take my shower in the morning then." Pulling the plug, Angel allowed the water to drain and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel for Wesley. Draping it over his lover, he picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, continuing to kiss him. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's neck and smiled into the kisses. He broke the kiss as Angel laid him down on the bed. "I could get use to be carried around by you." 

"Love you," Angel muttered as he leaned in for another kiss, climbing on the bed. His hands wrapped around his lover. 

"Love you too." Wesley leaned up for another kiss. "Going to dry me off first?" He licked Angel's neck. "Then maybe I could lick you dry." 

"Thought you were in a hurry." Angel smiled and playfully rubbed the towel over his lover’s hair. 

"Just because I am, doesn't mean I’ll get it. After all, I know how you are. You like me begging you for satisfaction. Begging you to make me come." Wesley reached for Angel and pulled him closer. Whispering into Angel's ear, "I miss having you inside me." 

Angel groan as his cock twitched at Wesley’s words. "Keep talking like that and you might just get your wish." His hand kneaded his lover’s thigh. 

Wesley grinned and bit Angel's ear, letting his hands roam over Angel's chest. "Your wish is my command." He pinched Angel's nipples. "Want to feel your cock thrusting inside me. Making me moan your name. I want your wonderful talented hands stroking me. I want your mouth, licking and sucking my flesh, marking me as yours." 

"God, Wes." Angel ran the towel down Wesley’s body; terrycloth covered hand gently fondled his lover’s erection. "Need you." 

Arching up into Angel's touch, Wesley moaned softly. "Need you too, love. Want to drive you crazy with need. Make you feel the same way you make me feel. I want you to be so hot with need that the only thought in your mind is to thrust hard into me." He closed his eyes, making it easier to concentrate on his words. "Claiming me. Driving me crazy with need, like you always do." 

"You do, honey. Always." Placing his thumb near Wesley’s mouth, Angel smiled when his lover began to lick it. "Make me happy. Perfectly happy." He groaned when he felt his lover’s hand touching his cock. "Good to me. So very good to me." 

Wesley sucked hard on Angel's thumb, wishing it was his lover’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the digit. Biting down gently at the same time, he gripped the foreskin on Angel's member, giving it a tug followed by a quick pinch. 

His lover’s action elicited a growl from Angel. Wesley was certainly reaching his goal. "My Wes." Angel’s mouth moved to his lover’s ear, nipping the soft flesh. "My beautiful Wes," he whispered, "think it’s time you rolled over to your hands and knees." 

Wesley let Angel's thumb slid from his mouth. He turned his head and kissed Angel roughly with need. Wesley was slow to comply with his lover’s request. He was unsure if he could handle being on his hands and knees, but that wasn't going to stop him. "Love you." Wesley closed his eyes and moved to the position Angel asked. 

"Love you too." After slicking himself, Angel situated his body behind Wesley. "Going to hold you, honey. If you start hurting, tell me and we’ll stop. Don’t hurt yourself." He braced one arm across Wesley’s chest. "Lean on me." Slowly, his free hand parted Wesley’s cheeks and a finger teased his lover’s hole. 

Wesley groaned. "Yes, Angel." Feeling Angel's fingers against his hole sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. "Love it when you touch me." Wesley tried to thrust backwards into Angel’s touch, but he was held to tightly. He cried out as one finger entered him. "So good; it could be better if you spanked me." 

Shaking his head, Angel denied his lover’s request. "It’ll move you too much," he answered as he placed another finger inside his lover. "Very beautiful, Wes. Love watching you." 

"Love you watching me. Want to please you so much." Wesley moaned again. He turned his head to capture Angel into a kiss. "I'm so lucky," he whispered against his lover’s lips. "Never thought you would love me, never thought you wanted me." 

Removing his fingers, Angel educed a whimper from his lover. "Love you always." Slowly, he pushed inside of Wesley. "Feel wonderful. Always warm and ready for me." His free arm moved to brace Wesley below his wound. "Don’t move, honey. Let me. I’ve got you." 

Wesley groaned. "God, Angel." Knowing that he couldn't move only made Wesley hotter. As Angel thrust into him, Wesley clenched around him. 

"Going to adjust myself. Tell me when I hit your prostate." Gently, Angel switched his angle, listening carefully to his lover’s moans. 

Wesley cried out. "Fuck, yes." He bucked against Angel; he couldn't help it. He felt Angel grip him tighter. "Sweet Jesus, Angel. Feel so good." Wesley felt Angel still. "Please baby, don't hold back; I need you." 

Nodding his head, Angel started to move inside his lover again, noting his speed and strength and how much his lover moved. "Need you too." He closed his eyes and tried not to think of Wesley’s words; he knew that he would hurt his lover if he didn’t hold back as Wesley demanded. It wasn’t an option at this point. His head lowered to kiss any of his lover’s smooth skin he could. 

Wesley abandoned his words and expressed his feelings through constant moans and groans. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and stroked it in times with Angel's thrusts. As Angel kissed Wesley’s shoulders, he arched his neck for his lover's attention. 

Reluctantly and unsure, Angel trailed his kisses. While the rest of his lover’s body felt like home, his neck tasted fresh and unfamiliar, like an attic kept locked away. He tried to tell himself how ridiculous his trepidation was considering all the times - thousands of times - he’d kissed, licked, and nibbled on Wesley’s neck. But ever since the scars disappeared, it felt different. He opened his eyes to look down at where he planted his kisses. 

Wesley frowned. He felt Angel's thrust slow as he kissed his neck. "Angel?" He turned his head to look into Angel's eyes. 

"Yes?" Angel looked up and kissed his lover, his thrusts speeding up. "So very beautiful," he muttered against Wesley’s lips. 

Something wasn't right. The feeing curled low in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, pushing the feelings aside. "Love you." 

"Love you so much. My Wes." Angel closed his eyes and let himself completely feel Wesley under him. He smiled, glad to be in the lull of his lover’s body. 

Wesley felt a pain in his gut where the stitches were. He hissed softly, "Angel." 

Halting his actions, Angel recognized the pain in his lover’s voice. "What do you need?" 

"The ointments, they’re in the nightstand. Let's use them." Wesley groaned as Angel pulled out. He moved to his back and sighed softly as the pain subsided. 

Grabbing both of them, Angel decided to use the healing one on Wesley first. "You sure this will still work after how much you used it last night?" He hoped his voice had remained steady through his question. 

"Yes, it’ll be fine." Wesley smiled and reached out a hand for the ointment, only to have Angel bat his hand away. He smiled and ran his fingers down Angel's arm and then back over his shoulder. "Much better," he muttered after Angel finished rubbing some into his wound. "Your turn." 

Angel handed Wesley the other tube. "Your choice." Leaning in, he gave Wesley a kiss. He worried about how the balm might affect his ability to be gentle with his lover, but he didn’t let it show. 

"So many places to choose." Wesley placed some ointment on Angel's lips. "Best to start at the top and work my way down." He titled his own head and offered his neck to Angel. 

Leaning down, Angel pressed his lips to his lover’s neck. The sensation overwhelmed him. It was something akin to what if felt like to bite Wesley, though a bit different. The whole experience still had the strange newness he’d encountered earlier. He spent a while just nuzzling his lover’s skin before he even started to kiss him. 

Muttering loving words into Angel's ear, Wesley stroked his lover's back and neck. He gave a soft moan. Something wasn't right. Angel normally couldn't keep his mouth off his neck. "Love? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Angel answered. He really didn’t want to tell Wesley, because he didn’t want to open up that conversation again. If Wesley had his secrets, Angel could have his. 

Nodding, Wesley leaned in and kissed him, letting his tongue tease Angel's by not entering his mouth. He scooped up some more ointment and rubbed Angel's nipples. 

Gasping against Wesley’s mouth, Angel kissed him hungrily - mouth playfully attempting to grab his lover’s tongue. 

Wesley chuckled and pinched Angel’s nipples harder. He turned his head to the side, trying to escape his tongue from being caught. "Is there something you want?" 

"You," Angel growled. He was surprised how much his experience last night had helped him not be completely at the mercy of Wesley. But then again, maybe he kidded himself, considering just how much he wanted to be kissing and touching Wesley. 

Wesley put his hands on the middle of Angel's chest, forcing him to lay down next to him. He put more ointment on his hands and gripped Angel's cock, coating his lover’s length completely. "Love it when you growl, makes me want to roll over and submit. Would you like that? Me submitting to you, completely and utterly, begging you to take me harder and faster?" 

"Wes..." Angel moaned and shivered at the power of Wesley’s every touch. Pre-come leaked into his lover’s hand. He wasn’t going to last long. 

"Angel, take me. Make me yours." Wesley stopped stroking his lover. He move to his hands and knees, and stayed there waiting. "Please." 

Without much thought, Angel positioned himself behind Wesley and sunk into him. "Fuck," he cried and began to thrust, unevenly and rippling with abandonment. All he felt was the sensation around his cock as he pushed in and out of his lover. 

Wesley moaned and clenched rhythmically around his lover. "God." He reached down and gripped his own length to stroke himself. "So good." 

"Mine." _Not Spike’s,_ Angel added in his head - thankful that he remembered to add it silently, not out loud. He knew that within a few more thrusts, he was going to come. "Wes." His mouth needed something and landed on Wesley’s shoulders again, avoiding the foreboding neck. 

"Yours." Wesley thrust back against Angel, speeding his hand up. He listened to his lover’s moans, knowing that he was close. "Love you." He titled his head to the side, offering his neck once again to Angel as he knew how much Angel loved to kiss and nip him when he came. "Please, love, please come for me." 

"Love you," Angel gasped as he shuttered and came inside his lover. He remained thrusting - a bit erratically - through his orgasm. "Want you too..." Shaking his head for clarity, his hand found Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley cried out as Angel's hand replaced his own. "God, Angel." He thrust once then twice into the tight grip of his lover. He shuttered as he spilled over Angel's hand and gasped hard. 

Still inside Wesley, Angel felt himself start to harden again, the smell of his lover arousing him, but decided to ignore his need. He let his lover skink into the bed and lay down beside him. "So wonderful." His hand ran across Wesley’s face. "You okay?" 

"Yes." Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel. Glancing down, he saw that Angel was hard again. "Insatiable." He frowned and placed his head on Angel's shoulder. "Are you sure that I'm enough for you?" Gripping Angel's cock, he pumped it roughly. 

Angel grinned. "I seem to remember practically passing out last night." He arched into his lover’s hand and closed his eyes. "You always take such good care of me." 

"That's because you’re too good to me." Wesley pressed kisses on Angel's collarbone. "What do you want? My hand, my mouth, or my ass?" 

"Hand’s good. Like those long fingers wrapped around me." Angel relaxed into the bed, hand running over his lover’s back. 

Wesley grinned and gripped Angel tighter. "What else do you like?" He brushed his thumb of the tip, gathering pre-come. Making sure he had Angel's attention, Wesley brought his hand up and licked the drops up. "Mmm." 

"Like when you moan. So pretty." Gripping Wesley’s wrist, Angel placed his hand back on his cock. 

Titling his head toward Angel's ear, Wesley moaned softly. With little prompting, he stroked Angel's cock again. "I want to make you happy." 

"You do. Everyday." Angel’s hips instinctively began to thrust into his lover’s hand. "Wes." 

"Good." Wesley pressed his lips against Angel's neck and nipped it hard. Muttering something against his lovers neck. 

Angel groaned feeling his balls tighten, ready for his second release of the night. He felt Wesley bite him harder, which his strokes increased. Gasping, he came. "Fuck." 

Wesley kissed his lover and wiped his hand on the sheets. "Feeling better?" 

"Was doing wonderful before." Reaching his hand up, Angel pulled his lover to him and kissed him again. "Now, what’s beyond wonderful?" 

"Perfect." Wesley closed his eyes. "Also shagged out would work." He didn't know what troubled Angel, he hoped it wasn't about that stolen kiss with Spike. 

"Both of those." Angel smiled as his lover snuggled next to him. "How are the stitches doing? Whatever you put on them seems to be healing them faster." 

"That was the point. They’re fine. Trust me, you would know if they broke." Wesley kissed Angel's nose. "So what’s troubling you?" 

"I already told you that I’m doing great, better than great." Angel placed his hand on Wesley’s shoulder. "The only thing I’m worried about is you not getting enough rest. No sneaking off in the morning again, unless it’s to the bathroom. I’ll take care of Connor." 

"I don't mind taking care of our son." Wesley titled his head back wanting Angel to kiss his neck. "I'm better each day. I have a wonderful nurse, who makes me feel better and better with each touch." 

"Is that so?" Instead of kissing Wesley, Angel used this opportunity to reach over and give his lover’s ass a slap. "Well, I have an insufferable patient that won’t calm down. Guess I didn’t fuck him enough." 

Wesley moaned and pressed his arse back toward Angel's hand. "I guess you don't. Maybe you should take him over your knee and spank him. You could also chain him to the bed." 

"Then he couldn’t escape in the morning." Angel brought his hand down for another smack. "And you say I’m insatiable." 

Wesley moaned and felt himself start to get hard against Angel's hip. "Not my fault my lover likes to play my body like a violin." 

Scrunching his face, Angel didn’t quite understand Wesley’s metaphor. _Or was it a simile._ Though his hand came back down in perfect rhythm. "You have one beautiful ass." 

Wesley groaned and dug his nails into Angel's shoulders. "God, love it when you do this. Can I ask you to spank me harder?" 

"Like this?" Angel brought his hand down harder, trying not to admire his handiwork too much as Wesley cried out. 

"Yes, god Angel." Wesley couldn't help it; he rubbed his cock against Angel's thigh. "Please Angel, please..." He panted. 

Angel’s hand continued to move as if it was programmed just to spank his lover. "What do you want, Wes? What do you want me to do?" 

"God...take me, fuck me hard." With each slap Wesley cried out, loudly. "Jesus. Angel bi-." Wesley bit down on his lips, stopping the words before they took form. 

Despite Wesley’s whimpers, Angel stopped and rolled his lover over on his back. His hand pumped Wesley’s length. Lowering himself, he took him into his mouth without any hesitation or teasing. 

Wesley cried out and thrust upwards. "Angel." He griped Angel's hair and came shaking. 

After licking up and down his lover’s cock, Angel smiled. "So beautiful." He kissed Wesley’s thigh and then moved up to be closer to him, kissing his lips. 

Wesley kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Now we have gotten that distraction out of the way, will you answer my question?" 

"I already answered it." Running his hand through Wesley’s hair, Angel closed his eyes. Sleep sounded really nice to him. "You think too much." 

"You change the subject too often." Wesley kissed Angel's forehead. "Why are you avoiding my neck?" 

"I wasn’t avoiding your neck. I happen to like your neck very much. Again with the thinking too much." Angel pulled Wesley closer to him. "Did we get anymore letters from schools today?" 

"No, but I made a few appointments." Wesley frowned. _He doesn't want to tell me._ Closing his eyes, even though he couldn't shut off his mind. He wondered if this sudden change in Angel had anything to do with Spike still. 

"I love you," Angel whispered as if he said something so precious that he was afraid someone else might hear and spoil it. His hand touched the small of his lover’s back. 

"Angel." Wesley was worried. It felt almost like Angel said good-bye in some way. 

Opening his eyes a little, Angel gazed at his lover. "What’s the matter, honey?" 

"Don't leave me. Promise me that. You can do anything you want to me. Punish me in any way you see fit, just never leave me." Wesley didn't even notice the tear that escaped down his cheek. 

"Punish you?" Angel arched an eyebrow. "Wes," he wiped his lover’s tears away, "I’m not going anywhere. You know that. I’m going to stay by your side always." Slowly, he placed a soft kiss on Wesley’s cheek. 

"I don't deserve you." Wesley closed his eyes and held tighter to Angel. "You’re too good. I promise I'll never do it again." 

"Do what again? Get stabbed? Well, I hope not." Angel was glad that he didn’t need to breathe, as his lover’s arms were too tense and stiff around him. "Connor told me that I’ll always be able to save you. And I’m not saint, Wes. I think we’re nicely matched." 

"Connor still thinks you hung the moon and stars for his enjoyment. Scary to think that he has complete faith in you. But I was talking about Spike." 

"Oh." Angel rolled over so he was facing his lover. "I’m not upset about Spike anymore. I already told you that I forgive you." 

Wesley frowned and sat up. "Then what’s this all about if not Spike?" 

"It’s stupid. Don’t worry, okay." Angel closed his eyes again, shifting the weight on his hips. 

"Nothing that bothers you is stupid." Wesley paused. "Well, what I mean is nothing in our relationship that bothers you is stupid. So tell me or otherwise I might have to torture you." He pulled Angel closer. 

Angel shook his head. "How’s the saying go, ‘can’t have your cake and eat it too.’ Besides I told you that it was nothing, and it is." 

"Angel, it's not nothing. Just a moment ago I thought you were going to leave me by the way you’re acting. Please love, tell me." Wesley stroked Angel's hair. 

"You should know by now that I’m not going to leave you. We’ve been together, what, almost seven years. I think that counts for something." Angel relaxed into Wesley’s touches. "I thought about growing out my hair a little longer, what do you think?" 

"I think it would be lovely. It would give me something to tug on when I take you." Wesley kissed Angel's forehead. "Are you upset because I didn't tell you what happened?" 

"More like worried, especially after what you said this afternoon." Angel took Wesley’s hand in his. "I respect your privacy and everything, but you did ask what was bothering me and that’s something." 

Clearing his throat, Wesley whispered, "I lied downstairs. I was embarrassed over what happened." He couldn't look into Angel eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Pulling Wesley to him, Angel rubbed his lover’s back. "There’s not need to be embarrassed. We’ve all at one time or another - or many times - gotten ourselves into situations of unnecessary risk by accident. Comes with leaving the house." He paused for a moment. "Though I do think that you’d better tell everyone tomorrow, because they’re probably trying to find some paper trail or something to go along with what you told them. You can tell them not to, but they’ll still protect you." He kissed Wesley. "Family, remember." 

"Yeah." Wesley kissed Angel softly. "When did you get this sudden interest in growing your hair long?" 

"Not super long. Did that already." Angel shrugged. "Just thought that a change of pace would be nice. Make my forehead look a little smaller if my hair laid back." 

"This forehead?" Wesley peppered it with kisses. "I like it. I like everything about you. Besides everything about you is big." 

Angel chuckled. "Glad you think so." He gave a happy sigh as Wesley snuggled back down with him. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley closed his eyes. "Just so we’re both clear on this, I’m only having sex with you because your enormous appendages." He smirked. 

"Still using me after all this time." Reaching down, Angel cupped his lover’s bottom. "That’s okay. I can relate. I mean, I do really keep you for your nice ass and talented mouth." 

"Oh yeah." Wesley moaned. "You know if you keep that up we won’t be getting any sleep." 

Quickly, Angel removed his hand. "You do need your sleep." He kissed his lover’s forehead. 

"Mother hen." Wesley yawned and closed his eyes. 

Angel smiled and held his lover. "Been called worse names before," he whispered as he watched Wesley fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"I could’ve killed that last one on my own." Spike followed Angel through the sewers, walking back to the Hyperion after taking out a nest of Swiquks demons. 

Angel sighed. "We can’t have any member of our team getting killed or injured because he believes that those spiny tentacles weren’t going to rip his heart out." He walked in a hurried pace, thankful that home wasn’t too far away. 

"What a line." Spike snorted. "Someone’s whipped." 

Stopping, Angel turned around and faced Spike. "And what’s that supposed to mean?" 

"Just that you sound exactly like him, and his whole little ‘I’ll kick your arse on the street if you do something as stupid as I did’ speech." Spike shook his head. "Not too hard to tell that he lied about the whole slave trade bit. Plus if there was one, I think we would’ve noticed." 

Angel’s frown deepened as he realized that he should’ve been able to tell that his lover lied without having to give him the third degree. And in the meantime, he’d probably freaked out Connor. 

"And really," Spike started talking again, "can you two keep it down? Some of us with rather good hearing tried to sleep last night. Not saying that I can’t appreciate dirty talk and a bunch of moaning once and a while." He smirked. "Who I am kidding? I did appreciate it. He really does say naughty little things in bed. Real nice wanking material." 

Angel felt his blood boil at Spike’s words. Dropping the sword, his fist clench and unclench, trying to remember his promise to Wesley not to hurt Spike. 

"Bet he does the hottest things with that tongue." Spike smelled the anger rippling off Angel, but continued anyway. "The way he..." 

Angel’s fist curled, and he punched Spike in the nose, smelling the blood as his arm came back. "Don’t you ever fucking say anything like that again. I could care less if you heard us, but you have no right." 

Clutching his nose, Spike blinked his eyes. "Bloody hell. Thought you weren’t supposed to hurt me." 

"Guess I’m not as whipped as you thought. Don’t worry, I won’t mention to Wes what you said, and you’ll blame your injury on the demons." Picking up his sword, Angel continued to walk to the hotel, not saying anything to Spike the rest of the way. 

Fred was whispering in Gunn's ear when Spike and Angel came in. "They're back." She squeezed Gunn's hand. "How did it go?" She reached for the first aid kit. 

"Nasty buggers," Spike answered, hand still on his nose. Most of the blood had already dried to his face. "But they won’t be bothering the neighbors anymore." He flinched as Fred took his hand away to asses the damage. 

Wesley wheeled out of his office. "That's good to hear." He smiled as Angel bent down to kiss him. "Are you both alright?" 

"We’re fine." Angel took his hand. "Spike had a problem, but I made sure we got out alright. So what’s this I heard about a fancy dinner?" 

"Fred and I thought we could take a little break from the guts and the take out." Gunn smiled, his hand on Fred’s back. "A little lobster won’t hurt anyone." 

"Well unless it's a mutant demon lobster. Hopefully we won't have to deal with something like that." Wesley smiled. He was so proud of Angel for being nice to Spike and making sure he was part of the team. "Spike, do you have anything besides jeans to wear?" 

"Despite what some may think, I do come with more than one outfit." Spike stood up. "Best go dig them out." He left the others downstairs to do their bidding. 

Angel sighed, glad that Spike didn’t tell Wesley what really happened. "Think I need some help picking out my clothing." He smiled at Wesley. 

"That I can help you do." Wesley wheeled to the elevator. "How about we meet back here in an hour?" Fred nodded and took Gunn's hand. Wesley smiled at Angel. "Faith’s playing with Connor. She said she would get him ready." 

As the elevator door closed, Angel turned toward Wesley. "Thought you didn’t want Faith around Connor?" 

"I don't, but it's not a bad idea once in awhile. She is a Slayer. Besides, she knows Connor’s yours; I doubt she would do anything to hurt him." Wesley sighed. "I thought we might try something different tonight." 

"And what’s that?" Leaning down, Angel kissed his lover. 

Wesley moaned softly and gathered a handful of Angel's shirt. "How about a more colorful top?" 

"Depends." While Angel did trust Wesley, he didn’t want to agree to anything without seeing it. "As long as I don’t end up looking like I should be at a Jimmy Buffet concert." 

"I wouldn't do that to you. Well not again anyway." The elevator doors opened, and Wesley wheeled to the bedroom. On the bed sat a white box, big enough for a shirt. 

"Wes," Angel moved to open the box, "you didn’t have to." He pulled out a light blue shirt. "Thank you, honey." Smiling, he started to undress out of his soiled demon fighting clothing. 

"The leather pants are hanging up." Wesley moved to the closet and pulled out his own clothing. 

Angel buttoned up his new shirt. "If you need help, just ask. I’d be more than happy to undress you." 

Wesley smiled and laid the clothing on the bed. "Well in that case, I need help." 

"Is that so." Angel helped his lover undress, enjoying every moment of it. All the eyefuls of skin. "So very pretty, might just keep you this way all the time." 

Wesley moaned and pulled Angel closer. "Love it when you say things like that to me. Makes me want to beg you to do it all the time." 

"Want you all the time. Want to make you happy." Angel’s mouth found Wesley’s, hungry for the taste of his lover. He still felt a tad over possessive after his talk with Spike. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. "You do." He panted against his lover’s lips. "God, Angel, you do." Wesley undid Angel's zipper and slipped his hands inside the material, teasing Angel's cock. 

"Wes," Angel groaned. Without stopping their kiss, he picked his lover up and sat him on the bed. "Love you so much." His hand grabbed his lover’s ass through the worn cotton of his boxers. 

"Love you too." Wesley moaned and stroked Angel harder. "Please." He nipped Angel's lips. 

"What do you want, honey?" Angel took Wesley’s hand and placed small kisses on each one of his fingers. "Anything you need." 

"You, just need you. Everything you want to give me and more." Wesley leaned back on the bed. "Yours." 

Quickly and carefully, Angel unbuttoned his new shirt so he wouldn’t have to iron it and sat it away from the bed. "Mine," he whispered as he went back to kissing Wesley, hands running wildly over his lover’s body as if they wanted everything at the same time. 

"God. Yes," Wesley moaned loudly. "Yours." He arched up into Angel's hands. "Need you, Angel. Please, love." He gasped as Angel pinched his nipples. 

"Wes." Angel’s mouth moved to replace his hands on Wesley’s chest as he helped his lover tug down his pants. 

Wesley wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. His stitches were healed; he just needed Angel to take them out. "Please, Angel. I need you inside me. Need to feel you thrusting hard." He rubbed up against Angel, making their cocks brush against each other. 

Angel’s hands pulled down Wesley’s boxer. He paused for a moment, eyes wandering down his lover’s body, admiring him. "So beautiful. Love making love with you." 

"Angel..." Wesley blushed. He reached up and pulled Angel’s mouth to his neck. "Need you so much." 

As Angel kissed his lover’s neck, he felt the same way he did last night, but vowed to overcome his fears or whatever they were. His hand reached for Wesley’s cock, stroking it, thumb running over the tip. 

Wesley moaned and arched up into Angel's touch. "I need you, please Angel. Don't you want me? Want me to come only for you?" 

"Yes." Angel fumbled for the lubricant, knocking over various books from the nightstand and continuing to kiss his lover. "Mine. My Wes." 

"Yours, all yours." Wesley tangled his hand in Angel's hair. "I love you. I need you, please." 

"Knees up." Angel trailed a slippery finger up his lover’s thigh and to his hole. "Love you too, honey." He nipped Wesley’s collarbone. 

Wesley groaned and pushed his knees up. "I'm healed, love; you can be rough." He closed his eyes and stretched out waiting for Angel's next command. 

As he surveyed his lover, Angel couldn’t help but smile. "Don’t move." He found the necktie in the pile of clothing Wesley planned on wearing. "Thought this was a tad too formal anyway." Binding his lover’s hand together, he tied Wesley to the bed. "That okay?" 

Wesley moaned his answer. His own cock leaked pre-come as he held still. "Please I’ve been good. I don't need a spanking." 

"No spankings since I spent all that time tying you up." Lying down beside his lover, Angel rubbed his cock against Wesley’s side as his hand reached under his lover’s thigh. Adjusting himself for easy access, he pushed a finger inside of his lover. 

Wesley pushed back against Angel's finger. "Right there." His body shook as Angel stroked his prostate. 

"Want you to beg for me, honey. Tell me how much you want me inside of you." Reaching his other hand down, Angel began to pump Wesley’s cock. 

"God yes, Angel. Need you so much." Wesley rocked back and forth. "Want to be yours, want to feel you thrusting hard inside me. Feel your teeth bite and scrap my skin. Please I want to come for you. Want to be so good for you. I’ll do anything. Please I need you." Wesley’s voice grew rougher with each movement of Angel’s hand. "Fuck me, please," he groaned loudly. 

Climbing on top of Wesley, Angel kissed him. "Shhh, Wes. I got you, honey. Going to take good care of you. Going to fuck you." Leaning back on his knees, he took his cock in hand and pushed inside of Wesley. 

Wesley groaned and stilled his body for a moment. "Never want you to stop. Always want you in me." 

Starting to thrust, Angel smiled. "Feel so good, Wes. Fuck." His hands ran down the sides of his lover’s body, feeling how he shook. 

"Make me come." Wesley clenched around Angel as his voice became more demanding. 

"Don’t think you’re much in the position to demand. Legs up, honey." Leaning over, Angel kissed Wesley. "But you’re going to come. Or I’m not going to be happy." He began to stroke his lover, speeding up his thrusts. 

Wesley moaned and kissed Angel back hungrily. He shook harder now from the need to come. "Angel..." Feeling his balls tighten. "Please, love." 

"Come for me, honey," Angel moaned against his lover’s lips. "So beautiful. Feel so wonderful." He thrust inside of Wesley, burying himself balls deep in his lover. 

Wesley whimpered against Angel's mouth as he spilled over Angel's hand. 

"Perfect." Softly Angel kissed his lover and with a few more thrust came himself. "Fuck." He fell into his lover’s arms, enjoying being held by him. 

Wesley moaned and kissed Angel softly. "Love you." 

"Mmmm...love you too." Turning his head, Angel looked at the clock. He groaned. "We need to ready before Connor comes knocking down the door." 

"Yes." Wesley chuckled. "Can you take the stitches out first?" 

"As long as you use a cane like the doctors said." Moving away, Angel pulled out and rolled over to find the first aid kit. 

"Yes, da." Wesley teased groaning as Angel pulled out. He didn't move because Angel didn't untie him yet. 

Angel stuck his tongue out at Wesley because he knew that he couldn’t retaliate. "Don’t even go there." Setting the kit down on the bed, he untied Wesley’s hands. 

Wesley shook them out and smiled. "Why not?" 

"Because I’m not him." Angel began to remove the stitches, taking care to stop every time his lover flinched. "Because you know I don’t want us associated with anything I might have done in the past. And did the Council have cameras then or really good peeping toms? Or have you been talking to Spike again?" 

Wesley closed his eyes. "You talk in your sleep." He took deep claming breaths trying not to focus on the pains. 

"Oh." Angel’s face flushed in embarrassment as he continued. "What other things do I say?" 

"Hmm, I don't think I’m going to tell you." Wesley leaned up and kissed him. 

After their kiss ended, Angel gave him a smile. "Need to hold still, Wes. I’m almost done. One more." 

Wesley sighed. "Then hurry up." He didn't make a sound even though the last one hurt more than all of them put together. 

"Want me to get to you pain medicine?" Angel’s hand touched his lover’s face. He knew from his own injuries how much that must have hurt. 

"Yes, please." Wesley laid there panting softly. 

Angel came back with a glass of water and pills for Wesley. Bending over, he went to pick his shirt off the floor, and when he felt his lover’s eyes on him, he wiggled his ass. "See something you like?" 

"Maybe, but we don't have time for that." Wesley sat up and took his pills. Reaching over he gave Angel a light slap on his arse. "Dress me," he said with a wink. 

"You’re lucky that I enjoy indulging you," Angel teased. He picked up the stack of Wesley’s clothing and thought better of it to salvage the tie or find a new one. Doubting very much that they were going to a ties-only restaurant with Connor in tow. He slid a pair of clean boxers onto his lover’s thin frame with only a little help. 

Wesley knew that the pain meds took up to thirty minutes to kick in. Until then, he allowed Angel to do most of the work. Once he was dressed, Angel gave him a kiss. "Thank you." 

"You’re welcome. Anything for you, always." Angel began to dress himself in the clothing that Wesley had bought and chosen. As he zipped up the leather pants, he admired the way the felt around him. 

Wesley watched Angel dress. He smiled to himself. His lover loved new clothing, especially leather. "Are you done feeling yourself up? Because some of us are getting jealous." 

"You’re rather demanding tonight." Angel sat beside his lover as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "Ready to try out those sea legs?" 

Wesley nodded and wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. "You know I just had an image of you as a pirate." He groaned softly as he stood with Angel's help. He shook a litte, but that was to be expected. "Where's my cane?" 

"It’s in the kitchen." Angel walked at the same pace Wesley moved, letting his lover lean on him as much as he needed. "If I’m a pirate, you’d have to be my first mate. And no talking parrots. Those things are scary, and besides Connor would forget to feed it." He grimaced as he thought of the goldfish that Connor had sworn he’d take care of, and then hid the bowl with the dead fish in his closet to cover up his neglect. Or over-caring as he’d given it a bubble bath. 

"No pets of any kind." Wesley wasn’t in too much pain. His legs felt a tab bit shaky. "Who would be your cabin boy then?" 

"Only need you, honey." Angel grabbed Wesley’s cane for him and allowed him to adjust before taking a step away. 

Wesley took a step. The cane shook slightly but worked. "Good let's go get Connor." 

Holding the door open for Wesley, Angel spotted Spike coming toward them. "Hey." He frowned when he saw that Spike also wore a pair of leather pants. Then his attentions were diverted when he felt the familiar crush of Connor on his leg. Bending down, he picked up his son. 

Faith chuckled and pushed her long hair back over her shoulder. She wore a short skirt with a clingy top. "Well, look what we have here, the vampire mafia." She turned to Wesley. "At least you got him out of that monochrome look he had going." 

"Bugg-" Spike stopped himself before he completed the word. "Drat." He scowled. "These are the only other type of trousers I have. He should be the one to change," Spike muttered. 

"No one is changing. We don't have time." Wesley couldn't help but stare at both Spike and Angel. He did have a thing for it as much as his lover. 

Angel stayed close to Wesley as they walked down the stairs despite Wesley’s protests. Everyone loaded into Wesley’s SUV, and Angel drove them to the restaurant. He sighed, glad that Faith hadn’t made any more jokes about leather pants. 

"Can I have hot dogs, daddy?" Connor played with his seat belt and kicked Angel's seat. 

"It’s not that kind of restaurant, Connor. It’s seafood. You like fish." Angel ignored Connor’s kicking of his seat. The drive wasn’t too far. 

Connor pouted, "I don't want fish they smell; I want a hot dog." Connor was in danger of throwing a tantrum. 

"Don’t know what you’re missing out on, Connor." Spike turned to look at Connor. "Fred said this restaurant has the best fish and chips this side of the ocean. Thinking I might have some myself." 

Connor glanced at Spike. "You like fish?" At Spike’s nod, Connor stopped kicking Angel's seat. "Daddy, can I have fish?" 

Wesley chuckled. "Thank you, Spike." 

"I think you got your approval." Spike unbuckled Connor after they pulled into the restaurant. 

Wesley slowly got out of the car. He took a moment and watched Angel take Connor from Spike's arms. "Spike, could I talk to you for a moment?" 

Spike nodded and stayed outside with Wesley while the others went in to find Gunn and Fred. "What’s on your mind?" 

"What happened the other night," Wesley leaned closer to Spike for support, "I wanted to apologize. I’ve already spoken to Faith. There was no slave ring. I was embarrassed." 

"Figured as much. Mostly because I think we would’ve noticed." Spike shifted uncomfortably at the close proximity of Wesley. They hadn’t been this close since they’d kissed. "Apology accepted. Now why don’t we go join the others because it appears that I’m actually going to be eating tonight." 

Wesley nodded. He could tell Spike was uncomfortable. "Sure, go on ahead." He took a deep breath as his legs shook. "I don't want to hold you up anymore than needed." 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Come on, Wes." He offered his arm for Wesley to lean on. "Wouldn’t want anyone holding me responsible for you hurting yourself." 

"Angel wouldn't hold you responsible." Wesley leaned on Spike's arm. Slowly they made their way into the restaurant. 

Angel looked up from reading the children’s menu to Connor to see Wesley and Spike coming in together. He knew that Wesley was still having problems walking, but he couldn’t help and feel a tinge of jealousy to see his lover leaning on Spike. Standing up, he held out the chair for Wesley. "Doing okay, Wes?" 

"Fine." Wesley let go of Spike’s arm as he sat down in the chair. 

Angel chatted with Connor about what he wanted to order as a waiter brought a bottle of wine for everyone and glass of juice for Connor. He picked up the menu himself and pondered if he was actually going to order something or would eat whatever Connor didn’t. Unfortunately, this restaurant didn’t serve blood. It would probably be best to stick with picking up after his son. 

After their orders were taken, Gunn cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attentions. He looked at Fred who nodded for him to start speaking. "So Fred and I didn’t just ask you all here tonight for seafood. We also have an announcement to make." 

Fred smiled nervously. "That's right." She looked at Gunn and squeezed his hand under the table. "Gee, I never thought this would be so hard." She felt Gunn squeeze back. "We wanted to tell you that Gunn and I are engaged." 

"That’s wonderful." Angel smiled at them. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, and actually, he’d bargained on sooner. "Congratulations." 

"Yeah, congrats." Spike lifted his wine glass and nodded to them. 

Faith lifted her glass to the happy couple as well. 

Wesley smiled. "It's wonderful; congratulations." 

Connor looked around at everyone. "What's engaged?" 

"It means that Fred and Gunn are going to get married," Angel explained. He took a sip of the wine. 

Connor frowned. "What's married?" 

Faith leaned over Spike to check out Fred’s ring. 

Feeling bad, Angel ignored his son, not quite understanding how Connor understood what divorce meant, but not marriage. But he also did it for his own selfish reasons, not wanting to shatter Connor’s bubble with the questions that would surely follow about he and Wesley. 

Connor frowned. "Daddy? What’s married?" 

"Can I ask you a question first?" Angel waited for Connor’s nod of agreement. "What do you think divorce is? Because you acted like you knew what that was, but yet you don’t know what marriage is." 

"Divorce is when you break up. They are together already right?" 

"Divorce is when you break up, but it’s when you break up with someone you’re married to." Angel paused and took a sip of his wine. "Marriage is something two people who love each other do. They have a ceremony - usually a religious one - and the government recognizes them as a couple that’s going to stay together until they die. If they decide that they don’t love each other anymore, they get a divorce." He looked over at Wesley and silently pleaded for his lover to help him explain. 

Connor frowned. "Huh?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Connor, two people who love each other get married in a big ceremony or party. Then they can have children." 

Connor thought that over. "Daddy, that means you’re married to Wes right?" 

"No, Connor. Wes and I aren’t married." Angel was relieved when the food came, wondering why he received all the hard questions from Connor. 

Connor frowned, "Daddy, if you and Wesley aren't married, then how did you have me?" 

"Connor, you know the story about your mother and your birth. Now eat your fish sticks." Angel picked up a French fry off Connor’s plate and nibbled on it. 

Connor took a bite of his food. "Daddy, were you married to my mother?" 

Angel shook his head as he thought back to his one-night stand with Darla that led to Connor’s conception. One-night stand didn’t seem to be the right word considering they’d been together for so long before he was ensouled. "No. People can have children without being married. Just most people wait until they are married to have them." 

"Oh." Connor took another bite of his food. "Daddy, were you going to get married to my mother?" 

"Hey Connor, how’s your fish and chips?" Spike asked. As much as he liked seeing Angel squirm in his seat at the kid’s questions, he didn’t care to Connor’s reactions to some of the questions he would eventually get to. 

Connor smiled. "It's good." 

"Told you it would be." Spike drank some of his wine. The table was eerily quiet since Connor started questioning Angel about he and Wesley. 

Wesley insisted on paying for dinner when the check came. 

Faith decided to burn off some extra calories by going to the club she saw down the street. "Hey Spike, feel up to a little bump and grind?" 

"Depends where it takes place." Spike smirked. "But until then we’ll just have to keep the kiddies on the dance floor safe from any wannabe big bads." 

Faith grinned. "Later guys." She hugged Fred and Gunn. "Let's go mafia man." 

"Night." Spike followed Faith away from everyone else. 

"Congratulations, again." Angel hugged Fred as they said their goodbyes. 

"See you in the morning, little man." Gunn smiled and leaned down, rubbing Connor’s hair. 

Wesley stood up and hugged first Gunn, then Fred. "Congratulations again. I’m so happy for you both." He glanced at Angel who picked up Connor. "Feel free to take tomorrow off; I'm sure we can handle anything that comes up." 

"See that’s why I like working for you," Gunn teased and wrapped an arm around Fred. "See you later." He and Fred walked toward their car. 

Wesley walked to his car with Angel beside him. "Someone’s sleepy." 

Connor snuggled against Angel's neck, and muttered, "Not me." 

Angel placed Connor in his seat and buckled him in, and then went to help Wesley in. He kissed his lover on the cheek before shutting the door. The drive was quiet and seemed shorter without Connor stirring. "Is he snoring?" Angel asked as they pulled into the Hyperion. 

Wesley nodded. "Sounds just like his dad." He unbuckled his seat belt. "Take him upstairs, I’ll be there in a moment." 

"Okay." Angel carried Connor to his room and tucked him in bed, kissing his forehead. He took one last look at his sleeping son before closing the door. He fixed himself a mug of blood while waiting for Wesley. 

Wesley slowly made his way up the stairs. He went around and made sure everything was locked up. Both Faith and Spike had a key, so there wasn't a need to keep the back door open. He checked on Connor and smiled, then headed to his room. "Hey." 

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked. He took a sip of his blood instead of running to help his lover sit down despite wanting to, knowing how stubborn Wesley could be. 

"Tired and sore. How are you feeling?" Wesley moved toward Angel and wrapped his free arm around him. "Let me guess hungry?" 

"Hence the blood." Angel set his mug down on the counter and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him. "Though I think I could also fall into the tired category." 

"Shall we go to bed?" Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "I'll let you drink in bed tonight if you want." He licked Angel's neck. 

"I think I’ll stick with the pig, but thanks." Picking up his mug again, Angel smiled at Wesley. 

Wesley frowned. "I must be more tired then I thought, because you’re not making any sense." He went to pull out of Angel's arms. 

"Misheard what you said." Holding onto his lover, Angel kissed his cheek. "What was it you said about bed? Because I kind of liked that idea." 

Wesley smiled. "You, me, bed." He pulled away and headed toward it. "I have to say that both you and Spike decked out in leather was a very pretty sight." 

"As long as I’m the prettier one." Angel finished his mug and set it in the sink. Moving to the bedroom, he pulled off his shoes. 

"Were you always this vain?" Wesley undid his shirt. "Now I know how you killed so many people back in the day." 

"And why was that?" Angel crawled over the bed to where Wesley was and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, pressing a kiss into the nap of his neck. 

Wesley closed his eyes and smiled. "Because both you and Spike together’s like sex on a stick." 

Angel shook his head. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t know what to say. They already had this argument about Spike, and the only reason, Angel was nice to him was for Wesley. 

"Just saying, if I saw you both back in the day when you were evil," Wesley turned in Angel’s arms and kissed him, "I would have died a happy death." 

"I love you." Angel’s hand brushed over Wesley’s cheek. "I’m glad that I have you now though. I can enjoy you more." 

"You better." Wesley kissed Angel's palm. "Love you too," He turned around again and pushed his back against Angel's chest until he was in a comfortable position. 

Holding his lover, Angel enjoyed the silence and the comfort. The pounding in his head had ceased since Connor fell asleep in the car, but he didn’t doubt that it would return in the morning when their son would surely have more questions. 

Wesley wanted to go to sleep, but they needed to talk about what happened. "Angel?" Part of him wanted Angel to be asleep. 

"Yeah?" Angel stirred behind his lover, knowing what was coming next. _Connor._ They needed to talk about their son and what to tell him. 

"Connor’s asking questions. I told you he wasn't going to understand. What happens when he goes to school? What if he hates us for making his life different from his friends?" 

"We’re just going to have to take his questions one at a time. I doubt he’ll hate us, and every dean we asked said that there were other kids with gay parents who went to those schools. He knows how much we love each other, and hopefully he’ll use that to make any judgments. You did a lot better than me with his questions." 

Wesley shrugged. "He has enough to deal with being the son of two vampires. He shouldn't have to deal with parents that are gay." 

"Wes, that’s insane. Look around; the world isn’t exactly like it was you or I grew up. Connor’s lucky to have two parents who are together and love him. How many of those kids in Connor’s playgroup who were five or younger had divorced parents?" 

"Angel, we fight evil everyday. How many people are beaten or killed because they are gay? How many times has someone tried something or said something to us when we been out? The world hasn't changed, and it's not going to. This was a bad idea." Wesley closed his eyes. 

"I really hope that you’re talking about this conversation, Wes." Angel held his lover closer. "It’s hard for me to care or take stock in what slander people might say. I’m a vampire, so not exactly that scared of human violence, and I’m far too old to care what people think of my life beyond my family and friends. But what they say to Connor’s another issue..." 

"I guess that is it. You’re a vampire. You don't have to care at all." Wesley sighed. "I should’ve never let things get serious between us." 

"Don’t say things like that. I couldn’t imagine raising Connor without you." Angel felt dread in his stomach. "You’re part of my family," he whispered. 

"I know," Wesley whispered back. "I… Just it's not easy being gay; people tend to hate us for no reason. Look at my father." 

"Hate to say that your father wouldn’t have approved of me if I was a woman." Angel found Wesley’s hand and entwined their fingers together. "But sometimes we have surprises like say, your mother." 

"I know." Wesley sighed softly. "I just want Connor to be safe and happy." 

"And we’ll make sure he is. Together." 

Wesley nodded. "Of course. You’re tied; why don’t you go to sleep?" 

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to change the subject." Angel kissed his lover’s shoulder. 

Wesley smiled. "Not changing the subject, just trying to be a considerate lover." 

"Are you going to be okay? Besides our shared concerns about Connor." 

"Yes, love. I'll be fine. I just don’t want a cranky lover in the morning." 

"Don’t worry." Angel squeezed Wesley’s hand. "I’m sorry, honey." 

"For what, Angel?" Wesley frowned and turned his head to look at Angel. 

"For every cruel thing that someone’s said to you because of us. I might not be affect by the words of bigoted people, but I am when you are. Guess there are just some things I can’t save you from, despite what our son thinks." 

Wesley sighed and didn't answer Angel. Instead he laid still trying to pretend to be sleeping. It bothered him that Angel was hurt. 

"I love you and wouldn’t change a thing about us." Leaning over his lover, Angel placed a kiss on his cheek. "And you’re really cute when you pretend to be asleep. I know, me and my damn vampire senses." 

"You drive me crazy, you know that." Wesley sighed. "I love you too." 

"Not going to do anything rash are you?" Angel ran a hand down his lover’s hip. 

"Rash? When have I ever done anything rash?" Wesley squirmed closer. 

Angel chuckled. "I can name a few times that you gave me a scare." 

"What's life without a little drama?" Wesley squeezed Angel’s hand. 

"Definitely not ours." Angel rolled over his lover and kissed him. Softly played against his lips. His hands finished unbuttoning Wesley’s shirt and started to tug it free from his pants. Removing his mouth from Wesley’s, he smiled. "In case you haven’t noticed, this is me being rash." 

"You know I haven’t' noticed." Wesley smiled and reached down to undo his zipper batting Angel's hand away. 

Removing his own shirt, Angel watched his lover pull down his pants. "God, you’re beautiful." His hand slinked down Wesley’s arm. 

Wesley shook his head. "You’re insane, you know that." He finished removing his own clothing. 

"Why does admiring the way my lover looks make me insane? I mean, if you called in others things, I could understand." Angel’s hand went to his zipper and then hesitated. "Should I leave my pants on for a while?" 

Wesley shook his head, deciding to tease Angel. "Wouldn't that be hard to sleep in?" 

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Angel smirked. "I do recall someone saying that he liked the feel of leather or was that only to look and with Spike? If it was, you’re out of luck because I don’t think he’s home yet." 

Wesley turned around and ran a hand up Angel's thigh. "I like the feel of it. However, I find them unbearable to wear for long amounts of time." 

"I recall knocking a crossbow from a handsome rogue demon hunter dressed in leather. I also remember him adjusting himself." Angel smiled. "And wanting to push him up against the wall and fuck him." 

"Really? Funny how you've never mentioned that part before? Thought you wanted to get rid of me the moment you saw me." Wesley stood up and headed to the closet. 

"I was a mixed bag of emotions then. Even if you haven’t been someone I knew I wouldn’t have done it. Doesn’t mean that I didn’t think about it for a few moments. Think about how you would feel moving under me." Angel stretched out on the bed. "Doing okay in there?" He was a bit concerned considering how shaky Wesley had been earlier. 

"Fine. I can take a few steps without the cane after I’ve rest for a bit." Wesley pulled something out of his closet. "Close your eyes." 

Smiling, Angel closed his eyes. "If I heard any crash-like noises, I will open them." 

Wesley pulled on his leather trousers and moved back to the bed. He laid next to Angel. "Open them." 

Angel’s mouth gaped as he looked at his love hungrily. "Am I drooling?" His reached his hand to his mouth and wiped the corners. "God, you’re sexy." He moved and pinned Wesley to the bed, grinding his hips into Wesley’s, mouth crushing against his. 

Wesley would’ve moaned if Angel didn't steal his breath away. Pushing his hips up against Angel's, he felt himself becoming hard from the friction as well as from the dominant attitude his lover showed. 

Angel couldn’t get enough of the feel of his lover. His hands ran under their bodies and cupped Wesley’s ass. Maybe he did have a bit of fetish. Drawing his head back, he gave Wesley room to breathe and nibbled on his ear. "My Wes," he whispered. 

"Yes..." Wesley moaned and ran his own hands down Angel's back, letting his nails dig into his skin. 

Angel groaned and arched up into Wesley’s fingers, enjoying the pain. "Already hard and ready for me," he softly growled in his lover’s ear. He felt his own leather pants tight across his erection. 

"Always hard for you, Angel." Wesley dug his nails harder knowing how much Angel liked a little pain. 

Gasping, Angel began to move lower on his lover. "Mine," he whispered over and over as he placed kisses down Wesley’s neck, over the unmarked territory. Running his tongue over Wesley’s chest, he licked around his nipples, teasing each of one with his teeth as well. 

Wesley arched into Angel's mouth. "Yes, yours." He tangled his hands in Angel's hair and closed his eyes. 

Angel’s tongue swirled around his lover’s navel, nibbling at the soft fold of flesh just above it. His hand ran over Wesley’s leather-covered cock, gently squeezing it through the material. 

"Angel..." Wesley gasped softly and rocked his hips upwards. He tugged on Angel's hair pull his head up. Freeing a hand from his lover’s hair, Wesley moved to unzip his trousers. 

Angel watched as his lover’s cock popped out from its leather hold. "Going to please you, Wes. Always yours." He felt Wesley’s grip loosen, and he dipped his head, running his tongue along the shaft. 

Wesley sighed in pleasure. "So good." He let go of Angel's head and placed both hands behind his head, content to allow Angel to do all the work. "Mmm." 

Wrapping his lips around the head of Wesley’s cock, Angel took him his mouth. His hand ran down his lover’s thighs, holding him still. 

Wesley moaned softly as Angel started to suck. He tried to move his hips, but Angel held him down to tightly. "Angel, so good." Wesley licked his suddenly dry lips. "I should wear leather more often if this is what happens." 

Angel tasted pre-come on his tongue. He loved the familiarity of Wesley in his mouth. Moving his head, he took more of his lover in. 

"God, Angel." Wesley’s body shook as Angel started to deep throat him. "Fuck, love." Reaching down, he gripped Angel's hair. 

Easing his grip on Wesley’s thighs, he allowed his lover to move. That recognizable push and plunge in and out of his mouth. His chin scraped against the bottom of Wesley’s zipper, but he ignored it. 

Wesley moaned louder. Being allowed to move his hips, he quickly felt his balls tighten. "Angel..." He groaned his warning. 

Angel lifted up his head, letting his lover’s cock fall from his mouth. He gripped the base. "Did I tell you, you could come? Okay, granted, my mouth was a bit full." Smirking, he moved up and kissed Wesley. 

Wesley kissed him back, tasting himself on Angel's tongue. He moaned softly. "That's just mean." 

"Vampire, remember." Angel gave him a quick kiss. "So, I remember saying something about a wall. Think you could handle that?" 

Wesley groaned. "God yes." Before the words were out of his mouth, Wesley found himself pressed against the wall. He blinked, knowing how Angel rarely used his vampire gifts during lovemaking. 

Slathering lubricant on his fingers, Angel had already pulled down Wesley’s pants, just enough to expose his ass and to not give them any bother. He pressed his leather-covered erection between Wesley’s cheeks, making his lover shutter. "So very beautiful." With his dry hand, Angel tugged down his own zipper, only exposing his cock as his lover had specified, and tucked up the metal teeth so they dug into him instead of Wesley. 

"Fuck." Wesley ran his hands over the wall, unable to find something to grip. He pushed his hips back into Angel. Rubbing so he felt his lover’s erection between his cheeks. "Do you want me?" 

"Want you so much, Wes." Moving back, Angel ran his finger between his lover’s globes and pushed inside. "Just lean back on me, honey." 

Teasing, Wesley grinned. "What if I said you can't have me?" He groaned and gripped Angel's finger tight. Turning his head, he kissed Angel hungrily, sucking on his tongue. 

Angel moaned into his lover’s mouth, pulling back for a release of his tongue. He heard his lover panting. "If I can’t have you, than I’m going to be doing a lot of masturbating." Slowly, he pushed another finger inside his lover. 

Wesley pushed against the wall, trying to take more of Angel's fingers into him. "Jesus. Can I watch you do that?" He clawed at the wall when Angel added a third finger and brushed against his prostate. 

"You can watch only if I get to fuck you first." With his other hand, Angel reached behind him to pull the lubricant out of his waistband. The pants were just tight enough so that it didn’t fall even when he’d released his zipper. 

Wesley groaned again and bit his lip, hard, to keep himself from begging. He didn't even feel it when his lip started to bleed. Instead all his focus went to the fingers moving inside him. 

"Do you want my cock inside of you?" Angel asked, his mouth blowing warm air over his lover’s ear. His fingers pressed inside of Wesley. 

Wesley nodded and pushed back against Angel's hand. On the forward thrust, he was able to rub his cock against the wall. The slight friction felt wonderful. Even though Angel didn't want him to come just yet, he knew he was going to. Still he didn't stop. 

Angel’s cock ached with need. He smelled that Wesley neared orgasm again. Lifting his free hand, he gave Wesley’s ass a hard smack. "Did I say you could do that?" He pulled him barely out of reach of the wall. "And I think I asked you a question," he growled. 

Wesley whimpered. He turned his head "Please, yes. I need your cock in me, need to come." He kissed Angel hungrily, tasting his own blood, before going to pull his head away. 

Before Wesley’s head was completely turned back to the wall, Angel pushed inside of him. He’d waited for so long for this that he almost came when he felt Wesley clench around him in surprise. Staying still for a moment, he regained his composure and thrust the rest of the way inside. "God, Wes." 

Wesley leaned his forehead against the wall. "Please, Angel," aas the only thing he managed to say over and over as Angel tormented him by not moving. 

Slowly, Angel began to thrust. He moved them closer to the wall, placing a hand on it to brace them. "Come anytime you’d like. But no touching yourself." 

"Angel, please, let me touch myself." Wesley reached up and placed one hand over Angel's arm. "Please." He ran his nails up and down his lover’s flesh, digging hard enough to draw blood. 

"No," Angel growled. "You seemed to be fine with the wall earlier." He moved faster in and out of Wesley. The smell of his own blood filled the room. 

"Please..." At Angel's growl, Wesley shuddered hard, driving his desire up several notches. Turning his head, he kissed Angel, hard and dominating, trying to regain the upper hand. 

Angel moaned: his head swimming at the intensity of Wesley’s kiss. He sucked on Wesley’s lower lip, tongue tasting the dried blood. 

Whimpering, Wesley slid his hand down and gripped his cock. 

"Very naughty." Angel placed his hand on top of Wesley’s, giving him a few hard squeezes. "Now let go." 

Reluctantly, Wesley let go and splayed his hand back on the wall. He panted harder. "God, Angel." He wanted to come so badly, but needed something extra to push himself over the edge. 

"Love you, Wes." Angel playfully bit his lover’s shoulder. 

Wesley felt Angel's teeth nip his shoulder. He concentrated on that and came. "Fuck." 

Feeling Wesley shuttering and shaking underneath him, Angel lost himself. "Wes." He thrust sporadically into his lover. 

Wesley arched his neck subconsciously as Angel thrust into him. He pushed back his hips and squeezed his lover’s cock trying to push Angel over the edge. "Angel..." 

Crying out, Angel came. He shook and rested his head on the curve of Wesley’s neck. 

Wesley panted softly and waited until Angel calmed down. He whimpered from the loss of his lover’s cock as it slipped out of him. Turning around, Wesley kissed him for a moment. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel smiled. Leaning down a bit, he lifted Wesley into his arms. "Now I think it’s time for a shower." He kissed Wesley who seemed to ready for sleep. Gently, he set his lover on the bed and showered quickly. 

When he came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, he expected to see Wesley asleep. "Thought you were going to go to bed?" 

Wesley nodded and closed his eyes, allowing Angel to tuck them bed. "Just one question before we go to sleep." 

"What’s that?" Angel pulled Wesley closer to him. 

"Is there something wrong with my neck? You normally kiss and nibble on it many times during sex and during the day. Now I'm lucky if you give it any attention. This is a recent development." Wesley watched Angel closely. 

"It’s..." Angel tugged the covers further up. "You know the whole horse bucks you off metaphor? It’s like that. Your neck being the horse." 

"I'm sorry, I think you just figuratively fucked my brains out. Could you try using words to make complete sentences that overall equal a concept, please." Wesley sat up arching an eyebrow at his lover. 

"Since the ointment made your scars go away, it feels different kissing you there. I don’t even know if you’re going to like it as much. But it was definitely the memory that did it for you; scars tend to have less feeling." Angel looked down at the indent his leg made in the sheets. "It’s really stupid." 

Wesley stared at him unbelieving. "That's it. That’s the reason why." He moved closer to Angel and kissed his cheek. "If it bothers you, love, then just bite me again." 

"You know I’m not going to do that." Angel wrapped his arm around Wesley. "What did you think it was?" 

"I had no bloody idea." Wesley sighed. "Angel, we’ve been together for how long? Trust me when I say this to you. I trust and love you. All of you, that includes your demon. I know you’re a vampire; it doesn't bother me." 

"Maybe it bothers me. Maybe it bothers me that almost every time we have sex, even after all these years, I have the urge to bite you." 

Wesley frowned. "Angel, let me point out something you already know. You’re a vampire. From what you have told me, and from what I know, vampires get off with biting during sex. It's a natural instinct to have. Would it help if I told you that most of the time we have sex, I want you to bite me?" 

"I know," Angel said softly. "You’ve told me many times or whispered it and thought that I didn’t hear you. There’s just a line: a vampire with a soul doesn’t drink from humans. The end." 

"Fine. Why don’t we ask the other vampire with a soul if he has drank from humans." Wesley stood up and pulled on his trousers. Grabbing his cane, he headed to the door. 

"Wes, this is insane. Come back to bed." As Angel saw Wesley’s hand on the doorknob, he figured that he better get dressed to. 

Wesley ignored Angel's protest as he made his way out the door and down the hall to Spike’s room. He saw the door closed and the light on. He knocked lightly. 

"What do you want?" Spike shouted, not bothering to move from his bed. 

"Can I come in?" Wesley braced his free hand on the door jam. "Please." 

"Hold on." Standing up, Spike pulled on a pair of jeans before opening the door. "Yes?" 

"I need your help with something." Quickly, Wesley filled Spike in on what he and Angel just spoke about. 

Angel burst in the room. "We’re not having this discussion with him. We’re going back to bed, whether I have to carry you or not." He glared at Spike, then at Wesley. "You could’ve at least put on a shirt. Both of you." 

Spike snorted. "You really haven’t changed. Still bossing people around." 

"Last time I checked, Spike, you’re not exactly people." Angel leaned against the doorframe just inside Spike’s room and crossed his arms. 

Wesley glared at Angel. "I'm sorry, father, I didn't realize you were in town." He moved toward Spike's bed and sat down. 

"Fine. Let Spike give you the answer you’re looking for." Angel scowled. 

"Fine." Wesley turned toward Spike. "Since Angel refuses to do something we both want, I was wondering if you'd like to bite me." 

"Don’t think it’s a matter of like, pet. More a matter of your honey who’s standing too close." Spike shook his head. "Sorry, but my license as a marital counselor has just expired." 

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "Fine then, guess I’ll have to take my chances elsewhere." He stood up. "Thank you, Spike, for your time." 

"Still don’t get why you just don’t bite him." Spike looked over at Angel. "It’s obvious he wants you to." 

"Apparently some of us have more morals than others." Angel felt more than betrayed that Wesley had asked Spike to bite him, especially after they had just made love. "And Wes seems to have this delusion that you have them because of your soul. Should I tell him what you said?" 

"Oh please." Spike rolled his eyes. "You’d get into a lot more fucking trouble for what you did." 

Wesley turned around and looked at them both. "Does someone care to fill me in on what you both are talking about?" 

"Spike heard us last night and jacked off." Angel glared at Spike. 

"And remember how I came back from fighting those demons with blood coming out of my nose." Spike glared back at him. "It was that demon." He pointed at Angel. "Not really my fault that you two put on quite the show." 

Wesley sighed and sat down on Spike's bed again. "Is this true, Angel?" 

"Maybe." Angel slouched down further against the doorframe. "But I don’t see why you’re not criticizing Spike. You get all upset when I have issues about biting you and go to Spike to have him to do. When good vampire aren’t supposed to eat people. Which I would like to point out is worse than punching a vampire who heals in a matter of minutes." 

Spike turned to Wesley. "Does he ever shut up?" 

"Only when he has his mouth full." Wesley sighed again and shook his head. "One, this isn't about eating people. This is about me sharing something with you because you have issues with me not having a scar on my neck. Two, I don't care if Spike heard us and masturbated. I'm sure that he even has porn somewhere in this room. Just as long a he doesn't show Connor. After all he probably said that to get a rise out of you. However, if you both wish to act like you’re collectively five, I’ll just take you over my knee and spank you both." 

"What I don’t understand is why you’re coming to Spike with our problems." Not as raging mad as he had been, Angel joined them on the bed, sitting on the opposite side as Spike. 

"Because you brought up the vampire with a soul. You’re no longer unique in that regard, love. Unfortunately, it's not a card you can play any more." Wesley patted Angel's knee. 

Spike arched his eyebrow at Wesley. "Going to keep that promise to spank me?" 

"Not going to hit him. Not going to hit him," Angel chanted. His hands clenched and unclenched. 

Wesley took on of Angel's hand and held it. He smiled at Spike. "Maybe, or maybe since I couldn't hold you down, what with vampire strength and all, I might have Angel do it." 

"So not going there." Angel shook his head and looked at the far wall. 

Wesley sighed. "Angel, will you bite me, please." 

"Why is this so important for you?" Looking at his lover, Angel squeezed his hand. "I know it’s more than just a turn-on because you’re not begging me to spank Spike." 

"One wonders why he’s not..." Spike closed his mouth when he saw the clear look from Angel telling him that he wasn’t welcome into this part of their discussion. 

"Because I want to share everything with you. That includes your demon side. I've seen what happens when you neglect to indulge your demon side. Remember what you did when Darla came back? I don't want that to happen again. You’re not just a being with a soul, you have a demon as well. I love all of you. So either you share it with me, or you share it with another vampire. Since I don't fancy sharing you with just any demon, it would be with Spike." 

"I thought you were here to have Spike bite you. Not to have me do whatever to Spike." Angel’s eyes traveled from Wesley to Spike and back again. 

Wesley shook his head. "Spike is of your line correct? So I will be using him as a proxy. Or if you wish, you both can do whatever it is you use to do to each other back in the day. I'll just watch." 

"Line?" Spike laughed, not believing what he heard from Wesley and Angel. "Not a bloody poodle." 

"But you’re obviously attracted to Spike." Angel ignored Spike’s comment. He only cared about his lover at the moment. 

"Angel, anyone with eye would be. In fact may I point out that at one time you were/are attracted to him." Wesley leaned closer to Angel and whispered into his ear, "I love you. Just because I find someone else sexy doesn’t mean I find you any less gorgeous. I want you; I need you." 

"There’s no one else I want besides you, Wes." Angel pulled his lover closer. 

Spike frowned and looked around the room, bored out of his mind. "As much as I love hearing you two coo over each other, am I going to get laid or not?" 

Wesley chuckled. "Angel, you have to answer my question. Will you bite me?" 

"So I only have two options, either I bite you or I bite Spike? There’s no third, I can go to bed and pretend none of this ever happened and wake up to our son jumping on the bed option?" 

"Nope, pick one." Wesley leaned away from him and glanced at Spike. 

"Can I ask you a question first?" Angel waited for Wesley to nod. "How tired are you? Would you be able to stand like say two or three rounds of making love?" 

"Well I could always try. However, I don't know if I could handle it." Wesley blushed. 

"That’s okay, honey. I’ll take good care of you." Angel couldn’t believe he was going to do this. _They definitely spiked the wine tonight with insane pills._ He picked up Wesley in his arms and started walking toward the door. Stopping, he looked at Spike. "Bring Wesley’s cane with you." 

Wesley kissed Angel on the cheek. "Love you so bloody much." He glanced at Spike who followed them. 

"You better because I still think I took loony pills today." Angel opened the door of the elevator and waited until Spike was in to shut the door. He hit the button for the top floor penthouse. He had been cleaning it up to surprise Wesley so they could take weekend getaways but still be there if a crisis happened. Of course, it wasn’t much, only cobweb-less with a gigantic bed. 

"Tell me you’re not going to throw me off the top of the building. Or at least try to fly like Superman." Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulder, wondering what his lover was up to. He felt nervous, even though it was something he asked for. 

"No. I couldn’t...not in our bed." Angel leaned and kissed Wesley’s forehead. "It’s clean and has a big bed. But there are going to be ground rules. And yes, everyone must obey them or I’m going back to bed." 

"I’m going to go with the ‘if it gets me laid’ vote," Spike answered. He knew better than to question Angel. 

"What are they?" Wesley didn't mind that they were not going to do this in their bed. But he didn't want to agree to anything unless he knew what it was. 

"First of all," Angel opened the door, "this is a one time deal until further assessment." He signaled for Spike to hold the door leading into the penthouse for them. "I thought this room would be a good one to use because it’s far away from everything and everyone else. I don’t want the pitter-patter of little feet to see or hear anything he shouldn’t. As you pointed out earlier this evening, Connor has it hard enough." He paused as he set Wesley down on the bed. "And you two can do anything you want to each other, except Spike’s not allowed to top you or bite you." 

Wesley nodded. "That sounds fair. I have some conditions of my own then." 

"Yes?" Angel ran his hand along Wesley’s face. 

"You don't hold back with Spike, as long as he agrees and you don't permanently harm him. That goes to you too, Spike. Nothing you both can do will shock me." Wesley turned his head and kissed Angel's palm. "Does that sound fair?" 

Angel nodded. "I love you." He pulled Wesley on his lap and started kissing him. "I might have to blame these pants." His hands ran over the leather. 

"Finally," Spike muttered and started to undo his jeans. Before he got the button halfway undone, he felt his head jerk up as Angel backhanded him. 

"Did I tell you to undress?" Angel loomed over him. 

"No." Spike shook his head, touching his face where it stung from the force of Angel’s hand. 

"That’s what I thought." Grabbing Spike by his bicep, Angel pulled him closer to the bed. "Now show me how grateful you are by kissing Wes." He figured that he better get the worse part over with, and figure out just how jealous he was going be, before things went too far. 

Wesley looked at Angel before turning his head to Spike. Wesley wrapped his legs around Angel's waist. Reaching out to Spike, he took his hand and pulled him closer to himself and Angel. Wesley licked his lips and gave Spike a quick kiss. He was worried that Angel would react badly. 

"It’s okay, honey." Angel leaned closer and kissed Wesley’s shoulder, avoiding his neck again. _Fucking neck. Wouldn’t even be here if I could just get over my whole fear._

At the touch of Angel's lips on his flesh, Wesley relaxed and kissed Spike again. 

As he pressed his lips into Wesley’s, Spike set his hand down on Wesley’s knee. His eyes opened for a moment when he felt Wesley’s tongue pushing past his lips. The tongue that had gotten them in so much trouble last time. 

Wesley kept his eyes close as he kissed Spike. He broke the kiss when Spike didn't kiss him back. Unsure of Spike, Wesley dropped his hand to cover the one on his knee. Turning back to Angel, Wesley kissed him, loving. 

Angel relished the kiss from his lover. "So beautiful," he murmured against Wesley’s lips in between kisses. 

Wesley blushed and stroked the back of Angel's neck. "Yours, always yours." He gave Angel another kiss before turning back to Spike. "Kiss me." His voice was a little shaky, from uncertainty. _Will Spike say no and reject me?_

Picking up Wesley’s hand, Spike placed a kiss on his fingers. "As you wish." He leaned in and kissed Wesley. This time, he didn’t hold anything back. 

Wesley moaned softly into Spike’s mouth. Amazing as their drunken kiss was, this kiss blew that one away. It was almost like kissing Angel. Except Spike's kiss was pure lust. Where as Angel's kisses were tender and meaningful. 

It had been far too long since Spike had kissed anyone this long. Even his first kiss with Wesley couldn’t compare because now he knew that it was more than the alcohol talking. He tasted Angel, but it only served to turn on more than he already was. He gently captured Wesley’s tongue and sucked on it. 

Wesley melted under the on slot of Spike's mouth. Reaching up, he trailed his fingertips over Spike's neck and down his chest, stopping to pinch on nipple then the other. 

Watching Spike kiss his lover, Angel moved behind Wesley and started kissing his neck. He knew that if he didn’t do it now that Spike would, then it would feel like Spike’s, and they would just run out of friends to have threesomes with. _Why are we doing this again?_ A pinch of jealousy ran up his spine. His teeth nipped at the soft flesh as his hand ran up Wesley’s chest. 

Feeling Angel's teeth against his neck, Wesley broke the kiss and gasped, "Angel.." Wesley panted for a moment then regained his composure. "Spike, kiss Angel, please." He felt Angel stiffen behind him. 

Spike waited for Angel’s move. He’d already been shown just how much he wasn’t in charge tonight. "Not like you’ve never kissed me before." 

Reaching his hand out, Angel pulled Spike’s head toward him and kissed him, squishing Wesley in between them. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he’d forgotten just how sweet Spike kissed. 

Wesley watched them kiss as best as he could, since he was basically in the middle of them. Stuck in between two of the most infamous vampires of their times. _If only my father could see me now._ Wesley started to chuckle; he couldn't help it. 

Breaking the kiss, Angel turned toward his lover. "What’s so funny?" He smiled and kissed Wesley on the cheek. 

"Just nervous." Wesley squirmed on Angel's lap. "First threesome." Reaching out he ran his hands up and down Spike's arms. 

"Just remember whose idea this was." Angel placed a finger on Wesley’s nose. "Don’t worry, honey, I-" he looked up at Spike, "we have you." He ran his tongue down the side of Wesley’s neck and went back to what he was doing before he started kissing Spike. 

"Angel’s right, pet. Don’t you worry about a thing." Spike took Wesley’s hand back up to his mouth and started kissing his fingers. He took one of the digits into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. 

Wesley closed his eyes and moaned. He was already hard from their attentions. He tipped his head back giving better access to Angel's mouth. With his free hand, Wesley rubbed Spike's thigh. "Jesus." 

"Love you," Angel muttered against Wesley’s neck. His mouth moved up to Wesley’s ear. "What do you want, Wes? You had so many good ideas before. What would you like to do?" 

Wesley panted softly. It was difficult to think since most of his blood left his brain about three minutes ago. "I want...." Wesley groaned as Spike nibbled his wrist. "Don't know where to start. Want to watch you. Want you to fuck me." Wesley shuddered as Spike moved his mouth to the other side of Wesley’s neck, planting kisses and little nips up to his ear. "Want to make Spike beg..." 

"One thing at a time." Angel grinned as he turned Wesley around in his lap, watching as his lover dipped back to straddle his lap and kissed Spike. He pulled of his shirt. "Now I’m feeling less overdressed." 

Sitting back further on the bed, Spike watched the two lovers go about their lovemaking rituals of kisses and touches. When Wesley offered his hand for Spike to join them, he shook his head. "Think I’m going to watch this round." 

"Spike," the familiar growl in Angel’s voice echoed in his throat, "we invented you here to join us." As Spike inched closer to him, Angel grabbed one of Spike’s belt loops and yanked him closer. He pressed his lips to Spike’s as his fingers undid Wesley’s pants. 

Wesley kissed down Angel's neck. His hands went to Angel's zipper, moaning loudly as Angel withdrew his cock. Placing his hands on Angel's chest, Wesley pushed him backwards. Kissing his way down his lover’s body. 

"Wes," Angel groaned as he felt his slacks being pulled down and his lover’s mouth kissing the exposed flesh. 

Crawling up near Angel’s mouth, Spike began to kiss him again. Tongues fought instead of words. His sire slowly lost the battle, but only because of Wesley. 

Angel shuttered as Wesley took him into his mouth. "Fuck," he groaned. 

Wesley grinned and took more of Angel's cock into his mouth. His hands fondled his lover’s balls. With his free hand, he tapped Spike’s leg, letting Angel's cock slip from his mouth. "Lick, Spike." 

As Spike moved and obeyed Wesley, it felt as if he’d never stopped sucking Angel’s cock. Of course, back then Angelus had generally fucked his mouth, giving him little if no room to move. But Angel allowed him freedom to lick and suck at his own pace, choosing just how far he’d take him. 

Angel tangled his hand in Spike’s hair just so he touched something. "Wes," he smiled at his lover. "God, Spike." He tugged the other vampire’s hair. 

Wesley licked Angel’s nipples, rolling his tongue around them. Wishing he asked for some his toys to be brought up. He pinched one nipple harder, smiling at Angel's gasps. Moving up, he whispered in Angel’s ear, "Wish we had nipple clamps for you." 

"What another whole person isn’t enough for you?" Angel teased him and gave a long groan as Spike did something fancy with his tongue. When he came back to his partial senses, he gave Wesley’s ass a light smack. "Go look in the nightstand drawer." 

Wesley pulled out lube, a cock ring, nipple clamps, silk cords, a knife, and a handheld whip. "My, my, it must be my birthday." Wesley moved back over to Angel and placed the nipple clamps on him. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Angel gasped as Wesley placed the clamps on him and almost came in Spike’s mouth. He pulled Spike’s head away from his cock. "That’s enough for now." 

Spike wiped the corners of his mouth. "For some reason I always thought that you two would be more vanilla." 

"Thought you could hear us?" Angel leaned up to kiss his lover, tasting the warmness in his mouth. 

"Well yeah. Wasn’t exactly watching though." Spike ran his hand down Wesley’s thigh and looked down at Angel. "Do my trousers get removed now?" 

"So impatient, Spike," Angel answered. 

Wesley sat down next to Angel. "Take off your trousers, Spike." He had the handheld whip close at hand. When Spike finished undressing, Wesley crocked a finger at him. "I believe someone wanted a spanking?" 

Lowering himself on the bed, Spike made sure to give himself a little push over the sheets for friction before lying across Wesley’s lap. He wiggled his arse. "Can’t say I’d object to one." 

"Well, since you’ve been so good. I don't know why you shouldn't get one." Running a hand down Spike's back, Wesley admired the smoothness. "Pretty." Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Spike's shoulders. Then Wesley smiled and slapped Spike's arse hard. 

Spike’s body jumped, but he only grinned and melted further into Wesley’s lap, happy as a cat stretched out in the sunshine. 

Wesley spanked Spike a few more times, then stopped. "Put your arms over your head." He reached for the silk cords and tied Spike's wrists together. He gave Spike one more slap followed by a pinch. "Roll over." 

Angel sat back watching the whole proceedings. Spike was perfect for Wesley - malleable and playful. Definitely more easily convinced to do compromising things than he was. "Love to watch you in control, Wes." His hand stroked his own cock. 

Wesley glanced at Angel and moaned. "I was going to suck him off." He wrapped a hand around Spike's erection and pumped it slowly. "But I think I’ll allow you to choose what I do next." 

"Mmmm..." Sliding further down on his bottom, Angel’s legs spread a bit wider. "You did say you wanted him to beg. You should go with that." He smirked. 

Wesley stopped moving his hand. "Do you hear that, Spike? I want you to beg." Leaning over him, Wesley licked up Spike's neck and whispered into his ear, "You heard Angel; how he moaned for me when I sucked his cock. I can make you moan like that, but first." He bit Spike's earlobe hard. "You need to beg." 

Spike moaned. "Please, Wes. Want your hot little mouth on me. Pretty little lips wrapped around my cock, sucking and licking." He gasped as Wesley pinched his nipple. 

Wesley shook his head. "Not good enough, Spike. Thought you would know how to beg by now." He picked up the whip and dragged it over Spike’s cock. 

"Fuck." Spike shivered at the touch of the leather on his erection. "Need it, Wes. Need to feel you. Been good. Very, very good for you." 

"You want this, Spike?" Wesley trailed the whip again over Spike. "You have such a pretty cock." Leaning down Wesley licked at from root to tip. 

Shaking, Spike gasped. "Yes." He focused all his energy not to move his hips to Wesley’s lips. "Please, Wes. More." 

Wesley sat back up and hit Spike over the chest. "So pretty." Wesley hit him again and again until he drew blood from the welts. "Poor Spike." Leaning down, Wesley licked one welt then another. 

As Wesley’s tongue tasted the wounds he’d made, Spike moaned loudly. His cock leaked with pre-come. "Wes." He tugged against the cords. "So very hard. Want you." 

Wesley nipped at one of the welts and moved into positions, licking up the pre-come slowly with his tongue. He moaned and quickly deep throated Spike. 

Spike cried out, trying not to spill into Wesley’s throat at first move like an unrestrained schoolboy. He knew Angel wouldn’t be happy if he did. "That’s it. Fuck, yes." His hips gave a slight twist. "Brilliant mouth, Wes." 

Pulling back, Wesley started to hum while his hands rubbed Spike's balls. Looking up, he watched Angel and slid one finger into Spike's hole. 

Smiling at his lover, Angel observed as Wesley made Spike writhe and fuck his finger. "So good at what you do, honey. So beautiful. Love watching you. Makes me want you even more than I already do." He locked eyes with Wesley as Spike howled when Wesley inserted another finger. 

Wesley sucked and swallowed around Spike's erection. He added a third finger and felt Spike stretch. Suddenly, Wesley felt Spike tear. Wesley let Spike slip from his mouth as he slowly pulled his fingers out. "Sorry." 

"S’okay. Vampire, remember." Sitting up, Spike leaned toward Wesley and kissed his cheek. 

Wesley smiled and kissed him lightly. "Come when you want; don't wait for a command." 

Spike gasped in surprise when Wesley pushed him back down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He closed his eyes when he felt Wesley’s lips on his neck. "Jesus." Moving his hips, he rubbed against Wesley. 

Wesley kissed and bit Spike's neck, roughly rubbing their erections together. He moaned softly, "What is it, pretty boy? What do you?" 

"Need you. Please fuck me. Want to feel your cock inside of me," Spike whimpered, and then growled when Wesley’s teeth scrapped down his neck. 

Wesley reached for the lube. Murmuring against his skin, "Just a moment, pretty." Wesley bit harder. 

When Wesley made eye contact with him, Angel nodded, giving his okay. He knew that Wesley needed that final okay. "So wonderful, honey. Love you." 

Wesley quickly put some lube on his own cock. "Love you too." He licked Spike’s neck where he bit him. "So pretty." Slowly, he slid into Spike. 

"Wes..." Spike cried out as Wesley began to thrust inside of him, pushing hard against Wesley. It’d been too long since he’d had a good fuck; and Wesley was good. 

Wesley kissed Spike as he slowed his thrust. He ran a hand down Spike’s thigh. Reaching for the knife, Wesley gasped when Angel gripped his wrist. 

"No." Taking the knife from Wesley’s hand, Angel placed it on the floor. "Keep going." His hand snaked between them and began stroking Spike’s cock. "Spike, I want you to come for Wes. Show him how much you’re enjoying him." 

Wesley frowned, but started to thrust faster; he changed the angle of his thrust until he heard Spike cry out. Knowing that he hit Spike’s spot, he continued to thrust in the same place. Whispering against Spike's lips, "Come for me, Spike, please pretty boy." 

Bucking and hollering, Spike felt his orgasm flood his body, spilling into Angel’s hand. He continued to thrust harder against Wesley, wishing that his hands were free to roam. "Thank you," he whispered against Wesley’s lips as they kissed. 

Groaning, Wesley reached up and undid Spike’s hands. He slowed his thrust, trying to clam down, before pulling out of Spike. 

Giving Wesley a puzzled look, Angel moved to take his lover in his arms. He kissed him, tasting residue of Spike mixed in with Wesley’s own saliva. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine, love. I just wanted to come for you." 

"Oh. It’s fine if you do with Spike." Trailing kisses down his lover’s body, Angel sucked and licked on Wesley’s neck. "So very beautiful and talented. My Wes." 

Wesley groaned and arched his neck towards Angel's mouth. "Yours" Wesley reached back for Spike. 

Taking Wesley’s hand, Spike allowed himself to be lead to them. He was surprised when Wesley started kissing him again; his hand reached for Wesley’s cock, knowing that since Angel had given him expressed permission this was what he was supposed to do. "Felt so good inside of me, Wes." 

Wesley moaned as he thrust in Spike's hand. Reaching down, Wesley went to grip Angel's erection only to feel his hand being batted away. 

"This is for you, Wes." Angel’s touched his lover’s face, fingers pushing into his mouth. "So beautiful." His other hand rubbed his lover’s thigh. 

While rocking his hips toward Spike's hand, Wesley sucked on Angel's fingers. He was close, but fighting off his impending orgasm. 

"Come for us." Spike moved his hand faster, listening to Wesley’s ragged breathing pattern. He looked over at Angel and frowned. 

Placing his hand on Spike’s, Angel stopped his strokes. Turning his head, he nodded at Spike. "Stop. It’s your turn to watch." Angel took Wesley into his arms and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered against his lover’s lips. 

"Love you too. So much." Wesley kissed Angel loving. Wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist, Wesley bit Angel's bottom lip. "Want you, please Angel." 

"You do." Angel’s mouth ran down Wesley’s neck, biting and nipping him. "Taste so good." He sucked harder for a moment and watched the blood flow to the surface of his lover’s skin. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. "God Angel, please." He gripped his lover’s shoulders, letting his nails bit into the skin. "Yours." 

"Mine," Angel growled. He pushed Wesley down on the bed. "Want you. Need you." His mouth explored every bit of flesh that he found, licking his lover’s sweat tinged skin. Placing his hand on his lover’s hips, he buckled against him. 

Wesley cried out softly. "Yours, god Angel, please, take me, mark me." Angel held him in place, so Wesley writhed as much as he could. Turning his head to the side, he glanced at Spike. 

Spike sat still and out of reach from both of them. He’d learned as a fledging not to touch himself unless Angelus okayed it. And since Angel had backhanded him earlier, he was pretty sure this rule still applied. "He takes unbearably long to get around to it, doesn’t he?" When Angel’s hand reached for the lube right after his comment, Spike smirked. 

Wesley chuckled. "Yes, he does." Leaning up, he kissed Angel softly. "Love you." 

Smiling, Angel teased Wesley’s hole and pushed in. "Love you too. Tell me what you want. What you need." He kissed his lover. 

Wesley broke the kiss, panting. "Need you, Angel. Need you thrusting inside me, hard and fast. Taking me, claiming me. Make me yours." Wesley dragged his nails down Angel's back. "Need all of you, please..." 

Sliding another finger inside his lover, Angel locked eyes with Spike. "Spike, I need you..." 

"Right." Spike nodded. "Make sure you stay in line. I assume I’ll be rewarded from my good behavior." Holding his hands out to show Angel that he wasn’t going to masturbate, he narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

"Yes." Turning his attentions back towards his lover, Angel removed his fingers, listening to his lover whimper. "So beautiful." 

"Angel...please I need you to fuck me." Wesley rubbed his hips upward, grinding his erection against his lovers. "Please love." 

Pouring some of the clear liquid in his hand, Angel slicked his cock. "Going to take care of you, Wes. Always, yours," he groaned as he thrust inside his lover. Closing his eyes at warmth of being encased. "Feel wonderful." 

Wesley squeezed Angel tightly. "Yes..." Licking Angel's neck, Wesley bit him hard. "Love you, want to please you; make you happy, give you everything." 

"You make me perfectly happy. Love you too." He groaned as Wesley began to lick the bite he’d made. Whispering endearments into his lover’s ear, he sped up his thrust, driving his own desire and need to release higher. 

Wesley thrust up against Angel. "Want to make you come." His hands traveled over the tattoo on Angel's back. "Mine." Panting harder now, Wesley desperately sought his release. "Angel, please I need..." 

Growling, Angel vamped. "Yours." He carefully kissed Wesley, moving his mouth to his lover’s neck. His body trembled in anticipation, and he had a hard time maintaining the demon. "I need you to ask me, Wes." 

Wesley panted harder. "Angel, my love, please bite me. I need you to. Love you so much." He arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. 

"Love you too." Angling his position, Angel knew that if his lost control Spike could tell and take him off Wesley if he needed. Slowly, he sunk his fangs into his lover, continuing to thrust inside of him as his fangs penetrated Wesley’s neck. The sweet taste of Wesley’s blood came flooding into his mouth - a taste that he’d craved since the last time, all those years ago in England. 

The second he felt his lover bite him, Wesley moved wontonly Angel. Screaming wordlessly Wesley came hard, shaking. Waves of bliss rolled over and through him. 

Angel heard his lover’s cries and the pounding of his heart; the smell of his lover’s orgasm made him thrust faster. Wesley’s hot blood in his body felt like fire, running straight to his groin. Removing his fangs from his lover, Angel growled and spilled inside his lover. 

It felt amazing. A thousand times better than Wesley remembered. He brought his hands up to Angel’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, not caring that he tasted his own blood. 

A little bit shocked with himself and no longer in game face, Angel kissed his lover. Shifting, he pulled out with a groan. He settled down on the bed, holding Wesley. Gingerly, his hand touched the marks. "Are you okay?" 

Wesley shivered as Angel's hand touched the marks. "Yes..." He was surprised that Angel bit him. _Wasn't that the whole reason for bringing Spike up here?_

"Love you so much, Wes." Angel stroked the side of his lover’s face. His own eyes glistened with tears. 

Wesley reached up and took Angel's hand. "Love you too." He pulled Angel down and kissed him. "Thank you." 

Angel softly responded to his lover’s kiss. "Anything for you, always." 

Wesley shook his head. "You’re too good to me." 

"No, Wes. I can only try." _I can never be human for you._ Leaning down again, Angel kissed Wesley. 

"Not that the sex wasn’t hot." Spike shifted his hips, cock hard and pressed against his belly. "But do we really need the sentimental waterworks, right now. Some of us were promised..." He choked when Angel’s hand wrapped itself around his throat. 

"Were you saying something, Spike?" Angel glowered at him. "I’m not going to tolerate your inconsiderate comments to Wes and me." Letting go, he pushed Spike down on the bed. 

Wesley reached out to Angel, running his hand down his lover's side. He ignored his first instinct of telling Angel to stop and not hurt Spike. However, Spike seemed to enjoy himself. Rolling over, Wesley moved closer to them. He felt sluggish like he just gave some blood. _Which I guess I did_ "Did you like watching, Spike?" 

Hand massaging his throat, Spike nodded. "Visuals add a lot to the experience. Always more intriguing to watch two people who know each other’s bodies like their own." 

Wesley leaned closer and brushed Spike’s hand away, placing soft kisses all around his neck. "Then I can’t wait to watch you and Angel," he murmured against Spike’s skin. 

Closing his eyes, Spike enjoyed the gentle feeling of Wesley’s warm kisses on his neck, because he knew the ones from Angel wouldn’t be. "It’s been a long time since we’ve shagged. Might’ve changed." He placed one hand on Wesley’s bicep and held him while he moved back from Wesley’s embrace to look him straight in the eye. "Are you sure you want to watch, pet? Not going to be pretty." 

"Do you want to shag Angel?" Wesley didn't look anywhere but in Spike's eyes. _They are bluer than mine own. He does have the most amazing eyes. One would never tire looking at them._

"Not really up to me. He’s the one that’ll decide what we do. He always does." Gingerly, Spike pressed his lips to Wesley’s for a kiss. He tasted Angel as well as the blood that once resided in Angel’s mouth. 

Wesley kissed him back and muttered against his lips, "Asking you." 

"Yes." Spike kissed Wesley again, tongue slipping inside his mouth. A hand tangled itself in his hair, and he figured it to be Wesley’s as it was warm and didn’t pull him away. He moaned and wondered if these were the post-coital kisses meant for Angel, not him. 

Wesley broke the kiss and smiled. "If you want to stop, tell me and we will." He wasn't going to let Angel hurt Spike or vice versa. "Angel..." Wesley kissed Spike’s forehead. "He's all yours." 

While Spike and Wesley kissed, Angel had gotten up and poured a glass of water for his lover. "Here you go, honey." Smiling, he placed a kiss on Wesley’s cheek. "Wouldn’t want you to dehydrate." 

Wesley took it and sat up. "Thank you." He pressed his back against the wall. Sipping the water, he winked at Angel and mouthed the words ‘love you.’ 

Angel mouthed his response and then turned toward Spike. Grabbing Spike’s wrist, Angel pulled him closer and kissed him. He could tell that Spike was a bit scared, no doubt, recalling all his times with Angelus. 

As Spike felt Angel’s lips on his, he didn’t move. This was different and new. When Angelus had wanted him, he usually ended up with his trousers around his ankles and Angelus’ cock in his arse. 

Stopping, Angel gave Spike a puzzled look. "Something wrong?" 

Wesley reached out to Spike. "Come here." He held Spike in his arms. "Pretty boy, what's wrong?" He licked Spike’s lips. "Don't you want to please me?" 

"Yes." Spike stumbled for the words. "It’s not supposed to be like this. I know we’re not evil anymore. And as much as I appreciate the gesture of the kiss, I think we all know why I’m here." 

"And why is that, Spike?" He ran his hands down Spike's chest. 

"Angel needed someone here so he didn’t bugger up biting you. Someone to pull him off. And you wanted to give him someone to take his vampire energy out on. Because as much as you try, you still know that there are certain things he can’t do to you." 

"True, but there’s another reason why you’re here, Spike," Wesley whispered in Spike’s ear, while looking at Angel. "I want you here." 

"Thought this was about him." Spike leaned into Wesley’s body, seeking comfort in its heat. "Thought that it was always about him." 

Wesley shook his head. "No, this is about me. I want you here, Spike. If you don't want to be here, you’re free to leave. I don't want to hurt you. I'm not like that." He held Spike closely, running his hands all over his body. 

"Not going to hurt me, pet," Spike groaned when he felt cool lips on his shoulders. 

"Feeling better?" Angel asked. Wesley had been right; he did know Spike’s body. But it took a lot to repress the memories about the more unpleasant things he’d done to that body. "Wes is good at that." 

"I can see that." Spike sighed happily as Angel’s nails scrapped down his back. 

Wesley smiled and reached over to Angel. He undid Angel's nipple clamps and smiled at Angel's gasps. "Can I, Spike? Please, there are so many things I want to do to you. I know you will like them." 

Spike nodded eagerly and groaned loudly when Wesley placed the clamps on him. 

Traveling his hand up Spike’s chest, Angel pulled on one of the clamps, eliciting a growl. "That’s a good boy." He ground his blunt teeth into Spike’s shoulder. 

Wesley smiled and licked Spike's ear. "Don't you love it when he growls. When he is inside you thrusting hard and growls, it sends shivers down your spine and you want more. Want to be taken rougher and harder." He reached for the knife he’d discarded earlier. 

"Yes. So much. Want that." Moaning, Spike shivered as Angel reached around him and began to stroke his cock. "Fucks you strong and sure. Always in control." 

"Yes. Drives you crazy. Pushes you each time, longer and harder, until you can’t speak except for one word: please." Wesley lightly trailed the knife up Spike's leg and thigh, making sure he didn't draw blood. 

Spike shook and leaned back into Angel’s arms as Wesley explored his body with the knife. He held his hips to the bed so Wesley wouldn’t accidentally cut to deep. 

Moving his mouth to Spike’s neck, Angel licked and sucked it, tasting old scars and wounds. His hand moved faster, lubed with pre-come. He placed his legs on each side of Spike, rubbing himself against the other vampire. 

Wesley traced the knife up Spike's stomach. With deft movement, he made a sallow cut. He placed the knife aside and watched Spike’s reactions. 

"Fuck, Wes," Spike gasped. With another touch, Wesley made a cut higher on his body. 

"I told you that you would like it." Wesley leaned closer and kissed him. "I want you to beg Angel to take you. If you want him. Do you want him?" He made another cut. 

"Yes." Spike moved into the knife, careful not to make the cut anything more than it already was. He shook as Angel’s hand clamped the base of his cock, not letting him become too excited. 

With his empty hand, Angel held his own cock, lining it up perfectly with Spike’s spine. His hips moved up and slid down behind Spike. "Tell me, Spike. Wes has this theory that you’ve missed me all these years, but since you’re a little gun shy, I wonder. Have you, Spike? Have you missed me?" 

"Fuck yes. Miss you, Angel. Missed your cock and fangs inside of me, taking me whenever you pleased." Spike shivered when Wesley made a cut high enough for Angel’s mouth. "Please, Angel." He moaned loudly when Angel’s mouth licked the blood out of the already closing wound. 

Wesley put the knife on the bed, making sure it was far away from them. He kissed Spike lightly and tugged on the nipples clips. Despite himself, Wesley groaned at Spike's words. 

Spike felt himself being pulled away from Wesley, strong arms wrapped around his middle. "Angel," he gasped in surprise. 

"Think we’re ready. Thank you." Leaning over Spike, Angel kissed Wesley. He felt antsy, Wesley’s blood kicking his body into overdrive. He wanted to fuck and drink from Spike. "It’s okay if I bite him, right?" 

"Yes, you may bite him." Wesley leaned back against the wall. "It's my turn to watch." 

Pressing his weight into Spike, Angel rolled them so Spike lay flat on his stomach. He rubbed his cock into the cleft of Spike’s ass for a moment, getting a feel for the territory, for what once had been his. _No, Angelus’. Spike had been Angelus’ fuck toy._ But that wasn’t entirely true. Angel moaned as Spike clenched his cheeks around Angel’s length. "God, Spike. Still so impatient and needy. Going to fuck you good and hard when I’m ready." 

Spike made a happy sound, shifting his hips for friction against the sheets. "Jesus," he yelped when Angel’s hands grabbed his hips, holding them down hard. In the morning, he was sure to have Angel hand-sized bruises there. 

"So fucking impatient." Lifting up his pelvis, Angel sat back on his knees. 

"Not fair, Angel." Spike bucked his hips, trying to move, but Angel’s hands held him down. "Bloody hell. Will you touch me already? Fuck me? Do something besides sit there like a rag doll?" he shouted, white-hot angry flooding his body, mixing with his pent up desire. Hadn’t he been patient enough? He never touched himself the whole time Wesley and Angel fucked. 

"Make me wish I had a third hand, boy," Angel growled, slowly slipping into his role. "Then I could smack you upside the head. You don’t get rewarded for insolence." 

Wesley took in every detail. Later, he would write about this night in one of his journals. He was being allowed a glimpse of his lover that he rarely saw. At Angel's growl, Wesley couldn't help but moan softly. 

"Fuck me, Angel. Please fuck me." Spike’s cock ached and longed for movement. Anything. "Waited so long. Waited so bloody long for you to do this again. Would’ve waited longer though." 

"Want you up on your hands and knees," Angel voice was cold. He knew from before that Spike didn’t want flowers and kind words from him. That his gentle kiss - something he offered to start making up for all those things he did in the past - had disturbed the other vampire. He knew they would never fuck like they once did. There would be only a little blood, not entire bodies drenched in it. _Not in front of Wes._

Turning his head back to look at Angel, Spike frowned. "I know how long it takes for your minuscule brain to think, so I’d just consider stopping and getting with the fucking." 

Angel growled, loudly. "Want you to keep looking this way and no moving." He began to stroke his own cock, feeling Spike’s eyes move with his hand, up and down the shaft. If only he’d made sure that the shower didn’t leak, he’d make Spike wait even longer as he washed himself and then would’ve made the other vampire suck him off. 

Spike licked his lips suggestively. "Been good, Angel." He slightly lifted his arse in the air, imagining Angel’s cock pushing into him. 

"Thought I told you not to move." Angel stopped his movement and moved over to Spike, grabbing the lubricant bottle to keep at hand. His nails ran down Spike’s back, piercing the flesh to bring little beads of red to the surface. Leaning his body on Spike, Angel slowly licked them up. 

Wesley moved closer and picked up the lubricant. He put a healthy amount on his hands and reached over, lubing Angel's cock. "Thought you could use a hand." Once Angel was lubed and thrusting into Wesley’s hand, he moved away. 

He knew both Spike and Angel enjoyed this. Part of him wanted to leave, to give them privacy. They looked so good together; they fit. Wesley felt a pain of jealousy, knowing that Spike would have Angel well after he himself died. Moving to Spike, Wesley gripped the blond’s hair and pulled him for a kiss. 

Spike let himself melt into Wesley’s lips. He knew how lucky he was to have both of them being attentive to him. Slowly, he nibbled on Wesley’s bottom lip, and almost bit him when he felt Angel thrust into him. No preparation. Just cock. 

Groaning, Angel pushed again, burying himself deeper and trying not to come from the pressure surrounding his length. 

Wesley broke the kiss and smiled. He watched his lover's face. Spike definitely had stamina and willpower. Watching the two of them, Wesley knew he made the right decision. Angel needed this, and he wasn’t capable of providing it. Leaning in, Wesley licked Spike’s lips. "So sexy." 

"Angel..." Tilting his hips, Spike pushed back against Angel, taking him further inside. "Finally." 

Taking Spike’s cock into his hand, Angel began to thrust harder. His mouth found the one half-healed scratch and sucked it. "You’ve been so good. Yes." 

Spike whimpered as Wesley moved away from them and cried when Angel changed his angle, hitting his prostate. He shouted gibberish as Angel moved inside of him, leaking all over Angel’s hand. Screaming, he vamped and came when he felt Angel’s fangs pierce his skin. 

With Spike’s blood gushing into Angel’s mouth, he was too distracted to stop Spike from coming. So instead, he drank and thrust erratically into Spike. The power of blood controlled his movements, sending an overwhelming orgasm rippling through his body. 

Spike hissed with a wicked smile on his face, feeling Angel’s release. His knees and arms faltered underneath him from lack of blood when Angel removed his fangs and collapsed on top of him. "Jesus fucking Christ, Angel." 

Rolling off Spike, Angel still felt energetic and knew that it was the blood talking. Mostly Wesley’s, as Spike’s and his own diets were made of weaker animal blood. "I drained too much." He offered his arm to Spike. 

Spike sniffed Angel’s arm as one might look at a finding of precious metals. Slowly, he sank his fangs into the offering. This was different; despite how much he’d taken, despite that he’d been drank to starvation several times, Angelus would’ve never allowed him to drink, except if he wanted to get off on it. Spike’s eyes traveled to Angel’s cock, which he saw hardening. 

"That’s enough, Spike." Angel waited as Spike removed his hold. 

Wesley clearly enjoyed watching them. He panted softly and starting to harden. His absentmindedly rubbed the mark on his neck. 

Angel was surprised when Spike sat up and kissed him. It wasn’t anything he expected; after all, they weren’t really a pair that focused on softness and kissing. In the kisses, he always felt William: the poet Drusilla picked up on the street after getting his heartbroken. 

Groaning, Spike felt relieved when Angel went to remove the nipple clamps he’d forgotten about. It was hard to feel anything but fangs and cock when he was with Angel. 

Breaking the kiss, Angel motioned for Wesley to join them. "Did you like watching, honey?" His hand reached for his lover’s. 

"Very much." Wesley took Angel’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled toward the pair. "I just wished I brought up the camcorder." He stroked Spike's hair as he kissed Angel. 

Angel lovingly kissed back. He’d had fun with Spike, but no matter the situation, nothing compared to being with Wesley. 

Spike leaned toward Wesley. He knew that soon they’d be heading to their own bed, leaving him behind. He frowned. Of course, Angel had said that this was a one-night thing before anything had started. But it didn’t stop him from wishing to curl up and sleep with them. 

Wesley broke his kiss with Angel and laid down. Placing his head on Spike’s lap, he looked up at the two vampires. "Though I have to say I'm a little disappointed. The rumors I heard, one would think, vampires as a whole recovered quicker than humans. In fact, the way you were saying downstairs, Angel, I thought you would at least take Spike a few more times. After all, it's quite obvious that you missed him, just as much as he missed you." 

"Very funny." Angel rolled his eyes and slightly tickled Wesley. 

Spike smiled as Wesley squirmed on top of him. "Obviously the big lug didn’t want to leave you out of the fun. Guess that’s what makes him so charming." 

Withdrawing his hand, Angel looked up at Spike. "I’m charming?" 

"In a sort of Neanderthal way." Spike’s hand roamed Wesley’s torso. "Hey, if the demon killing gig ever fails you could be an actor in one of those museums as a caveman, searching for food and hitting your proto-human cousins on the head." 

Wesley chuckled in spite of himself. Shaking his head, he made a tsking sound to Spike. "You’re just jealous of him. He's sexy, and tall. Not to mention that his cock’s bigger than yours." He winked at Angel and pinched Spike's cheek. 

"Ouch." Spike jumped a little and reached his hand to rub his arse. 

Angel rolled his eyes. "I didn’t even spank you and your ass hurts? What happened to your pain tolerance? Did you forget everything I taught you?" 

Pursing his lips together, Spike’s mouth grew into a smirk. "Maybe you’ll just have to put me back in line." 

"Feeling up to the challenge are you?" Leaning over Wesley, Angel kissed Spike - all tongue and teeth - fucking Spike’s mouth. Drawing back, he grinned. "I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’" 

Wesley smiled and moved off Spike. "You both start. I'll be back in a moment. Does the bathroom work?" he asked as he grabbed his cane from were it leaned against the nightstand and stood up. 

"Everything, but the shower and bathtub." Angel watched until his lover disappeared out of sight, ignoring the licks and sucks that Spike gave his neck. "If you hear anything…" 

"Yeah, yeah, we’ll go and get him," Spike cut him off and bit into Angel’s flesh. A hand made hard contact with his bottom; Wesley’s smacks were nothing compared to the blows of Angel’s. 

Growling, Angel continued to let his hand wail on Spike, who groaned, grunted, and bit him harder through the whole proceeding. Blood dripped from his neck - from the ugly gashes made by Spike’s blunt teeth. He never recalled Spike having this much control. Usually when the scent of blood filled the air, his demon would’ve joined them as well. "Enough." 

As Spike moved away from Angel, he licked the blood off his face. Blood dribbled down his chin and onto his chest and stomach. Shifting into game face, he smiled. "Was that good for you, because it sure was for me." 

"Where’d you learn that dumb line, Spike? Idiots R Us." Grabbing a handful of Spike’s hair, Angel pulled him closer and licked down the side of his neck. "Such a mess. Wes is gone for five seconds, and you’ve already gotten blood all over the sheets." 

Arching his eyebrow, Spike made a suggestive glance. "Guess you’re going to have to lick it up?" He lay down on the bed, stretching himself out and placing his arms under his head. 

Angelus would’ve refused and made Spike clean himself before ever coming in his presence again. But this was new. _Here’s to new memories._ Bending over Spike, Angel started to lick up his own blood. "This good?" 

"Fuck," Spike groaned. "Can’t believe you’re giving me what I want, especially after what I did." 

"People change, Spike." Rolling his tongue over Spike’s collarbone, Angel caught the little droplets of blood. Though he was enjoying himself, he felt like he was missing something. 

"Not people," Spike muttered. "Never thought you’d…" 

Wesley finished up in the bathroom. Angel had kept a bar of soap and a few towels in there. He stood in the doorway and watched the pair. Not wanting to interrupted he held his breath. 

Angel’s tongue traced down Spike’s abs, over every muscle, and then lifted his head up. "Considering how much of my blood you drank, not to mention the food you steal, you’d think I wouldn’t also be able to see your ribs." He poked Spike with his finger. 

"Just because some of us have let ourselves go, doesn’t mean I have." Spike howled as Angel’s teeth latched down on his tender stomach flesh. 

Letting Spike ride the pain out, Angel let go. "Shit. I could’ve hit an internal organ." 

Wesley cleared his throat and walked to the bed. "I never realized how immature you both act when you are together. Makes me wonder." He sat down and shook his head. 

"Wonder what?" Spike asked, frowning. "Immature…" 

Angel sat up. "We have no idea what you’re talking about, honey. Besides you missed the blood…" 

"And the growling," Spike added. 

When Wesley didn’t move toward them, Angel frowned and instead took the initiative himself. Placing a hand on Wesley’s cheek, Angel brought his lover’s mouth to his for a kiss. 

Wesley kissed back softly and turned his head away. He knew he ruined the moment and this night. Pushing all thoughts away of his own mortality aside, instead told himself to concentrate on the inherent sexiness of his two lovers. "Well, since I don't plan on missing anything tonight, I guess you’ll just need to do it again, for my enjoyment." He smiled at Angel. 

Angel shook his head. "I’m not letting Spike do that ever again. And if he does, I’ll find a stake." 

"Such a bloody liar." Spike had moved behind Angel and kissed him in the exact same spot he’d bitten earlier. "He didn’t stake me when we were both evil or when he had the patent on being the only soul having vamp. Granted, I once literally swam with the fishes." 

"Enough. Do I have to take matters into my own hands?" Wesley watched them with a raised eyebrow. "From your expressions, I do. Well then, Spike sit by me and be quite. If you talk, I will find something to gag you with. Angel, lay down on your stomach." 

Spike frowned and moved to sit cross-legged next to Wesley. He hated being ordered not to talk. He was having a perfectly good time trading jests with Angel; they would’ve fucked, eventually. But he wanted to spend his time enjoying the difference. If this had been with Angelus, he would’ve brought Spike’s mother up a long time ago. Cocking his head, Spike enjoyed his ample view of Angel’s arse. 

Wesley smiled and leaned over Angel, letting his hand rub his lover's arse. He gave it a quick spank. "Spike, hand me that lube please." 

Waiting patiently, Angel closed his eyes, listening to the rustle of Spike and Wesley. The quiet was nice, but eerie at the same time. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in a room with Spike where they weren’t constantly talking. Even gagged, Spike was a screamer. 

Wesley took the lube and opened it up. Leaning over, he kissed Spike hard. Moaning against his lips, Wesley poured some of the lube on Spike's fingers. "Go on." He gestured to Angel's arse. 

Spike sat in trepidation as the clear liquid ran down his fingers. With a stern look from Wesley, he moved to hover over Angel. Unsteadily, he pushed a digit inside. It wasn’t like he’d never penetrated Angel before, but it wasn’t like this. No, Angelus had still been in control. 

Groaning loudly, Angel relaxed as he felt a finger enter him. But when he realized that the finger was cool like him, and not warm like Wesley, he whipped his head around. "What do you think you’re doing, Spike?" 

For a moment, Spike thought he might lose sensation in his finger as Angel’s body tensed around him. "Jesus, Angel. I think I just found the meaning of the word ‘uptight.’ There’s a picture of your arsehole next to it in the dictionary." 

"Still not explaining what your finger’s doing there," Angel hissed through gritted teeth. 

"It's there because I told him to do it." Wesley laid down next to Angel and kissed him. "What's wrong?" 

Angel gave a loud sigh of relief as Spike removed his finger. "We’ve never done it this way before. Not that he’s never… It’s just that I’m used to being in charge, and I expected you." 

"Well, if you didn't jump the gun, it would’ve been. I'm sorry; I just wanted to surprise you." Wesley reached over to Spike and pulled him closer. His hand rubbed Spike's stomach where Angel bit him. 

"I know. I love you." Angel reached for his lover’s hand. 

Wesley took Angel's hand and held it. He sat there quietly for a moment. "I'm sorry I ruined this." 

"You didn’t ruin anything, honey." Angel brought Wesley’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You’re forgetting the part where this was your idea." 

Wesley smiled and turned to Spike. "What about you?" 

"Had my fun, didn’t I?" Spike ran his hand across Wesley’s thigh. 

"Do you want more?" Wesley squeezed Angel's hand. Leaning close enough to Spike to kiss him, but held back, waiting for his answer. 

Spike moved in and kissed him with a greedy and lustful mouth. He broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" 

Wesley laid down and turn his head, kissing Angel lightly. "Why don’t you show me what I missed out when I wasn't here? I believe that there was some spanking?" 

"We never said there was spanking." Angel smiled at his lover. "You were watching, weren’t you?" 

Wesley blushed. "You sure you didn’t say that?" He gave a soft moan as Spike ran a finger down his length. 

"Someone’s been a naught boy?" Spike whispered in his ear. "Think you should fuck Angel as your punishment. Think that would make the big fairy happy with you." 

Wesley moaned again. "Yes..." He reached for the discarded lube. He kissed Angel again, more loving this time. 

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Angel pulled Wesley closer to him without breaking their kiss. He moaned when Wesley nibbled on his lower lip. "Love you," he murmured when his lips were freed. 

"Love you too. My Angel." He ran his hands down his lover’s side. "Spike thinks I’ve been naughty, and I should take you for my punishment. What do you think?" 

"I’d enjoy that. Yours, Wes." Angel’s mouth found the new bite marks. He’d checked them out before, making sure that they started to heal properly. Slowly, he flickered his tongue against them. 

Wesley groaned and shivered. "Angel." His voice was wispy. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, wanting Angel's touch again, he felt Spike kiss the other side of his neck. Cool hands wrapped around his slowly thickening erection. 

"So beautiful." Angel’s lips grazed his lover’s skin, enjoying the shivers going through Wesley’s body. Feeling a warm hand grasp his length, he groaned at the favor returned. 

Catching Angel’s eye, Spike knew it was time. "Angel’s going to let go of you, pet. But don’t worry, I got you." Nudging Angel’s hand out of the way, he worked up and down Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley groaned and arched his hips upwards. "God Spike..." The hand sped up, and he moaned in time with them. 

"Now open the lube and slather some on your fingers. Angel’s waiting, and if he’s going to start shagging the sheets if you don’t hurry." Spike’s tongue ran down Wesley’s neck one more time. 

Wesley did what he was told to do. His hands shook with need. "Please." 

Grabbing the bottle from Wesley, Spike slathered lube on Wesley’s cock for him, knowing that it’d be quicker this way. "Please what, Wes?" 

"Need." Wesley couldn't think straight. "Please Angel." He wanted both and didn't know how to ask for it. "Spike." Growing impatient Wesley reached toward Spike, bent on pulling him down for a kiss. 

Releasing his hand, Spike dodged Wesley’s mouth. "Not now, Wes. Angel’s waiting for you. Been waiting so patiently and quietly." 

"Angel." Wesley turned to look at his lover and smiled. "Come here, love." He held out his hand. 

Angel took Wesley’s hand and moved closer to him, waiting for his lover’s move. "Where would you like me?" 

Wesley kissed Angel while he slid his hands down Angel's sides, gripping his hips tightly. "Straddle me, want you, need you." 

"Need you too, Wes." Angel positioned himself as his lover had specified. Placing a hand behind Wesley’s neck, Angel kissed him, tasting the sweet softness of Wesley. 

Wesley thrust up teasing Angel's hole with his cock. Muttering against his loves mouth, "Lower yourself. I want to be in you." 

Nodding, Angel slowly moved, feeling Wesley’s cock pushing inside of him. He took deep relaxing breaths. "Love you," he groaned. 

"God, love you, Angel." Wesley watched Angel's face. "So amazing, more than I deserve." Reaching down, he gripped Angel's cock. "So good." He thrust up in Angel slowly. 

Angel half-closed his eyes - his body on fire from Wesley’s length stretching him. "Wes." His mouth found his lover’s and placed rough, needy kisses on his lips. 

Wesley groaned and kissed Angel harder. He bit Angel’s lips. "Please." He thrust harder, forcefully. 

"Please what, Wes?" Angel began to move in time with Wesley’s thrusts, groaning. Lips lingered on his lover’s. 

Wesley moaned loudly. "Angel… Please, love, want to make you happy, want to please you." He let go of Angel's cock and slapped Angel's hip lightly. "Tell me, please." 

"Love you too," Angel groaned. "You. You make me happy. Need you." He kissed Wesley up and down his neck. "So beautiful." 

Wesley arched his neck into Angel's touch. Moaning louder with each thrust inside Angel, he forgot about Spike, forgot about everything except the feeling of Angel clenching tightly around him. "Yours, Angel, yours." 

"Mine." Angel’s mouth sucked lightly on Wesley’s neck, now comfortable and familiar again. He groaned at every thrust, Wesley filling him. Not being able to stand it any longer, he started to stroke his own cock. 

Shivering uncontrollably Wesley brought his hands up and tangled them into Angel's hair, holding him in place. "God, Angel." 

"Wes," Angel responded, muttering against his lover’s skin. He listened as his lover’s breath grew more ragged, enraptured by his lovely neck. Wiping the beads of pre-come from the head of his cock, Angel spread them downward and pumped his hand quicker. 

"Fuck, want you to make yourself come." Digging his nails into skin, Wesley ran his hand down Angel's back. "Make yourself come for me." 

"Yes," Angel groaned. "Yours, Wes. My beautiful Wes. Love the feel of you inside me. Need you." He felt blinding energy rip through his body. Shaking, he came, trying to hold his body steady for his lover’s thrusts. 

Wesley felt Angel’s orgasm. His lover’s muscles squeezed around his cock. "Angel," Wesley chanted softly and felt his balls tighten. He bucked into Angel and came. 

Lowering himself, Angel stayed with Wesley’s softening cock inside of him. "I love you," he smiled, lost in his lover’s blue eyes. They’d both forgotten anything that wasn’t each other. 

"Love you too." Wesley kissed Angel softly and rolled them over. His length slipped out of Angel. Laying his head on Angel’s chest, he closed his eyes. 

"Sleepy?" Angel placed a kiss on Wesley’s forehead. "It’s almost dawn; we should be going downstairs." 

"Great," Spike mumbled, speaking up for the first time since Wesley and Angel started fucked, "leave me to wank off on my own." 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Really Spike, most people - alive or undead - wouldn’t be complaining right now about their situation in life if they were you." 

Wesley shook his head. "No, Angel, Spike’s right." Rolling over, he reached for Spike. "Come here." 

Biting his tongue, Angel didn’t retaliate. _Spike’s right? What kind of monster did I create?_. 

Spike settled down near Wesley, resisting the urge to tease Angel. "Knew I could count on you to be fair." 

"Fair as you’ve been. You pushed me away because Angel was waiting." Wesley pulled Spike closer and kissed him, running his hand down Spike’s length. "So pretty." 

Spike shivered. "Fuck, Wes." His mouth sought more kisses, thrusting into Wesley’s warm hand. 

Wesley wished he was hard again, so he could please Spike with something better than his hand. Thrusting his tongue into Spike's mouth, fucking his mouth, instead. He felt Angel behind him, running a hand over his back. 

Angel nuzzled his lover’s spine with his nose before placing kisses on his back. "So generous, Wes." Licking upwards, he peeked over Wesley’s shoulder to watch Spike enjoy his lover’s touch. "He does have a lovely hand, doesn’t he?" 

"Yeah," Spike groaned when Wesley stopped to catch his breath. "Nice mouth too." He grinned as Wesley began to kiss him again. 

Wesley kissed Spike harder, speeding up the movements of his hand. It turned him on that both Spike and Angel talked about him like he wasn’t here. Wesley sucked on Spike's tongue. When he felt Angel rub against his arse, he groaned and broke the kiss, tipping his head back. 

"Enjoying yourself, honey?" Lifting himself partially up on his hands, Angel gave Wesley a quick kiss. 

"Yes. I wish..." Wesley shook his head and fondled Spike’s balls. He moaned when Spike kissed his neck. His free hand pinched Spike's nipples. 

Spike gasped loudly at Wesley’s touch. His cock ached for release. "Fuck, Wes." He nibbled the man’s skin. 

Wesley’s voice turned to a desperate whisper, "Please Spike. Want you to come for me, please baby." He closed his eyes as he begged Spike. 

Groaning, Spike arched into Wesley’s hand, cock straining from more attention. "God, Wes." His body jerked as he came when Wesley encouraged him again. "Yes, such a sexy mouth." Tilting his head up, he kissed Wesley. 

Wesley kissed his back, wrapping his arms around Spike’s lithe form. Knowing that this mouth would be kissing Angel years from now. That instead of Spike being a replacement for Wesley years after his death, it was Wesley who was a replacement for Spike. Tears rolled down Wesley’s cheeks unnoticed. 

Spike broke the kiss and brought a hand up to wipe the tears from Wesley’s eyes. "Hey, no crying; I’ll be here in the morning." He smiled and gave Wesley a quick kiss. 

"What’s the matter, honey?" Angel’s arm slinked around his lover and hand laid on his chest. 

"Nothing." Wesley smiled and closed his eyes. Pulling Spike closer, Wesley snuggled between his two lovers. "I'm just tired." 

Angel kissed his lover’s shoulder. "Going to carry you downstairs, tuck you in bed, make love to you when you wake up, have breakfast in bed." 

"And he accused me of being a sap." Spike snorted. 

Wesley smiled, but didn't let go of Spike. "Sounds nice." 

"Got to let go of Spike first, honey." Angel sat up and looked down at the two still curled up together. They seemed peaceful, making him almost wish that they could stay up here. 

Wesley felt Angel let go of him. He frowned and kissed Spike again. Reluctantly, he let him go and sat up. "Sorry." Moving back into Angel's arms, he kissed his lover gently. 

As the two kissed, Spike stood up and pulled on his jeans, silently cursing himself for not bringing his cigarettes. Not that he’d really thought about smoking since they’d first come up here. 

"Mmmm...," Angel muttered as he broke their kiss. "Here." He handed Wesley his pants. 

Wesley pulled on his trousers. He leaned over and gave Spike another kiss. "Thank you, Spike." He grabbed his cane and stood. Angel, he saw already dressed. 

"No problem." Spike smirked. 

Angel wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist. "Still want me to carry you?" 

Wesley smiled. "Yes." He knew Angel wanted to and truthfully he was tried. Angel picked him up like he was nothing more than a baby. As Wesley was carried out of the room, he watched Spike. His face conveyed his sadness over the thought of leaving him behind. 

Spike held the door open and followed them out. He leaned against the opposite side of the elevator, not saying a word. 

Angel, put me down for a moment." Once Wesley was on his feet, he moved toward Spike. "One last kiss." He placed his hands on Spike's chest and pushed him against the wall, pressing his whole body against him and kissed him hard and desperate. 

Spike moaned into the kiss, wanting to immediately push Wesley down on the floor and fuck him. He tasted and smelled like sex - they all did - and Spike couldn’t remember the last time someone had kissed him with this much need and urgency. 

There was a faint ding, and the doors opened; Wesley ignored them, kissing Spike until he couldn't breath. Panting, he stepped away and looked at Angel. His hands shook with need. He didn’t want to let this night end. But he made a promise with Angel. Wesley knew he was lucky, lucky to share one night with two amazing vampires. Lucky that Angel loved him enough to share this with him. Reaching out, he took Angel's hand. 

Angel walked closer to them and gave Spike a quick kiss. "Thanks for being good for Wes," he whispered low enough that Wesley couldn’t hear. Turning, he smiled at his lover and picked him up again. 

"Don’t expect me to be at work in morning," Spike said as he walked passed them and headed down the hallway to his own room. 

Wesley watched him walk away. Spike was gone from his sight and from his bed. It was like a break up. Spike was gone, and Wesley knew it was permanent. Angel placed him on the bed. "Do you want me to shower?" Knowing that he must reek of Spike and didn't want to contaminate their bed. 

Angel smiled as he undressed and then slipped on a pair of boxers. "We both need showers, but you need sleep more than that." Pulling the sheets back, he joined Wesley in their bed, handing him clean underwear to wear. "I love you." 

Wesley chuckled and took the boxers from Angel’s hand. "Do you remember how much you hated me wearing any clothing to bed? How you would practically rip it off me if I dared tried?" He slipped them on and laid down next to Angel. 

"Life before Connor, how I vaguely remember it," Angel teased. He moved to snuggle with his lover. 

Wesley cuddled against him. "Well it was only a few months." He kissed Angel's neck and closed his eyes. 

"Six months." Angel shifted his arms around his lover. "Love you." 

"Six months where I thought that I would only love one man. Then we had a son. Then I found myself loving him." Wesley smiled. "Though not in the same way, of course." 

"And here I thought that I was the one who always got sentimental after making love." Angel closed his eyes. 

Wesley blushed and snuggled against Angel. "Shut up." He held Angel tightly. 

"Thank you," Angel whispered as he felt Wesley move to set his alarm clock, then settle back down before sleep overtook them both. 

Wesley fell asleep in Angel's arms. The alarm went off a few hours after that. Quickly hitting the snooze button, Wesley turned to look over at Angel who slept spread out on the other side of the bed. He turned the alarm off completely, wanting to let Angel have a bit of a lie in. Wesley grabbed his cane and headed toward the bathroom. After his shower, Wesley hobbled back to the bedroom and pulled out clean clothing. He sat back down on the bed gingerly. 

Yawning, Angel stretched out on the bed, half opening his eyes to watch Wesley. "I think I remember," he mumbled, "something about making love with you, and breakfast. I definitely remember breakfast." He lifted his head a bit and looked around the room. "Where's Connor? Don't tell me he actually slept in?" 

"Apparently. He’s taking after you more ways than one." Wesley turned his head and smiled at Angel. "Go back to sleep. I can make breakfast." 

Angel frowned. "You need the sleep more than I do. Plus the bed's all cold without you." 

Wesley rolled and moved closer to Angel, his towel slipping from his hips. "You don't feel cold." He gave Angel a light kiss and started to tuck him back in. 

"Want you." Reaching his hand out from under the covers, Angel placed it on Wesley's bared hip. 

"Angel," Wesley muttered and kissed him again. His body still rode high from last night, from kissing Spike in the elevator. Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth softly. 

Pulling his lover on top of him, Angel kissed him harder. He needed Wesley, needed Wesley more than he'd like to admit, especially after last night. Maybe it was possession, maybe it was clarity. But he knew what he wanted. 

Wesley ran his hands down Angel's chest, pinching his nipples lightly, then harder. Connor could wake up at any moment and knock on the door. Time was not something they had to spare. Wesley sucked lightly on Angel's tongue, feeling the urgency in his lover’s kisses. 

Angel groaned as he felt Wesley's hand slid down his waist and grope his cock through his boxers. "Need you fucking now," he muttered against Wesley's lips, sleep still lagging the rest of his body behind. His hand cupped his lover's ass. 

Wesley groaned and rubbed his hardening cock against Angel’s hip. "Oh really?" He arched an eyebrow. Not being able to help himself, Wesley just had to tease Angel. Especially when his lover's need was almost palpable. 

"That's right." Angel rolled them over so he lay on top. His mouth moved to his lover's neck, right where he knew it drove him crazy. 

"Yes..." Wesley arched up against Angel. His breath came in gasps. Writhing under his lover and moving just to get enough friction. 

Lowering his hand, Angel tugged off his own boxers. His tongue traced the indentation on Wesley's neck, still fresh and healing. "My beautiful Wes." 

"Yes, Angel. Yours." Wesley closed his eyes. Reaching up, he slid his hands along Angel's sides then back. Moving lower, he gripped Angel's ass in his hands and kneaded the flesh. "Sweet Angel." 

Lifting up his torso, Angel placed his hips so when he moved them, their cocks rubbed together. "Love you." Though he hated to wake up, he enjoyed making love in the haze of morning when he could relax and take the sights in. 

"Love you too," Wesley moaned again. Placing his hands on Angel's chest, he pushed slightly, rolling his lover off him. To him it appeared Angel was going to take his time, which wouldn’t do if Connor woke up. Wesley rolled back on top of Angel and started to kiss down his lover’s body. 

"So sexy when you take control," Angel moaned as Wesley's mouth encircled one of his nipples. 

Wesley chuckled. "Funny I was thinking the same thing about you." He moved lower, biting and kissing a path down. Blowing hot breath on Angel's cock, smiling as it twitched in reaction. 

Angel shivered at the feeling of warm breath on his length. "So good." 

Wesley moved up and kissed Angel's neck. Wrapping his hand around his lover's cock. Stroking it in time with his kisses. 

Gasping, Angel grinned when Wesley’s bit his neck. He brought his hand down and stroked his lover, wanting to please him. 

Wesley groaned and rocked his body toward Angel's hand. "Love you." He gasped as languid heat rolls down to the pit of his stomach. Knowing he wasn’t going to last as long as Angel would have liked. 

"Love you too, honey." Angel closed his eyes, content on his other sense. "Going to come for me, aren't you? So beautiful. Always. Yours." His own body tensed with arousal. 

"God, yes." Wesley panted harder now. His body only concentrated on his impending orgasm. "Fuck." His body went ridged as he came. Spilling over Angel's fingers, he jerked once, twice in after shocks, and then laid still. 

Angel smiled and began to stroke himself where Wesley had left off. He wanted to join his lover in post-orgasmic bliss, so his hand ran roughly over his cock. His eyes traveled down Wesley's body. 

Wesley closed his eyes, listening to his lover’s moans. Wishing he could be the one to make Angel moan like that. However, he was tried from last night, his wound, and from this morning that he couldn’t find the energy to keep his eyes open. "Love you. Come for me, Angel" 

"God, Wes." Angel locked eyes with his lover. Heat rose throughout his body as a chill traveled down his spine from Wesley's intense gaze. "Love you," he groaned and came. Releasing his hand, Angel gathered his lover in his arms and pulled them underneath the covers. 

Wesley snuggled against Angel. He was tired now in post-coital bliss. "Spoilt," mumbling against Angel’s chest as he drifted off to sleep. 

Smiling, Angel joined his lover in slumber, only awakening to hear the knock of Connor at their door. Carefully, he slid out of bed and put on his robe, hoping that Wesley wouldn’t awaken. Taking one last look around the room to make sure that everything was in order, he let Connor in. "Morning." 

Connor padded into the room. His thumb stuck in his mouth and his stuff rabbit under his arm. "Hungry." He mumbled and climbed up on the bed next to Wesley, snuggling against him, leaving Angel to cook. 

Angel couldn’t help but chuckle at his son. This was a memory he planned on keeping for a long time. Quietly as he could, he started to make French toast. He had after all promised Wesley breakfast in bed. Turning on the oven, he heated a pan before walking over to the fridge for eggs and milk. 

Connor closed his eyes and fell asleep. His face pressed against Wesley’s neck, which woke Wesley, that and the smells of breakfast. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Connor's brown head. "What's cooking?" he whispered softly, not wanting to wake Connor up, but knowing Angel would be able to hear him. 

"Breakfast," Angel answered, his tone lower and softer. He set two plates on a tray left over from when the hotel actually had customers and heated up blood for himself in the microwave. 

Wesley moved up, careful not to wake Connor, as Angel placed a tray in front of him with a kiss. "Someone must have stayed up last night playing with the Gameboy instead of sleeping." He took a sip of his coffee. 

Angel nodded. "Probably should’ve made sure that he was sleeping after your bath. Think we should wake him up? He can always go back to sleep after breakfast." He climbed up on the bed next to them. 

"Let him sleep." Wesley took a bite of his French toast and smiled. "In fact, why don't you lay down with him. It's still early for you to be awake. I'll finish breakfast and head down stairs." 

Angel frowned, but decided not to say anything. He took a sip of his blood, wishing that his lover would stay in bed and rest. 

Wesley finished eating and glanced over at Angel. "What is it?" _He's brooding about something. Best to snap him out of it._

"Don’t worry about it." Angel placed his hand on Wesley’s. 

Wesley sighed and squeezed Angel's hand. "Love you." He moved the tray off his lap and stood up, reaching for his robe. "If you need me, I'll be in my office. Try to get some sleep." Wesley picked up the clothes that he dropped this morning off the floor and headed into the bathroom. 

"Love you too." As his lover closed the bathroom door, Angel stood up and carried the dirty dishes to the sink. He saved the extra French toast for when Connor awoke and started cleaning the place. They’d been so preoccupied lately that their place was a mess and cleaning made him feel like he was doing something. Wesley was so insistent that he handled the business and the clients and that Angel only made a mess of things. Which was true as he didn’t have the finesse of his lover. He wiped the counter down with a sponge. 

Wesley came out of the bathroom and shook his head. "I guess this is sleeping, hmm?" He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Don't work to hard." Kissing Angel lightly against closed lips. 

"I don’t need as much sleep as I get. And cleaning makes me relax, the whole monotony of it." Angel held his lover tightly. "We should probably go grocery shopping tonight." 

"As long as you promise not to launch into any stories about the cost of food these days. If I hear 'When I was a lad' coming from your lips, I swear I’ll gag you and place you in the freezer for someone to buy." Wesley smiled and kissed Angel again. 

Angel drew out their kiss, enjoying the taste of his lover. "I promise," he mumbled against Wesley’s lips. "Besides you’re the only one I’d willingly go home with anyway." 

Wesley chuckled. "That's because I feed you twice a day and bath you once a week. But I'm sure Mrs. Telson, who always takes in the strays near the grocery store, wouldn't mind taking you in either." Wesley pulled out of Angel's arms." You know she calls once a month because something breaks in her home. I don't have the heart to tell her no." 

"That’s because Connor would kill us if he didn’t have an excuse for a sugar high from her cookies." Angel turned on the dishwasher, thankful that they had invested in a quieter model so he wouldn’t have to wait until Connor awoke. "You need to take a break." 

"Angel, I haven't even made it downstairs yet." Wesley shook his head. "I'll come upstairs for lunch, I promise." 

"I’ll make my lunch specialty." Leaning in, Angel kissed Wesley on his cheek. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Wesley tugged on Connor's bright red jacket. "Now if you’re good, we’ll buy you Count Chocula cereal for breakfast." 

Connor nodded somberly and waited for Wesley to finish putting his own jacket on. Fred manned the desk. 

Wesley took Connor's hand waiting for Angel. Wondering how many times Angel changed his clothing this time. "Angel, hurry up. It's just food shopping," he yelled at the closed door. 

"I know," Angel answered as he stepped out from behind the door. "Want me to drive?" 

Wesley looked Angel up and down. "Please." Instead of the normal black on black look, Angel wore a dark blue, almost black shirt. "Very nice. What number shirt was that." 

Connor smiled, loving this guessing game they played whenever they went out together. He removed his thumb from his mouth. "A hundred?" 

"Ha ha, both of you. It was only two." Angel held the door leading out of the Hyperion open for them. "Connor, where’s your thumb supposed to be?" 

"Up my nose?" Connor giggled and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "I forgot." Bouncing down the stairs, Connor sang off key "The Itsy Bitsy Spider." 

Wesley shook his head. "I wish he didn't inherent your tone deafness." 

"Maybe it’ll improve with age. And no smart remarks about how old I am." Angel took the keys from Wesley after he unlocked the SUV and helped Connor with his seatbelt. "There you go." 

Wesley chuckled and seated himself in the passenger side. "Not a word I promise." He leaned over and gave Angel a kiss. 

Connor giggled. "Daddy's old." He continued to say that the whole drive over to the store. 

Angel was thankful when they arrived, and Connor finally quieted down. He gave into his son’s begging to be carried, but swore that once they were inside the store that he was going to ride in the cart. "You going to behave yourself?" 

"Yes." Connor rolled his eyes. "Stop asking." He laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "Can I get a cookie?" 

"I’m sure they’ll give you one for being cute." Angel smiled as Connor covered his face in disgust. He sat their son in the cart. "Do you want me or Wes to push?" 

Connor thought about it. "Wes. He doesn’t stop every few feet and pick stuff up." 

Angel kissed his son’s forehead before relinquishing cart control to Wesley who handed him the list of groceries. "Looks like it’s fruits and veggies first." 

Connor made a face. "Can we skip that part?" 

Wesley pushed the cart down the aisle. "Not if we want to go to the cereal aisle before we leave." He didn't tell Angel what he promised Connor. Angel hated the cereal’s box. Especially since Connor asked him if he knew Count Chocula and why didn't he go grrr. For a week, Spike called Angel ‘Count’ and the cereal had technically banned from their home. However, Wesley didn't mind overruling Angel this one time. 

Angel loaded various foodstuffs into the cart as they continued through the store. "Forgot the butter. Why don’t I go get it while you to wander over to the cereal aisle? I don’t want to know what you promised him." 

Wesley grinned. "Sounds good." He leaned over and gave Angel a kiss. "Remember just pick one; it doesn’t really matter what kind of butter we get." He watched Angel walk away. 

"Fucking faggots thinking they can be sucking face in public," a man near a display of chips commented. He gave a dirty look to Wesley and walked down the aisle away from them. 

Wesley paled from the remark. He stood up straighter and pushed the cart down the aisle. 

Connor frowned. "Wes? What's a faggot?" He knew by Wesley’s reactions that it wasn't something nice. 

Reaching for the cereal, Wesley sighed. "A bad word used for insulting people like your father and me. It's very mean and hurts people’s feelings." He placed the box in the cart. "Don’t tell your father." 

"Don’t tell me what?" Angel tossed the butter into the cart. "And I know you’re not talking about the horrible cereal because I can see that." 

Wesley shook his head. "It's nothing. Just that I promised him that he could stay up tonight and watch a scary movie with Spike. I know how you don't like letting him watch anything that has blood and guts in it." 

Angel nodded, knowing that Wesley lied to him. But he wasn’t about to make a scene in the grocery store. They could talk later. He followed Wesley through the check-out and helped him unload the groceries into the SUV. 

Connor was quite the whole ride back. He sucked his thumb again, but Wesley ignored it. "I'll drop him off at Spike's room, then I'll be back down to help with the bags." 

Angel nodded and pulled into the parking space behind the hotel. 

Wesley carried Connor upstairs and knocked on Spike’s door. 

"Don’t tell me that I’m late because I’m not." Spike opened the door. "Oh, it’s only you and Connor. Thought it was Faith wondering when we were heading out." 

_Shit._ Wesley forced a smile. "I didn't mean to..." he trailed off. "You’re busy. I'll just... Nevermind. Take care." Wesley hitched Connor higher on his hip. 

Spike scowled. "What is it you need?" 

"Nothing. Just thought you might watch Connor for a few hours tonight. Rent a movie or whatnot." Wesley shrugged. "But you have plans." 

"You and Angel have a big date? It’s not a problem. He’s a good one; plus Faith and I’ve been out about every night, gets a bit old." Spike held out his arms to take Connor from Wesley. 

Wesley frowned. "No, it's not like that. I lied and told him that Connor was staying with you tonight." 

"Ah ha. Well I can still take him." Spike’s fingers tapped lightly on the doorframe. "You do realize that unless you’re an amazing liar, he knows." 

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "He knows? How?" He shifted Connor on his hip as Connor laid his head on Wesley’s shoulder. "Can I put him down?" 

Spike nodded and moved to let Wesley set Connor down on his bed. "How do you think? The whole vampire thing. Plus you two have been together for a while. You don’t think all that watching he does is for his health." He snorted. "Plus, you’re not exactly a stellar liar." 

"Oh. I thought I was pretty good. And for the watching, I thought he did it for the same reason I watched him." Wesley undid Connor’s jacket and took it off. He bent over Spike’s bed to undo Connor’s shoes. 

Spike tried not to look at Wesley’s arse, but gave in, figuring that he’d take anything he could. "Well, there’s quite a few reasons to watch someone." 

Wesley looked over his shoulder and saw Spike looking at him. "Yeah, like what?" His voice was lower to not wake Connor. He tucked the sheet around Connor and stood up. 

Spike shook his head. "Not going to play this game with you, Wes. I’ll watch the little one for the rest of the night." 

"What game?" Wesley frowned in confusion. "Spike, I wasn’t playing a game." Wesley moved toward Spike. 

"Jesus." Spike sighed. "The one where we go around in circles and flirt, and then I tell you to go home to Angel. That game." 

"Spike, I'm not playing a game." Wesley paused and pushed up his glasses. "I'll just go to Angel now." He reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Spike's shoulder. "Thank you for watching Connor." 

"Yeah, no problem." Spike tried not to think about how Wesley’s hand lingered on his shoulder. 

Wesley kept his hand on Spike’s shoulder longer than he should have. He mumbled to himself, "Maybe I am flitting a little bit." He removed his hand and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Spike." 

"You say that a lot. Maybe you shouldn’t be." Spike turned off the lamp beside the bed. 

"I just..." Wesley shook his head. "Nevermind. Goodnight, Spike." He headed down the hall to his room. Once inside, he took off his shoes with a deep sigh. 

"Was Spike okay with watching Connor?" Angel put the last of the empty plastic bags from the groceries under the sink. 

"Yes, he was fine." Wesley stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I could make us something?" 

"Nope. I’m good." Angel sat down at the kitchen table and opened his drawing pad that he’d left on the table. 

Wesley frowned and headed into the bedroom. Grabbing his robe and slippers, he headed into the bathroom. 

Picking up a pencil, Angel’s hand glided over the page. Obviously, Wesley was upset about something, and he bet that something was named Spike. He heard the water turning on in the shower. 

Wesley finished with his shower and checked on Angel. He saw Angel still sitting in the kitchen and his frown deepened. Wesley pulled on his pajama bottoms and slipped into bed. He picked up his book and started to read, glancing at Angel after every word. 

Feeling Wesley’s eyes on him, Angel closed the pad and stood up. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed. "What’s going on?" 

"You can tell when I lie, can’t you?" 

"Most of the time." Angel started to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

Wesley frowned and put his book down. "Don't you think that was something you should’ve told me?" He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Kind of figured that you would know. Besides most lies are only little white ones that we hid because we’re ashamed or saddened, not because we did something truly horrific." 

Wesley sighed and turned off the bedside light. "So there’s no use to lying to you about anything. It hardly seems fair that you can lie to me though." 

"Just because I know that you’re lying, doesn’t mean that you can’t lie. Some things aren’t worth finding out the lie." Angel finished removing the last of his clothing. "I rarely lie to you as it is." 

"Really? Tell me, Angel. What have you lied to me about?" Wesley closed his eyes not wanting to look at his lover, naked in the moonlight. 

"Just a few things to spoil Connor or divert your attention. I don’t know, Wes. Nothing serious." Angel frowned. "Last thing was when I hit Spike. But you knew that." 

"Fine." Wesley turned over and faced the wall, putting his back towards the middle of the bed. "Glad it wasn’t anything serious. I would hate to think you lied to me about something important." 

"God, Wes. What was I supposed to say, that I never lie to you. Because you and I both know that’s not true." 

Wesley sighed. "Forget it, Angel. It's not important." He sat up and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. "Just go to sleep." He stood up and headed to the door. 

"Are you going to get Connor?" Angel turned on the lamp and sat up, looking at his lover. He hated when they fought, especially when Wesley hid his true feelings and expected him to ferret out what was going on. 

"Yes, I thought since there’s no real reason for Spike to watch Connor, why not put him to bed?" Wesley sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He frowned as Angel moved out of the bed and walked to him. "Angel?" 

Placing his hand on Wesley’s arm, Angel leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You’re right." He gave Wesley a weak smile. "Go tuck our son into his own bed." 

Wesley turned away and headed out of the room. He shivered in the cool hallway, wishing he brought his robe or at least a shirt. At Spike’s door, he gave a light knock. 

"He’s been sleeping all night," Spike whispered as he quietly opened the door. "Needless to say he’s been perfect." 

Wesley smiled. "Well I’m glad he has been so good for you. I'm sorry to have ruined your night." He bit his lip. _Just shut up, Wesley._ He walked toward the bed. 

"Already told you that it wasn’t a problem." Spike picked up Connor’s jacket from the end of the bed. He gave Wesley a puzzled look as he saw the man hang his head and shake it. "You okay?" 

Wesley sighed. "No, I just got into a fight with Angel. About nothing. It was stupid." He reached out for Connor's jacket. 

"Than why are you here, telling me, and not there, having a make up shag with Angel? Especially since you knew Connor was okay." Spike tried not to look at where Connor’s foot pressed down on the top of Wesley’s pajamas, exposing a bit of his hip. 

"Maybe I don't feel like it at the moment? Do I always have to make up with him right after a fight?" Wesley sighed. "Every time we get into a fight." He stopped and shook his head again. "Never mind." 

"You have mind-blowing sex afterward." Spike frowned as he saw Wesley shifting Connor’s weight. "You want me to carry him?" 

"Yes and yes." Wesley held his breath as Spike moved closer, taking Connor from his arms. He felt Spike’s fingers and hands sweep across his bare chest. His body shivered in response. 

"There we go." Ignoring Wesley’s reactions, Spike adjusted Connor in his arms. "And apparently, there’s something wrong with mind-blowing sex that I’m not aware of?" He started to walk toward the door. 

Wesley swallowed and followed Spike. He yelped softly when Spike stopped short. Bumping into Spike, Wesley couldn't help, but groan softly. "There is when it seems that instead of getting to the root of the problem, he just uses sex to divert your attention." Reaching up, Wesley placed his hands on Spike’s shoulders. 

Instinctively, Spike reached for a light and flicked it on so Wesley could regain his balance. "Divert your attention? Isn’t the point of make up sex to happen after you, you know, make up?" 

"Forget it; you wouldn't understand." Wesley dropped his hands from Spike's shoulders and moved around Connor's strewn toys. Bending down, he started to clean them up. "Will you change him into his pjs? Right now, he prefers the Spiderman ones. They should be under his pillow." 

Grabbing the pajamas, Spike nodded. He felt strange doing this because he knew that it should’ve been Angel in the room with Wesley. "Right. Don’t know anything about how you two work at all." 

"You might know Angel, but you don’t know me, Spike." Wesley put the toys away and moved to the bed. "You only think you do." He pulled down the sheets and waited until Spike finished. 

"Not like people can really know you anyway with how you keep boarded up. Whatever." Spike watched as Wesley tucked in Connor. "Only lended an ear to listen." 

Wesley knelt down and kissed Connor's forehead. Standing up, he grabbed Spike’s arm and walked to the door, turning the light off. "No, you weren't. You think that I’m using you. That I’m treating you just like Angelus or Angel does." He didn't let go of Spike’s arm, instead his thumb started to caress it. 

"Reading minds now too?" With Wesley’s hand firmly on his arm, Spike couldn’t help but recall the kiss from last night. "Do you think he’s using you too, Wes? Because I know where I stand with him, and Angel doesn’t use me. At least not without my express permission." 

"Of course not. He loves me, and I love him. And I'm not reading minds. You said as much to me when I dropped Connor off. Said I was playing a game with you." 

"Well yeah." Spike yanked his arm away from Wesley. "Gets a little old. You and the flirting. If Angel wasn’t here..." 

"What, Spike? If Angel wasn't here, you would do what?" Wesley leaned against the door. Spike's words cut into him. He tried to keep his voice low and even. 

"Think that’s pretty obvious." Spike looked across to Angel and Wesley’s door. Knowing his luck, Angel stood on the other side listening to the whole thing. 

"Well than I must be stupid. So please, spell it out for those of us who are slow." Wesley grabbed Spike’s arm again and pulled him down the hallway back to Spike's room. 

"Bloody hell," Spike groaned as he let Wesley drag him back to his room. He jumped as Wesley’s slammed the door behind them and turned on the light. "Thought you were supposed to be the smart one." 

"It's been a long day. So please, enlighten me, Spike. What would you do?" Wesley let go of Spike's arm and leaned against the door. "Well?" 

"Would’ve finished what we started when we drank too much," Spike snapped at him, instantly frowning. "Happy now?" 

That wasn't what Wesley expected to hear. Uncrossing his arms, he took a step forward and touched Spike's cheek. "Do you think I'm using you, Spike?" 

"Sometimes." Spike shivered. 

"I don't want to use you, Spike. I’ve tried to be extra nice to you." His thumb stroked Spike's cheekbone. "What you said earlier hurt me." 

"Was true." Spike looked into Wesley’s eyes. "Please stop," he barely whispered. "You already have someone." 

Wesley pulled his hand away. He felt sick. "Oh god." Turning away he fumbled with the door, finally yanking it open. Wesley shook when he glanced back at Spike. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead shook his head and headed to his room. 

Angel looked up from the chair he sat in - brooding. He only managed to move enough to put on boxers and walk to the chair. "Was Connor okay?" 

"Yes, fine sleeping like a baby." Wesley crawled into bed and curled up. "I didn't mean to fight with you earlier. I was upset." 

Nodding, Angel moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "You okay? You’re shaking." 

Wesley closed his eyes. "No, I’m not. I'm a bad person." 

"Beg to differ." Letting go of Wesley with one of his arms, Angel pulled up the sheets around them. "Why are you a bad person?" 

Wesley shook his head and turned into Angel's arms. Without opening his eyes or moving away, he told Angel what Spike said as well as what he did to Spike. "See, I'm a bad person." 

"Can’t say I’m exactly surprised." Angel sighed and held Wesley closer. "It’s hard to separate what happened one night when Spike lives here and isn’t a stranger." 

"So you expected that I would do that to Spike?" Wesley tried to pull out of Angel's arms, but was held too tightly. "That makes me a horrible person, Angel. I never meant to hurt him." 

"I didn’t know what you were going to do." Angel watched his lover’s face. "I know you didn’t, and I’m sure Spike does too. What do you want to do from here?" 

"I don’t know." Wesley curled up even more. "I… God, he must hate me. I hate myself." He held Angel. "Let's just go to sleep." 

Angel nodded. "Only if you promise me that when I wake up, you’ll be here." 

"Where else would I go, Angel?" Wesley opened his eyes and looked into Angel's face. 

"I don’t know. But I would like you in our bed when I wake up." Angel kissed Wesley’s forehead. "You’re not a bad person; you’re just a typical sentient being who makes mistakes. You know that sounded better in my head." 

Wesley laid his head back on Angel's chest. "I'll be here." He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. 

"I love you." Angel’s hand ran idly through his lover’s hair. 

"Love you too, Angel." Wesley drifted off to sleep. During the night, he tossed and turned more than usually as nightmares claimed his sleep. 

After hearing a large crash down the stairs, Angel bolted up in bed. It wouldn’t be the first time that Connor had escaped from his room and decided to slide down the stairs in his sleeping bag. But he didn’t hear any crying. Looking over at the clock, the sun wouldn’t even be up for an hour or two. 

Slipping out from bed, Angel pulled on his robe and quietly opened the door, hoping that Wesley wouldn’t wake. 

"Bugger." Spike stood at the stairwell with two bags under his arms and a third that had slipped, causing the loud noise. He knew he was caught. 

Angel blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Just what are you doing?" His both his hands rested on his hips in his ‘disappointed dad’ stance as Wesley referred to it. 

"What does it look like?" Spike glared at him and shifted one of the bags. "Moving out and moving on. Have a nice life, Angel." 

"So just like this, you’re going to walk out. Not even say goodbye. Especially to Connor." Keeping his distance, Angel tried not to go with his first instinct of pushing Spike down the stairwell. "Maybe you should try using your vampire stealth once and a while." 

"Like I explained to your boyfriend," Spike stood up a little taller, "I don’t exactly fit, and figure that it would be best if I moved on." 

"Always running away, Spike." 

"Only when I’m not..." 

Wesley woke to the sounds of arguing. Glancing over, he saw the bed empty. He stood up and pulled on his robe, heading out into the hall. Relived that it wasn't Connor trying another crazy stunt. He saw Spike holding bags. "What’s this?" He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

"Me letting you and Angel live in domestic tranquility." Spike let both of the bags fall to the ground. "Now, if you’d both let me get on with it." 

Wesley nodded. "Fine, get your bags and come into my office. Angel, go back to bed." He headed down the stairs. 

Angel knew from the tone of Wesley’s voice that he should just obey. "Why can we just do things like normal people," he sighed as he walked toward Connor’s room to make sure that their arguing hadn’t woken him up as well. 

Picking up his bags, Spike followed Wesley to his office. He hoped the man would cut his final paycheck and be done with it. At Wesley’s signal, he shut the door behind him. 

"You’re leaving because of me, right?" Wesley went to the wall safe. "Because of what I did." He turned around and glanced at Spike. "I would’ve thought that you would have at least the decency to say goodbye to us. Let me guess, you left a note? Oh wait, that would be giving you too much credit." 

"Fuck you. This isn’t about you or Angel; it’s about me. It’s about bloody time that I start taking care of myself and stop being led around by my dick." Spike pulled a cigarette from his coat and lit it. 

"What wonderful false bravado. What about Connor? He cares about you. Loves you. Did you think for one second how he would feel when he wakes up and we tell him you are gone, for good?" Wesley kept his back to Spike as he pulled money out of the safe. 

Spike scoffed. "Don’t play the guilt card with me. I’m not the other vampire with a soul who spends far too much of his unlife brooding. Besides, children are more adaptable than you’d think." 

"Fuck you." Wesley turned around and glared at him. "You pretend not to care about anyone or anything, but I know you better than that. He needs you." 

"Connor’s five. He has two dads and bunches of adopted uncles and aunts. He doesn’t need me." Spike met Wesley’s glare with an equally intense one of his own. 

"Not Connor. Angel. He needs you." Wesley looked away and shut the safe. "I saw you both. The way you looked at him, the way he looked at you." 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Angel has you, if you’ll remember." His spare hand went into his pocket and fiddled with his lighter. 

"He won’t have me forever. It's you, Spike; it was you before, and it will be after. You have to promise me, Spike, that you will take care of him." Wesley moved around to where Spike sat. 

Spike shook his head. "You really don’t understand, do you?" 

"Explain it to me then, please?" Wesley poured Spike a glass of scotch and handed it to him. "Please." He placed the envelope on his desk. 

Greedily, Spike grabbed the glass and downed half of it, hoping that it went straight to his head. "He loves you, not me. That’s the gist. He’ll always love you, no matter how long..." 

"That may be, but Spike, there’s one thing you’re forgetting: I won't be around for a long time." Wesley leaned against the desk. "But that's not why you’re leaving. I'm sorry I hurt you. Sorry that I begged Angel to bring you to bed with us. I'm sorry that I care about you." 

"Save your sorrys. There are some things that shouldn’t be apologized for." Spike took another sip from his glass. "No matter how long you’re dead, he’ll still love you. If we live to be a thousand, he’ll still draw you in those damn books of his." 

"Guess that’s why he still draws you, hmm?" Wesley reached out and took the glass from Spike's hand, finishing it off himself. He handed Spike the envelope. "Here." 

Spike thumbed through the bills in the envelope. There was probably close to eight thousands dollars in it. "I can’t take this." He set it on the desk in front of Wesley. "You need it more than I do, especially with those schools for Connor I saw you two looking at." 

"Take it. After all, you want to start over right? Can't do that without money. Besides Connor has a fund we set up. This is mine. Was saving it for a raining day." Wesley picked up the money and gave it back to Spike. "It's the least I can do. Please." He held on to the envelope longer than necessary. 

Spike’s hand lingered on it, but then he let go. "No." He shook his head. "You don’t owe me anything. Think that Catholic guilt complex of his has been rubbing off on you." 

"Then stay and earn it, please." Wesley dropped the money into Spike's lap. 

"Sorry, money isn’t that important." Standing up, Spike sat the envelope back on the desk. "You gave me reasons to stay for Connor and Angel. But not for myself." 

Wesley moved closer to Spike. "Didn't think you needed them. After all, they’re obvious. You’re needed here. You’re part of our family and our team." He held his breath; he didn't want to tell Spike that he wanted him to stay. That he needed him to stay. 

Shivering, Spike felt Wesley’s presence penetrating his personal space, and once again, he let it happen. "That’s the problem. I’m too close for comfort." He raised his eyebrow. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" Wesley frowned as he mulled over Spike’s words. _Too close for comfort. Too close to whom?_

"Why do you want me to stay? You, being the one pleading." They’d been in this position too long, too close to not be fighting or fucking. 

"I care about you, Spike. I-" Wesley looked down at Spike's boots. "I want you to stay because..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. 

Spike pursed his lips together. "Because what?" 

Wesley leaned in and kissed him. Not thinking, just letting all his feelings and reasons speak for themselves. 

Spike’s bag dropped from his fingers, arm wrapping itself around Wesley’s waist as if they’d never left that elevator. A single tear escaped down his cheek, lips staying on Wesley’s. 

Wesley moaned softly into Spike's mouth. Bring his hands up resting them on the back of Spike's neck. Panting softly, Wesley muttered into Spike’s mouth, "Don't go." 

"This is why I have to, pet." Spike leaned in to kiss him again. 

"No, this is why you should stay." Wesley kissed Spike again, sliding his hands down his chest. Tugging off Spike's jacket, he turned them around, pressing Spike against the desk. 

"Can’t." Spike took several breaths, moving away from Wesley’s mouth. "Not without Angel. You’re..." 

Wesley panted hard. "Then come back upstairs." He started kissing Spike's neck, giving it little nips. "Please." 

"He doesn’t want me there. Saw things too when I was watching." Instinctively, Spike craned his neck toward Wesley’s mouth. 

"Shhh." Wesley kissed Spike's neck, then bit him harder. He tugged on Spike’s jeans and started to unbutton them. "Please, come... upstairs." 

Spike trembled and let Wesley pull him out of the office and toward the second floor. "He’s not going to..." 

"Let me worry about that." Wesley held Spike by the belt loops. He brought Spike toward the bedroom door. 

Angel looked up when the door creaked open. He’d been waiting for Wesley to come back to bed. He frowned when he saw Wesley hauling Spike in the room, and his scowl deepened when he noticed that Spike’s jeans were unbuttoned. 

"Spike's staying." Wesley let go of Spike’s jeans and turned toward Angel. "All right?" 

"Exactly where is he staying?" Angel crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Here with us. He’s needed." Wesley glanced back at Spike making sure he didn't run off. Wrapping his arm around Spike's waist, Wesley pulled him closer. 

"I gave you one night." Angel shook his head, feeling betrayed. "I knew I shouldn’t have, but I did. Thought you’d get this insanity out of your system." 

"Insanity? Glad to know what you think of my feelings. How dare you look down on me, Angel, after everything you’ve done in your life and unlife." 

"Like that’s fair, especially since you’re bringing another formerly evil vampire into our bedroom. Our bedroom - you and me. Which obviously Spike takes precedent over that." 

"Perhaps I should rid my self of all formerly evils vampires then, hmm? Tell me something, Angel. How long was it before you got board with Darla and made Dru? Then how long was it before you got bored with her, then came Spike? How long were you with Buffy before you left her? Now tell me how long will it be before you leave me?" Wesley kept his arm around Spike's waist, not letting him go. 

Angel stood up. "You know, you may have read all those Watcher’s diaries about me, but you don’t know me. You weren’t there, and you don’t know how it happened. Plus, there was the whole evil factor." He sighed, trying to calm himself. "Is that was this is about? You think I’m going to leave you? That’s kind of ironic considering you’re the one pursuing Spike." 

"Fuck you." Wesley let Spike go. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of old blue jeans and a sweater. 

Spike had stayed silent the whole time, knowing better than to get between them. He’d only managed to button up his trousers. Defying what he knew, he walked over to Wesley. "You’re going to break him," he whispered in Wesley’s ear. "And I mean in the psychological meltdown kind of way." 

Wesley turned his head and look at Spike. Frowning, he shook his head. "Are you sure?" He never thought of Angel as being as fragile, hearing what Spike just said threw him completely. 

Spike nodded. "He didn’t spend over 100 years roaming like a lunatic because of the soul." He looked over to Angel who had sat back down, slouched over with his head tilted toward the ground. 

Wesley glanced at the clock, noting that it was just about sunrise. "Can you stay and watch Connor? He’ll be up in a few hours." 

"No problem, pet. Only have to make cereal right?" Spike waited for Wesley’s move. 

Wesley nodded and kissed Spike's cheek. "Thank you." He watched Spike leave and shut the door. Wesley put down his clothing and walked over to Angel, kneeling next to him. "Angel." 

"Yeah?" Angel barely looked at Wesley. 

"I love you. I wasn't planning on leaving you for Spike. Just didn't want to argue with you only wearing a robe." Wesley laid his head on Angel's lap. 

"We’re kind of in matching outfits if you didn’t notice." Angel’s hand touched Wesley’s head and began to stroke his hair. "Love you too." 

"Yes well, I like fighting with you when you’re barely clothed. I find it provides a nice distraction from your yelling. Also I find it easy to make up with you after." 

"Take advantage of me in my half-naked state." Angel frowned. "Why do you think I’m going to leave you?" 

"Because you always did leave. Yes, I have read the Watcher diaries on you. I have also worked a very long time with you. I do pride myself on knowing my lovers well. Also, in case you’ve forgotten, I'm mortal; we tend to have a limited shelf life. It's inevitable." Wesley picked his head up and looked into Angel's eyes. 

"That’s different. I’m planning on being here whether you die tomorrow or when you’re 80." Angel cleared his throat. "And for the record, Darla kicked me out on my ass. Several times in fact." 

Wesley chuckled. "Good to know. The fact still remains when I'm gone, Spike will still be here." 

"Spike." Snorting, Angel felt the hot anger coming back to the surface. Over the years, he’d given Wesley and Connor far more patient than he’d ever thought possible, but nothing flared up his disdain like Spike. "He could never fill your shoes." 

"That's because I'm filling his." Wesley leaned up and placed a light kiss on Angel's lips. "Come to bed." 

Angel allowed himself to be led up and to the bed. "No, you’re not. How could you believe that you’re not more special than that to me?" 

"Angel, I saw you with him. Saw you take him. I know that look very well. It's fine by me, really." Wesley laid Angel on the bed and kissed down his neck and chest, opening the robe up. 

Taking a hold of Wesley’s arms, Angel pulled him back up. "It’s not okay, and that’s not how I feel about you." His hand relaxed on his lover’s arms. 

Wesley kissed him. "Spike was going to leave. Can you honestly say you wanted him to?" 

"Sometimes I wish he’d walk out into the sunlight and never come back. But I really don’t see what this has to do with how I feel about you." 

Wesley sighed. "Forget it." Leaning down, he kissed Angel. Lightly at first, then with more intensity, soon he kissed his lover with the same passion and need that he kissed Spike with earlier. 

Angel groaned loudly into the crushing kiss his lover gave him. Hands found the familiar places on Wesley’s back, where to hold him just right. He tilted his head a little as Wesley sucked on his tongue. Moaning as his lover paused to take a breath. "Want to know just how I see you?" 

Wesley frowned. After kissing Angel like that, he normally didn't have much need for words. "And just how do you plan on showing me that?" 

"Was more going to tell you." Angel gave his lover a quick kiss. "Guess I’d always just assumed that you knew how I felt. But with your remarks about Spike, I’m not so sure." 

"I wasn't saying that you don't love me. I know you do. It's just, you made Spike. Everything about him was molded for you. He’s yours in ways I could never be." Wesley ran a hand down Angel's arm. 

"Don’t want you to be mine. In the physically possession, specially crafted sort of way. You’re my equal. When I’m with Spike, I always have to be ‘on.’ But then I question being like that because of our souls, and it’s one big mess." Angel shook his head. "Where was I... You." His hand reached to touch Wesley’s face. "When Connor asked why we weren’t married, it broke my heart because he sees us the same way I do. To me, the way I feel about you, there’s no difference between us than anyone who’s married." 

Wesley kissed Angel. "I love you. Nothing’s going to change that. But there’s no use in denying that you need a certain release that I just can’t provide." He went to move away from Angel. "Spike’s needed here. You need him, even though you won’t admit it to yourself. Connor needs him, because he’s family. Our business needs him. I..." 

"You what?" Angel turned on his side as Wesley moved, arms looping themselves around Wesley’s waist, so he didn’t go too far. 

"I care for him. I need you, but I care for him." Wesley took off his glasses and placed them on nightstand. "You’re atoning for all the evil you did as Angelus, correct?" He continued after Angel's nod. "Spike’s part of that. You need to make it up to him." 

"Don’t." Angel looked down, hurt that Wesley even played this card. "And is my penance to share the man I love with him?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Just forget it then. You don't understand. I can't make you understand. If you want Spike to leave then tell him so. I won't stop him. Just make sure he takes the envelope from my desk." He turned in Angel’s arms and closed his eyes. 

Angel held Wesley tighter; his face nuzzled into Wesley’s shoulder. "What have I done?" he whispered, feeling the sting of tears on his face. He saw the signs in front of him, the ones that read ‘Angel, exit stage left.’ But this time there wasn’t an exit. There was Connor, and Wesley, who was by all accounts still in their bed, still in his arms. Wesley had always been the one to say that he didn’t deserve their life, but it wasn’t true. Angel was the one who didn’t; a vampire shouldn’t have a human’s life. 

"You don’t fit in the demon world or the human. Spike doesn’t either." Wesley paused. "I don’t fit in your world or mine. It's always better when you have others around." Wesley reached up and shut the light off. "But your right, I don't need anyone but you." 

Angel kissed his lover’s shoulder as Wesley settled down in bed again. "I love you." He smiled rather nostalgically. "Would it be easier on you if I was human?" 

"No, because you still wouldn’t understand. I'm sure after 200 plus years and being a vampire, even an ex-vampire, you still would have that fuck all attitude you have. You don't know what it’s like." 

Angel was shocked at Wesley’s reaction to his question, the harshness of it. "Wes... Did Connor ask you more questions today?" 

"Yes, but that was after some guy at the grocery store called me a faggot." Wesley sighed. "Can we just go to sleep now?" 

"Oh God, Wes. Why didn’t you tell me? Is that what you told Connor not to tell me about?" Angel’s fingers curled around his lover’s. 

"Yes, but let’s just forget it. Please." Wesley sighed softly. "Are you going to ask Spike to leave?" 

"If he stays, does he have to be with us? Like be, be with us?" 

"I don't know, Angel." Wesley turned in Angel's arms. "I want him, but I love you." He gave Angel a kiss. "You have to admit, the other night was amazing." Whispering in Angel's ear, "Especially when you bit me." 

"There are more factors than sex, though that’s also one. Not to mention if it would just be sex, though I think I know you better than that." Angel paused. "There’s Connor. A very serious issue considering the strange life he already has. There’s the team. There’s the established boundaries between us. And there’s Spike. This is all making me very tired." 

Wesley sighed and turned around again. "Then go to sleep." He laid there for good amount of time before speaking again. "If I slept with him, would you leave me?" 

"Honesty, I don’t know." Angel listened to the silence echoing back at him. "What about Connor? I don’t mean if you slept with Spike, I mean, if he was with both of us. I’d really like to know your thoughts. Guess my fuck all attitude doesn’t cover everything." 

Wesley shook his head. "If I remember correctly Connor wanted you and Spike together and me out of the picture once. Honestly, we'll raise him to be accepting. It's the rest of the world we have to worry about." 

"How you have changed, honey." Angel smiled and kissed the nap of his lover’s neck. "I remember a time when you didn’t even want to tell our friends about us. Would you have, if Darla hadn’t for us?" 

Wesley shrugged. "Eventually. It would have come out sooner or later. I hoped for later, but what can you do." He sat back up and reached for his glasses. "People change, Angel. I guess I’m not as naïveté as I once was." He stood up and headed toward the bathroom. 

"I didn’t say that you changing was bad." Angel propped himself up in the bed. 

"I know." Wesley called from the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "What are we going to do?" He walked back to the bed and pulled off his robe. 

"I don’t know." Angel moved the sheets back for Wesley to climb in bed. "Can we talk more hypothetically?" 

"As you wish. What situation do you want to talk about?" Wesley snuggled in Angel’s arms and kissed his neck. 

"What about our friends? I mean, I know that Gunn, Fred, and Faith have been supportive of our relationship, but adding Spike to the equation’s kind of strange. Which I know is stupid for me to say because of my past..." 

"You’re right; how silly of me to even to consider." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and closed his eyes. "Forget I said anything. Tell me how you were going to show me that you love me more than anyone." 

"Wes," Angel sighed, "I said that I wanted to because I value what you want. And I don’t think I’m being outrageous to ask you about things that you were concerned about when it was just us. I’m trying to understand where you’re coming from before I make a decision." 

"I know. You’re right; I'm conceding to you. You made your points, Angel. I’m not going to fight with you anymore about this." Wesley let go of Angel and turned over. 

"Not fighting." Angel ran his hand through Wesley’s hair. "If you haven’t noticed, I have a hard time staying angry with you. Can I ask you one more question?" 

"Of course. You can ask me a million questions if it makes you happy." Wesley pushed back into Angel's arms, snuggling closer. "Though can I say this is very nice." 

"I try." Angel smiled. "What did Spike say when you asked him? Or have you not asked him?" 

Wesley sighed. "I didn't ask exactly. I kissed him. He wanted to stop, didn't want to deal with you. I said it would be okay and brought him upstairs." Wesley turned his head and glanced at Angel. "That's two questions, by the way." 

"I know." Angel leaned in and kissed Wesley before he turned his head away. "Spike’s been alone - or at least without any responsibilities - for a long time. And coming into an established relationship, especially one where there’s also a child, might not be what he’s prepared for. He’s also prone to doing what people who he cares about want, and I don’t want him here if he’s only trying to please you or me. Been there, done that, kind of thing." 

Wesley sighed and closed his eyes. "I know. I didn't think this through. Whoever thought you’d be the voice of reason, hmm?" He tugged his blanket up closer around his neck. "Whatever you decide is fine. I’ll stick by you." 

"Thank you." Angel placed a kiss on Wesley’s neck. "Why don’t you get some sleep? Don’t worry about things in the office, I’ll take care of them." 

Wesley nodded. "Just promise me one thing. If you ask him to leave, I want to say goodbye. Give me that, please." 

"I promise. Wes, I love you." Angel held his lover for a moment longer before he began to move from the bed. 

Wesley frowned, but kept his eyes close. "I love you too." He listened to Angel shower as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Spike gently knocked on Wesley and Angel’s door. He’d seen Angel earlier, but they hadn’t exchanged words beyond if Connor brushed his teeth that morning. The wait made him a nervous wreck, so he decided to take the next step himself. 

Wesley groaned as the knocking woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Checking to make sure he was covered, he nodding when he saw he was. "Come in." 

Slowly, Spike opened the door and walked inside. When he saw Wesley sitting up in bed, he felt bad for waking the man. Anyone who worked with him knew that he didn’t sleep enough. "Sorry, Wes, didn’t mean to wake you." 

"It's all right; I should’ve been up hours ago." Wesley yawned and reached over for his glasses. "Is something the matter?" He patted the bed and moved over to give Spike some room. 

Sitting down next to Wesley, Spike frowned. "Couldn’t wait any longer. Was getting that itch. Angel didn’t say much this morning." 

Wesley reached over and stroked Spike's cheek. "No news is good news, right?" 

Spike shook his head. "Any feelings which way he’s going to go?" He looked at Wesley. 

Wesley leaned over and kissed Spike softly. "What do you want, Spike? Honestly?" 

"Whatever you want, pet." Placing his hand on Wesley’s knee, Spike kissed Wesley again. Glad that he and Wesley were alone before Angel was sure to kick his arse out on the street. 

Wesley moaned and pulled his head away from Spike's kisses. "What I want is whatever you want. I need to know if you want to stay or leave. Please." 

"Stay. Don’t know if it’ll work though. Angel..." Spike shook his head. "If he wasn’t in the picture, think you’d still want me?" 

Wesley wrapped a hand around the back of Spike's neck and pulled him closer. "Yes." He kissed him softly. Rubbing the back of his neck, Wesley smiled. "What if I said I wanted you to go? What if I said it was for the best, would you leave?" He placed a hand on Spike’s thigh. "Or would you try to convince me?" 

"Might pout a bit, but would respect your wishes in the end." Spike tried to ignore the gentle kneading of Wesley’s hand. 

"Good to know." Wesley smiled and moved his hand up higher on Spike's thigh. "Kiss me." 

Nodding, Spike pressed his lips against Wesley. Even though Wesley had said that there was a them without Angel, Spike couldn’t help but notice how every bit of Wesley, especially when they were in this bed, reminded him also of Angel. His tongue darted into Wesley’s mouth. 

Wesley moaned and teased Spike's tongue with his own. He pulled away when every instinct told him to move forward. "I should dress and check on Angel. Just in case he messed up any of the accounts." 

"Yeah, you should do that." Spike uncurled his arm from around Wesley’s waist. 

Placing his hand on Spike's chest, Wesley pushed him down and kissed him hard. 

Spike groaned loudly into the kiss, surprised at Wesley’s tenacity. He rocked his hips upwards against Wesley’s. If this was going to be the last good fuck of his unlife, assuming that Angel caught them and staked him, he was going to make it a good one. 

Wesley groaned loudly and broke the kiss, panting. "So very tempting to stay in this bed with you, pretty boy." He started kissing Spike's neck. "My pretty boy." 

"Yours. Fucking yours." Spike’s hand clenched onto Wesley’s hips, finding a rhythm with him. He felt Wesley’s nip at his skin. "Gotta bite harder than that, pet." 

Wesley groaned and licked up Spike's neck. "Giving orders now are we?" Reaching up, he pulled off his glasses and nuzzled Spike's throat. "As you wish." He bit Spike's neck, right on the jugular, so hard that his own teeth ached from the force. 

Spike cried out nonsensically words in pleasure. He closed his eyes as Wesley started to taste the wounds. His cock pressed uncomfortably against the restricting material of his jeans. 

Wesley groaned and slowly pulled away from Spike. "Get undress." He sat up and grabbed his robe. "We’re missing someone, and I need to lock the door. 

"Right." Spike sat up and pealed his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, figuring that he wouldn’t be getting that fuck. As he undid his fly, his erection sprang to attention, taut against his belly. "Hurry." 

"Patience is a virtue." Wesley couldn't take his eyes off Spike’s hard cock. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the tip. "So pretty. I'll be back, and if you move from this bed, I won’t fuck you." Slipping on his robe, Wesley headed to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "Angel?" 

"Yeah?" Angel stuck his head out from the office door. Some woman had phoned him, shouting about a Voquel demon - something Gunn swore was a gigantic rat - that had infested her tool shed, saying that Wesley promised that they’d take care of it. 

"Come upstairs." Wesley leaned on the railing and tried to peer down at him. 

Angel moved toward the stairwell quickly. Wesley rarely sounded this urgent; much less came in view of other people without a shower and proper clothing. "Is Connor okay?" 

"Connor’s fine. Come upstairs please." Wesley frowned wondering why Angel took so long. Normally, he would be half-way up the stairs by now. 

Angel nodded and made his way to Wesley, still fazed from the woman on the phone. "He’s in there, isn’t he?" He pointed toward the door. 

"Yes." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him. "Are you busy?" 

"Wes." Angel shook his head and moved toward the railing. "Gunn, answer the phones." He tried not to sound angry. 

Wesley frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. "You want him to leave, don’t you? That’s the answer, isn’t it?" 

"The truth is, Wes, that I don’t know what I want. Rarely do I ever know what I want when it comes to things with you, besides wanting you. And Spike has become associated with that, with you." Angel’s hand reached up and touched Wesley’s shoulder. 

Wesley frowned. "So you don't know yet. But you entertain the idea only because I want him." 

"I wouldn’t be in this position if you didn’t want him. And I’m seriously considering it, just like I know you do to every one of my thoughts. Because you deserve that." 

"I love you." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his lover’s mouth. 

Angel immediately tasted Spike mixed in with Wesley. There had definitely been more swapping of spit than a few kisses. Breaking the kiss, Angel whispered, "I love you too." 

"Angel... tell me something, do you want me to go back to our room or make Spike go back to his?" 

"I want you to do what makes you happy. Not on a whim, which I don’t think this is, but because it’ll make you truly happy." Angel held his lover closer to him. 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel's loving. He was amazed at how sensible and responsible Angel sounded. He couldn't love him more than he did at this moment. "What would make me happy is you." Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "Come to bed." 

Angel paused before he opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, Wes." 

"Want you." Wesley kissed Angel's neck. "Always want you." He took step back and tugged on Angel's hands. 

Following Wesley’s tugging, Angel allowed himself to be taken into their bedroom. After his lover locked the door, Angel turned to see Spike naked and hard on the bed. "Surprised you didn’t have to chain him up." 

"Told him if he moved I wouldn't fuck him." Wesley smiled. "But chains do sound good." He walked over to the chest and unlocked it, pulling out the handcuffs. He tossed them to Angel. "Chain him up please." Smiling as Angel complied, he crawled on the bed after shedding his robe. "Pretty boy." He whispered against Spike's thigh. 

"I wouldn’t reward him too much if I were you." Angel pulled a chair near the bed and sat down. 

Spike glared at him, but it didn’t last long with Wesley’s mouth near his groin. "Was fucking good. Didn’t move. Didn’t even touch myself." 

"Spike, did Wesley give you permission to talk?" Angel watched as Spike shook his head in response. "You’ll be reward in good time." 

Wesley chuckled and nuzzled Spike’s groin. "Angel, I just want you to watch and get comfortable." He licked down Spike's cock. "Such a good boy. So pretty." He took Spike's tip into his mouth and sucked lightly. 

Spike moaned and pulled down on the handcuffs, Wesley’s hot mouth driving him crazy. "Wes." Shifting his hips, he tried not to thrust further into Wesley’s mouth. 

Wesley let Spike's length fall from his mouth. "Yes, Spike?" He sat back up and picked up Spike’s right leg and licked all the way up to his thigh. 

"More, please. Need more." Spike strained his pelvis toward Wesley. "Now. Need you." 

Wesley shook his head and laughed. "Greedy." He let go of Spike's leg and moved over to where Angel sat. "Hey." Reaching out, he pulled Angel closer and kissed him. 

Tugging Wesley to his lap, Angel kissed him fiercely. He was being possessive, but he didn’t care. His hand grasped his lover’s ass, mouth moving down of Wesley’s neck. 

"Angel..." Wesley moaned lowly and arched his neck. Reaching down, he slipped his hands between them and tugged at Angel's belt. 

Angel smiled as he heard his belt unbuckle. His tongue lightly caressed the bite marks, eliciting a shiver from his lover. "Beautiful," he murmured against Wesley’s skin, "my beautiful Wes." 

"Yes, yours." Wesley smiled and pulled the belt off, completely. "May I borrow this?" He started to move off Angel's lap. 

"Of course." Angel repositioned himself in the chair, spreading his legs further apart. He loved watching Wesley, but wondered just how far or how long his lover would go. 

Wesley moved back to the bed and snapped the belt together. "Now Spike," he smirked, "I believe you tried to give me an order. Did you forget that you’re not in any position to give orders?" Wesley trailed the belt down Spike's chest and brought his arm back, bringing it down as hard as he could. 

Spike yelped, not surprised at the blow because he’d seen the belt, but still surprised at Wesley striking him that hard. 

Wesley leaned down and kissed Spike softly. "Are you all right, baby?" He ran the belt over Spike's cock. 

Shivering, Spike eagerly nodded. "Perfectly all right." He grinned and moved in for another kiss, shaking his hips to caress the belt. 

Wesley brought his head back so Spike couldn't kiss him. He snapped the belt against Spike's thigh, just missing his cock. "You didn't apologize, pretty." 

"Sorry, Wes." Spike looked downward toward the belt. "Sorry, I didn’t say sorry. Sorry I gave orders." He felt Angel’s angry stare at him, the slightly angry one that came in loud and clear to his enhanced senses. Frowning, he was puzzled by Angel’s animosity; he’d been almost perfectly obedient to Wesley, knowing that it pleased Angel and that he saved his misbehaviors for Angel, who knew their boundaries already. 

"Good boy. I think you need to be punished more." Wesley turned toward Angel. "What do you think, love?" He saw Angel tense. "Sweetheart?" 

"Sure you can do this?" Angel looked at his lover, his gaze softening. 

Wesley moved off the bed and walked to Angel. "You want to punish him?" Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Angel's forehead. "Or are you talking about all of us together?" 

Angel closed his eyes, relishing the feel of his lover’s lips, letting it burn into his skin. "Mostly the punishment part. I know when we’ve done this, you haven’t always been able to go through with it, and that’s fine." He placed a hand on Wesley’s arm. "But that was us, and this is something new with Spike. If you’re going to dominate him, you need to set that up and go through with it." 

Wesley nodded. "You’re right." He kissed his way down to Angel's cool lips. "I'll leave that to you then." He pulled away and headed back to the bed. Pressing his body against Spike's as Wesley unchained him. 

Spike’s hands immediately came down to touch Wesley’s. They roamed his body, not being able to find enough to satisfy him, tugging down Wesley’s boxers. 

Wesley moaned softly. He tangled his hands in Spike's hair and pulled him into a kiss, thrusting his tongue into the craven of Spike's mouth. 

Spike rolled them to their sides, allowing Wesley to kick off his boxers. Clasping Wesley’s cock, he began to stroke it. "Want you to fuck me." Pausing, he looked up at Wesley, not knowing where they were going since Wesley undid the handcuffs. "Please," he added. 

Wesley smiled and rubbed against Spike's groin. "You don't have to beg, Spike. I don't want you to do anything that you don’t want to." He started to kiss his way down Spike's body. 

"It’s what I want. Told you that already before," Spike moaned as Wesley’s mouth encircled his nipple. 

Wesley bit Spike's nipple hard and looked up. "Then get the lube from the dresser, baby." 

Before Spike moved, Angel handed it to him. Spike knew it was Angel’s way of giving him permission, of allowing this exchange between him and Angel’s lover. No matter how the situation changed between them, Angel always asserted himself. "Thanks," he nodded toward Angel, and then turned his attention towards Wesley. 

Wesley looked over at Angel, frowning. He looked back at Spike and took the lube. He opened it and spread it on his cock. "So pretty." He added more lube to his fingers and slipped one finger into Spike. "Want you." Muttering against Spike's neck, "Need you." 

"Wes..." Spike pushed himself roughly against Wesley’s finger, wanting more and taking everything he wanted. He didn’t think Wesley convinced Angel, didn’t think for all the world that Angel would. 

Wesley removed his fingers and rolled them over. He tugged Spike's legs up and placed them over his shoulders. "Do you want me?" He poised himself right against Spike’s hole, but didn't press in. "May I?" 

"Yes, I’d love that." Spike held back the please, and groaned as Wesley slowly thrust in, bit by bit. "God, yes." 

Wesley gave a long drawn out moan as he entered Spike. "So good." Leaning down, he kissed him, thrusting in time with his tongue. 

Spike’s kisses became sloppy as he grinned like an idiot as Wesley filled and stretched him with his permission. He savored this softness and equal-ness. He’d expected Angel to take over the reins, to see to his punishment, but this reward was worth staying. Worth every butterfly and warning he’d felt in the pit of his stomach. 

Wesley laughed at Spike's grin. Shaking his head, he pulled out and rolled on his back. Reaching toward Spike, he pulled him on top. Gripping Spike’s hips, he firmly guiding him back onto Wesley's cock. "God, baby. Want to see you come." He started to stroke Spike's erection. 

"Want to come for you, pet." Moving up and down, Spike was thankful for his powerful leg muscles as he hadn’t been in this position in a long time. 

"God. My pretty boy, feel so good. Love watching you." Wesley stroked Spike's cock harder. Pushing his hips up, thrusting hard into Spike, he felt his balls tighten. "Please baby, come for me, with me." 

"Yes." This was something Spike could do; something Angelus had painful taught him: how to pay perfect attention to arousal patterns and not miss a beat with his own. Closing his eyes, he listened as Wesley’s breath grew ragged, until that final groan. Spike shouted and came in Wesley’s hand, feeling Wesley spurting inside of him. 

Wesley jerked and twitched under Spike. Panting hard as he reached up and pulled Spike down, kissing him. Not caring that he smeared come in Spike's hair. "My Spike," Wesley muttered against Spike’s lips. After a moment he glanced over at Angel. 

Angel had unbuttoned the top of his pants and pulled his cock out to stroke it, not enough to get him off, but enough to be very aroused. He leaned further back in the chair, placing his hands above his head, and smiled. 

Wesley licked his lips and rolled Spike under him. "Excuse me for a moment, will you?" He gave Spike another soul-searching kiss. Moving off the bed, he practically crawled on the floor, stopping at Angel's feet. "Did you like watching, love?" 

"Of course. You’re beautiful. The way you move, so confident and wonderful." 

Wesley blushed and ran his hands up Angel's legs. "I’m ecstatic that you enjoyed yourself." He kissed Angel's stomach. "However, there’s a slight problem. Someone didn't come." He licked around Angel’s bellybutton and blew warm air against his skin. 

Angel groaned. "Maybe you could lend a hand - or a mouth." 

Wesley grinned. "Maybe." He tugged off Angel's trousers the rest of the way, letting them pool around his ankles. Leaning forward, he licked Angel's shaft, bathing it completely. Opening his eyes, he looked upwards to watch Angel's face as he sucked him off. 

Feeling all his blood rush downward, Angel’s smile melted into a soft look of bliss as his eyes half-closed. His hand reached down and ran through Wesley’s hair, lightly without forcing him to move an inch. "Wes," he moaned as his lover swirled his tongue around the tip. 

Reaching up, Wesley gripped Angel's wrist and pulled his hand away, only to entwine them together. His other hand fondled Angel's balls as he forced his throat to relax and took him deeper into his mouth. 

Squeezing Wesley’s hand, Angel knew that he wasn’t going to last very long since he’d almost come several times before. He didn’t maintain the hard edge of control and was as hard as... "Fuck," he shouted, hips bucking as he came. 

Wesley swallowed and slowly pulled himself off Angel's cock. He licked his lips, moaning at the taste of his lover. Standing up with out saying anything, Wesley tugged Angel to the bed and laid down in between Angel and Spike. Arching an eyebrow, he glanced over at Spike. "And did you enjoy your show?" 

"You’re good. Can’t believe you made him come so fast. Haven’t seen that...well in the whole fucking time I’ve known him." Spike gave Wesley a quick kiss, not wanting to taste too much of Angel before he understood the other vampire’s next move. 

Wesley smiled. "Must be my warm mouth." He turned back to Angel. "Now I believe it’s my turn to watch?" 

Angel kissed Wesley. "I love you." As he rolled over toward Spike, he turned back to look at Wesley who moved the pillows under him for comfort. "Anything you’d like to see in particular?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Just pretend I'm not here." He smiled and curled up on his side to watch his lovers. 

"Now where’d those handcuffs go?" Leaning down, Angel picked them off the bedroom floor. With a wicked smile on his face, he placed Spike’s hands in them, cuffing him to the bed. "You were good with Wes, and now you’ll get your reward." 

The moment the handcuffs clicked, Spike jerked on them. "Maybe you’re a little rusty, Angel, but I wasn’t playing for you." 

Walking toward the trunk, Angel took out the knife. "Is that so, Spike?" 

"Know you better than you’d like to admit." 

Climbing on top of Spike, Angel sat straddling his waist. He placed the knife near Spike’s cheek and scrapped the blade down it, but didn’t draw blood. 

"Fucking tease. Knew you didn’t have it in you anymore. Wes has softened you." 

Digging the knife into Spike’s cheek, Angel made a tiny trail of blood. He knew that shallow cuts hurt more than deep ones. His cock hardened at Spike’s moan, and dipping down, he licked the blood. 

"Little better." Spike attempted to rub himself against Angel. 

Grabbing Spike’s hip, Angel pressed him to the bed. "Did I say you could move?" 

Wesley moaned softly and moved closer to the pair of vampires. Reaching out, he caressed Spike's chest. "So pretty." He looked up at Angel. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just needed to touch him and you." 

"It’s okay." Reaching his hand out, Angel touched Wesley’s shoulder. 

Spike laughed. "Never thought I’d see you subbing for anyone," he started in again with the jests. "You give into Wes. Even when it comes to me." 

Angel removed his hand from Wesley and gave Spike a hard strike across his face, the opposite side from the knife. "You will not talk like that." He held Spike’s chin, staring into his eyes. "What’s between Wes and me is not the same as you and him or me and you." 

Spike's and Angel's voices seemed so very far away. He heard them talking, but couldn't make out the words. Wesley didn't even realized that he closed his eyes or that in the next moment he was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Shifting in bed, Spike wrapped his arms around Wesley. So surprised that Angel let him stay, he’d been waking up every hour or so, expecting to be thrown on the floor. He smiled when Wesley’s eyes opened as the alarm went off. 

Wesley smiled and leaned over Spike to turn off the alarm. "Morning." Leaning down, he gave Spike a quick kiss. "Did you sleep well?" 

"How could I not," Spike lied. He snuggled into Wesley’s arms. "He always sleep through your alarm?" Nodding, he looked over at Angel. 

Wesley looked over at Angel and shook his head. "Sometimes. However, most of the time he wakes up when I do, only to go back to sleep away the better part of the day. Lazy bugger." 

Spike chuckled and kissed Wesley. "He does sleep a rather long time for a vamp." He frowned. "I should probably get out before Connor wakes." 

"Connor won't be up for a few hours." Wesley yawned and wrapped his arms around Spike, holding him tightly. "I usually wake up a few hours before anyone else." 

"Why do you?" Spike laid his head on Wesley’s shoulder. 

Wesley chuckled. "To be able to get some work done. It's not easy with a five-year-old. Then there's Angel, who’s completely insatiable in bed. After that it's cooking, cleaning, and showering. Then it's working on the books, doing research, etc. No rest for the wicked." Wesley stroked Spike's hair and smiled. 

"Want help?" Spike closed his eyes. 

"For which part, hmm?" Wesley continued to play with Spike’s hair. He was amazed how soft and curly it was. _Must have taken a shower after I fell asleep last night._

"Anything you want." 

Wesley felt a bit daring. "You could help me shower." 

"Sounds nice." Spike laid still and didn’t move, but neither was Wesley. It seemed almost as if moving might spoil the moment, and Wesley’s hand was really nice. 

Wesley smiled and tugged on Spike's hair gently, pulling his head back. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against Spike's lips. "Very nice." 

Spike’s tongue barged into Wesley’s warm mouth, surprised that even in the morning Wesley’s mouth tasted sweet. He snuggled his body into Wesley’s, fitting around the man’s curves. 

Wesley whimpered softly, letting Spike control the kiss. His hands slid down Spike's side and back, rubbing the hard muscles he found. 

Spike softly moaned into Wesley’s mouth. Reaching down, his hand groped Wesley’s arse. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. "Thought you said something about a shower, pet?" 

"I did, but then you had to go and kiss me like that." Wesley lifted his leg over Spike's hip and rubbed against him. "Now I don't think I can wait." 

"If we. Here." Spike moved against Wesley and moaned again. "He’ll wake." His lips found Wesley’s once more. 

Wesley groaned and quickly caught Spike's rhythm. Tearing his mouth away from Spike, he panted softly. "Then, get up." He licked at Spike's lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth. 

In one swift move, Spike uncurled their bodies and stood up. He grabbed Wesley’s arm and dragged him toward the bathroom, barely managing to avoid a stray toy of Connor’s. Quietly, he shut the door behind them. 

Wesley stumbled against the wall. He wasn't prepared to have been dragged into the bathroom. "It's always fun to be manhandled in the morning." He couldn't help but tease Spike. 

"Going to manhandle me now?" Spike smirked, his hand tracing lightly over Wesley’s hip. 

"Perhaps." Wesley grinned and pulled away to turn on the shower. 

"Thought you couldn’t wait." Spike opened the cupboards in search of a clean towel for himself. 

Wesley chuckled. "Well that was then." He fiddled with the dials to make sure the temperature was perfect. "It might have had something to do with the way you kissed me back there." 

"Can do that again." Spike moved toward the shower and pulled Wesley toward him, kissing him with the same passion as before. He frowned as Wesley pulled away to step into the shower. "You do realize that you’re sexier when wet." 

"Good. Then why don't you join me in here. That way we both can be wet together." Wesley grinned as Spike climbed into the shower. Wrapping one arm around Spike's waist, Wesley pulled him closer, teasing Spike's lips with just a hint of pressure. 

Spike gave a slight groan and pressed himself against Wesley. His hand reached to stroke Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley grabbed Spike's wrist. "Is there some place you need to be?" 

"Just want you." Smiling, Spike leaned in for a kiss, enjoying that Wesley still held his wrist too tightly. 

Wesley kissed Spike again, letting his tongue tease his lover's lip, without pushing into his mouth. Reaching down, he grabbed Spike's other wrist and pinned them against the wall. 

Spike’s grin widened when the tile pressed into his arms. "Don’t you want me, love?" 

Wesley let go of Spike's wrists and took a small step back, careful not to fall out of the shower. Looking up and down Spike's body, his eyes lingered over Spike's cock. He glanced up into his lover's blue eyes. "Yes." Pressing his body against Spike’s, he kissed him harder. 

Sucking on Wesley’s tongue, Spike moved his hand down to where he’d originally been aiming. 

Wesley groaned into Spike's mouth then pulled away. "No." Reaching over to the soap dish, he picked up the soap and handed it to Spike. "I want you to suck me." 

Taking his time, Spike washed Wesley’s cock. His hand lingered, giving him soft broad strokes. Moving his hand lower, he cupped Wesley’s balls. His mouth trailed down the man’s body, placing kisses everywhere. 

Wesley groaned again and closed his eyes. "Mmm, so nice." He moved slightly to rest his back against the tile wall while the water cascaded over them. 

Spike licked up and down Wesley’s shaft. When he reached the top, he ran his tongue around the tip. He focused his attentions to block out anything but Wesley. 

Wesley couldn't keep still as Spike licked and suck him. He squirmed under the assault of Spike's talented mouth. "Please, Spike." His body shook from the need to thrust into the vampire’s mouth, but he held back. 

Spike took Wesley further into his mouth. He felt the man slightly moving a little bit forward. Pushing Wesley’s hips, he let him know that it was okay to thrust if he wanted. His hand kneaded Wesley’s thigh. 

Wesley parted his legs further apart, bracing himself as he started to thrust slowly into Spike's mouth. His hands tangled in the wet curls, tugging on them. "Jesus." 

Spike swallowed more of Wesley, loving the feel of hands in his hair and slightly directing his mouth. 

Spike's mouth felt amazing, and Wesley let himself get lost in the pleasure. "God, Spike." He tugged harder on Spike's hair. "Stop." 

Pulling back, Spike let Wesley slip from his mouth. "Yes?" He looked up, eyebrow raised. 

Wesley panted, "I want to fuck you." His voice demanded even though it was slightly uneven from need. "Please, let me." 

"Thought you’d never ask." Standing up, Spike turned himself to face the tub wall and waited for Wesley, glad that it wouldn’t be long. 

Wesley grabbed the lube from the caddy of shampoos. He slicked his fingers quickly before sliding them into Spike. "My pretty." Pressing chaste kisses along Spike's neck and shoulder 

Spike’s body tightened when Wesley’s fingers pushed into him. As Wesley halted his actions, he relaxed. "Wes, feel good." 

Wesley smiled and licked Spike's ear. "I don't want to hurt you." He opened his fingers into a scissoring motion, stretching Spike. 

Groaning loudly, Spike moved into the stretch. "Fuck me, Wes. Want you inside me." 

Wesley removed his fingers and thrust slowly into Spike, letting Spike's body adjust to him. Reaching up, he turned Spike's head toward him for a kiss. 

Moaning into Wesley’s mouth, Spike pushed back against him, letting Wesley fill him. He spread his fingers across the tile for more balance; Wesley’s mouth and cock made him melt. 

Wesley pulled back letting his cock slid almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Breaking the kiss as he sped up his thrusts, panting in Spike's ear, "My pretty boy." His hands roamed against Spike's chest, pinching the nipples hard. 

Spike shook. "Touch me, Wes. Need you to." He groaned in relief when he felt Wesley’s hand grip his length. 

"Don't worry, baby, I have you." Wesley stroked Spike's erection in time with his thrusts. "I'll take good care of you. I promise. Just need to learn to be patient, hmmm. Will you do that for me?" He slowed his hand down as he shifted the angle of his thrusts. 

"Just know what I need, love, and ask." Spike shivered, body lurching forward when Wesley hit his sweet spot. "Right there. Fuck." 

Wesley groaned and sped up his thrusts. "God." He closed his eyes and gripped Spike's hip with his free hand while his other sped up on Spike's cock. "What else do you need?" Wesley concentrated on speaking to keep himself from coming too soon. 

"Got everything." Spike felt the familiar hotness of pleasure traveling up his body, being driven mad by Wesley. He shouted as he came. 

Wesley felt Spike's body tighten around his cock. Seconds after he felt Spike orgasm, Wesley groaned and thrust hard. His length jerked inside the vampire as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Spike allowed Wesley to lean against him for as long as he needed. Eventually, they moved apart, and Spike started to wash Wesley. He didn’t say anything as his hands moved over the folds, cracks, and crevices of the man’s body; he only smiled. 

Wesley chuckled. "What?" It was odd not hearing Spike talk, normally he wouldn't keep quite unless one gagged him. When Spike didn't answer, Wesley reached down to stop him. "Spike?" 

"Mmmm?" Spike looked up from what he was doing. "Just thinking." He reached for the shampoo bottle. 

"Thinking? About what?" Wesley took the soap in his hand and started to return Spike's favor. 

"Do you actually promise or was it something said in the mist of sex?" 

Wesley frowned in concentration and thought back to what he said. "Promise to what, take care of you?" 

"Yes," Spike answered, his voice almost whispering. 

Wesley smiled and leaned in to kiss Spike. "Yes. I promise to take care of you." 

Wrapping his arms around Wesley, Spike snuggled close to him under the water. "Thank you." He found it ironic that he was here and being comforted by Angel’s lover of all people. His time with Angel the night before had been strange, something hadn’t clicked the way it should. The way they’d always clicked; and he didn’t think it was Wesley falling asleep. It wasn’t him. Probably Angel felt guilty about something. "How are you doing, pet?" 

Wesley smiled. "I'm fine." He reluctantly let go of Spike and turned around to finish washing. 

As Wesley turned off the water, Spike handed him a towel. "Anything else you’d like me to do?" He gave Wesley a mischievous grin. 

Wesley smiled and looked down at Spike’s body. "I see you’re up to facing any challenge." He ran the towel over his body, then his hair. 

"There are perks to being a vamp." Spike wrapped the towel around his waist. "But I’d imagine you already know that." 

"Yes, that I do." Wesley moved closer to Spike and slid on finger against his skin and the towel. He hooked his finger and tugged making the towel fall down. "Oops. Let me help you pick that up." 

"Think I’d like that." Spike kept his eyes on Wesley as the man bent down to retrieve the towel. 

Wesley knelt to pick up the towel and look up at Spike's cock. Wrapping one hand around the hard shaft, he pumped it slowly. Closing his eyes, Wesley ran his tongue across the tip and under the foreskin. 

Spike moaned and ignored the footsteps he heard in the main room where Angel had awakened. "Wes…" He ran his hand through Wesley’s hair. 

Wesley took more of Spike's erection into his mouth. Swallowing around the shaft, his hand moved to tug and fondle Spike's balls. Wesley gave a soft moan. 

Placing his hand on the wall, Spike gasped and turned his head as Angel walked into the bathroom. "Morning." 

Angel nodded. "He’s good; isn’t he?" He stretched his neck to the side. Sure, he’d expected them to be all over each other - after all this was new for Wesley - but it was still early. 

"Very." Spike shifted his hips as Wesley continued, a bit surprised that the man didn’t look up and greet Angel. 

Wesley blushed when he heard Angel speak. Having his lover there watching him give Spike a blowjob only made him work harder. He wanted to please Angel, and he knew how much his lover enjoyed watching him. Wesley swore that he felt Angel's eyes on him as he sucked harder at Spike's cock. His own length twitched in response, as it started to swell. 

Angel watched Wesley intently. He was still adjusting to the idea of sharing his lover, but he did have to admit that Wesley on his knees was a very pretty thing. Far better than some of the alternatives that might have happened if he’d said no. He continued to watch them in silence. Moving, he sat on the floor; reaching under Wesley’s towel, Angel began to stroke him. 

Moaning loudly, Wesley reached up and grabbed Spike's hips, digging his nails into the flesh. He relaxed his throat letting Spike slid down it more. 

With Wesley’s hot mouth taking more of him in, Spike couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He came with a loud groan when Wesley’s nails drew blood. 

Wesley swallowed and pulled back slowly letting Spike's softening length slip from his mouth. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward Angel. "Morning." He leaned in for a kiss. 

"Hey honey." Angel’s lips met Wesley’s, tasting Spike on his tongue. His free hand tangled itself in Wesley’s hair 

Wesley moaned and shifted closer to Angel. He squirmed his way on Angel's lap, never breaking the kiss. Bringing his hands up, he placed them on Angel's shoulders kneading the flesh. 

Breaking the kiss, Angel smiled at him. "I love you." His hand sped up. 

"Love you too." Wesley closed his eyes and moved his hips forward toward Angel's hand. "Did we wake you?" 

Angel nodded. "Just Spike shouting. Don’t worry about it." Wesley’s hand felt wonderful on his tense shoulders. 

"I'm sorry." Wesley rubbed Angel harder leaning in to kiss his lover’s forehead. "Want you. Please." 

"How would you like me?" Angel rested his forehead against Wesley’s. He let go of his lover’s cock and took off the towel, unwrapping it like a prize. 

Wesley moaned softly and kissed Angel. "I want you inside me. Need you so much." He kissed down Angel's neck, licking and biting at the non-beating pluse point. He tried to go slowly just like Angel liked in the morning but he was too awake for that. 

"We should move to the bed," Angel groaned. "Don’t want to end up with…linoleum burn?" 

Wesley sighed softly and went to get up. He felt strong hands behind him, helping him stand. He turned his head and saw Spike. "Thank you." Reaching down, he held out a hand to Angel. "Allow me." 

Angel grinned. "Don’t mind if I do." His hand stayed in Wesley’s as he stood up. 

Wesley squeezed Angel's hand as he headed toward the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and patted next to him. "You do realize that I’ve been very counterproductive today?" 

"It’s still early." Angel joined his lover on the bed and kissed him, losing himself to Wesley’s touch. 

Spike stalked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and leaned again the wall, observing Wesley and Angel. "So just going to go find some clothing now. Think it’s down in Wes’ office." 

Breaking the kiss, Angel turned toward Spike. "It’s okay if you stay." 

Smiling, Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulders and regarded Spike. "Spike, it’s okay if you want to leave and get dressed. You can take my robe so you don't have to walk around naked in the hallway. However, you can do that later if you want." 

"Think I’ll go." Spike picked up Wesley’s robe and walked out the door. 

Angel placed his mouth on Wesley’s shoulder, tongue pressing again his flesh. He moved up toward his lover’s neck - nipping and kissing - tasting of soap and of the three of them. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. "Angel..." Bringing his hands up, he tangled them in his lover’s hair. 

"My Wes," Angel muttered against his skin. His tongue ran over the marks on Wesley’s neck. 

Wesley shivered and cried out softly, "Yours." Laying back, he pulled Angel down on top of him. "Please." 

"All in good time." Angel leaned down and kissed him, slowly. His mouth lingered as his hands touched every bit of flesh they found. 

Wesley whimpered and arched into Angel's hands. His body felt like on fire. His skin was overheated from the shower, and his lover’s touch felt too cool to be real. "Tease." Wesley gasped as Angel nipped him again with blunt teeth, eliciting a whimper. 

"Just like absorbing everything as we’re making love." Shifting his hips, Angel rubbed his cock against Wesley’s. "So beautiful." 

Wesley moaned again as he arched his hips up. "God, I love you." He let his hands drown down to Angel's back. Tracing the tattoo with his fingertips, he felt the slightly raised skin where the ink settled. 

"Love you too." Angel’s hand touched the side of Wesley’s face, pushing back bits of stray, partly wet hair. Leaning down, his mouth found his lover’s again for a crushing kiss. 

Angel's kiss stole Wesley breath away. When Angel let him up for air, he panted hard. "Fuck." Wrapping his legs between Angel's, he rocked and thrust his cock against Angel's. 

"So impatient, honey. Feel wonderful." Angel reached for the lube, not being able to hold himself back. Wesley’s extra warm body from his shower felt amazing. 

Wesley shivered in pleasure. "Always impatient when I want you, need you." He kissed Angel again, hungrily. 

Angel responded to Wesley’s eager kisses with matching ones of his own. Slick fingers lifted up his lover’s legs and pressed his fingers against his lover’s hole, teasing the sensitive skin. 

Wesley dug his nails into Angel's back and arms, trying desperately to make him stop teasing him. "Please, love, please I need you." 

Angel’s fingers entered Wesley. He smiled as his lover groaned and pushed against him. "Wonderful." 

Wesley tightened around Angel's fingers. "God yes," he moaned as Angel slowly stretched him open. "Jesus, Angel, please, take me. Need you inside me." 

"Yes, Wes. Want you." Removing his fingers, Angel replaced them with his cock. At Wesley’s whimper, he pushed inside, closing his eyes as his lover’s warm body encased him. 

Wesley panted harder. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of his lover inside him, moving so slowly. "Yours, please love. Need more." He urged Angel on with hard kisses and whimpers. 

Lifting up his head, Angel smiled. "Love you so much." His lips met Wesley’s again as he thrust the rest of the way in. 

Wesley cried out loudly against Angel's lips. His own hands ran down his lover's body needing to touch everywhere at once. He felt his stomach, wet with pre-come. 

Gently, Angel began to move inside of Wesley. His hand reached down to stroke his lover’s length. "Feel so good." 

Wesley tried to set a fast pace, but Angel would have nothing of it. He felt like he was freezing during the hottest day of the year. "Angel, please." His voice was pure need. 

"Shhh...Going to give you what you need." Angel placed his face near his lover’s neck and groaned. His tongue rolled over Wesley’s earlobe and nibbled on it. 

Wesley shivered. "Yes, please, love. Need. God." He dug his nails harder into Angel's back, drawing blood. 

Angel gasped, his hand speeding up and matching his thrusts. His mouth moved down to Wesley’s neck, nipping the soft flesh. Taking a deep breath, he smelt the blood that rushed up, turning his lover’s skin red with flush. 

Wesley felt his balls tighten. The contrasting feelings of hot and cold built up faster inside him. He tipped his head back, giving Angel more skin to kiss on his neck. 

Moaning, Angel nuzzled against his lover’s neck. "Love you." 

Angel's words set Wesley over the edge. He heard someone screaming faintly, but didn't realize it was himself. He jerked uncontrollably under Angel, ridding out the waves of pleasure as it flowed into and out of him. 

"Got you, Wes." Angel slowed down his thrusts and held his lover to him. He kissed Wesley and started to find a rhythm again. 

Wesley felt boneless. He only moaned as Angel kissed him. 

Angel shivered; his thrusts steady and hard. His energy focused on feeling - feeling his lover. 

Wesley turned his head to the side, placing kisses as well as open mouth gasps against Angel's skin. "Love you." 

"Love you," Angel groaned as he came, continuing to thrust through it. His body slacked, and he lay on Wesley’s chest. "Perfect." 

"Mmm." Wesley closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Angel. "Always." He mumbled softly as he started to drift off to sleep. 

Angel held Wesley and allowed him to sleep. He knew that when they finally tumbled out of bed for the day, Wesley would be upset with him, upset that he’d allowed this. Maybe it was the addition or whatever of Spike that made him want to spoil his lover even more. Show him that he cared more than anything. Last night had made him understand the changes in himself since being with Wesley, and just why he needed Wesley over anyone else, especially Spike. 

He nearly jumped from bed when he heard the door creaking open. Spike must have forgotten to lock it. Angel pulled the sheets up over he and Wesley as he looked to see Connor walking toward the bedroom. "Have a good night’s sleep?" He smiled at his son. "Can you hand me my robe? It’s over there." 

Connor grabbed the robe and dragged it toward Angel. "You still sleeping? Lazy bones." He climbed up on the bed and snuggled into Angel's arms. 

"I think someone’s been listening to Wes too much." Angel kissed his son’s forehead. "Not that you shouldn’t listen to him. He’s very smart, much smarter than I am." 

"Duh." Connor frowned and wiped his forehead. "Can I have pancakes? Chocolate chip ones?" 

"Sure." Angel ignored his son’s reaction; he was only growing up. "Smiley faces?" He let go of Connor and put on the robe. When Connor wasn’t looking, he picked up the lube and tossed it in the nightstand drawer. 

Connor headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I'll get the eggs." He grabbed the carton and watched as an egg fell out and broke. "Oops." 

"Don’t worry about it. I’ll get it." Before leaving the bed, Angel leaned down and kissed Wesley, surprised that his lover sleeped so soundly; usually he moved at any small noise. He was probably much more tired than he let on. 

Wesley awoke to the sound of Connor laughing and the smell of food cooking. "Hmmm?" He sat up and reached for his glasses. "Oh good lord." Both Connor and Angel were covered in flour and dripping pancake batter. "Did you both have a food fight?" 

"Maybe." Angel tried to look innocent. "I’m not saying a word. Though I’ll clean it up. You just get to enjoy what made it on to the stove." He started to laugh again with Connor. 

Wesley shook his head and went to reach for his robe, but realized Spike still had it. "See this is why I don't sleep in, you make a mess of my kitchen." Wesley winked at Connor. 

Connor stuck out his tongue and chanted, "Lazy bones." 

"Your kitchen?" Angel raised his eyebrow with a smile still on his face. He walked over to the dresser and tossed Wesley a clean pair of boxers, trying to ignore his lover’s frown as he watched pancake batter drip on the floor. "I’ll clean that up too." 

"You better. Or you can sleep on the couch tonight." Wesley slid the boxers on underneath the sheet and stood up. "Morning." He headed into the kitchen. "I'm not kissing either one of you." 

Connor grinned and wrapped his arms around Wesley’s leg. "Yes, you are." He tilted his head up for his good morning kiss. 

Smiling, Wesley picked Connor up and kissed his cheek. "Good morning." He couldn't resist how cute Connor was covered in flour. 

"What about me?" Angel pretended to pout as he aligned chocolate chips to make a smile face on a pancake. 

"Nope." Wesley grinned and put Connor into his booster seat. He gave a startled yelp as Angel grabbed him. "Yuck, no fair." He laughed. 

"Yuck?" Angel placed a kiss on Wesley’s lips, and while doing so, stuck his hand in the batter and spread it on Wesley’s chest, making his lover give him an infuriated look and trying to hide more laughter. He leaned in and whispered, "Too bad we’re not alone. I’d lick it off." 

Wesley shook his head. "Incorrigible." Stepping away from Angel, he grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the batter. "I swear, I don't know what has gotten into you both." 

"Just having some fun." Angel placed a plate in front on Connor and relinquished his butter knife when Connor insisted on cutting his own pancakes. He pulled out a chair for Wesley. "Come and sit." 

Wesley picked up the bowl of batter. "After I clean up first." Instead of heading to the sink, he walked toward Angel and gave him a kiss. Then dumped the batter on his head. "Oops." 

Angel stood there for a moment, shocked at Wesley’s actions, the man who had only moments before been lecturing them about making a mess in the kitchen. "Come here." Reaching out, Angel grabbed Wesley and pulled him closer, kissing him and letting the batter dripped down between them. 

Wesley struggled and laughed in delight. Finally, he pulled away from Angel. 

Connor shook his head. "Children, don't play with your food.'' 

Wesley chuckled at Connor's words. "I think someone’s mocking us." 

"Probably." Angel shrugged. "How does breakfast sound?" 

Wesley smiled. "Well I'll have you know, I’m not always the strict one here." He sat down and sipped his coffee. 

"And that’s why I love you." Angel handed Wesley a plate with pancakes on it as he waited for the microwave. When he was hungry, he felt like he waited an eternity for it; he wondered if there was some sort of spell he could use. 

Wesley started to eat. He glanced at Angel who nervously rocked back and forth on his heels. "What’s the matter, love?" 

"Just hungry." Angel removed the mug from the microwave, softly cursing as it shocked his fingers with its heat. 

Wesley sipped his coffee. "You shouldn't have waited for us." He took another bite of the pancake and closed his eyes enjoying the subtle flavors of chocolate and his coffee. 

"Wanted to eat with my family." Angel smiled as he sat down. "I take it by the look on your face that you’re enjoying them despite the mess." 

"Yes, I am. There’s no surprise, since we all know that you are a wonderful cook." Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel on the lips. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel took Wesley’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze before taking another sip of his blood. "The final envelope came today." 

Wesley felt a knot in his stomach. "Really?" He schooled his face into a blank mask, trying not to betray his inner feelings. "Have you opened it?" 

"Thought I’d wait for you." Grabbing a fork, Angel stole a piece of syrupy pancake from Connor’s plate. "It’s over on the coffee table." 

Wesley stood up and went to the coffee table. Walking back to the table, he handed Angel the letter. "You open it." He sat down and took a deep breath. 

Sliding his finger under the flap, Angel tried not to rip the letter as he opened it. He unfolded it and began to read the contents. "Dear…we are pleased to say that Connor has been accepted." 

Wesley let out the breath he held and laughed. "That's good news. Guess what Connor, you get to go to school this fall." 

Connor looked up and scrunched his nose. "Do I have to wear a uniform?" 

"Not a uniform per se." Angel tucked the letter back into its envelope. "But you’ll have to wear a white button down the front shirt and dark colored pants." 

Connor nodded. "No tie, right?" 

"Not until you’re older, if you’re still going to the same school." Angel finished his blood, relieved as Wesley about the letter’s contents; though he couldn’t say the same thing for Connor’s reaction. 

Connor smiled. He hated wearing ties. "Can I get a book bag like Wes'?" 

"We’ll take you shopping for new clothing and get you a bag. And school supplies." Angel placed another pancake on Connor’s plate. "We also need to make an appointment for S-H-O-T-S before school starts." 

"Oh, won't that be fun." Wesley leaned back in his chair. "It looks like someone’s ready for his bath." 

Connor finished his milk and wiped his mouth with his arm. "Me, me" He jumped up and ran to the bathroom stripping the whole way there. 

Wesley stood up. "I’ll start the water." 

Angel moved over to where Wesley was and kissed him. "You take care of the bath, and I’ll start cleaning the kitchen. And our son got accepted into a school." 

Wesley held Angel for a moment. "It just feels like a few months ago he was a baby. Soon he’ll start dating and wanting to drive. God, is it too late to return him?" 

"I don’t know. I’m kind of fond of him." Angel ran his hand through Wesley’s hair. "But it is scary. We’re probably going to have that conversation we’ve been putting off sometime before he goes." 

Wesley sighed. "Let’s not talk about it today. Why don’t we just clean up your mess and I'll clean up our son?" 

"Not today." Angel kissed Wesley. "I believe I hear shouting from the bathroom. He probably can’t find his boats again." 

Wesley pulled away. "Best to get in there before he rips apart the whole bathroom." He smiled at Angel and then went in to deal with his son.


	15. Chapter 15

The office had been slow all day, and Wesley let everyone go home early. Angel had been watching Wesley. "Connor ran upstairs to read with Spike, and I thought that we could spend some time alone." His hand touched Wesley’s shoulder. 

Wesley smiled and put his hands on Angel's waist. "Well it’s a few hours late for a nooner, but if you don't tell anyone I won’t." 

"Deal. Office or upstairs?" Angel kissed Wesley’s cheek. 

"Well since Connor’s upstairs, I think office would be perfect." Wesley stood up and kissed Angel on his lips. "You can bend me over my desk. How does that sound?" 

"I’ll go close the door. You shut the blinds." Angel reluctantly moved away from Wesley. 

Wesley quickly pulled the cords down and turned toward Angel. "Blinds closed." He moved closer to his lover and started to undo his trousers. 

"Mmm..." Angel leaned in for a kiss and cupped his lover’s ass. His hand began to unbutton his lover’s shirt. "So sexy." 

"Just what I’ve been waiting to hear all day." Wesley dragged his nails down the back of Angel's neck and kissed him hungrily. "Do you know how much I wanted to pull you upstairs and lock the door?" 

Angel grinned. "A little idea. But why don’t you tell me?" He pulled off his shirt. 

Wesley shook his head. "I rather show you." He undid Angel's slacks the rest of the way and slowly slid down his lover’s body. 

"Wanted you too," Angel groaned. "All fucking day." 

"Have you? Maybe I should make you show me how much you wanted me all fucking day." 

"Depends how fast you want this to go." Reaching his hand down, Angel ran it across Wesley’s jaw. "You ready to be bent over your desk?" 

Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel's stomach. "Always ready for you." 

When Wesley’s tongue touched him, Angel sucked in his belly. "Then…," he pulled up his lover, "assume the position." His hand slapped Wesley’s ass. 

Wesley moaned softly. "Yes, Angel." Turning around, he pulled down his trousers and boxers and bent carefully over his desk, doing his best not to disturb his paperwork or books. 

Angel smirked as his hand trailed down his lover’s back. "Gorgeous." He moved away for a moment to open the desk drawer where they kept the lube. Placing little kisses across his lover’s shoulders, Angel moved lower. 

Wesley sighed. "God, I love it when you do this." He closed his eyes and arched his back toward Angel's touch and kisses. "But I do have to tell you as your boss, you’re such a tease." 

"You’ve mentioned that before." Angel’s tongue ran down Wesley’s tailbone, hands massaging and parting his lover’s ass. 

Wesley moaned again. "Then perhaps we should work on that, hmm?" 

Angel made circles with his tongue around his lover’s hole, enjoying hearing Wesley’s sighs. His hand made contact with Wesley’s cock, teasing and stroking it. Senses keen on bringing his lover to the brink of pleasure and back again. 

Wesley groaned. "Angel, please. You’re torturing me here." He pushed backwards trying to take more of Angel's tongue inside him. 

Pushing in further, Angel gave a few more swirls before pulling his tongue away; he flickered it over Wesley’s spine as he stood up and slicked his cock. "Tell me what you want, Wes." Standing still, he held his cock in front of his lover’s entrance. 

"God, Angel, I want you. Need you inside me now. Thrusting hard and fast. Need you to make me come. Please, love; please." Wesley held still. His body shook. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and push Angel to the ground and take him; but he knew that if he did that, Angel would only use his vampire strength to resist him. Then Wesley would be teased until all hours of the night. 

Smiling, Angel kissed Wesley’s neck. "So beautiful." His free hand ghosted over his lover’s cock. 

Wesley whimpered. "Angel..." He turned around and kissed Angel's neck, rubbing his hard cock against his lover’s. "Want you." He pushed at Angel’s chest. 

"You too." Angel allowed himself to be pushed to the floor. Truth was that he could always overpower his lover, but rarely had the desire to anymore. 

"You’re such a fucking tease." Wesley straddled him and licked Angel's neck. "I should return the favor." 

Angel groaned as Wesley’s body slid across his. "I’m all yours. Always have been." 

"Never doubted it for a moment." Wesley reached over the dropped lube and quickly lubed himself up. "Don't come." He moved off Angel's body and slapped his hip. "Turn over." 

Angel complied and waited patiently for Wesley. 

Wesley kissed the back of Angel's neck, then forced his cock inside Angel. He moaned softly, "Angel." 

Angel responded with a gasp as Wesley filled and stretched him, the feeling burning through his body. His mind screamed with only thoughts of Wesley - of the sensation when his lover started rocking his hips. 

"God, Angel. You’re so tight. So perfect every time." Wesley gripped Angel’s hips harder and started to thrust faster. 

Angel shook; his cock hard and leaking. "Yes, always perfect when it’s with you." His knees ground into the floor. 

"Then why are you such a cock tease, love?" Wesley shifted his hips, rocking them in a circle. 

At his lover’s shift, Angel moaned into the stretch. "That’s how it gets there." He arched to touch himself, but Wesley had already laid down the rules. "Jesus, Wes." 

Wesley pulled out and slapped Angel’s arse. "You know, sometimes a person just needs a good hard fuck. It doesn't have to be a production every time. But since you like to be teased." Wesley spanked Angel harder. "I guess I’ll have to find a way to punish you." 

"Feels good." Angel enjoyed the slight sting that Wesley’s hand left. His back straightened, jutting his bottom out in anticipation of the next smack. 

Wesley stood up and grinned. "Get up and sit on the chair." He sat in his own chair and stroked his member with roughly. 

Moving, Angel watched Wesley with hungry eyes. His whole body tensed, waiting for his lover, as his gaze never left his lover’s body. "Gorgeous. Need you." 

"Sorry, that's not in the plans. You get to watch. You get to speak and beg. You do not, however, get to touch yourself nor do you get to come until I say so." Wesley groaned and stroked himself faster. "Do you like your punishment?" He gave Angel a sexy smirk. 

"Love watching you, seeing you." Angel’s hands clamped the arms of the chair, a reminder not to touch himself. "So beautiful, my Wes. Want to feel you in my arms, moving under me or inside of me." 

Wesley moaned and fondled his balls as the phone rang. "Damnit." He sighed and picked up the phone. "Angel Investigations..." 

Frowning, Angel sat quietly in the chair, wishing that Wesley wouldn’t work so hard and let the answering machine take it for once. He didn’t take kindly to be interrupted. 

Wesley sighed again and nodded. "Yes, the check’s in the mail." He hung up after a moment and looked back at Angel. "Get dressed and go upstairs." 

Angel shifted in his chair. "Who was that?" He bent down and picked up his pants. 

"Wrong number." Standing up, Wesley picked up his pants and slipped them on. 

Finishing buttoning up his shirt, Angel shook his head. "Okay." He looked back at Wesley and opened the door once his lover dressed. His erection had quieted down, but he still wanted to fuck Wesley. 

Wesley headed upstairs and waited until Angel was inside the room and shut the door. He locked it and smiled. "Go the bathroom. Brush your teeth and rinse out your mouth. Then get into the shower and wash yourself off." 

Stripping, Angel turned on the water, knowing that it would be a real test of strength not to indulge himself when washing. He brushed his teeth while the water warmed. 

Wesley pulled out the chest while Angel was in the shower. He was soft from the phone call and needed the extra time while his lover was in the shower to get back in the mood. 

Standing under the water warm, Angel washed quickly. Faster than he’d taken a shower since Connor was an infant, and even then, he heavily relied on his superior hearing. His hand ran down his cock, and he ignored its stirring. Granted with vampire recovery time, he could probably jerk off and be fine in time for Wesley. He turned the water just a little colder while rinsing the last of the soap. 

Wesley laid naked on the bed. He pulled out several sex toys to tease Angel with. His hand moved up and down his shaft, waiting for his lover. 

Angel stepped out of the bathroom, towel in hand and drying off his hair. "Where would you like me?" He surveyed the toys. 

"Where you can see the best." Wesley looked up Angel's body. "Did you jerk off in the shower?" 

"No." Angel shook his head. "I was good, wanting you. Only you, Wes." Climbing on the bed, he sat on near the foot of it and crossed his legs. 

Wesley nodded. "Good. Very good." He picked up the small leather whip, running it down his own legs and over his cock. "You’re very good a listening to orders." 

"Given them enough to know how to obey." Angel’s hands pulled the sheets up and scrunched them. "Beautiful." He slightly licked his lips as his eyes followed the leather. "Please fuck me." 

Wesley smiled. "You say the most beautiful things." He picked up a jar and tossed it to Angel. "Put that on your cock and other erogenous zones." He snapped the whip lightly over his chest. 

"No." Angel sat down the jar. "Not unless you promise to touch me, to let me come." 

"Angel?" Wesley frowned and put the whip aside. "Love, you don't think that I wouldn't let you come ever again do you?" 

Angel smiled. "No, not ever again, but I don’t know about tonight. I did have to get dressed and take a shower. And you still haven’t touched me." He paused. "I just know how that stuff works." 

"I’ll touch you some time tonight. Is that better?" Wesley moved to all fours and crawled toward Angel. "Put that stuff on." He made sure to use his most stern tone. 

"You didn’t say I could come tonight." Angel’s gaze drifted to the sleek muscular curve of his lover’s upper arms. 

"Well that all depends on how well you follow orders." 

"Been following them too a tee until now, and you still weren’t sure." Angel now felt Wesley’s breath on him; the man was close enough to kiss with ease. 

Wesley sighed and moved away. "If you want to come so badly, then go ahead and come." 

"Want to come with you, while touching you and pleasing you too. I need that, Wes." 

Wesley moved back toward Angel. "Lay down and close your eyes." 

Stretching out on their bed, Angel relaxed and shut his eyes. Every other sense was completely turned on, listening, hearing, and feeling any movement that his lover might make. Goosebumps rose on his flesh in anticipation of Wesley’s move. 

Wesley laid next to Angel and slid his hand down his lover’s smooth chest. "You’re insufferable, you know that." 

Angel rolled his shoulders, to gain more access to Wesley’s touch. He could tell that his lover was upset from the bite in his voice. "I’m sorry." 

"You don't even know why you are apologizing, do you?" Wesley wrapped his hand around Angel's cock and pumped it with sure strokes. 

"I know you’re upset," Angel groaned loudly. "Probably something to do with me not obeying you and your insufferable comment." He started taking shallow breaths. "Wes…" 

Wesley sighed and gripped Angel's cock harder, putting some of his frustration into jerking his lover off. 

Reaching his hand up, Angel stopped Wesley. He sat up. "Can I take care of you?" 

Wesley sighed. "Thought you wanted to come?" 

"I do, eventually." Leaning forward, Angel gave Wesley a soft and loving kiss. 

Wesley kissed Angel back gently. He turned his head and looked into Angel's eyes. Then rolled over and pressed his back against Angel’s chest. 

"Love you, Wes." Angel kissed his neck and reached for the lube, pouring it on his fingers. 

Wesley muttered softly and concentrated on his breathing. He closed his eyes when he felt Angel’s fingers slid into him. 

"So beautiful, Wes." Angel smiled, leaving almost revering kisses on Wesley’s shoulders and back. "Would you like me inside of you?" 

"Yes," Wesley whispered. He shifted his body against Angel's. He pressed and rubbed his ass against Angel's cock. 

Angel pulled his fingers from Wesley and pushed inside. "God…" He stopped his thrust once buried inside and picked up the whip, which was thankfully within arms reach. Softly, he pressed the leather against his lover’s body - gravity not on his side - and ran it up Wesley’s inner thigh and across his length. 

Wesley shivered and clenched his muscles around Angel tightly. "W-what are you doing?" He felt his cock twitch, trying to stay in contact with the leather. 

"Trying something different." Slowly, Angel pulled back, almost leaving the warm confines of Wesley, but then pushed back. After five precise and rough thrusts, he paused again, and repeated the action with the whip. 

Wesley moaned softly and allowed his hands to drop. He pushed Angel's hand away, reaching for his length. 

"Did you like that?" Angel whispered in his lover’s ear as he began to move, feeling Wesley quake underneath him. 

"Yes..." Wesley voice was low with need. He started to stroke his own cock, hard and fast, with an overwhelming need to come. 

Angel’s tongue traced down the side of Wesley’s neck. His teeth nipped near the bite marks, almost hard enough to draw blood. He’d become impatient waiting since their time downstairs. 

Wesley moaned loudly and arched his neck. His anger left him. Replacing it was lust and need. "Angel..." He rocked back against his lover, while working his cock. 

"Tell me what you need." Angel made a soft noise, when Wesley met his thrust with a need equal to his own. 

"Need to come, Angel." Wesley reached up and grabbed Angel's wrist, trying to direct it to his erection. 

Lost in his movements, Angel took a moment to realize what Wesley was doing. His hand planted itself on Wesley’s swollen cock. "I’d like to bite you," he whispered, low enough he couldn’t be sure if his lover heard him or not. If not, he didn’t care; he knew that he shouldn’t want this; that he shouldn’t even be asking. 

Wesley moaned loudly. "Yes, please Angel." He panted now, harder and faster. "God, please." His whole body shook. He felt like on fire, every nerve exposed. "Please," Wesley whimpered. 

Before he second-guessed himself, Angel vamped and slowly penetrated his lover with his fangs, careful to make it as pleasurable for both of them. His hand set to motion in time with his thrusts. The taste of Wesley soon filled his mouth, his lover’s heart beating in his ears, cock screaming for release. 

Wesley came without knowing it. His body jerked and felt weightless like he dropped and rolled around an ocean of fire. It was the most erotic and pleasurable thing Wesley ever felt. Tears rolled down his cheeks, unnoticed, as he wept from the intense feelings of bliss. 

Angel felt his orgasm sweep through his body - every muscle tensing and relaxing, empty himself inside of Wesley, yet filled with his lover’s blood. Gently, he pulled out his fangs and held his lover to him. "I love you." 

Wesley only gasped and panted. His voice seemed to have left him. He felt his lover’s arms around him, and he smiled. Every limb felt light and heavy at the same time. He couldn't even think. For the first time Wesley was perfectly happy. Everything was the way it should be; everything was right. 

Pulling out, Angel rolled on his side, his arms never fully letting go of his lover. His hand gingerly surveyed the mark, making sure that they would heal properly. When he was satisfied, he smiled. 

Wesley whimpered and snuggled against Angel. "Wanted you to stay in me," whispering softly. 

Angel kissed Wesley, languidly pushing his tongue into his lover’s mouth. He hoped Wesley couldn’t taste too much of his own blood. 

Wesley moaned softly, wrapping his hands behind Angel's head, holding him closer. Shivering in delight as he battled Angel's tongue slowly with his. 

They kissed like this for a long time, reveling in each other post-coital idleness. Angel was almost sad when his lover broke the kiss. "Could kiss you forever." 

Wesley blushed and kissed Angel again softly. "You too." 

"Love when you do that." Angel’s hand ran through Wesley’s hair. "Do you need anything? Water or a snack?" 

Wesley shook his head and snuggled closer. "No, there’s nothing I need but you. Just you." He closed his eyes and smiled. "You’re amazing." 

"I don’t know about that, but thank you." Angel kissed his lover’s forehead. "I love you." 

Wesley kissed Angel's neck. "I love you too." His eyes closed and his breath deepened. 

When Wesley was asleep, Angel slid out of bed, dressed, and started to make dinner, hoping that Wesley continued resting instead of waking up to the clatter of pots and pans. He placed the dish in the oven and went to look for Faith to see if she would like to join them for dinner, figuring that they all needed a break. 

Faith was working out in the basement to barring techno, moving to the beat. Turning around when the music stopped, she smiled at Angel. "Hey, what's up?" 

"Wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with us? And also how things went with your parole officer today?" 

"Sure why not." Faith shrugged and grabbed a towel and water bottle. "It went well. It seems like Wes wrote a glowing report of me. Which surprised the heck out of me." 

"I think he’s realizing that you’ve changed for the better." Angel placed his hand on the end of a bench. 

"Yeah well, I think it has more to do with keeping you happy then me." Faith took a swig of her water and patted her face with the towel. "What time’s dinner?" 

Angel nodded. "In about an hour." He pointed toward the door. "I’m going to go find Spike and Connor. See you then." 

"Later." Faith watched Angel leave, and she shook her head, clicking on the radio. 

As Angel climbed the stairs, he wondered why he was so uncertain around Faith these days. Of course, it was Spike and the uncertainty of how he was going to fit; mostly what, if anything, they were going to say to their friends. But Wesley did seem to want to. 

"You’d better be careful," Spike smirked, "don’t hurt yourself thinking." 

Angel hadn’t even realized that he’d made it to Connor’s room, where Spike and Connor sat on the floor playing trucks. "I thought you were supposed to be reading to him." 

"We were." Spike shifted as he leaned forward and pushed one of the trucks onto a ramp. "But we decided to take a little break." 

Connor grinned. "Come play, daddy." He held up a truck. "You can have this one." 

"Thank you, Connor." Angel sat down and took the purple truck from his son’s hand. "We’re going to have dinner in an hour." 

Connor frowned and picked up the fire truck. He made a zooming noise and ran it up Angel's leg. "What are we having?" 

"Chicken, potatoes, and green beans. Maybe biscuits, if I can pull myself away from your toys." Angel frowned when he felt another truck running up his other leg, this time held by Spike. He knew that after last night, Spike would be testing him to see how much he could get away with. But this was neither the time nor the place. He glared at the other vampire. 

Giving an innocent look, Spike removed the toy and leaned back against the frame of Connor’s bed. 

"Can we have ice cream for dinner instead?" Connor moved the truck from Angel's leg and crawled over to Spike, running it up his leg instead. "Then have cake for desert and not have green beans at all?" 

"Cake? Do I look like the desert fairy?" Angel ignored Spike suppressed laughter. "You know that if you don’t eat your vegetables that you won’t grow up and be able to fight demons." 

Connor sighed and crawled into Spike’s lap. "Did you eat your vegetables?" He looked up at Spike at the same time ran the truck up his arm. 

"When I was your age, I did. My mum threw an absolute fit if I didn’t." Spike tried not to squirm as the tires from the toy tickled him. "Those were the days that if you didn’t, you were sent to bed without food." 

Connor scrunched up his face. "That's mean." He turned around and looked at Angel. "Can I help you cook like I did this morning?" 

"Cooking’s already done, but next time." Angel smiled. "Besides chicken grease is harder to clean off walls than pancake batter. And I think your father would stake me if I made a mess of the kitchen twice in the same day." 

Connor pouted and snuggled against Spike. "Okay. Spike, let’s go wash up." 

Spike allowed Connor to lead him into his bathroom and watched as Angel disappeared. 

Quietly opening the door, Angel moved toward the bed. He snuggled Wesley and kissed his cheek. "Wake up, honey." 

Smiling, Wesley opened his eyes and kissed Angel. "Hey." 

"Did you sleep well?" Angel felt his lover stretch as he yawned. 

"Very. How about you?" Wesley ran his hands down Angel's back and frowned. "You’re dressed?" 

"I made dinner. Thought we could have a nice one with Connor, Spike, and Faith." Angel saw Wesley frown at the mention of Faith’s name. "She’s really thankful for the letter you wrote for her parole." 

Wesley stood up and sighed. "Yes well, we couldn't have her going back to jail. A Slayer shouldn't be locked away when there’s evil to fight." He stood up and pulled out clean clothing, heading to the bathroom. 

Angel shook his head and stayed sitting on the bed, only to move when the oven’s timer rang. He’d hoped that Wesley would be okay, instead he just threw the Watcher party line. _Guess you can take the man from the Council, but not the…_ He turned his head to see Connor bounding into the room with Spike in tow. 

Connor ran and jumped on the bed. "All washed up." He hugged Angel. "Is dinner ready?" 

"Five more minutes." Angel hugged his son back. "If you’d like, you can set the table. Faith will be eating with us too." 

"Yippee." Connor jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen. 

Wesley came out of the bathroom dressed in a crisp wine color shirt and black leather pants, knowing how much his lover like him wearing them. He smiled at Spike and went to help Connor set the table. 

Faith knocked a few moments later. 

Spike rolled his eyes and went to open the door, after getting another look from Angel. And here he’d thought they’d both been too busy staring at Wesley’s leather covered bottom to bother with each other. "Faith." He nodded as the Slayer walked in. 

"Spike." Faith changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She felt weird being invited for dinner. Leaning close to him, she whispered. "Is it just me or did the room suddenly get chiller?" 

Spike felt oddly protective of Wesley, who he knew she was referring to. "Just need to hang around more often and break down his opinions of you." 

"Dinner’s ready." Angel grinned as he sat the green beans on the table. "Blood’s on the counter, Spike. Didn’t know where you wanted to sit." 

Wesley sat down next Connor who climbed in his booster seat. He smiled as Spike sat down next to him. And was please to see Faith sit as far away from him as possible. 

Connor looked up at Angel. "I saved you a seat, daddy, sit next to me." 

"Thanks." Placing the last of the food on the table, Angel started filling Connor’s plate. The silence was deafening. "So Connor, what are you and Spike reading?" 

Connor looked over at Spike, then at Wesley. " _Wind in the Willows_." He wasn't sure if that was one of the books he was given to read or not. 

"Don’t think I’ve read that one. What’s it about?" Angel relaxed in his chair and took a sip from his mug. 

Connor looked at his plate and frowned. "About a frog. I think." 

Angel looked toward Wesley, but it was hard not think about how much he wanted to kick everyone else out and make love to him, especially in those pants. He thought about how his lover’s ass would feel in his hands, smooth and luxurious. Shifting in his chair, he decided it was better to concentrate on drinking his blood. 

Wesley quietly ate and listened to Connor babble about the book. His son apparently remembered what it was about and went into great detail. He tried not to let his face show any surprise as he felt Spike's hand on his knee. 

Spike wished that Wesley would relax; Faith’s little comment had riled up not only a sense of protection, but also one to make Wesley’s enjoy himself. His hand kneaded the leather covering Wesley’s knee. He knew that Connor might see them, but after the way Wesley had talked last night, he didn’t care; he just hoped that they didn’t either. 

"Why don’t you try some of your mashed potatoes before they get cold," Angel suggested. His son had been talking so much that he’d forgotten about his meal. "Would you like milk or water?" 

Connor looked at Angel. "Milk please, daddy." He took a forkful of his potatoes and smiled. He looked over at Faith who was playing with her food. She wrinkled her nose at him. Connor laughed and made the same face. 

"Would anyone like anything else?" Angel poured the milk for Connor. 

"Could use a refill." Spike picked up his mug and thrust it in the direction of Angel. "Stuff’s really good. What type of fowl did you say it was?" 

"Guinea." Placing Connor’s glass in front of him, Angel reached across for Spike’s. His eyes spied where Spike’s other hand rested, and he felt that tinge of jealously again. He tired to ignore it, but it seemed to be an outcropping of his relationship or lack there of with Spike. "About yea big." He held his hands about a foot apart. "Takes a few to get anything decent out of them. Not that I did this myself…" 

Wesley glanced at Angel. "Angel, that's disgusting. Some of us are trying to eat here." 

Connor made a face and took his milk, pushing his plate away. 

Angel shook his head as he refilled Spike’s glass. "Meat doesn’t grow on trees. And it’s not like you two don’t sit through every meal with me drinking blood." 

Wesley frowned. It wasn't like Angel to go into detail about what kind of blood he was drinking. Wesley brought his hand up and turned to the side to block Connor's view. He slid his hand down Angel's back. "This is different, love." 

"Guess I’m just a little…excited. Sorry." Angel gave an apologetic smile to Wesley. "At least I didn’t start going into stories about my childhood." 

Wesley frowned. "Connor, if you’re done, I'll get you ready for bed." 

Connor frowned, "But it's still early ,Wes. I want to play with my Gameboy. Please?" 

Angel tried to remain silent on the issue, to let Wesley deal with Connor because he’d probably just end up with an even worse case of foot-in-mouth disease. But when their son tried to gain sympathy by playing him against Wesley, Angel just shook his head. "Do what your father says." 

Connor pouted and headed to his room. 

Wesley followed. He gave into Connor once he was tucked into bed. "Here." Handing him the Gameboy as he bent down and kissed his forehead. Wesley walked back to his room as Faith was leaving. 

"Connor, go to bed without anymore protests?" Angel scrubbed a plate over running water. 

"Yes, I gave him his Gameboy." Wesley moved toward the bed and sat down. "What’s wrong with you tonight?" 

"Hyper. Probably because of earlier." Angel grabbed Spike’s hand and pulled him up, toward the bed and Wesley. 

Spike snorted. "Like I didn’t notice the fresh bite marks. You’re insane, Wes." 

Angel ran his hand down Wesley’s thigh. "Been wanting you all night. Couldn’t keep my mind off you. But you knew that, didn’t you?" 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel lightly, but instead of answering him, he turned toward Spike. "Why?" He felt Angel nuzzle his neck. Pulling away from his lover, he moved closer to Spike. "Why am I insane?" 

"You have more stones than I do." Spike’s hand lightly touched Wesley’s arm. "One thing to let him bite you, and another to want him to lose control." 

"I don't want him to lose control. I just want him to..." Wesley trailed off. "It's hard to explain. I just hate how he holds back when he’s with me." 

Spike nodded. "Just differ in what we want from him." 

"What if I wasn’t?" Angel asked. "Always in perfect control with you." He moved behind them on the bed, hands traveling between the two and grasping every bit of them. 

"Don’t think it work. Trained me, remember." Spike leaned into the kiss Angel gave him. 

Wesley was a bit lost in their conversation. He frowned as he tried to work it out in his head. Unfortunately, Spike pressed against him from the front and Angel against his back. Thinking was not possible when sandwiched between his two lovers. 

Angel lavished kisses on Wesley’s neck and continued to talk with Spike. "I don’t know if I can be that anymore. Not all the time. Not after being with Wes all these years." 

"Don’t change that much, Angel. You still want to beat me every time I mouth off, fuck me until I scream." Spike felt the soft material of the shirt Wesley wore, almost as soft the pants. 

Wesley moaned and offered his neck to Angel. Shivering each time his lips touched the mark. Arching his chest toward Spike's hands, Wesley spread his legs and wrapped them around Spike’s waist. 

"Not with Connor around, not with Wes, I can’t do it all the time." Angel pulled his own shirt off. 

"What about sometimes. When it’s just me and you." Spike began to unbutton Wesley’s shirt, not wanting the material to drift away; Angel wasn’t the only one who loved soft things. With Drusilla, it was always lace and satin, and Harmony had her fuzzy blankets and cashmere. There was Buffy and her cotton. But Angel had his leather…far more enticing to him. He moaned as Wesley groped his denim-covered cock. 

Wesley fondled Spike through his jeans and started to unbutton them. He needed to touch Spike, naked. Leaning forward, Wesley brought his hands up and yanked on Spike's t-shirt, almost ripping it off. 

"Hold on. Don’t have many of these." Spike pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on the bedroom floor. 

"Unless Wes wants to watch," Angel finally answered. "Would you like that, honey? Would you like to watch me and Spike?" 

Wesley turned toward Angel and kissed him hard. "Yes. Would love that, love watching you." 

"He means when we’re rough. When it’s all blood, fury, and cock." Spike leaned forward and nipped the bottom of Wesley’s neck where it met his collarbone. 

Wesley moaned. "Yes. It doesn't matter what you do. You could play chess, and I still would want to watch you." He brought his hands up and tangled them in Spike’s hair. "Pretty." 

Reaching around, Angel pulled off his lover’s shirt, and then loosened the top of his own pants, giving his cock more room. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley tugged on Spike’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. Leaning back, he settled more in Angel’s arms, rubbing his arse against Angel's groin. 

Spike purred as happy as a cat in Wesley’s embrace. So hungry and needy, all three of them. He knew the effects of human blood, knew that Angel was already beyond just being randy. 

Angel’s cock pressed against the leather, rubbing against his lover. "Need you." His whole body focused on pleasure. 

Wesley chuckled. Angel's eagerness didn't surprise him. He was often like a cat in heat whenever he wore leather pants. It was Spike who surprised him. Wesley ran his hands down the blond's back and smiled as it arched upwards. Whispering against Spike's mouth, he muttered endearments. "My pretty boy." 

Moving from behind Wesley, Angel stood. "Spike, I want you on your knees, sucking off Wes." He picked the lube from the nightstand drawer. 

Wesley moaned softly and unwrapped himself from Spike. He laid down on the bed and unzipped his pants. "Do you want them off or partly on?" 

"Partially on," Spike answered before Angel could, because he knew the response. 

Standing behind Spike, Angel cupped his ass. "If you spill a drop on those pants…" 

"Yeah, you’ll beat me so I bad I won’t walk for two days." Spike smiled as Wesley inched toward him. 

Wesley pushed his pants down just enough to free his now swollen member. "You sound like an old married couple." He decided he was going to keep his eyes open and watch them. 

"Not even going to comment on that." Angel frowned as he stepped out of his slacks. "There’s something wrong with this." He yanked down Spike’s jeans, giving the other vampire only a tiny moment to brace. 

Wesley propped himself up on his elbow. "What's wrong?" He frowned at Angel who stood behind Spike. 

Angel’s hand came down smacking Spike’s ass, watching as Spike’s body jolted forward. "You’re not braced well enough." 

"It’s not like I bloody knew you were going to spank me." Spike gave him an angry look. "I’m not going to hurt Wes. Couldn’t." 

Frowning, Wesley reached out and touched Spike's face. "Shhh, my Spike." He sat up halfway and tried to give Spike a kiss. 

Spike attempted to move toward Wesley’s embrace, only to feel a large hand clamp onto his thigh and pull him backward. His skin burned, and he felt rage boiling to the surface as he heard the lube bottle hit the floor with a loud thunk. Any comfort Wesley could give him would have to wait until Angel was done with him. "S’okay, Wes." He nuzzled Wesley’s groin, tongue and lips searching for salty human skin. 

Wesley moaned softly as Spike's lips touched his skin. He closed his eyes, but quickly reopened them to look at Angel. He blinked and tried to focus his gaze on his lover. Angel's eyes were dark. Wesley smiled and moaned louder as Spike’s tongue licked at his shaft. 

Angel felt Spike shiver as he placed one finger inside the other vampire. It was rough - residual residue from lubing his cock - and that made Angel’s smirk grow, especially when Spike tipped his hips and pushed against him. 

Wesley laid back down and wrapped his hand in Spike's hair. He moaned softly and pushed his hips up, feeling his cock slid down Spike's throat with ease. "Jesus, Spike." There was no teasing for hours, unlike Angel. This was pure sex. "Fuck." He shivered as Spike started to swallow around his shaft. 

"Going to get your reward now, Spike." Pulling his fingers, Angel replaced them with his cock. "God," he grunted and made several short thrusts into Spike, who was tight around him. 

Spike swore his body was on fire, and he should fucking know what that felt like, all things considered. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in this position, being filled completely by two men. Probably with Angelus and that dammed Puritan. Letting Wesley’s cock move part-way out, he gave a loud groan, vibrating and pushing air around Wesley’s cock. 

Wesley moaned in high-pitched tones. He tugged on Spike’s hair hard enough to hurt. However, he was lost. His hips thrust up hard. "Oh god." He knew he couldn't last much longer. The thought flooded him with embarrassment and shame. 

Taking a chance, Spike reached his hand up and gripped the base of Wesley’s cock. His mouth stopped moving, silently praying that Angel noticed the shift in position. That he smelled Wesley, how close the man was. 

Wesley groaned in relief. _Thank god for vampire senses._ He took deep calming breaths until he calmed down some. Sighing when Spike released his erection and slowly started to lick him up and down. 

"Good boy." Angel’s hand clenched harder into Spike’s hips, leaving bruises as he continued to thrust, Spike meeting him at every move. "So tight, Spike. Gotta love vampire healing." He closed his eyes. 

Wesley shivered under Spike's tongue. He was surprised to hear Angel mutter the same endearments that he himself called Spike. Wesley opened his eyes and noticed both of Angel's hands were on Spike’s hips. _That's not fair._ "Spike, stop a moment so I can turn around and reach you." Wesley panted softly. 

"You really don’t…" Spike gasped as Angel growled and sped up. His cock was heavy and leaking, but he didn’t want to inconvenience Wesley. In good time, all he needed was Angel’s cock inside of him to come. 

Wesley frowned, but stayed where he was. He stroked Spike’s hair back from his forehead. "So pretty. My pretty Spike, my pretty boy." He moaned as Spike started to suck his cock again. 

Lifting his hand up, Angel trailed his index finger along Spike’s spine. "Have you forgotten how to do this, Spike? You’re first. Going to come for me, for Wes? I think he’d really like that." He pondered for a moment about moving his hand down to help Spike along, but instead shifted his angle until he felt Spike’s knees tremble just the right way. 

Wesley moaned and arched his hips up. He felt Spike tremble. It sent vibrations down through his own erection. "God, Spike." Wesley moaned louder as Spike’s pace quickened. "Fuck." He arched up thrusting harder into Spike’s mouth. He felt his balls tighten. "Please, Spike." 

Spike came, overwhelmed by Angel’s cock bumping his prostate and pleasing Wesley. He nearly gagged on Wesley’s cock, the old human habit trying to creep its way into his instincts. 

Wesley cried out as he came at the same moment he heard Spike make a choking sound. Wesley tried to pull Spike’s head up at the same time he attempted to wrench his hips and cock from Spike's mouth. 

It was Angel’s hand that finally yanked Spike away from Wesley. Now satisfied that both Wesley and Spike were pleased, Angel let himself fall into pattern. He moaned and held himself upright by placing a hand on the small of Spike’s back. 

Wesley shivered and turned on his side to watch his lover. Slowly he crawled forward and gave Spike a tentative kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on the vampire’s lips. Then he knelt up and leaned over Spike, searching for Angel's lips. 

Angel smiled and kissed his lover back; he was becoming hard again as he stayed inside Spike. Letting Spike fall to the bed, he moved, eyes on Wesley and body searching to be closer to him. 

Wesley kept his eyes close as he kissed Angel. After a moment, he started to pull away, only to feel strong arms pull him back. "Angel..." Wesley moaned softly. 

"My beautiful Wes." Angel pushed himself further on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. His lips barely left Wesley, only when they absolutely needed to. 

Wesley fell backward as Angel laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him and broke the kiss to breath. 

Moaning, Angel groped his lover’s leather covered ass and thighs, his lips caressing Wesley’s neck. "So warm, Wes. Always ready for you. Need you. Always yours." 

Wesley moaned softly and arched his neck toward Angel's lips. "Yours, Angel. Always." He slid his hands down Angel’s back and started to squirm under him, trying to turn over. 

"No." Angel’s hand clasped Wesley’s and pinned it to the bed. "Want to look into your eyes. The leather might be hot, but it’s what’s inside that I want." 

Spike sat fidgeting on the bed; he didn’t take his pleasure in watching, not the way that Angel or even Wesley did. He’d rather be in the middle of the action. Of course, interrupting Angelus in the past had always elicited anger - the kind that received a beating without the fucking. But tonight was all about testing. 

He crawled toward Angel and Wesley and gently bit Angel’s shoulder. To his surprise, he heard Angel moan and felt lips finding his. 

Wesley felt the bed shift and turned his head to watch Angel and Spike kiss. He leaned up and licked and bit Angel’s neck. Still held, pinned to the bed, all Wesley could do was squirm up and rub his body against Angel's erection. 

Breaking away from his kiss with Spike, Angel turned his attentions back towards his lover. His hands tugged down the leather trousers, more than happy that both Spike and Wesley wanted his affections. 

Once Wesley’s hands were free, he reached up and grabbed Spike behind the neck, pulling him down. He kissed him softly. 

Spike groaned contently into the kiss, tongue playing with Wesley’s. He gasped as he felt Angel’s hand on his cock, working him into arousal again. Not that he needed that much help. "What would you like to watch us do, pet?" 

"Anything, everything." Wesley laid his head on Spike's thigh and pressed kisses to the flesh. He started to turn over to be able to reach more of Spike's hardening cock. 

Angel moved off Wesley and watched as his lover gave his affections to Spike, who with his trademark smirk, clearly enjoyed himself. He gripped his erection and began to stroke himself. 

Wesley reached out and gripped Spike's wrists. "No." He nuzzled Spike's balls with his nose and mouth. 

Ignoring his instinct that told him that he could overpower Wesley, Spike held his hand still, unhappy that he couldn’t run them in Wesley’s hair. His eyes met Angel’s. 

Wesley looked up at Spike and ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Muttering softly, "I want to please, you. Please Spike, let me please you." 

"Aren’t I supposed to be the one saying that line, love. Begging you to please me." Spike never once broke eye contact with Angel. After all these years, it was almost as if Angel finally noticed him and just wasn’t taking advantage because he could. His body shivered as Wesley’s mouth enclosed on the head of his length. 

Wesley moaned and sucked Spike lightly. He relaxed his throat and let the cock in his mouth slid down his throat. 

Spike’s words of praise for Wesley, turned into incoherent babble as Wesley took him deeper. 

Stroking himself faster and rougher, Angel watched Spike’s eyes with delight. He saw the pleasure Wesley gave the other vampire in his eyes. Shaking, he came in his hand, earlier than he’d normally like; but with his lover’s blood still humming in his veins, he wasn’t too worried. 

Wesley took a chance and slowly let Spike fall from his mouth. Then taking Spike's erection back into his mouth, he let his teeth scrape down the shaft. 

Spike roared in pleasure and pain; Wesley certainly had the mix down after being Angel’s lover. He felt his balls pull up toward his body. "Jesus." 

Wesley brought his hand up and fondled Spike's balls, tugging them ever so slightly away from his body. He heard Spike yell the second time before he felt the bitter salty taste of his come on his tongue and down his throat. 

As Wesley moved his mouth from him, Spike lowered himself on the bed. Surprised he’d been granted this much attention by interrupting Angel’s play with his lover. He’d never forget that Wesley was Angel’s first and foremost, even if Wesley was clearly in charge of their relationship. 

Wesley smiled and licked his lips, still tasting Spike on them. He laid next to the satisfied vampire and kissed him lightly. "Well, was I pleasing?" 

"Very." Spike smiled, pulling Wesley to him. He knew he’d have to give up the warm body next to him soon as Angel moved toward them. 

Wesley smiled and kissed down Spike's chest. "Good." He pinched and rubbed Spike's nipples, loving the way Spike gasped and moaned. He didn't even notice Angel move closer. 

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Angel kissed the nap of his neck. "Gorgeous." His hands wandered along Wesley’s chest. "He makes the nicest little sounds, doesn’t he?" 

Wesley blushed. "Yes." He moaned when Angel fondled his nipples. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Wesley dragged his nails down toward Spike's stomach. 

"Know what you like." Angel smiled as Spike squirmed under Wesley’s touch. 

Wesley blushed harder. "Am I that transparent?" He arched his neck as he felt Angel's tongue lick his mark. He closed his eyes and shivered under the touch. "God." 

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Believe your earlier comment when Angel and I did that alluded to us being an old married couple. Oh wait, you did say that." 

Wesley slid his hand down and slapped Spike's thigh. "Shut up, you." Turning his head, he kissed Angel. "How are you feeling, love?'" 

"Like I want you." Angel turned Wesley in his arms, his mouth devouring his lovers. "How about you?" he muttered against his lover’s lips. 

"I always want you." Wesley felt himself being turned over, his back against the mattress. "Angel." He moaned softly as his lover kissed him with urgency. 

Angel lifted his head up and looked at Spike. "Get the lube. It’s on the floor." Grinning, his mouth found Wesley’s again. His hand traveled down his lover’s body, tracing the outline of his hipbones. 

Wesley arched up into Angel's hand. He felt his cock twitch under Angel's gentle touches. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself just to feel. 

"Love you." Angel kissed Wesley’s neck as he stroked his lover. Hard and ready, his cock lay in the crook of Wesley’s hip. Slowly, he rubbed himself against his lover. 

Wesley moaned and arched up against Angel. "God." Every time Angel's lips brushed against the freshly made mark, it sent electronic shocks down his body, straight into toward his cock. "Angel..." Wesley whimpered softly. "Please." 

"Tell me what you want," Angel mumbled. "Mine." He shuddered as he felt Spike’s cold hands lifting his erection, slicking it. "Thank you." 

Spike grinned and leaned down, placing a kiss on Wesley’s lips. His hand brushed the hair on his forehead back. 

Wesley wanted to make a comment on how helpful Spike was being instead he just moaned. "God, yours Angel. Please want you in me. Need you thrusting inside of me." 

Angel answered with a growl. His hand signaled for Spike to come back toward them as he rolled to the side only to hear his lover pout. "Is it okay if Spike fingers you?" 

Wesley nodded and spread his legs. "Yes. Please Spike. Please my pretty boy." 

Smirking, Spike leaned down and gave Wesley a kiss as his hand moved between Wesley’s legs. His finger circled the man’s hole for a moment before pushing in. "This okay, pet? Does it feel good?" 

"Yes..." Wesley clenched tightly around Spike’s fingers, keenly aware that this was the first time Spike was doing this. "God, Spike." Wesley whimpered and forgot his good breeding. "Such a good boy." He panted hard as Spike found his spot. "My Spike, please fuck me." 

"That’s for Angel, love." Gently, he pushed in another finger, watching Wesley writhe against them. 

Wesley reached down and grabbed his own cock, starting to stroke it to gain some relief. He ignored Spike's words and just continued to beg. "Please..." 

"You ready?" Spike leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Wesley’s lips. 

"Yes... please." Wesley lifted his head chasing Spike's lips until the vampire moved away completely, making Wesley whimper in lost. "No... Please..." 

"Got you, honey." Angel smiled and kissed Wesley as he moved on top of him. "So beautiful." 

"Angel." Wesley moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. He arched up and rubbed his cock against his lover’s. "Please, I need you." 

Pushing up his lover’s legs, Angel positioned himself and slowly pushed into Wesley. "God, Wes." Placing one hand on Wesley’s hip, he steadied himself. 

Wesley moaned and pushed his hips forward trying to make Angel enter him faster. "Angel," he whimpered, his voice high and tight, "Please..." Reaching up, he dug his nails into Angel’s arms. "Yours, Angel, yours." 

"Mine." Angel felt the tug of Wesley’s body, pulling him in. With a single thrust, he buried himself to the hilt in his lover’s body. 

Wesley arched up and cried out. "Angel." His whole body shook. Panting harder, Wesley squeezed tightly around Angel's cock. "Yours. Please." 

"Love you." Leaning over, Angel kissed his lover. His hand traveled to Wesley’s length. 

Wesley moaned into the kiss. His hands kneaded Angel's back, sucking hard on Angel's tongue. There was nothing Wesley wanted more than to please Angel. He knew how stubborn his lover can be, this time he was determined not to come before Angel had. Letting his teeth scrap against Angel's tongue, Wesley mimicked what he did earlier when he had Spike's erection in his mouth. 

Angel bucked into his lover; Wesley’s mouth and tightness drove him crazy. His lover was everywhere, all he could feel, touch, and taste. There was a little Spike connection, but only a hint like a teaspoon of vanilla in cookie batter. 

Wesley broke the kiss panting hard. He arched his head back to get some room to breathe. "God, Angel. So… Feel so good. I want you to come for me. Need to feel you. Please, love." 

"Wes," Angel groaned. His body trembled and tensed. "Jesus. You’re…" 

Wesley placed kisses along Angel’s neck. "Please..." He bit down gently at first, then harder. So hard that his teeth ached and he drew blood. 

"Fuck..." The bite bolted straight to Angel’s cock, and he cried again as he came. His entire body stilled afterward, only his hand stoked his lover. 

Wesley arched into Angel's hand. His smile, the one of self satisfaction, turned into a grimace of acute pleasure as he shook and spilled over Angel's hand. His body twitching with aftershocks. 

"Could stay right here." Lifting up his hand, which almost felt foreign from his body, Angel ran it along his lover’s sweat-soaked face. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley gave Angel a smile and reached out, searching for Spike. 

Gripping Wesley’s hand, Spike moved closer and fell into kissing him. He felt the man groan against his lips, and figured that Angel must be pulling out. Moving back, he smiled, Angel’s hand firmly on his back. "Need more, do you?" 

Angel chuckled. "Think I’m good for the night. All that extra energy seems to have worn off." 

"Pity." Spike gave Angel his best fuck me now look, but failed when the other vampire turned away to snuggle back into Wesley’s arms. 

Wesley shook his head. "I never thought I would hear Angel utter those words." He chuckled and untangled himself from his lover. "What's the matter, baby? Not satisfied?" Pulling Spike into his arms, he nuzzled the vampire’s neck. 

"I’m good. Though I doubt he’s done, just not completely randy, more normalish." Spike grinned as Wesley’s tongue ran down his neck. 

"Is that so?" Wesley gave Spike another lick and turned his head to Angel. "Love? Are you finished? Tell the truth now." 

"Not in the I’m ready to pass out on the bed way, but I don’t need anything else." Angel rolled on his side to better watch them. 

Wesley shook his head. "I know that look. No brooding in bed." He moved from Spike's arms to give Angel a kiss. 

"Going to punish me?" Angel embraced his lover, gently kissing him. 

Wesley chuckled. "Is that what you want?" He moved out of Angel's arms. "Spike, see that trunk there? The key’s on the nightstand; open it up." 

Turning the key in the lock, Spike lifted up the top and smirked. His hand traced the leather on a small whip. "You two have quite the collection here. Anything particular you’d like?" 

Wesley smiled and looked over at Angel. "Chains and manacles, then the heavier of the whips." 

Plucking them from the trunk, Spike brought the chains and manacles over to the bed. "So I have to know, which one of you started this?" 

Wesley blushed. "That was my anniversary present to Angel, for our first six months." Taking the manacles, he chained them to the bed and then to Angel. "Bring me that blue jar as well." He spread the whip out on the bed. 

Spike held the jar in his hand and gave it a funny look. "Don’t tell me that you’re going to go all essential oils on me?" 

Tugging on the shackles, Angel tested them. "Doesn’t smell bad, but that’s not the atheistic Wes was going for when he bought it. It enhances pleasure." 

"Like demon Viagra?" Spike handed the jar to Wesley. 

"Don’t need…" Angel jerked harder against the manacles, wishing he could punch Spike. 

"Sort of." Wesley opened the jar and slathered the tassels of the whip with it. Then he wiped the excess off his hands. He handed the jar back to Spike. "Next time he speaks without being asked, gag him." 

"No problem." Spike placed the jar on the nightstand and crawled back up on the bed. 

Wesley trailed the whip over Angel's stomach. "This is a punishment where you don't get to decide what happens. Do you understand, Angel?" 

"Yeah." Angel nodded with a moan as the whip ran down him again. The ointment’s effects were already working; his skin felt hot. 

Wesley smiled and handed to the whip to Spike. "Go on." 

With trepidation, Spike took the whip from Wesley. "Don’t know if I can, Wes." 

Wesley moved behind Spike. "Yes, you can." Reaching out, he gripped Spike's wrist. He slowly moved Spike’s arm back and brought the whip down lightly against Angel's chest. 

"Not something I’ve ever done to him, except out of pure hatred and torture." Spike felt more confident with Wesley’s hand on his arm. "Guess he did say that he wanted to rebalance our relationship." 

Angel shivered under the touch of Spike. Even with his lover guiding Spike, it seemed strange. 

Wesley whispered into Spike's ear, "Close your eyes." Once Spike did, Wesley reached over for the jar and opened it, slathering some on Spike's nipples and stomach and moving lower to his cock. 

"Fuck, this stuff’s hot." Spike jerked in response; he felt like his skin was crawling. The sensation toned down after a few moments. 

Angel shook his head from the bed, not believing what Wesley had done. He knew how utterly wild that stuff drove him, and Spike always had little or no impulse control. There was a reason why he needed to be kept in line. 

Wesley wiped his hands clean and kissed Spike, gently. He kept his eyes opened and watched Angel, letting the whip caress Angel's erection. 

Pre-come dripped onto Angel’s stomach; the ointment definitely worked its mojo. He gasped loudly when the whip drug over him again. 

Wesley kissed and licked Spike's neck and took the whip from his hand, hitting Angel's chest and thighs harder. "Isn't he so pretty chained up at our mercy?" 

"You’re naughty." Leaning in, Spike kissed Wesley again. His hand ran over Wesley’s arse. "Can’t wait to see what’s next." 

Wesley grinned. "You will just have to wait." He placed the whip down and moved over to the side of the bed and grabbed a butt plug from the chest. Opening the tub again, he used the ointment as lube. "Spread your legs, Angel." 

Positioning himself for Wesley, Angel waited in anticipation. His body was tight and clenching, trying to relax. He felt the silicone toy being pressed into him. 

"My Angel." Once the butt plug was in place, Wesley leaned down and kissed Angel roughly. 

Angel responded with a moan. He hoped that Wesley couldn’t taste the blood from biting his tongue instead of talking when his lover had inserted the plug. Squirming, he wanted nothing more than to feel his lover inside of him. Toys were fun; but this stuff drove him nutty and made him want Wesley. 

Spike tried to stifle a laugh, being glad for once that he wasn’t on the receiving end and knowing what this stuff did to him. His cock ached to be stroked, but figured that he’d better be good. 

Wesley pulled away and grinned. "I want you to beg, Angel; beg for me. I know you want to." He reached for Spike and kissed him hard. His hands roaming down the vampire’s body. 

"Touch me, please. Need you." Angel tugged against the chains. "Look pretty with Spike, but would look more beautiful over here, touching me." 

Spike turned away from the kiss. "Going to keep him for myself for a while." He moaned and whimpered at Wesley’s every touch. He wasn’t going to be able to stay standing much longer. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and laid down, pulling Spike on top of him. "So pretty. My pretty Spike." Wesley kissed and sucked on Spike's neck, thrusting up against him, rubbing their cocks against each other. 

Shaking in Wesley’s arm, Spike moaned. "Need… Need something." His hand held onto Wesley. "Harder." He rubbed faster against Wesley. 

Wesley moaned and gripped Spike's hips. "Shh, I'll take care of you. Roll over, baby." 

Spike complied, trying to ignore Angel’s begging. It made him smirk that for once in his life, Angel played second fiddle, bollocks to the consequences in the morning. He wanted to know why; why Wesley was doing this. But he didn’t dare ruin the moment. 

Wesley lifted up Spike’s legs, placing them over his shoulders and pressed into him with a groan. "God." Leaning down, he kissed Spike, mimicking the thrusts of his cock with his tongue. 

Meeting and matching Wesley’s trusts with a wild energy, Spike let a steady grin take over his face. Even with Wesley’s tongue in his mouth, he still managed to have the corners of his lips upturned. He was getting what he needed, when he wanted it, fulfilled by Wesley. His inner voice couldn’t help but remind him who Wesley was. 

Wesley reached down and grabbed Spike’s wrists, pulling them above the vampire’s head. Holding them in a tight grip, Wesley broke the kiss, panting. "My Spike," he whispered, letting his lips brush against Spike’s. He smiled and bit Spike's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. 

Angel watched them fuck next to him. The chains prevented him from moving, and Wesley might leave him there if he said anything. His lover was being unpredictable tonight, at Spike’s encouragement. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous when his mind screamed that Wesley should be fucking him instead of Spike. Spike - who could wait until later, but was instead having his lips bitten, and all Angel had was a toy shoved inside of him; one that was bound and determined to fall out, especially with the added pleasure of the ointment. 

The blood from his lips dripped down Spike’s chin. With Wesley’s mouth in the way, his tongue couldn’t reach down and lick it up. "Feel good." 

Wesley let go of Spike's lip and kissed him, hard and demanding. Reaching down, he started to stroke Spike's cock. "I want you to come for me, Spike." 

"Guh," Spike gasped, hips moving reflexively, trying to seek more of Wesley’s hand, and then falling back, wanting more of the man’s cock inside of him. His body shook with need and release, a need for more. 

Wesley groaned and gripped Spike's wrist tighter. He didn't want to come just yet, instead he concentrated on Spike's release. Wesley bit his own lip and drew blood. Leaning down, he pushed his lower lip into Spike's mouth. 

A few drops of Wesley’s blood caressed his tongue. Intoxicating. Spike felt the demon coming to the surface, hungry for more of what Wesley teased him with. Somewhere his mind reminded him that if he drank in any arbitrary way from Angel’s lover, he’d be dust, whether or not his sire was in manacles. As he vamped, Spike pushed Wesley off him, hoping that the man wouldn’t be hurt. He scrambled away; his back pressed against the headboard and the taste of Wesley in his mouth. 

Wesley was panting and confused. He sat up and frowned. "Spike? Baby?" He wiped the blood off his chin, most of it was Spike's. Wesley reached a hand out toward Spike. 

Spike felt ashamed. Ashamed for what he’d almost done and what he had done. Angel had been right; he didn’t have self-control. And Angel had watched the whole thing and knew the exact score of events; he was no doubt letting Wesley continue controlling the situation. 

Wesley moved toward Spike, slowly and carefully. Picking up the key, he unlocked Angel. Then wrapped his arms around Spike and held him. "What did I do wrong, baby?" he whispered into his lover’s ear, while he stroked Spike's back. 

Spike remained silent, not hugging Wesley back, but leaning against him all the same. 

After removing the butt plug, Angel moved toward them. He rubbed his wrists where the manacles were. "Don’t you have any self-control? It’s not like you’re a fledgling who’s only a few weeks old. Blood can get you hard; it can make you come; you can even vamp. But you should never have to throw my lover off you because of the overwhelming urge to bite him." He cleared his throat. "Especially when I’m chained up. Because if I have to break the headboard to save Wes, I will stake you." 

"Angel, this isn't the time no the place for that. I'm not upset at him and neither should you." Wesley held Spike tighter. "It's not his fault; it's mine. I was the one who used the ointment on him. So if you want to blame anyone blame me." 

"You don’t have to coddle him. He’s around 130-years-old. I doubt this is the first time he’s used something magical to enhance sexual pleasure." 

"Angel, I am not coddling him. Tell me something, my love," Wesley’s voice was almost dripping with sarcasm, "in you vast experience of 250 plus years, how many times did you use a magical enhancement for sexual pleasure, not including me?" 

"Darla was quite fond of…" 

Spike moved away from Wesley’s arms. "Will you two please stop fighting? And, Wes, it was my fault." He looked from Angel to Wesley. "Think I’m going to go." 

"No." Wesley reached out toward Spike and gripped his arm. "Please, stay." 

"Can’t do this, love. Not going to watch you two bicker over me." Spike moved his arm like he was going to pull away from Wesley, but didn’t. 

Wesley held onto Spike's arm. "I promise, we won’t fight. Please, Spike. I want you to stay. Don't let one disagreement chase you away." 

"Not one disagreement." Spike shook his head. "It’s ongoing. Sick of playing and not knowing where the dice will land." 

Wesley turned and looked at Angel. His eyes pleaded with him to do something, to say something. "Please." It was to them both. 

Moving toward Wesley, Angel placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder. "Why are you here, Spike? Why are you in this bedroom with us? Why did you come to L.A. and want to work with us?" Turning his head, Angel looked at Wesley. "What is it you want from Spike? How do you want us to function? To live our lives, you, me, and Spike?" 

Wesley moved away from Angel's hand. He leaned back against the headboard, at the same time letting go of Spike’s arm. "I don't know. In fact, it’s rather late to be asking these questions. Even though I could have sworn we went through this already." 

"You went through them with me, but you didn’t with Spike. He wasn’t there when we had that conversation." Angel looked back at his lover. "He obviously doesn’t know, and beyond the sex, he really hasn’t agreed to any of it." 

Wesley sighed and looked over at Spike. "I want Spike to stay. I want him to be part of our family. I want him with us." 

"Say it to me, Wes. Not to Angel." Spike sat down on the edge of the bed within arm’s distance from Angel. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "I want you, Spike. I want you to be part of our family, my family. I want you to stay. I promised you that I would take care of you; I want to." 

Spike felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t cry, not like Angel, and not like he had over Buffy. "Why?" After having his heart bent and broken, he’d learned to ask questions like his lovers’ motivates. 

Wesley shrugged. "It feels right." 

"Thought you were the one that thought with your brain and Angel was gut-feeling boy." Spike looked down at the bed sheets. 

Angel put each of his hands on Spike’s arms. "I believe someone once told me that relationships were like blood, built on instinct, not brains." He scooted closer. "The reason you came to L.A. was to find me because we’re family. Because you knew I’d take you in and let you stay." 

"It’s too much." Spike sighed. "Always thought this was a temporary gig. You two have the big true love, and not to mention, a son. Whereas I have, basically the clothing on the floor." 

Wesley felt entirely too naked to be having this conversation. Standing up, he headed to the dresser and pulled out an old pair of pj bottoms. He slipped them on and headed back to the bed to clean up the sex toys. 

When Wesley’s went to pick up the chains, Angel removed his hand from Spike and placed it on top of his lover’s. "I’ll clean up, Wes." Standing, he kissed his lover’s cheek, and then turned toward Spike. "Spike, why don’t you put some pants on and go sit on the couch, and we’ll continue this conversation there." 

Wesley sighed and headed toward the couch. He sat down stiffly and closed his eyes. This wasn't something he wanted to do, at least not right now. He was rubbing his eyes when he felt the couch move with the added weight of someone sitting next to him. 

Spike waited for Angel before looking up from the floor. He felt Wesley next to him. Angel sure took his bloody time. 

Wesley sighed and opened his eyes. He saw Spike next to him. Reaching out, he placed his hand, palm up on Spike’s leg, waiting for him to make the next move. 

Spike placed his hand in Wesley’s; he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Guess I’m still bitter from past experiences, pet. Thought I’d had some time, moved on. New life here and all." 

Wesley nodded. "Will you stay?" He held Spike’s hand. "If you say no, that’s fine; but I-" He stopped. 

"You what?" Spike tilted his head to the side, looking up at Wesley and staring into his eyes. 

Wesley leaned closer to Spike and whispered, "I need you to stay. I need you. I don't know why, but I do. And if you leave, I’ll miss you very much." 

"Still need to know how I fit. What does being part of your family mean? Sneaking in here every night or taking my turn with the dishes?" 

Wesley shook his head. "No, family as in you share our bed. Every night, every morning. No sneaking around. Just be with us. However, if you don't want that then tell me what you do want." 

"No sneaking around Connor or Fred, Gunn, or Faith?" 

Wesley shook his head. "No sneaking around. You can tell them whenever you wish." 

Spike nodded. "Of course, I’m staying, love. You had me a ways back there, just needed clarification." 

"Knew you two could figure this out on your own." Angel sat down across from them in a chair. "There’s one person I’d like to ask before Spike moves in here." 

Wesley nodded. "Connor." 

"Yeah." Angel stood up and reached his hand out to Wesley. "Let’s go to bed." 

Wesley stood up, without taking Angel's hand. "Apologize to Spike." He still held Spike's hand in his. 

"He doesn’t need to, Wes." Spike laced his arm around Wesley’s waist and kissed him. "Could use some sleep." 

Wesley frowned but melted under Spike's kiss. "All right." He reached out and took Angel's hand. "Shall we?" 

Following them to bed, Angel climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Wesley. "Love you." He kissed his lover’s forehead. 

"Love you too, even though you can be a prat." Wesley felt Spike climb in behind him. Turning his head, he gave Spike a kiss. "Night." 

"Night, pet." Relaxing, Spike closed his eyes. He knew that it was going to be a while before he fell asleep with all the thoughts rattling around in his head of what tomorrow would be like.


	16. Chapter 16

Connor woke up early and knocked on his parents’ door. 

Wesley smiled and looked over at Spike and Angel who were cuddled up next to each other. "Just a moment, Connor." 

"Hasn’t he ever heard the term, let sleeping vampires lie." Angel groggily sat up. 

Wesley chuckled. "Children don't need much sleep. They’re bundles of energy. Now I hate to make you get up since you both look adorable. However, I don't think you want Connor to see this just yet." 

Shaking his head in agreement, Angel climbed out and grabbed his robe. "What about Spike?" 

"I'll wake him." Wesley moved toward Spike. "Wake up, sleepy head." He tickled Spike's ear. 

Spike jumped and made a startled noise. "Connor wake up early?" He figured that Wesley wouldn’t have woken him if it wasn’t important and probably if it wasn’t Connor. 

Wesley nodded. "Yes. Sorry I didn't want to wake you, but..." He gave Spike a quick kiss and picked up his jeans. "Here put these on." 

Spike took his trousers from Wesley and put them on. "Want me to hide or something?" 

Opening the closet, Angel pulled out a shirt for himself. "Nope. If we’re all dressed, he won’t think a thing. Though you’ll have to make an excuse to leave. We’d like to talk to him alone." 

Wesley smiled and headed into the kitchen to start on breakfast. He glanced over at Angel and Spike, noticing that they were both dressed. "Don't worry, Spike; I'm sure everything will be fine." He mouthed to Angel 'I love you,' just before Angel opened the door letting Connor in. 

"Morning." Angel smiled at his son. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yup." Connor held his hands up and waited for Angel to pick him up. "What’s for breakfast?" He wrapped his arms around Angel's neck and hugged him. 

"Whatever Wes is making." Angel carried Connor into the kitchen and sat down at the table, his son still on his lap. 

"Oatmeal with brown sugar," Wesley replied. Connor made a face. "Cocoa puffs for you." Wesley set the table and handed Angel the milk and cereal. "Spike, are you staying for breakfast?" 

"Think I’ll be taking off, but thanks for the offer." Spike headed toward the door. "Stop by later, Connor, and we’ll finish the book." 

"Okay." Connor waited until Angel poured the milk and the cereal. "Hurry up, dad; I'm hungry." 

Wesley placed a glass of blood in front of Angel and sat down. 

"So demanding," Angel teased, "but I love you anyway." He placed his hand on the glass of blood as Connor started to eat; grimacing as he started to think better of letting his son sit on his lap as Connor was bound to drip milk from his spoon. "So Connor," Angel looked over at Wesley, getting a nod from him, "your father and I have something to ask you about." The knot in his stomach tightened. "You like Spike, right?" 

Connor grinned. "Yes. He’s fun and smart and nice. He makes the best voices when we read together." He took another bite of his cereal. 

Angel nodded. "How would you feel about…" Somewhere between Connor’s answer to his question and his own worries, he lost his nerve. He looked over at Wesley helplessly for reassurance. 

Wesley smiled. "Would it be ok if Spike was with Angel and myself? Almost like having another daddy?" 

Connor frowned and thought it over. "Does that mean, daddy, that you love Spike?" 

"I care about him and so does Wes." Angel hoped that was an acceptable answer for Connor. Love probably was an aspect of how he felt about Spike, but not something he was ready to admit. "The reason we’re asking is because we want Spike to move in with us and want to make sure that’s okay with you." 

Connor frowned. "Does Spike already live here?" He turned his head and glanced up at Angel. "Does it mean Wes is leaving?" 

Angel shook his head. "Wes isn’t leaving. Why would you think that?" 

"Because isn't that what happens. One person leaves and another person comes?" 

"Not this time." Angel took a sip of his blood. "Spike would be joining us. And no, he doesn’t live here yet. What do you think about that?" 

"I think it would be cool. I like Spike." Connor looked up at Angel. "Is Faith going to live here as well?" 

"No. It’s different. It’s…" Once again Angel found himself at a loss for words. Connor was too young for any answer he could provide. 

Wesley leaned over and tapped Connor's bowl. "What we are saying is Spike will be here with us in this room; so when you come in the morning you will find Spike in our bed." 

Connor shrugged and took another bite of his cereal. "Okie dokie" 

"Do you have any other questions?" Angel felt more nervous than before, possibly because Connor had agreed so easily as if he was choosing what color of shirt he wanted to wear. 

"Are we going school shopping today?" Connor finished his cereal and picked up the bowl, drinking the milk from it, even though some of it spilled out the sides and down the table. 

Angel chuckled and then frowned. He picked up a napkin and started mopping up the table and his clothing. "After I change and shower." 

"Ok." Connor wiped his mouth and jumped down. "I'm going to see Gunn and Fred." He gave Angel a quick kiss and ran toward the door. 

Reaching out his hand, Angel took Wesley’s in his. "We’re doing the right thing, right?" 

"Yes." Wesley pulled Angel close and kissed him. "It will be fine, love." 

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Angel kissed Wesley again before moving away to pick up the breakfast dishes. 

Wesley smiled. "Not today." He moved behind Angel and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. "I think you should tell me." He started to unbutton Angel's shirt just enough to slid his hand in and feel the cool skin of Angel's stomach. 

"Love you," Angel groaned. "Want to take that shower together?" 

"Love you too, and yes, but if we shower together, we’ll never get clean." Wesley started to kiss the back of Angel's neck, sucking and giving it little bites. Letting his nails scratch against Angel's stomach. "Tell me again." 

"Love you. Love you so much." Turning around, Angel wrapped his arm around Wesley and kissed him. "Don’t think we’re going to get much of anywhere today." He smiled, hand on his lover’s cheek. 

"You’re just looking for an excuse not to go shopping for school clothes." Wesley pressed against Angel's body and rubbed. "I love hearing you say that." 

"And I like telling you." Moving his arms, Angel allowed his lover to take off his shirt. "Doesn’t look like we’re going to make it out of the kitchen." 

"You are desperate for the shower?" Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck and bit it gently. 

"Had worse things than milk spilled on me." Angel’s hand traveled along the waist of Wesley’s pants, finger running along the inside of them. "I love you." Kissing Wesley again, he moaned. 

Wesley wrapped a hand in Angel's hair and pushed his tongue inside his lover’s mouth. Panting, he broke the kiss and pulled away. "I bet you have. But milk can sour so it’s best to clean it up right away..." With a smile, Wesley turned around and slowly headed to the bathroom. 

Angel followed, watching as his lover stripped on his way there. He tugged off his own pants. "God, you’re beautiful." With a grin, he watched Wesley bend over and turn on the water. 

Wesley chuckled softly. Staying bent over longer then necessary, he teasingly wiggled his ass. He turned his head over his shoulder and grinned. "Coming?" 

"Of course." Angel stepped into the shower and was joined by Wesley. His mouth found his lover’s again, before Wesley could speak. 

Wesley moaned and pressed against Angel. Shivering in delight as the water cascaded down his back. 

Breaking the kiss, Angel’s lips moved down Wesley’s neck. "Love you, Wes. Need you." His tongue gently licked the scars which were so familiar and assuring - a part of who they were. 

Wesley moaned louder. "Angel..." He arched his neck towards his lover’s mouth. "Yours. Please." Wesley ran his hands down Angel's back. Stopping when he reached the perfect globes of his lover’s ass. "Perfect, so bloody perfect." He kneed the flesh between his palms. 

"Yes." Angel rubbed himself as best he could without bracing against Wesley, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s hands and warm body. His hand lazily gripped his lover’s hip. 

Wesley started to turn in Angel's arms. He felt Angel's hand tighten on his hip, eliciting a moan from him. "Hmm?" 

"Don’t think you’ve ever been the one to call this perfect?" Angel smiled. The word ‘perfect’ still felt strange on his tongue, even after all these years of it not being tabooed in his life. All these years of having the life he’d always dreamed of, a semi-human life. 

"I was calling you perfect. Really Angel, you should be in a museum somewhere; you’re so beautiful." Wesley started to turn around to grab the lube. 

"Don’t know about that." When he saw Wesley start to frown, he quickly added a thank you to his comment. 

Wesley handed Angel the lube and turned around completely. "You’re welcome." Placing his hands against the wall Wesley spread his legs apart. 

"So gorgeous when you’re getting ready for me, Wes." Angel caught Wesley’s mouth when the man turned his head. His slick fingers snaked down his lover’s crack, pressing and massaging against his hole. 

Wesley moaned and pressed his hips back toward Angel. "Shh. Just please Angel, please take me." 

Pulling out his finger, Angel educed a whimper from his lover. Biting his tongue, he thrust inside Wesley with a groan. 

Wesley gasped and closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting Angel to move as fast as he did. Pushing backwards he moaned, clenching Angel tightly. "Jesus." 

Responding with gibberish sounds of his own, Angel drew almost all the way out of Wesley before pushing back in, loving the feeling of heat and softness that surrounded his cock. His hand gripped his lover’s length and began to stroke. 

Wesley whimpered and tipped his head back. His lover’s hand was tight on his erection. "Angel." It felt like a vise. His whole body shook from the way Angel was thrusting hard inside him. "Love you..." 

"Love you too," Angel responded with a deep groan. Between the rush of the steam from the shower and the heat from his lover’s body, he felt engulfed in warmness, a place where he’d like to stay. His thrusts slowed down as he took time to enjoy it. 

Wesley moaned as Angel slowed down. A few moments ago, he was annoyed with his lover, and didn't understand why, but now. Now he felt that feeling being replaced with nothing but happiness. "Talk to me, Angel, please. Need to hear your voice." 

"God, Wes. Feel so wonderful." Angel’s lips sought his lover’s skin to caress and taste. "My Wes." 

Wesley brought one hand down and rested it against Angel's wrist. "Yes, yours. Tell me how you feel." 

"Feel like I don’t want to leave or move. Feel like this is place I was meant to be." 

Wesley moaned. "God yes, Angel. Love you." He turned his head needing to kiss Angel. "Kiss me, please," he begged. 

Angel placed a crushing kiss against Wesley’s lips, fucking his lover’s mouth with his tongue. His hand sped up. 

Wesley whimpered and felt his balls tighten. He was completely submissive in his kissing. He didn't know how to convey this to Angel, even though part of him knew his lover would know without any words being told. 

Giving his lover room to breath, Angel smiled. "I got you, honey. Come for me." 

Wesley cried out and came, his body jerking in Angel's arms. Panting, he felt weak from the heat and was limp in Angel’s arms "Love you." 

"Love you too." Angel held his lover tightly and moved steadily in and out of him. His whole body bent on the quickly rising arousal fulfilling him. 

Wesley moaned. "God, Angel, you feel so good. Never want this to end. Want to be with you forever." 

Shaking his head, Angel made sure that what Wesley had said, he’d heard correctly. He told himself that heat of passion words didn’t mean that much, and only let it turn him on. "Wes." His body trembled and with a groan as his orgasm overtook his body. 

Wesley turned his head and kissed Angel. "I love you." 

Angel pulled out of him slowly. 

"You’re amazing." Turning in Angel's arms, Wesley kissed him again. 

Angel moaned into the kiss and picked up the soap, lathering his hands before starting to wash his lover. His hand roamed over Wesley’s body. 

Wesley sighed and closed his eyes letting Angel wash him. "I don't know what Spike’s talking about; I love your big farmer type hands." He grinned and picked up his shampoo. 

Angel gave Wesley’s bottom a playful smack, and he kissed him again, stealing the shampoo from his lover’s hands. "Let these big farmer hands take care of you." 

Wesley smiled. "That's something you’re very good at." He took the soap and started to wash Angel's cock. "Very good. I might have to hire you out as a nurse." 

"Don’t know if I’d be so kind with other people." Angel tried to ignore that his lover’s hand lingered on his length. 

"I'm sure you would be. But I would be very jealous if they got the extra special treatment." Wesley fondled Angel's balls. He was making sure to soap up every inch of his lover's cock, while the water rinsed away the suds. "Hmm, I wonder." 

"What do you wonder?" Angel had closed his eyes and stopped resisting Wesley’s stroking. 

"I was just wondering if you are completely clean. Guess I will have to check." Wesley sank to his knees and pressed kisses along his lover's skin. 

Angel groaned. "I think there are some more places that need your attention as well." 

"Really, like where?" Wesley licked up the shaft. 

"Right there," Angel answered when his lover’s tongue touched the head of his cock. His hand found Wesley’s hair as his lover took a little bit of him into his mouth. 

Wesley sucked lightly. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Angel's hips. He stopped and slowly started to let his lover’s length slid down his throat. 

Bolts of pleasure traveled down to Angel’s cock as Wesley’s warm mouth encased him completely. His lover never ceased to amaze him. "So wonderful, Wes." Placing his spare hand on the shower wall, he supported himself, knowing that his lover already made him weak in the knees. 

Wesley moaned, letting the vibrations in his throat please Angel. He bobbed his head up and down, varying the pressure on Angel's cock. 

Angel’s arousal was already intense; Wesley’s constant and intense focus on pleasing him assured that. His lover definitely knew what he was doing. "Yours. Yours, Wes." 

Holding his lover in place, Wesley gripped Angel's hips harder. He opened his eyes and looked up at Angel, locking eyes with him. Trying to convey how much he loved doing this. Loved being on his knees, giving Angel so much pleasure. 

"Love you too." Angel smiled; Wesley’s gaze was as intense as the pressure from his mouth. Angel felt his balls tighten, and with a heavy moan, he came, spilling down his lover’s throat. 

Wesley swallowed and let Angel's cock slip from his mouth. He licked his lips, moaning softly at the taste. Standing up, he smiled. 

Leaning forward, Angel kissed his lover, taking him into his arms. He only broke the kiss when he felt that the water had turned lukewarm. Frowning, he reached down to turn it off. 

Wesley chuckled. "I guess we’ve used up all the hot water." Stepping out of the shower, Wesley reached for two towels. 

"Thank you." Angel took the towel and begun to dry himself off. "Do you think Connor understood what we were asking him?" 

"Probably not. But I'm sure he won’t mind. Kids don’t understand sex until they are a little older." Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel again before toweling off. "It will be fine. Relax." 

"Just worried. I know how Connor is, and what we need to tell him before he goes to school, it feels worse than telling him that Santa’s actually a demon that eats children." Angel shook his head and reached for his hair gel. "I mean, how are we going to get him to leave his rabbit at home, much less prepare him for what someone might say to him when he’s asked about his family." 

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "Angel, let's just take it one day at a time, instead of making mountains out of molehills, alright?" He brushed his teeth and then started to shave. 

"I know." Angel plucked his toothbrush from its holder. "Some days I wonder who thought it would be a bright idea for me to have child, and then I remember how happy he makes me. And that I have you." 

Wesley smiled. "It's a wondrous thing." Pulling out the straight razor, Wesley slowly started to drag it up his neck. 

Turning on the sink, Angel spit and rinsed his toothbrush. "School shopping." He shook his head. 

"It will be fine." Wesley carefully brought the razor over the scar on his neck, hissing softly. "There was a list of things he needed so I'm sure it won’t be too hard." 

"As long as there’s a rule against buying anything imprinted with caricatures of vampires on it." Angel turned to walk out of the bathroom. "And don’t even say that Spike thought the cereal box was funny." 

Wesley shook his head and rinsed the blade. "My lips are sealed." He glanced at Angel and smiled. "Come here and let me shave you." 

"Where would you like me?" 

"Sit on the sink, but don't break it." Wesley reached into the cabinet and pulled out Angel's kit. He shook the can of shaving cream. "I find it amusing that you use an electric razor and I use an old fashion straight one." 

"Modern marvels. We old people are fascinated by them." Angel grinned from his seated position on the edge of the sink. "Plus it’s harder to shave when I don’t have a reflection, and facial hair on me..." He shivered. "I wish someone had mentioned how bad it looked. Of course, they probably lived because they didn’t." 

Wesley turned on razor. "Well I like a little stubble; you look like a sexy bad ass." Quickly he shaved Angel. Wesley hummed as he worked. 

Angel didn’t talk, not wanting to move until Wesley was done. When his lover turned the razor off, he leaned in and kissed him. 

Wesley pulled away and shook his head. "Angel." He picked up a face cloth and rinsed Angel's face. "You’re incorrigible." 

"You seem to enjoy it." Angel slid off the counter. 

"Yes, well I do like enjoying you." Wesley smiled and took his towel off, hanging it up. "Shall we get Connor?" 

"Uh huh." Angel’s eyes followed his lover’s naked body as he moved into the bedroom. 

Wesley pulled out clean clothing and turned around. Angel was staring. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Just watching you." Angel smirked and moved to his own dresser, his eyes barely leaving Wesley’s body. 

Wesley took a few steps forward moving toward Angel. "I can see that." Reaching out, he slid a hand down Angel's arm. "Like what you see?" 

"Yeah." Angel moved closer to Wesley and wrapped his arms around him. "You’re very beautiful." 

"Am I?" Wesley leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you." 

Angel went to kiss his lover again, only to jerk his head away at a loud banging at the door. "You can come in if you’re alone." 

Sauntering in the room, Spike slammed the door behind him. "So what’d the little one say?" He continued to look annoyed until he realized that both Wesley and Angel were naked. "Having fun without me, I see." 

Wesley blushed. "He’s fine with it. You just missed a shower." He stepped away from Angel and went to the bed where he left his clothing. 

"And if you want to have even more fun, we’re going school shopping today." Angel pulled on his pants and zipped them up. 

Spike shook his head. "No thanks. Is it okay if I move my stuff in here? All I need’s a drawer." He was a bit surprised when Angel moved toward him and kissed him. 

Angel smiled. "Morning to you too, Spike." 

Wesley turned to them and smiled. "Guess we can get some stuff for Spike as well." He walked toward the pair and wrapped his arms around Angel. "This might be fun." 

"Or like a field trip with the insane asylum." Spike leaned over and kissed Wesley. "Does he still complain about how much things cost? Because even when we used to nick everything, he still managed to make some comment or another." 

Wesley chuckled. "All the time. I don't understand it. He’ll buy the most expensive things because they are beautiful and match, and then complains about it." 

"Excuse me," Angel pulled a shirt from the closet, "I’m right here. I don’t even need super hearing to listen to you two." 

Wesley shook his head as Spike stuck out his tongue. "Really Angel, it's the truth." Leaning toward Spike, Wesley kissed him. "You know they say not to stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it." 

"Plan on using it a lot on you, pet." Spike pulled Wesley closer and kissed him again. Despite that Wesley had recently showered, Spike could still smell and taste Angel all over him. 

Wesley moaned and slid his hands down Spike's back, whispering in his lover’s ear, "Do you?" 

Angel stood looking at them with his arms crossed. "We’re never going to get anywhere at this rate." 

Wesley pulled away chuckling. "Sorry." He blushed and headed to the bed. 

Smiling, Angel turned toward the door and went to find Connor, who was watching cartoons with Faith in her room. He tapped on the side of the door. "Knock, knock." 

Connor and Faith looked up. She ached and eyebrow. "Connor told me an interesting story this morning." 

"And what’s that?" Angel walked toward the couch they were both seated on. 

"That Spike's moving in with you." Faith glanced back at Connor and ruffled his hair. "Is it true?" 

Angel nodded. "Yes." He felt uneasy talking to Faith about this, probably because of Wesley feelings toward her. That and Wesley’s general feelings about sharing anything about their private life. 

"Okay. Just strange, but whatever. Okay, muffin, time to go, eh?" 

"We have to go school shopping. Should be a blast." Angel watched as Connor sprinted out of the room, yelling that he was going to get his shoes. "He’s a little excited. Umm, Faith, thanks for not weirding out, especially in front of Connor." 

"Don't worry about it. I'm not just some girl. I have seen the strangest things during my tour as a slayer, you know." 

"Yeah. I’d better go find him again." Angel turned back down the hallway. The butterflies in stomach seemed to have died. He poked his head into Connor’s room and found it empty. He smiled when he heard his son yelling at him from downstairs, already have grabbed both Wesley and Spike from their bedroom. 

Wesley made sure to head to his office and grab some money from the safe. He knew Angel would want to put it on credit cards, but that wouldn't work; not when they had them maxed out. "I'll take care of everything today, Angel." 

Angel nodded. "Spike and I will take the sewers and meet you guys at the mall." 

"Don’t fancy hiding under a blanket?" Spike raised his eyebrow at Angel, who frowned at him. "Fine. We’ll smell like sewer than." 

"You know, it’s kind of strange so see a smoldering man jump from a vehicle into the shade. But if you want to ride with Wes and Connor, be my guest." 

Wesley sighed. "I'll park under the garage. It will be fine; I promise." Wesley picked up his car keys. "Let’s go." 

Angel buckled Connor into his seat. He was glad that his son was excited about school, and hoped that on the first day, Connor didn’t change his mind, considering how badly he’d reacted the first time they’d brought up school. He climbed in the back, next to Spike, and pulled a blanket over them. 

Wesley drove to the mall and made sure to park deep in the middle of the underground parking lot. "You can come out now." Wesley opened his door and helped Connor out. He was nervous about being out with both vampires and Connor, especially in the daylight. 

"God, you hog the blanket. Was almost a big pile of dust." Spike opened the back door and jumped out. 

"Me?" Angel adjusted his shirt. "You had more than your fair share. I barely had enough to cover myself." 

"Guess it takes a lot to cover up that forehead of yours." Spike closed the door behind Angel. "It’s like a bl-" He stopped when he felt Wesley glaring at both of them. 

"Come on, Connor. Ignore their behavior, they haven't had coffee yet." Wesley took Connor's hand and turned his back on his lovers, heading toward the entrance. 

Connor looked back at them and stuck out his tongue. 

Angel resisted the temptation to retaliate and stick his own tongue out at his son. He was surprised to find Spike’s hand laced in his where it hadn’t been a moment ago when Connor had turned around. 

"Watch out or the midget patrol might tattle on us." Spike tugged Angel toward the mall’s entrance where Wesley already held the door open for Connor. "Don’t want to be left behind." 

"Not like that hasn’t happened before." 

Wesley let go of the door and reached for the list of supplies and clothing items they needed to buy. He mused for a moment on the convenience of the super mall. "Right." He mumbled to himself. "We need to get Connor's stuff and get Spike a few items as well. How do you want to do this?" He didn't look up from his list as Connor ran to the self sever candy cart with gumball machines filled with anything a child could want for 25 cents. "Not until after lunch, Connor." 

"We should probably get Connor’s school things first while we have his attention or not." Angel smiled at their son who had climbed up on a mechanical horse. "Come on, Connor." 

Wesley smiled at them. Standing back, he took a mental stock of how lucky he was. He smiled as Connor jumped off and grabbed Angel's hand to tug him into a store. 

"Now let’s see, what do we need first." Angel walked with Connor toward the back to the school displays. "I’m thinking probably a backpack." 

Spike followed Wesley, a few steps behind him. He always hated malls, the garish neon lighting and display cases. It made him feel deader than he already was. He’d heard about vamps that spent their time inside them, at least the fully enclosed ones, during the day to fend off boredom. 

Connor picked up a backpack, bright red with a cartoon figure on it. It had more zippers and pockets than anyone would ever need. "Can I have this one?" 

Wesley looked at the price tag and selected a plain dark blue one. That was about 20 dollars cheaper. "How about this one?" 

Angel glanced at his lover. "Think I like the one Wes picked out; I know how you lose things and with all those pockets, that’s bound to be trouble." 

Connor sighed and put the bag down. "Fine." He gave another dramatic sigh and picked up a bright red folder. "Can I have this?" 

Spike looked from Angel to Wesley and back again, only to burst out laughing. 

Wesley turned toward Spike. "What is so funny?" 

Shaking his head, Connor mumbled something about pencils and headed down another aisle. 

"The way he plays you two." Spike placed his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing louder. "He’s very dramatic, worse than Dru on a bad day. Maybe you should put him in acting school." 

Angel shook his head, not wanting to engage in another round of shut up Spike, especially in public and with Connor. He ignored Spike and went to find his son. 

"He doesn't play us. And he’s not going to go into acting. Connor will have the very best education that money will buy," Wesley said defensively. "Now then, last night you said something about not having enough clothes. Let’s get you a few things then." 

"Don’t need anything, Wes. And if I do, I can buy or nick it myself." Spike placed his hand on Wesley’s wrist, slinking it lower to hold his hand. "Besides we wouldn’t want to miss what pack of crayons Connor chooses." 

Wesley frowned. "Spike, you need clothing, and while you are staying with us, you won't steal it." He held Spike's hand tightly. "Besides I might want to rip off a few of your t-shirts later, and we can't have you walking around half-naked all the time. So we can either do this the hard way or the easy way." 

"And what’s the hard way?" Spike raised his eyebrow, testing Wesley. 

"The hard way is I buy you the most hideous eyesore pattern I can find, and then cut up all your other clothing until you have no choice but to wear it." 

"Not much a threat after having to wear Xander Harris’ clothing." Spike smiled. "Though I thought you were going to threaten to have Angel pick out my clothing; now that would be something truly frightening." 

Angel came back with Connor; they both carried an armload of school supplies and dumped them in the cart. "I think that’s everything. And yes, we only picked out things that were on the list. We were very good." 

Connor looked up at Angel and Wesley and flashed his baby blues. "Since I was good, can we go to the toy store, just to look. Please?" 

Wesley nodded. "Yes, take your father; I'll have these ringed up with Spike's items." 

"Yippee!" Connor grabbed Angel’s hand and practically dragged him toward the door. 

Spike frowned as Wesley started to walk toward the men’s clothing section. He put his hand on the cart and pushed it. "Can’t believe I have to push the bloody trolley," he muttered. 

"Well dear, if you weren’t so priggest about picking out a new frock, then you wouldn’t have to push the trolley," Wesley mocked. He picked up a shirt and frowned, putting it down he picked up a blood red one. "I seem to recall you liking this color. What do you think?" 

Spike frowned. "It’s fine." His hand tapped on the bar. "Funny how you were looking at prices with Connor’s stuff." 

Wesley put the shirt back. "School supplies are overpriced." He pulled out another shirt, hoping Spike didn't notice that everything on this rack was on sale. "I think this one’s too big." 

Spike nodded. "Probably fit two of Angel." He watched as Wesley found the next shirt he approved of. "Now that’s better." He ran his hand down the soft blue material. 

Wesley smiled. "Glad to see that you finally approve of something." He glanced down at Spike’s jeans. "We need to get you some pants." He walked over the table of jeans and picked up a few sizes that looked about the right size. "Will you try them on?" 

"Only if you come with." Spike smirked, thinking that his shopping trip with them might not be as painful as he originally thought. "Because you’ll need to make sure that they’re appropriate." 

Wesley sighed and left the trolley next to the dressing room. The attendant gave them a number. Wesley followed Spike to the last stall. "Here." He handed the clothing over only to be tugged into the room. "Spike..." 

"Quiet, pet." Spike’s lips pressed against Wesley in a hungry kiss, hands slipping over the man’s body. 

Wesley moaned softly, letting his eyes close. He leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Spike's back and bunching up the leather jacket, until it was tugged off by the vampire. "Didn't realize you needed help undressing." 

"Always." Lifting up his arms, Spike let Wesley pull off his t-shirt. He gave a soft moan as Wesley pinched one of his nipples, deft fingers falling toward his zipper. In a few quick movements, Spike’s jeans were piled at his feet. 

Wesley pushed Spike backwards. He reached down for a pair of jeans. "Let's put these on." With a smirk, Wesley reached for Spike again. His knuckles grazed over a hipbone. "Maybe we should rethink the no clothing option." 

"Too many vulnerable parts exposed if I’m going to be earning my keep." Spike took the new jeans from Wesley and pulled them on. 

"Could always keep you chained up in bed." Wesley reached down and slipped his hand in between the material and Spike’s skin. "But I prefer it when you use your hands." His fingers brushed Spike's cock. 

Spike moaned again, biting his lip to keep quiet as his cock sprang to attention for Wesley’s hand. "Keep that up, and you’re going to buying these jeans for a whole other reason." 

Wesley stopped and pulled his hand away. "How rude of me." He picked up the shirt and nodded. "We need to get you at least one more pair of jeans and a few more tops. How many do you have already?" Wesley was mentally adding up what was already in the cart and what Spike was going to get. 

"Five tops to try on. Won’t necessarily like all of them." Spike picked the red one off the top of the pile. 

Wesley sat down on the bench. "If you like, I can call Xander and see where he shops; if his taste is more appropriate." 

Spike finished buttoning up the shirt and pulled Wesley up. "Wouldn’t be very nice." He placed a hand on Wesley’s hip and gently pushed him against the dressing room wall. Nipping Wesley’s ear, he gave a pleasing moan. "Only going to tease me, Wes," he whispered. 

Wesley moaned his whole body tingled with anticipation. "You’re the one who’s teasing." Reaching up, Wesley fingered the collar. "This is nice." 

"You started it." Stepping back, Spike peeled off the shirt and the jeans, setting them in a pile. He felt Wesley’s eyes on his naked body; his hand went to reach for his trousers, to put them back on, but thought better of it. He smirked as he noticed that Wesley hadn’t moved and went to kiss him again, hand grazing over Wesley’s cloth-clad erection. 

Wesley moaned again, thrusting his hips up toward Spike’s hand, whispering against his lover’s cool lips, "If I recall correctly, you’re the one that kissed me first." Wesley went to wrap his hands around Spike's waist. 

"Quiet, love." Spike tugged on Wesley’s belt, undoing it. 

Wesley placed his hands against the dressing room wall. "Your wish is my command." 

Spike grinned when Wesley’s gave a barely audible sigh as he took Wesley’s cock in his hand, trousers still most of the way up. Lowering to his knees, he placed a kiss on the tip and looked up at Wesley. "Would you like this?" 

Wesley looked down at Spike. "Yes. Please." He moved his hands to Spike' hair. "God, you look so sexy like this." 

Taking the head of Wesley’s cock into his mouth, Spike moved his hand along the base, slowly pumping it in rhythm with his sucks. He was glad to be alone with Wesley, and glad that during the day, the men’s dressing rooms were relatively empty, not like he gave a fuck what anyone thought, just made things easier. 

Wesley moaned softly, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing in here with Spike. "Fuck." He thrust his hips forward and tugged the curls on Spike’s head, trying to make him take more. "Please." 

Spike let Wesley’s length slip from his mouth. "Got to be silent, Wes." His hand kept moving. "Your body’s pretty good at communicating what you want." He turned his attentions back toward Wesley’s cock, taking it into his mouth. 

Wesley bit his lip to keep from talking and begging. He whimpered softly as Spike continued to tease him. When Spike reached down to fondle Wesley balls, he couldn’t keep silent. "Please Spike, please, need you." 

Moving away, Spike frowned at Wesley. "Don’t need to beg, pet. Save that for Angel, gives him the nice illusion of control." 

Wesley slid down the wall and knelt in front of Spike. "I thought you liked it when I begged?" He reached out and trailed his hands down Spike's chest, pinching the nipples lazily. 

Spike shook his head. "I’m here for you. All you have to do is tell me what you want. Though I might have a few ideas of my own once and while." 

Wesley pulled Spike into a kiss. "What I want is simple. I want you." He moved his hand lower and wrapped it around Spike's cock. "Just you." 

"Want you to fuck me, Wes." Spike leaned in for another kiss, his arms pulling Wesley’s up, off the dirty industrial carpet of the dressing room. 

"Here and now?" Wesley felt the wall against his back once more. "Are you sure?" He pressed kissed against Spike's throat. 

"Yes." Spike nodded. "Would like that very much." His hand dipped back into the front of Wesley’s opened trousers and stroked his cock again. 

Wesley muttered ‘god’ against the skin of Spike's throat. "Do we have lube?" His cock throbbed with his pulse in Spike's hand. 

"Not unless that was on the school supply list. Can use spit. Vampire, so it doesn’t matter." 

Wesley dragged his teeth up Spike's neck and sucked on his ear. "Then you better turn around." He moved out of the way and let Spike take his place. "My pretty boy." 

Spike smiled as he was sure Wesley would protest. His body’s senses stood on alert, ready to feel Wesley’s caresses and his cock. 

Wesley grabbed Spike's shoulders and turned him so he faced the wall. He ran his hands down Spike's spine then grinned. "Saliva hmm?" Wesley licked Spike's neck and then down his back, until he knelt on the floor. 

Spike groaned as he felt Wesley’s tongue run over his tailbone, warm hands carefully parting him. This wasn’t anything like the last time he’d been fucked with only spit. Angelus hadn’t been so gently, so… "God, Wes." 

Wesley teased Spike's hole with his tongue. Waiting until the vampire was almost pleading, he slid his tongue in, just the tip. His hands gripped Spike’s hips. 

Pushing back against Wesley, Spike made a poor attempt to take more of the man’s tongue inside of him, enough for Wesley to get the hint. "Jesus." His cock ached, and his hand moved down to satisfy it. 

Wesley pulled away and grabbed Spike’s arm. "Spike. You can pick what you want. Do you want to have a quick unsatisfying wank? Or do you want me to fuck you?" He stood up and pressed his erection against Spike's arse. 

Spike moaned, his mind having gone blank at Wesley’s words, at the feel of his cock so near. "Fuck me, Wes. Want you inside of me. All I’ve been thinking of since I got up this morning." 

Wesley nudged Spike's legs father apart and pushed his cock slowly inside, groaning against Spike's neck, "So tight. God, Spike." Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Spike's length. 

Biting his tongue, Spike fought the urge to cry out. He only whimpered through tongue and mouth as Wesley filled him. 

Wesley pumped Spike's erection at the same speed he moved inside him. "Not going to last long." He panted in his lover’s ear. "Want you to come before me." 

Spike’s body shook. His fingers clenched and uncurled against the wall, dragging his nails down the carpeted walls, and his cock strained in Wesley’s hand, ready for his release. Feeling Wesley’s length bump against his prostate, he bit his tongue harder and came. 

Wesley muttered soothing words against Spike’s neck and shoulders. As Spike’s body still jerked from the aftershock, Wesley sped up his thrusts. His cries muffed against his lover's skin as he spilled inside him. 

When they were both calmer, Spike brought his hand up to his mouth and wiped the bit of blood off. He groaned as Wesley pulled out. 

Wesley bent down and pulled up his pants, noticing some blood. "Did I hurt you?" He pulled Spike close and held him. 

"Fine, Wes." Spike gave him a kiss. "Probably shouldn’t try on anymore trousers though. At least not before I’ve cleaned up." His thighs were sticky with come and blood. 

Wesley frowned. "I'm sorry." He noticed Spike's thighs. "We should both clean up before anything else." Wesley reached into the pocket of his trouser and pulled out a cloth handkerchief. "Allow me." He knelt to wipe Spike's thighs. 

Spike’s hand reached down and cupped Wesley’s chin. "I told you, no more sorrys. I wanted you to fuck me, and you did. I knew the consequences and frankly, been fucked with less." 

"But not with me." Wesley looked up and smiled. "What we both do together is something that we share as equals." He stood up once he was done cleaning Spike's thighs and pulled him into a kiss. "Next time, we should plan ahead and carry some lube. I have this feeling that you like to have sex whenever and however," Wesley’s hands slid down Spike’s back, "which I'll be happy to do." His hands kneaded the globes of Spike's arse. 

"Good to know." Spike gave Wesley another kiss. "Best finish this." Hurriedly, Spike tried on the rest of the clothing and tossed what he wanted into the cart. "Ready?" He smiled at Wesley as he pulled on his t-shirt. 

"Ready." Wesley opened the changing room door and saw Angel standing there with Connor in his arms. Connor looked unhappy and Angel looked pissed. "What's the matter, love?" Wesley frowned as Connor was passed without a word to Spike. 

"We’ll talk about it later. Let’s just get the stuff and go." Angel put his hand on the end of the cart and pulled it out of the dressing room, the rest of them following him. 

Spike shifted Connor on his hips, sensing the tension between Angel and Wesley. "Why don’t we head to the car and let your daddies check out." He took the keys from Wesley’s hand and walked toward the exit to the car garage. 

Wesley unloaded the trolley at the register. Several times he tried to ask Angel what was wrong, and several times he was met with gruff silence or a sharp reply. With a heavy sigh, he decided to wait until Angel was ready to talk. Pulling out his wallet, he paid for the items. 

Loading the car, Angel slammed the backdoor shut after he was safely in the back and pulled the blanket over Spike and him. He didn’t talk to Wesley the rest of way home, despite his lover’s prying. When they arrived at the Hyperion, he unbuckled Connor and handed him to Spike. "Why don’t you and Spike read for a while?" 

Wesley nodded to Spike. Once they were gone, he turned toward Angel. "Will you tell me what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" 

"Funny thing, Wes," Angel set the bags on the floor and hung up his jacket, "when I went to give into Connor’s begging for a new toy, which I know that I do too often, all my credit cards were maxed." 

"Really?" Wesley arched his eyebrow. "The credit card company might have not received the payment I mailed. I'll call them in the morning and find out what happened." He took his jacket off and headed into his office. "Why didn't you just tell me when we were there so I could go buy the toy instead of acting like -" Wesley made a gesture with his hand. 

"Come on, Wes, I’m not that stupid. It was all of them, not just one. It’s not you against the world. Tell me what’s going on." 

"Nothing, Angel. I'm sure it was just a mistake. I'll take care of it tomorrow morning." Wesley sat down at his desk and pulled out a folder. "Is there anything else?" 

Angel shook his head. "Guess we can talk later, when you’re ready to stop lying to me. And don’t even curse my vampire senses, because I don’t need those with you." 

Wesley sighed and looked up. "Why can't you let anything go? Jesus, Angel, you’re like a fucking pitbull." He stood up and headed passed him toward the door. "I'm going to sleep in my study tonight." 

"You do that." Angel picked up a file folder off Wesley’s desk. 

Wesley turned back toward Angel. "Kindly leave my office." He had things in here that he couldn't let Angel see. 

"I own half the business. And if you won’t talk to me, then I’ll have to find out what’s going on other ways." 

"No, Angel, you don't. The business is in my name. You own nothing except maybe this hotel." Wesley walked back into the officer and put his hand on top of the folder. "Please don't do this." 

"Then let’s talk. This is our life." Angel placed his hand on Wesley’s. "Together. And part of that is sharing the bad, along with the good." 

"There is nothing to talk about. I said it's being handled." Wesley sighed and pulled his hand away. He turned around and poured himself a drink. "It just." He took a sip and licked his lips. "Things are just tighter around here lately. What with hiring Faith and Spike and Connor's schooling. Business is just not keeping up alright?" 

Angel walked over to Wesley and set his hand on his lover’s shoulder. "We can cut back on expenses. Thank you for telling me." 

Wesley nodded. He finished his drink and placed it on the table. "I'm going upstairs." He moved away from Angel and headed to the stairs. He felt a headache starting in just behind his eyes. 

"Oi." Spike lifted his arms as Wesley buzzed passed him and dumped the shopping bags on the floor, heading back toward the door. "Not staying?" 

Wesley sighed. "I’d rather not be in the same room as Angel right now." Wesley headed to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He rummaged around frowning. "Where the bloody hell is it?" He slammed the drawer shut when he couldn't find the key to his study. Cool arms wrapped around him. 

Spike kissed the back of Wesley’s neck. "What are you looking for, love?" He hated when Wesley and Angel fought, made his skin crawl. 

"Key to my study. I left it in here the other night." Wesley closed his eyes and relaxed in Spike's arms. "I was going to sleep there, but I guess that’s out of the question." 

"That bad?" Spike held Wesley closer. The creeping feeling grew larger in his stomach. 

"No. Just he was upset because he couldn't buy Connor a toy. So he made big deal about it downstairs, instead of just telling me when we were in the mall." Wesley turned in Spike's arms. "Come here." He wrapped his hand in Spike’s hair and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

Spike met Wesley’s hungry pace; he knew that Wesley was taking his frustration and his anger at Angel out on him, but that was okay. Despite Wesley’s words and promises, this all felt as temporary as it always had with Angel. 

Wesley broke the kiss and just held Spike. "I think we both should take a shower." He kissed Spike's neck. "Why don't you go, and I'll put these things away, then check on Connor?" 

"Not going to join me, love?" Spike rested his head on Wesley’s shoulder, not wanting to move. "Connor was playing with his Gameboy last I saw. Doubt he’s going anywhere until dinner time." 

Wesley smiled and moved them to the bed. "Thought you might want some time alone." He held Spike closer and kissed him softly. 

"Been alone a long time." Spike’s hand rested on the small of Wesley’s back, perfectly content to stay where he was. 

Leaning back, Wesley laid down, pulling Spike on top of him. "I know that feeling. I remember it well." He kissed Spike again, gently, while letting his fingers run through his hair. "I can't imagine how anyone wouldn't want you." 

"I can be a pain." Spike snuggled in against Wesley and closed his eyes. "Can we stay like this?" he whispered. 

"Yes," Wesley whispered back. "Why don't we get under the sheets and blankets through, might be a bit more comfortable." Running his hands down from Spike's hair, he tugged at Spike's shirt, pulling it off. He smiled and kissed Spike again as the vampire in turn started to undress him. Soon both were naked and moving under the blankets. "Much better." Holding his lover closely, Wesley closed his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Entering their room several hours later, Angel found Wesley and Spike curled up together and sleeping. He sighed and moved around the room, generally cleaning up the place. 

As he placed clean dishes in the cupboard, he wondered if he was only kidding himself about being able to handle Spike. He felt tinges of being jealous and alone again, which had been amplified by his and Wesley’s recent argument. 

Whatever Spike was to him, it wouldn’t fill that void as neatly as Wesley. Spike would stay; stay until the fat lady had sung, gone home, retired, and her greedy children took her house and shipped her off to the nursing home. Spike had lived on bread crumbs of affection, and that alone made Angel feel lonely when he was with the other vampire. 

They’d argue and fight until the end of eternity, but it didn’t make him feel the way it did when he fought with Wesley. It didn’t rip him up inside and make him want to apologize profusely; no, with Spike, it was an aspect of every day life like drinking blood. 

Wesley woke and glanced over Spike’s shoulder, frowning when he didn't see Angel in bed. He heard the clicking of dishes being put away. "Come to bed." He mumbled and moved his face back into Spike's neck and nuzzled it. 

"Not quite bedtime, Wes." Angel walked toward the bed and set his hand on Wesley’s shoulder, hand traveling up and running through his lover’s hair. 

"You’re a real git." Spike smiled, his eyes still closed. "Don’t think sleeping’s what Wes had in mind. After all, we’re all rested up." 

Wesley muttered in agreement. He was still half-asleep, but his body responded to Angel’s touch. Reaching up, he searched for Angel's hand and patted it. Rolling over, Wesley put his back against Spike, moaning as the blond vampire pressed up against him. "Angel…please." 

"Tell me what you want, Wes." Gracing his hand over Wesley’s lips, Angel moaned as his lover began to suck on his fingers. His free hand reached down and started to undo his belt buckle. "Would do anything for you." 

Wesley let the fingers slip from his mouth. "Just want you in bed with me. Want your cock inside of me. Need to feel like every inch of body inside and out is yours." He felt cool lips kiss the back of his neck. Opening his eyes, he watched Angel strip. Wesley gasped softly. 

"Like that, pet?" Spike continued to nip Wesley’s neck and alternatively stroke his erection. He’d leave for the foreplay to Angel. Chuckling, he looked up. "Don’t think that gasp was over Angel’s huge cock, which we’ve all already seen a few thousand times." 

"Trying to butter me up, Spike?" Holding up the sheet, Angel slipped inside next to his lover. His lips found Wesley’s, lovingly kissing him. 

Wesley moaned and wrapped his arms around Angel, hungrily kissing him. Whenever they fought, Wesley didn't feel better until after they had made love. Breaking the kiss, he panted, "Love you." Moving his hips, he managed to rub his cock against the hollow of Angel's hipbones and at the same time rubbed his arse against Spike's cock. 

"Love you too." Angel started to feel better; kissing and holding his lover did seem to be the cure for brooding. 

Spike gave Wesley’s neck a final, rough kiss and pulled away. Grinning as he watched Angel take advantage of the situation and roll on top of Wesley, who gave him a pouting look. "Got a good view from here, love." 

Wesley’s brought his arms up and traced Angel's chest. "So beautiful." He pinched Angel's nipples. "I miss it when I'm not touching you." 

"Me too." Lowering his head, Angel barely trailed his lips on Wesley’s neck, blowing just enough for sensation against him. He felt Wesley shiver under him. "Wonderful." He moved his hips, causing their cocks to bump together. 

Wesley gasped and wrapped his hands in Angel's hair. "God... please." He arched his neck wanting more of Angel's kisses. He tried to roll them both over, but Angel held him still. 

All Angel wanted to do was lose himself in Wesley. His hand ran over his lover’s forehead, pushing his hair back, and he moved to kiss Wesley again, capturing his bottom lip and sucking on it. 

Wesley whimpered again. He tugged on Angel's hair, wrapping his legs around the vampire’s waist. "Need you, Angel. My Angel, please, love, don’t make me wait." He kissed Angel, hungrily. Letting his teeth and tongue convey the words he held back. 

When Angel broke their kiss and looked up, Spike tossed the lube toward him, making the sheets ruffle as it landed. Spike had slicked up his own hand, which stroked his aching cock while watching Wesley and Angel. He expected Angel to say something. To tell him to wait or stop acting like a fledgling who couldn’t stop touching himself. But Angel only turned away and focused back on Wesley. 

Wesley kissed and nipped Angel’s neck, muttering against his lover’s skin, one word, "Please." He said it over and over like a chant. He twisted Angel's nipples the same time he bit Angel hard, getting a gasp from Angel. 

Sliding his hand between Wesley’s thighs, Angel’s finger teased his lover’s hole. He smiled as Wesley wriggled against him. "So gorgeous. Always ready for me." He groaned and pushed his finger in when his lover bit down on his neck. 

Wesley clenched tightly around Angel's fingers. He moaned loudly when he felt another one added. Glancing over Angel's shoulder, he grinned at Spike, who was watching them. Reaching down, Wesley kneaded Angel's arse. "Want you," he whispered hotly, his eyes locked on Spike. 

Spike watched as Wesley groaned when Angel took his fingers out and placed his lover’s legs over his shoulders. He smiled as Wesley’s eyes tightened as Angel pushed inside of him, and then relaxed as their bodies molded for each other. 

"Is he being good?" Angel groaned softly and turned to look at Spike. He knew Wesley and Spike had been watching each other since he’d been fingering his lover. "How do you think I should reward him?" 

"I think you should give him whatever he wants." Wesley moaned as Angel started to move inside him. He licked his lips and reached down to stroke his own length. "You should fuck him, hard. I think he would like that." He glanced back at Spike. "Don't you." 

"Yeah." Spike ran his hand up and down himself roughly, wanting to come, knowing that he was promised another round. 

Angel’s hand reached under Wesley’s chin and turned it back toward him. "Need you." His mouth kissed away all the beads of sweat from his lover’s forehead. "Feel so fucking amazing." 

"Yours. Always. Promise," Wesley moaned again closing his eyes as he nuzzled Angel's neck. Licking his way up to his lover’s ear, he lightly sucked on it. "Swear, yours forever." Wesley’s hand sped up on his own cock. "Please." 

Angel’s body trembled. "Mine. Always be with you." His thrusts were uneven in rhythm. 

Wesley tried to match Angel's thrusts but he was unable. Instead he concentrated on his own impending orgasm. His gasps and moans grew louder in pitch. "God, Angel, please." He arched his back; he could feel how close he was. His body shook. 

"Come for me, Wes." Angel dipped his neck down into the crook of Wesley’s neck to taste as much of his lover’s salty skin as he could. "Fuck…" 

Wesley wrapped his hands in Angel’s hair. "God...." he cried out as he came. His whole body felt on fire from Angel's tongue and teeth on his neck to his lover's cock, thrusting deep inside him. 

"My Wes." Angel’s mouth covered Wesley’s, tongue plunging into his lover’s mouth and muffling the noise of his own orgasm. He continued to kiss him through the throws of pleasure. Angel moved just enough to allow Wesley to bring his legs down. 

Wesley whimpered and suck on his lover’s tongue. After a moment, Wesley broke the kiss and grinned. "Love you." He pushed Angel off him and groaned as he felt his lover's cock fully slip from inside him. Rolling over, Wesley moved slowly toward Spike. "Come here." 

Spike wiped his sticky hand on the sheet and laid down next to Wesley. "You called?" He arched his eyebrow. 

Wesley pulled Spike close and kissed him. He moaned into his mouth as he felt Angel run hands down his back, lips kissing up his spine. "What do you want, Spike?" 

"Nothing that I don’t already have, pet." Spike ran his hand along Wesley’s arm. "Though I think Angel has other ideas." His eyes followed Angel who stood up and walked over to the trunk. 

"I believe we promised you something." Angel opened the lid and stood there pondering for a moment. 

Wesley smiled and kissed Spike, moaning softly into his mouth. "If you want to stop just tell me. Equals remember that." He kissed down Spike's neck. 

"Sometimes stop means more." Spike closed his eyes. "Angel knows." 

"Thought we were restructuring this. Sure you don’t want to pick a new word." Angel lifted several of their books off the nightstand and placed some of the toys he’d chosen on it. 

Shaking his head, Spike groaned into Wesley’s bites, grabbing his arse. "The soul having’s made you go soft. Doubt I’ll even need a safe word." 

"Think it’s had the same effect on you." Picking his belt off the floor, Angel snapped it together, feeling the pliability of the leather. He sat it on the bed. "After all, you aren’t going to get what you want if you don’t piss me off." 

Wesley moved lower on Spike, licking and biting his nipples. "Is that true?" He grinned when hear Spike groan a ‘yes.’ "Well then..." He moved off Spike and whispered in his ear, "Piss him off." 

"I can hear that." Angel pulled one of the dining room chairs near the bed and sat down. He picked up a small whip and smacked it against the nightstand, testing out the feel and handle as usually Wesley used them on him. 

"You know, Wes, we really need to do something about his hair. Sticks up kind of funny." Spike smirked and grabbed the lube, pouring some on his hands. He reached over as if to smear it in Angel’s hair, only to miss when he was pushed away. Strong arms swung him around, hands trailing lube from Angel’s chest to the bed, bottom aimed in the air at Angel. 

Smiling, Angel knew that he hadn’t forgotten how far to place a chair from the bed. "Spread them and position yourself." 

Spike kept his legs tightly together, smiling at Wesley the whole time. He gave a slight groan when Angel’s hand came down. 

"What did I tell you? Must I do everything myself." Reaching out, Angel gripped one of Spike’s thighs with his hand, hard enough to leave a bruise, in an attempt to part the other vampire’s legs. 

Wesley stood up and chuckled at them. "Please continue." He headed toward the kitchen and brought back a drink. He positioned himself so he could watch Spike and Angel without too much fuss. 

When Angel had positioned Spike’s legs to his pleasing, his hand ran over Spike’s ass. "Far too pale." He brought his hand down again, letting color come up to the surface. 

Spike groaned, slightly rubbing his cock against the side of the mattress. "Surprised there’s any color considered you hit like a little girl." He grinned when Angel’s hand came down harder, actually shaking the bed. 

Lifting the whip, Angel brought it down in, going from one of Spike’s cheeks and to the other and back. The flush of blood wasn’t going away anytime. "Cat got your tongue, Spike?" 

Spike bit his tongue determined not to give Angel the slightest moan or word of pleasure. He flinched as Angel sped up his pace. Shifting, he rubbed his cock harder against the bed. 

Dropping the whip, Angel pulled Spike to his lap. "No cheating." He glanced at the clock, holding onto Spike. "Get the cock ring off the nightstand." 

Moving the moment Angel let him, Spike grabbed it off the nightstand and brought it back for Angel. He scowled as Angel put it on him. 

"Now get dressed. It’s passed Connor’s dinner time, and he needs to go to bed at a decent hour considering school starts tomorrow." Angel nodded in approval when Spike grabbed a nice pair of slacks that Wesley had bought him. 

Wesley frowned and got up. "Angel, that's not very nice. We should clean up first before making Connor dinner, unless you had something already made?" 

"You can pick up the bedroom, and I’ll make dinner." Angel walked toward the bathroom to clean up before starting dinner. 

"It’s okay, Wes." Spike pulled on his shirt, trying not to think about ring. He could get through dinner just fine. "I’ll have to tell you a story sometime." 

Wesley moved toward Spike and kissed him. "As long as you’re ok." Pulling away, he bent over to pick up the toys Angel left behind. 

"Have you ever put one on him?" Spike started to make the bed, figuring that though normally, it was always a mess that Wesley would be happy. There was no doubt in his mind that Wesley was the type of person who had been trained to make his bed every morning, but since living with Angel found it impossible when his lover would sleep in the middle of the day. 

Wesley shrugged. "Honestly, I can't remember. I think at one time I did." He finished putting away the toys and turned to help Spike with the bed. "Thank you for helping me." 

"No problem, pet. Live here, don’t I?" Spike turned the top part over the pillows on the bed. "Besides the iron chef won’t want me in his kitchen." 

Wesley smiled and stood up. "That you do. Why don't you bring in some of your stuff in here?" Moving around the bed, Wesley picked up his clothing and tossed them into a hamper. 

"Can do it later." Spike turned away from Wesley, frowning and picked up a book. He settled between the pillows, trying to make himself comfortable. 

Angel came out of the bathroom and headed to the closet, selecting his outfit, making a mental note to himself to be sure to pick up any discarded clothing. 

Wesley smiled at Spike. "Could always take a shower with me?" He picked up Angel's clothing and placed it in the hamper. Moving past Angel, Wesley reached for a pair of old jeans and sweater. 

"Don’t think leather and shower go together. I’ll take one later." Spike continued to look down at the book.


	18. Chapter 18

After dinner, Wesley and Angel put Connor to bed. In truth he was more nervous than his son was. Angel set the alarm. Spike was on the bed again reading. Moving over to him, Wesley bent down to kiss him. "You’ve been quiet." 

"You try wearing a cock ring through dinner when you have to behave." Spike closed the book and turned toward Angel. "Are you going to take this bloody thing off? Or am I going to have to get Wes to do it." 

Angel unbuttoned his own shirt, discarding it in the hamper as Connor had spilled some catsup down the front of it. "Strip." 

Wesley frowned and moved away from Spike. Spike wasn't acting his normal self, and Wesley wondered if it was something more then the cock ring. Walking over to the balcony, Wesley opened the doors and leaned against the rail, ignoring the vampires inside. 

Looking from Wesley to Spike, Angel shook his head. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes." Spike handed the lubricant to Angel, who he knew probably had some elaborate plan of teasing him for hours on end, but had abandoned it for more conventional methods of getting the job done. He gasped as Angel used his speed to turn him over and stretch him with a finger. "Angel." His hand moved down to grasp his cock, only to feel the grip of Angel on his wrist, pushing his hand back down on the bed. 

Bent over Spike, Angel kissed his upper shoulders and neck. "Kiss me." He couldn’t help with smile as Spike turned his head and their lips met. 

Tasting the mint toothpaste in Angel’s mouth, Spike sucked on his tongue. He let go when Angel removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock. 

Angel started to move inside of Spike, groaning as the other vampire adjusted around him. "God…" His hand reached around and unhooked the cock ring. "You can come any time you’d like." Thrusting rhythmically, he matched his pace with that of his hand. 

Spike closed his eyes, making incoherent noises every time Angel filled him completely - the warm feeling building in his body at Angel’s continuous movement, hand on him. He felt his balls tightening to his body as Angel’s blunt teeth broke the skin, licking blood up. 

Angel’s tongue pressed into the wound as he felt Spike spill over into his hand. "Good boy." His thrusts grew more rapid as Spike’s blood tinged his lips. He moved into his own silent orgasm and slipped out of Spike as soon as it was done. 

"Ruined the evening, didn’t I?" Spike closed his eyes when Angel’s hand touched his cheek. 

Angel leaned forward and kissed Spike’s forehead. "No. I think it’s school jitters." 

"Reality is that alarm clock." Spike pointed to the dot signaling that the alarm was set. 

Opening his drawer, Angel pulled out two pairs of pj bottoms and handed one to Spike. "You could say that." Sipping them on, he walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Wesley’s waist. 

"Just getting fresh air." Wesley leaned back into Angel's arms. "Shouldn't you be playing with Spike?" 

"We’re done for the night." Angel kissed the side of Wesley’s neck. "Besides, I think Spike likes having a cheering section; it makes it less likely that we’ll get lazy." 

Wesley sighed softly and moved out of Angel's arms. "Guess it's time for bed." He made no other comment and walked back into the bedroom. Glancing at the bed, he saw Spike reading again. He frowned and turned away to change into his own pajamas. 

Shutting the doors, Angel figured that he’d let them be. Let them smooth over whatever was going on between them as long as they didn’t bring him into the conversation. And then he could finally finish the debate over which one was more stubborn and more private about his feelings. 

Wesley headed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Slipping between the sheets, he glanced over at Spike. "Did you have fun with Angel?" 

"Yeah." Spike set the book down in his lap, still open to the page he was on. "He always makes sure you’re pleased in the end. Berk might drag it out all night, but he’ll get you there." 

Wesley nodded. "Listen, something has been bothering me all through dinner; I just wanted to know if there’s a reason you been giving me the cold shoulder?" 

"Thought that was Angel’s job to drag confessions out of his lovers." Spike shook his head. He slipped up already. Already thinking of Angel and Wesley in the permanent sense. Silently, he cursed himself. 

"I'm not; I..." Wesley sighed. _This is going all wrong._ "I just wanted to know if you are mad at me, and if you are, tell me what I did wrong." 

"Not mad at you, Wes. Just…" Spike looked away. 

Wesley moved closer to Spike. "Just what?" He whispered. 

"Just... Fuck. I don’t want to talk about this." Spike felt like squirming, like something was crawling on him. Like when he’d gone to get his soul. But the feeling was only that - a feeling. 

Wesley pulled away. "I just wanted to know what I did wrong. I understand if you don’t wish to talk." Grabbing his robe, Wesley stood up and slipped it on. "I don't think I can sleep; I'll bring your stuff in here, if that’s alright with you?" 

"Not you, Wes. It’s me." Spike turned toward Wesley. "That’d be fine. But I can do it later." 

"Let's do it now. While we have the time." Wesley brushed off Spike’s comment and headed toward the door. 

Spike gave a puzzled look to Wesley. He turned when he heard the door click open, and Angel walked into the room. "Going to collect my things." 

"Need help?" Angel reached for a mug and then moved to the fridge. He noticed that Spike didn’t move from the spot where he sat on their bed. 

Wesley carried Spike’s clothes in and placed them on top of the dresser. "I'll bring in your CDs and books in a moment." Pulling out a drawer, he neatly folded the clothing and put it away. 

On the second trip, Wesley came back with several plastic bags. "I think I got everything." He started to unload the bags. "I figured we could put the alcohol in the cabinet where we keep ours. Unless you don't want to share?" He stacked the CDs and placed them on his desk, next to the discman. "The porn will have to be locked up. Don't want Connor to see it." 

Angel picked up the bottles and took them to the cabinet before Spike could answer. He wanted to stay out of whatever they were going through. They needed to become adjusted to each other. 

"That all?" Spike sipped the mug of blood that Angel had brought him. 

"Everything I could find. Minus the bed and chair. Of course, you don't need those." Wesley glanced at Spike's face. "Unless you’re rethinking this. You want to stay here with us, don't you?" Wesley felt his stomach twist in fear. It would explain why Spike didn't want to buy clothing or bring his stuff in here. _I'm smothering him. No wonder why he didn't want to take a shower with me or kiss me. He wants his space._

"Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be. Do you want me to be here?" Standing up, Spike walked to the bag with his pornography in it and riffled through it. He knew Wesley was freaking and expected at any moment for Angel to intervene. 

"Yes. I just… Never mind. Put the rest of your things where you want them." Wesley turned his back on Spike and took deep breaths trying to calm down. 

Angel lost his patience with them. He pulled Wesley into his arms, rubbing his lover’s back. "Keep breathing, honey. It’s going to be okay. There’s no need to panic." After giving Wesley a kiss on his cheek, he looked over to Spike. "What are you looking for?" 

"A black notebook. About yay big." Spike held his hands in a height measurement. "And don’t you say a bloody word, Angel." 

Wesley turned and wrapped his arms around Angel. "Last bag on the bottom." He closed his eyes and wished for the first time that his lover had a heartbeat. 

Opening the bag, Spike pulled the notebook out and tucked in inside the drawer with his clothing. "Going to give the room one last sweep." He walked out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind him. 

Angel continued to hold Wesley. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley glanced up. "Our son’s going to go to school. He’s growing up so fast." 

"I know." Angel smiled. "I can’t believe it either. Can’t we take it back and keep him here?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Don't think the state will allow us." He pulled away and slipped into bed. "Why is none of this easy?" 

"I don’t know. Life’s supposed to be beautiful." Angel climbed in next to him and held him again. "But try as I might, it’s not all the time. But I suppose that if it was, we wouldn’t appreciate the joy and happiness. Like when Connor was born, but our anniversary plans were ruined." 

Wesley kissed Angel's neck. "Seems like yesterday. I can't believe how long it's been." He looked at Angel and frowned. "You still look the same. Doesn’t help with marking the passage of time." 

"I think I’ve put on a little around the waist." Angel ran his hand down Wesley’s back. "And you’re still the most beautiful man I’ve met." 

"Liar." Wesley kissed him softly. "But I love you regardless." He took Angel's free hand and kissed it before placing it over the bite marks on his neck. "Yours." 

"Mine." Angel kissed him again. "You have me. You always have and always will." 

Wesley smiled and laid back down, snuggling close against his lover. "You haven't seen the key to my study have you?" 

"Nope. But I’d ask Connor. He was building another city to run his trucks in here over a few days ago." 

Wesley nodded and kissed Angel's neck. "What did he want at the toy store?" He slid his hand down Angel's side, letting his fingers draw geometric patterns. 

"You mean what didn’t he want." Angel chuckled. "There were new Spiderman action figures. He kept going on and on about how cool Spiderman was, ever since Gunn loaned him those DVDs. And here I thought having two fathers, a Spike, and some adopted relatives that battle evil would be enough for him." 

Wesley grinned. "Well we don't wear mask and run around in tights. Plus not all of us have super powers." He gave Angel another kiss and frowned again. "Speaking of Spike, hasn't he been gone a long time?" 

"I think the tights would be too suggestive." Angel paused. "I suppose we should find him." Climbing out of bed, he offered his hand to Wesley. 

Wesley took it and stood up. "I think I said something to upset him earlier." Wesley pulled on his robe and slippers. He headed toward the door with Angel beside him. 

They peeked in Connor’s room before looking anywhere else, only to find their son curled up with his stuffed rabbit sound asleep. "Let’s look in his old room," Angel suggested. "That’s where he said he was going to be, right?" When Angel opened the door, they found Spike sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard and body curled up. 

Spike looked up and then back down. Ashamed that they’d found him like this. 

Wesley moved into Spike's room. "Baby? What's the matter?" He glanced back at Angel, unsure how to handle Spike when he was like this. 

Angel stepped in front of Wesley and sat the bed, scooting toward Spike. Wrapping his arms around Spike, he held him closely, feeling him tremble and shake. His hand ran through Spike’s hair. 

"It’s real, isn’t it?" Spike whispered through his tears. 

"Yes." This wasn’t the first time Angel had seen Spike break down, and he was glad for the lack of drunkenness and empty beer bottles. _Suppose we had all his liquor._

"I get to stay?" 

"Yes, but only if you want to." Wesley glanced at Angel to see if it was alright if he joined them. "We want you to stay." 

"Missed you," Spike whispered. "Please don’t ever leave me again. Dru and I would’ve kept you around, you know?" He closed his eyes as Angel wiped the tears. 

Angel held his hand for Wesley to join them. "I know. I was scared." 

Wesley wasn't sure. It seemed like a private moment. Something he didn't want to intrude upon. He shook his head and stepped away from the bed. 

"Soul’s are scary things. Wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t have one." Spike snuggled closer to Angel. 

Kissing Spike’s forehead, Angel gave a slight smile. "Yes, you would. You’d just be drinking, swearing, breaking, and killing things. Remember the first time the girls left?" 

"How could I forget? But you were there, taking care of me. Was so afraid of you." Lowering his voice again, he whispered, knowing that Wesley wouldn’t be able to hear him, "Promise never to leave? Please, da, don’t let me be alone? Can’t bear it with the soul." 

Angel knew Spike was truly melting down when most of his fake Cockney accent disappeared, along with the false bravado, and the ‘da’ thrown in for good measure. It was a custom Drusilla had created, calling them by familiar names or their real names when promising serious things. And Angelus had insisted on being addressed as an Irishman would, despite the heritage of his vampire offspring. Though Drusilla never played by even her own rules. "I promise, William," Angel answered his voice equally low. He gave Spike a soft kiss. "Now tell Wes whatever it is you need to hear from him." 

Spike glanced over at Wesley. "Need you too, love." 

Wesley moved toward the bed. Gingerly he sat on the side. "I'm here." He took Spike's hand and kissed it, knowing that he did the right thing by bringing Spike into their home and into their bed. Spike needed Angel just as much as Angel needed Spike; though the two wouldn't ever admit it. Spike pulled Wesley closer. "We could go back to our bed. I'm sure it's more comfortable." Wesley snuggled against Spike’s chest; his arms encircled both his lovers. 

"Let’s go home." Angel broke away from their embrace and took each of their hands in one of his own. 

Once they were back in their room, Wesley gave up his spot in the bed to Spike. He wrapped his arms around the blond vampire and kissed him gently, while Angel laid down on the other side of Spike. "Much better?" 

Nodding, Spike snuggled up to Wesley and closed his eyes when he felt Angel’s arms around him.


	19. Chapter 19

It was after breakfast, and Wesley had made and packed Connor's lunch already. Spike was taking pictures of Connor, since Angel couldn't figure out how to work the digital camera. "Ready?" 

Connor hugged Angel. "Bye, dad." 

Angel held his son, wishing that he didn’t have to send him off and trying not to start tearing up again. Wesley had been right the night before about Connor growing up, and now it was starting to become reality. "Are you sure you don’t want me to ride in the back when Wes drops you off at school?" 

"Yes." Connor tried to pull away from Angel. "Dad, I'm going to be late." 

Wesley smiled. "Angel, we’ll be fine; trust me." 

"Really, Angel," Spike put the camera down for a moment, "Connor’ll only be gone for barely half the day." 

"Have a good first day." Angel kissed his son’s forehead and let him go. "And you can tell me all about it when you come home." 

"See you, Connor." Spike waved as Connor took Wesley’s hand and started walking toward the door. He looked over at Angel who had started crying again and rolled his eyes. "Don’t worry, Wes, I’ll make sure your wife successfully cuts his apron strings." 

Wesley shook his head. "I’ll be back in an hour. Both of you behave."


	20. Chapter 20

Wesley came back after dropping Connor off. He cried on the way home. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. It seemed like only yesterday Connor was a baby in his arms. Once upstairs, he saw both Angel and Spike sleeping. He gave a half-smile and headed into the bathroom. 

Yawning, Angel rolled away from Spike without disturbing him. He’d heard Wesley come back. After pulling on a pair of pj bottoms, he knocked lightly on the frame of the open bathroom door to call Wesley’s attention. "How’d it go?" 

"Hmm. Fine." Wesley leaned closer to the mirror and turned his head to the side. "Connor was so excited, and he seemed to like his teacher." 

"That’s good. This morning was so surreal. I can’t believe our son’s really in school. I mean, I knew this day was coming, and I’m excited to see him grown up and change. But today, I didn’t want him to leave." Angel watched Wesley for a moment. "What are you doing?" 

"Is this a gray hair?" Wesley pointed to a strand. He frowned when Angel didn't move closer. "It helps if you come closer to actually look." 

Angel shirked back for a moment and then stepped closer to his lover. It was indeed a gray hair, but the tone of Wesley’s voice made him unsure of whether or not he should answer truthfully. "Ummm…it’s kind of hard to tell in florescent lighting." 

Wesley frowned and glanced back at the mirror. "What about this one?" He pointed to another gray hair. 

"Maybe. It’s kind of brownish gray like dark sandstone." Angel scrunched his face. 

Wesley glanced at Angel and frowned. "It is a gray hair." He turned back to the mirror and touched his face. "This is why you don't want me to go out fighting demons with you. You think I'm getting old." 

"Wes, no." Angel moved behind him and held him. "The reason I don’t want you to come is because I don’t want you to get hurt. Because we shouldn’t put both of us at risk when Connor’s still a child." He kissed his lover’s neck before continuing. "Last time when you were hurt, I was so scared when I took you to the emergency room. And I know that was different than our cases. You know how people aren’t hungry when their worried? Well, I was covered in your blood, and for possibly the first time in my very long life, I didn’t sense blood as food." 

Wesley turned in Angel's arms. "Oh, love." He wrapped his around Angel's waist and kissed him. "That has to be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me." 

Angel smiled. "I love you." He kissed Wesley again; his body relaxed into the familiarity of being in his lover’s arms and caressing his lips. 

Wesley moaned and kissed Angel again. "I love you too. I know that you worry; and I hate it." He touched Angel's cheek and smiled. "You’re amazing; I love you more and more each day." 

"Feeling’s mutual." Angel held Wesley closer to him. "Why don’t I make lunch today? For you and Connor when he gets home." 

"That sounds nice." Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "What did you do with Spike after I left?" 

"Adequately punished him for his comments." Angel shook his head. "No, actually, he distracted me from crying with the promise of sleep. I didn’t sleep very well last night." 

Wesley kissed Angel again. "Then why don't I take you back to bed, and we can get some more rest. Hmm?" He pulled out of Angel's arms and led him back to the bedroom. 

"You didn’t sleep very well, did you?" Angel climbed in and waited for Wesley to strip his day clothes off. He chuckled softly when Spike rolled over and snuggled up him, still sound asleep. 

Wesley smiled and slipped into bed. "Not really. Close your eyes, love." He snuggled against Angel. 

"Your wish is my command." Closing his eyes, Angel wrapped his arm around Wesley, and his other around Spike. 

Wesley waited until he was sure that Angel was asleep. He slowly tried to step out of the bed, without waking either of his lovers. 

"Not going to stay, pet?" Spike sat up and watched Wesley uncurl himself from Angel’s arm. "Need any help? I can answer phones or something." 

"That sounds good. Just don't wake Angel." Wesley quickly dressed. Outside he grabbed Spike's arm. "Is this a gray hair?" 

Spike snorted. "Sorry, love, but I don’t answer any questions in the ‘does this make my arse look big’ range." He kissed Wesley’s cheek, holding his hand. 

Wesley pulled Spike closer and ran a hand down his back. "Please?" He nuzzled Spike’s neck and placed little kisses against the skin. 

"Not going to convince me that way." Breaking their embrace, Spike started to walk downstairs, seeing Fred and Gunn sitting in the lobby, thick books spread out in front of them. 

Wesley frowned. "What's going on gang?" He walked toward them and picked up one of the books. 

"We ran into a pack of slimy ass demons today when we were leaving the wedding planner’s. Nasty smelling things. Thankfully, my truck wasn’t far, and Fred and I managed to take them out." Gunn picked up a piece of paper with a symbol drawn on it. "We managed to track their layer and found this design on the floor. Want to make sure that they weren’t raising something." 

Wesley took the paper. "I'll go check upstairs in my study." He glanced at Fred. "Fred, can I ask you something? Is this a gray hair?" He pointed to the strand near his temple. 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Go get your bloody book, Wes." 

Fred chuckled at Wesley's retreating back. "You’re up early Spike." She glanced at the book Gunn was looking at. "Honey, that’s upside down." 

"Then hand me one’s that in English." Gunn sat the book down next to him on the couch. 

"Figured Wes needed some help." Sitting on the edge of the couch, Spike peered down at the book. "At least it’s in Italian, and not some dead demon language." He picked the book up and started to read it. 

Gunn shook his head. "Think I’m going to go on a snack run since Spike just proved that he’s more useful at research than I am. How do doughnuts sound?"


	21. Chapter 21

Angel rolled over, frowning when he found the bed and the room empty. He looked at the clock; it was almost time for Wesley to pick up Connor at school. Rolling out of bed, he took a quick shower, and then went to find them. Everyone but Wesley was downstairs, surrounded by books. He turned back up the stairs, toward Wesley’s study. When his knock wasn’t answered, he opened the door, figuring that Wesley was lost in a book or two. 

Wesley had a pen stuck into his mouth as he glanced down at one book then other. He pulled the pen out and wrote something on a piece of paper. "Fuck." He glanced up and saw Angel standing in the door. "Angel?" He glanced around at the now almost empty shelves. He didn't want Angel to see that he was selling off the books to raise the money for Connor's school. 

"Umm…Wes… It’s time to pick up Connor from school. What happened to all your books?" Angel looked around at the nearly empty shelves. 

"Um." Wesley stood up. "I'll go get Connor. Don't want to be late picking him up at the first day and all." He placed a hand on Angel's arms and tried to move him back into the hallway. 

"Do we have to do things this way?" Angel stood his ground, knowing that Wesley couldn’t push passed him. 

"What way? Angel, I'm just trying to go pick up our son." Wesley tried to move him again. "I need to close the door, can you move please?" 

"I’m not talking about Connor, and you know that." Angel relinquished his position, letting Wesley shut and lock the door. 

Wesley sighed. "I sold some of the books to pay for Conner’s school." He walked into the bedroom and grabbed his jacket. "Can we have this fight after we put Connor to bed?" 

"I don’t want to fight. That’s my point." Angel felt defeated. No matter how hard he tried, Wesley still acted like he alone needed to shoulder every burden. "Go pick up our son." 

Wesley headed downstairs without another word. He brushed past Spike and the others. "Tell Angel, I'll be back in a few hours. I have an errand to run after picking up Connor." 

It was well after lunch time when Wesley returned. Connor ran in and launched himself at Gunn. "Look, it's Spiderman." He held up the action figure that Wesley just bought him. 

Gunn smiled. "I had ones of those when I was your age." 

Wesley sighed. "Why don't you play with Gunn? I'll go upstairs to see if your father’s awake." 

Connor nodded and handed Gunn another action figure. "You can be the villain." 

Wesley headed up the stairs not looking forward to the confrontation. He opened the door and took off his jacket. "Sorry, I'm late." 

"Don’t worry about it. I just postponed starting lunch." After pouring the alfredo sauce into the pasta, Angel looked up from the stove. 

"Angel, we already ate. Connor was hungry, so we stopped at the mall." He walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. "Connor’s downstairs. He can't wait to tell you about his first day." 

"Oh." Angel stopped stirring. "I guess you can reheat it for dinner." 

"Angel..." Wesley kissed that back of his neck. "If you stop stirring, it will burn." 

"It’s done." Angel lifted the pot and set it on a cool on the back burner, turning off the stove. 

"Darling?" Wesley slipped his hands down lower and traced the belt buckle. "You didn't kiss me yet." He held his breath. If Angel kissed him, then everything was alright. If he didn't, then Wesley knew that they were going to have one hell of a fight. 

Turning around, Angel gave Wesley a kiss. "Now, can we talk? Because I’ve been thinking about a few things." 

Wesley frowned. "Sure let’s talk." The words felt like a sledgehammer hitting his stomach. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Your rapidly disappearing books. You told me that our financial situation wasn’t something I needed to worry about. But, Wes, when you start selling off your books, then I worry. I know how much you love them." 

Wesley stepped away from Angel and sat at the kitchen table. "The business is doing fine. Connor's school’s a little more then I expected. What with all the vacations and trips to see his grandmother in England that we take. He grows out of his clothing the second we buy them. You spend so much money giving him and me everything we could ever want. What else was I supposed to do, Angel?" 

"Keep me informed to start with." Angel pulled out the chair next to Wesley and sat down. "We can cut back, but that includes informing me. For instance, I can get blood for Spike and I. I know a butcher who will give it to me for free. Sure it’s pig and cow, not sea otter and ostrich, but really, we’ll survive." 

Wesley frowned. "You give us, Connor and myself, so much more than you give yourself. You should at least eat something more bearable then pig or cow." Wesley sighed. "I'll keep you informed; I promise." 

"Wes," Angel reached up and touched his lover’s face, "I already have what I need to live. The type of blood in my drink doesn’t matter. And I think Spike would agree." His fingers spread over his lover’s cheekbone. 

Wesley turned his head and kissed Angel’s palm. "Love you." Standing up, he moved toward his lover and straddled him. "You’re too good to me." 

"Love you too." Angel gave him a quick kiss. "Don’t ever say you don’t deserve this." 

Wesley kissed him again. "You need to go see your son; he can't wait to tell you about his day." Standing up, he went to wrap up the lunch to reheat later. 

"I’m sure he’s busy telling Spike and the others." Angel started to wash the dishes that he’d used. "Besides," he rinsed the soap from his hands and pulled Wesley close, "I missed you this morning when I woke up. You know how I don’t like sleeping alone." 

"I had work to do." Wesley kissed him gently. "Spike wanted to help. Maybe I should buy you a blow up doll. That way you never have to wake up alone." 

"I’d probably just pop it." Angel’s hand reached behind Wesley and groped his ass. "And maybe I’ll just have to spank you for that comment." 

Wesley groaned. "Yes, I think you might have to." He licked Angel's neck and nipped it gently. "Could always get you one of the realistic dolls. They’re not made of air." 

Groaning, Angel backed them up. Turning Wesley away from him, he gently pushed him down toward the table. "Forearms on the table, honey." 

Wesley placed his arms on the table. "Are you going to spank me?" He wiggled his arse in the air. 

"Yes." Angel leaned over his lover, pressing his hardening cock against Wesley’s ass. "Then I’m going to fuck you," he whispered, before standing up and undoing Wesley’s pants. He pushed them, along with his boxers, down, pooling them around his lover’s feet. 

Wesley moaned, "God, Angel." He closed his eyes. "I love it when you talk like this. Take charge like this." 

Angel’s hand ran across Wesley’s bottom. "So beautiful. And all mine." He gave his lover’s left cheek a soft slap. 

Wesley jerked slightly. "Yes, Angel." He started to turn around. "Kiss me," he commanded. 

Lifting up his hand, Angel spanked Wesley harder. He smiled, his thumb nail running over the slight flush. "So demanding." 

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Wesley moaned and tried to move closer to Angel's hand. "Love it when you spank me." 

Grinning, Angel kept up his rhythm, making each one just a little harder. "Fucking gorgeous. Can’t wait to be inside of you. Do you want that, Wes? Me pushing inside of you, hand on your cock, stroking and touching you. Making you come so hard that you forget that anything exists outside the room, beyond me and you. You screaming my name." 

Wesley moaned louder and louder with each slap. "Yes, Angel. Pleases, need you." He started to turn to get up only to have Angel stop spanking him and press him gently back on the table. "Angel, please." 

"Stay," Angel growled. He hurried over to the nightstand, grabbing the lubricant. His cock ached, pressing tightly between his pelvis and the fabric of his slacks. 

Wesley shivered in delight at Angel's growl. He stayed where he was, only moving his hand to stroke his own length lightly. 

With his free hand, Angel grabbed his lover’s wrist. "Didn’t I say, I’d take care of that." He only let go after the tension in Wesley’s arm slackened. After the snap of the bottle closing, lubed fingers pushed inside of Wesley. 

Crying out softly, Wesley clenched tight around his lover’s fingers. "Angel..." he moaned loudly. "You always take care of me. Just wanted to show you how much you please me." Looking over his shoulder, he gave his lover the best submissive look he could manage. 

"I know." Angel tugged at his belt, hoping that he could undo his pants one handed. He added another finger. "Tell me when you’re ready." 

"God, always ready for you. Always, Angel." Wesley pushed his hips back. Moaning as Angel stretched him. "Please, love. Need you." He groaned as Angel replaced his finger with his cock. "Yes," he hissed in pleasure. 

"So warm and tight, Wes. Love you." Angel pushed in the rest of the way, hand coming around to stroke Wesley. 

"God, Angel; love you too." Wesley moaned and started to move, even though his lover kept still. He glanced over his shoulder again. "Thought you promised to fuck me?" 

"I will." Leaning forward, Angel captured Wesley’s lips. "Just need to calm down for a second." 

Wesley chuckled against Angel's lips. "I drive you that crazy, hmm?" He nipped at Angel's bottom lip. "Don't worry if you come, I know you’ll be willing to let me have my way with you." 

"You have no idea what you do to me." Angel started to thrust. "God, Wes." 

Wesley moaned softly. "I think I do." He matched his lover's thrusts, his hands clawing over the table. "God, Angel." He pushed off the table, twisting part way around to kiss his lover hard and needy. 

With a loud groan, Angel came. "Wes." He groaned again as his cock fell out of Wesley who turned around in his arms. "Yours." 

Wesley kissed Angel hard and demanding, slowly moving his lips down his lover’s neck. "I want you. Please, Angel, let me take you." He placed his hands on his lover’s hips. 

"Wes." Angel kissed his lover again as they both pushed his pants down the rest of the way. He moaned as Wesley’s hand reached under his shirt and ran over his stomach. 

"Can I have you, Angel. Please?" Wesley sucked and nipped the flesh under Angel's jaw line. "Please..." Letting his hands scratch his lover’s stomach, they moved upwards to pinch at Angel's nipples. 

"Yours, Wes. You know that." Angel placed a hand on his lover’s lips. "Yours to do with as you please. You don’t have to ask." 

Wesley groaned against Angel's fingers. "Turn around and lay on the table." His lover moved without a second thought. Wesley kissed Angel loving and picked up the lube, opening it. 

"Want you, Wes. Love you." Angel exhaled noisily as Wesley pressed a finger inside of him. 

"Love you too." Wesley added another finger, not wanting to drag this out. "Tell me when you are ready; I don't want to hurt you." It has been too long since he took Angel like this. Wesley made a mental note not to wait as long for the next time. 

Pushing his hips against Wesley, Angel fucked his fingers. "Need you. Not going to hurt me. Want you inside of me." He closed his eyes when he felt Wesley’s fingers slip from him. 

"God…" Wesley moaned as he pushed inside of Angel. His hands curled on his lovers hips. "So good." Closing his eyes in pleasure, he slowly pulled out only to thrust back into his lover harder. That was when there was a knock on the door, making Wesley groan for an entirely different reason. 

"Maybe he’ll stop if we don’t say anything. God, he has the worst timing." Angel wished Spike was the other side of that door and would’ve pulled Connor away. 

Wesley shook his head. "If it's Connor, he’s as stubborn as you." He pulled out. "Later, I guess. Why don't you take him downstairs, and I’ll clean up and tidy up the place?" Wesley was still hard but slowly softening. 

Shaking his head, Angel turned around and picked his pants off the floor. "Hold on, Connor," he shouted toward the door. He leaned in and kissed his lover. "We’ll definitely have to do this later. I’ll make it up to you." 

"You will." Wesley pulled up his pants and headed toward the bathroom, bent on taking a very cold shower. 

Once Wesley closed the bathroom door, Angel checked his zipper and threw the lube in a drawer before letting Connor in. "Hey, Connor. So how was school?" He smiled despite being upset that Connor had interrupted them. "Why don’t we put your backpack into your room?" 

"Okay." Connor picked up his bag. "I made you a picture." He headed toward his room with Angel in tow. 

After dinner, Angel and Wesley put Connor, who was practically falling asleep in his pasta, to bed. Kissing Connor’s forehead, Angel handed him his rabbit and pulled the sheets up. 

Wesley turned off the light and moved toward the door. The room was lit by a soft glow of the nightlight. He took Angel's hand and walked back into their room. Spike was already lounging on the bed. "Let me set the alarm." Wesley let go of Angel and headed toward the nightstand. 

"Come here, pet." Spike grabbed Wesley’s hand and pulled him toward the bed. 

Wesley chuckled and fell onto the bed. "Now I know why Angel always spanks you. You're such an impatient brat." He moaned as Spike's lips crashed against his. 

"That’s why you need me. Angel will tease you into the next century." Spike’s hand caressed Wesley’s thigh. "Me, I’m more about instant pleasure." 

Angel shook his head and shucked his clothing to the floor. "Delayed gratification is an art. And knowing how pleasure your lover perfectly is one of the best feelings in the world." 

"And so is jamming in the most orgasms in the shortest space of time." Spike licked the side of Wesley’s face. "Which one do you like, Wes?" 

"I will not be caught in the middle of this." Wesley titled his head back, exposing his throat for Spike to lick. "However, since we," he glanced at Angel, "were interrupted earlier, Spike's plan does have certain appeals." He started to unbutton his shirt. 

"I can compromise." Angel walked over to the drawer where he’d stuck the lube. "Spike, get him ready for me." 

Spike grinned and tugged off Wesley’s trousers. His mouth moved lower, across Wesley’s neck and down his collarbone. 

Wesley groaned as he brought his hands up to tangle them in Spike's hair. "What kind of compromise?" As Spike fastened his mouth around one nipple Wesley gasped and arched up. "Fuck..." _He has the most talented mouth ever._

Pressing soft kisses across Wesley’s stomach, Spike moved lower. His tongue ran down Wesley’s cock, stopping when it reached the end. 

"Don't stop," Wesley moaned. His hands tightened in Spike's hair. "Please..." 

Spike took more of Wesley into his mouth. He did the best he could, knowing that Angel would thoroughly reward him later. His hand tugged lightly on Wesley’s balls. 

Lying on the bed, Angel placed his knees up and started to fondle himself. "He’s good, isn’t he?" He wet his hand with the lube, teasing his own hole. 

Wesley moaned out his answer. Spike was indeed good. He rocked his hips upward. "Fuck." He felt his balls tighten under Spike's hand. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Spike..." 

Spike moved his mouth from Wesley, pulling back. He turned toward Angel and smirked. "He’s nice and ready." 

Wesley whimpered. Nasty things to call Spike died in his throat. Instead Wesley reached down to grip his own length to finish what Spike started, only to be stopped. 

"He’s waiting for you, love. All ready for your cock." Placing his hands on Wesley’s hips, Spike attempted to pivot him toward Angel. 

Wesley sat up and moved out of Spike’s grasp. Reaching for Angel, he pulled him close and kissed him. 

Kissing Wesley, Angel smiled. "Let’s finish what we started." 

Wesley sucked on Angel's tongue, while he moved them both into a better position. Slowly, he entered Angel. His whole body shook as he held back his overwhelming need to come. Reaching down, Wesley grasped Angel's length and pumped it, buying himself time to calm down. He whispered against Angel's open mouth, "Want to make you come first." 

"So wonderful." Angel moaned as Wesley completely filled him. "So fucking wonderful." He attempted rock his hips into his lover’s. 

"Angel." Wesley’s words were a warning. He was so close now he felt his orgasm just a breath away. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he struggled not to allow the waves of pleasure to crash over him. Teetering on the edge, Wesley cried out as Angel rocked harder against him and pushed him over the edge; he came with a strangled cry. 

"Gorgeous." Angel groaned as Wesley’s hand started to move again. "Stay right here." He felt his lover softening inside of him while yanking his cock from root to tip. 

Wesley didn't move. He stayed in Angel as long as he could. "Love you." Pressing himself forward, Wesley kissed Angel loving and slowly, letting his mouth convey his emotions. 

"Love you," Angel moaned between kisses. He let the caresses of Wesley’s lips jolt down his body, straight to his erection, and he slightly shivered. 

Wesley slipped out of Angel. His cock softened too much to stay inside his lover. "I’m sorry." Placing more kisses on Angel's mouth then lower, "Wanted you to come first, love," he muttered each word down Angel's body. Lips ghosted over flesh. 

"No, honey. It’s not your fault." Angel’s hand combed through Wesley’s soft hair. 

Wesley turned and glanced at Spike, grinning. "Why don't I let Spike take over? I hear he’s quite good with his mouth." He nipped at Angel's hipbone. 

"No," Angel moaned, "Spike hasn’t earned that yet." 

"And what exactly did I do wrong now." Spike crossed his arms. "Though we were moving beyond this bollocks. Guess some vamps never change." 

"We still have the gag in the truck, right?" 

Wesley sat up. "Guess then there’s only one thing for me to do." Instead of moving back toward Angel, Wesley reached for Spike. "Come here." 

"What you got in mind, love?" Spike scooted closer to Wesley and Angel. 

"Pleasing you, like you pleased me." Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike and kissed him slowly and deliberately. Lowering them both down on the bed, Wesley ran his fingertips down Spike's bicep and back up. 

"Like this idea." Spike squirmed as Wesley’s teeth dug into the skin on his neck. Rolling his head to the side, he stuck his tongue out at Angel. Nothing was more amusing than seeing Angel, hard, pissed, and without Wesley. 

Wesley pressed a hand on Spike's hip, trying to keep him from moving. "Stay still," he commanded. Wesley licked up and sucked on Spike's earlobe. "Be good and I might give you an extra special treat." 

Spike’s hands ran down Wesley’s sides. "Even with a brassed off Angel giving me the look of death?" 

Angel turned his head away from them and looked at the sheets. There were still some things that Wesley didn’t understand, couldn’t understand about his and Spike’s relationship. 

Wesley glanced at Angel. He frowned. "He's not looking now." He shifted over to his side and pulled Spike closer. Now pressed between both vampires, he gave Spike a tender kiss. 

"You’re kind of bastard, Wes." Spike smirked. "I think I like it." He leaned in and gave Wesley’s a hungry kiss, tongue pressing into his mouth. 

Wesley moaned and broke the kiss. "I'm not a bastard." 

Rolling over, Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley. "That’s not how he meant it." He kissed lover’s cheek. 

"I know." Wesley snuggled into Angel's arms and wrapped his around Spike's waist. "You’re still hard." 

"Well, someone left me to play with Spike." Angel kissed the top of Wesley’s shoulder. 

Wesley slid a hand along Spike's hip and fondled his arse. "Maybe you should have behaved. Right now you’re not going to come any time soon." Wesley gave Spike a light slap. "I might even let Spike take me," he muttered against Spike's neck. 

"Was behaving," Angel mumbled. 

"Your ideas just keep getting better and better, love." Reaching down, Spike clapped Wesley’s arse. He rubbed himself against Wesley. 

Wesley moaned and tripped his head back onto Angel's shoulder. "Nice." His cock twitched and slowly started to harden. 

Letting go of Wesley, Angel slipped out of bed and walked toward the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a packet of blood. 

"Someone doesn’t want to play." Pushing Wesley onto his back, Spike perched on top of Wesley. "Sucks for him." His hand grabbed both of Wesley’s wrists as they reached up to pinch Spike’s nipples; Spike placed Wesley’s hands above his head. 

Wesley turned to watch Angel, moaning as Spike licked his neck. Absentmindedly, Wesley tried to bring his hands down. 

"Don’t think so, love." Spike nipped on Wesley’s neck, the opposite side of Angel’s bite marks. 

Wesley shivered and arched his neck toward Spike's mouth. "Hmm and why not?" He rocked his hips up toward Spike, rubbing their cocks together. 

"Would you like that? Like me to fuck you?" Spike groaned, nuzzling his face into Wesley’s neck. 

Wesley moaned and again tried to pull his hands down to touch Spike. "Is that what you want, Spike?" 

Trying to keep his control, Spike smirked. "Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to." With blunt teeth, he bit harder on Wesley’s neck. 

Wesley cried out and squirmed under Spike. He could only pant in response to Spike’s question. 

"Couldn’t hear you, pet." Spike pulled away from Wesley to look at Angel for a moment. 

Taking a sip of his blood, Angel swallowed before answering Spike. "Whatever Wesley wants." 

Wesley opened his eyes and looked at Angel. He could let Spike take him, which would hurt Angel. He could refuse, which would hurt Spike. Wesley frowned. Or, he thought, _I could hurt them both._ "I need to get up and see if the doors are locked." 

Spike moved off Wesley. "Forget that I asked. I understand." 

"Spike, no it's..." Wesley sighed and stood up. "Fuck." Muttering, he grabbed a pair of sweat pants from the dresser and pulled them on. He headed toward the door. 

Angel finished his mug as Wesley walked out the door, leaving him and Spike in the room alone. 

"Don’t tell me that we’re not going after him." Sliding out of bed, Spike’s feet made contact with the floor. He picked his clothing off the neat pile on the floor and dressed. "Think we’re ever going to get this right?" 

"I don’t know, Spike." Walking over to the sink, Angel set the mug down. "I don’t know what to do anymore." 

Spike shook his head. "Well, I’m not going to stand around here feeling sorry for myself. You get that role." He slammed the door behind him as he left. Wesley was easy to find among the blooming jasmine. Silently, he scolded himself for even knowing what the scent and the flower were; too many days spent buy flowers for pretty girls only to be stepped on and tossed like leftover liver. "Wes." 

"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Wesley sat on the stone bench and looked up at the night sky or rather the smog that concealed the night sky. 

"Am more worried about you." Spike placed his hands in his pockets, bringing his elbows tightly to his body. "Besides in my life, it didn’t register at all in the hurting of feelings category." 

Somehow that made Wesley hurt even more. "I just wanted him to see you as an equal. Like I do." He glanced down at his hands, which curled tightly in his lap. _Wanted him to care. To come over and do something, say no or say yes, not just be indifferent._

"Angelus once told me that I could take what I want, have what I want, but that nothing would ever be mine. And that last bit was something he always made sure of." Spike looked down at the ground. "Guess we both have centuries of behavior to unlearn." 

Wesley shivered slightly and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Spike and kissed him. "I want you to be mine." 

Spike sighed. "I know, pet." He held Wesley to him. 

"Do you want to be mine?" 

"Am yours. Was yours the moment you begged me to stay." Spike laid his head on Wesley’s shoulder. "The moment you kissed me." He paused and studied the jasmine drifting in the wind for a moment, and wondered if Angel was watching them from the balcony or just outside the Hyperion doors. "But you have to remember that I’m also his. Have been since I was made." 

Wesley held Spike in his arms. "I wanted. I don't even know what I wanted." He started to shiver from the coolness. "He didn't come out after me. Unless he sent you?" 

"Come inside, love." Spike ran his hand across Wesley’s back. "I think he’s confused and frustrated. Told me that he didn’t know what to do anymore. Never seen him like that." 

Wesley felts his stomach flip-flop. It was so sudden and so intense that he almost bent over in half. "Oh god." He allowed Spike to bring him inside. "I always fuck up. There’s going to be a time when he doesn't forgive me." Slowly with trepidation, Wesley climbed the stairs. 

Spike grabbed Wesley’s wrist. "Think he’ll always forgive you. Look how many times he’s forgiven me." 

Wesley stopped and glanced at Spike. "It’s different. He made you." Wesley yanked his wrist from Spike's grasp. "Let's just get this over with." Continuing his climb, Wesley reached their room. Angel stood in the doorway, his face unreadable. 

Not saying anything, Angel held out his hand for Wesley. 

Just for one brief moment Wesley knew what it felt like back in the days of ancient Rome. He was a Christian staring down a lion. He frowned for a second and took Angel's hand. Not knowing if he was going to survive. 

Spike followed him and closed the door behind them, locking it. 

Angel continued to hold Wesley’s hand as he pulled him to their bed. "It’s not any different than Spike. I know, my bloody vampire hearing." He sat down, hoping his lover would follow in suite. "I’ve killed those I made. I even staked my own sire." 

Wesley sighed and sat down next to Angel. "I'm sorry." It was all he could offer at the moment. Shivering slightly, Wesley reached for his robe. 

Feeling around under the bed, Angel pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Wesley. "I love you, and I want to make you happy, Wes. But you need to talk to me." 

"I needed your permission. And I didn't want to hurt anyone’s feelings." Wesley held the blanket tighter around himself. "I... I’m just tried right now." 

Putting his arms around Wesley, Angel kissed his cheek. "We can talk in the morning after you take Connor to school if you’re too exhausted." 

Wesley nodded. "Night." He didn't slip between the sheets. Instead he stayed in Angel's arms, snuggling close to his lover. "Spike? Coming?" 

"Going to stay up for a bit." Spike watched as Wesley frowned. "Promise that I’ll be in bed when you wake. I don’t think I can sleep at the moment." 

Angel tugged the sheets over Wesley and himself with one hand. "See you in the morning." He kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley let Angel kiss him, and then rolled to his side, keeping inside his lover’s arms. He glanced at Spike. "May I have a kiss goodnight?" 

"So very proper." Spike smiled and leaned down to kiss Wesley. 

Wrapping his arms around Spike, Wesley pulled him down and held him, kissing him softly. "Stay," he mumbled against his lover’s lips. 

Spike kissed Wesley again, mostly because he couldn’t resist kissing either of them. "Too much on my mind. I would just toss and turn anyway. I’ll be there when you wake." 

Wesley held Spike, refusing to let him go. "Stay until I fall asleep? Please?" 

"Anything you want, love." Spike let his body relax against Wesley and watched as both Wesley and Angel fell asleep. 

Wesley woke sometime in the middle of the night. He blinked around in semi-darkness wondering what woke him up. Angel snored next to him, but Spike wasn't there. Wesley slowly eased himself from the bed and pulled on his robe and slippers in order to search for his missing lover. 

Spike sat downstairs in the lobby, scribbling in his notebook and smoking. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly shut the book, sticking it under his leg. 

Wesley saw Spike and smiled. "Hey." He walked toward him and sat next to him. "Can't sleep?" 

"Vamps don’t need as much." Spike kissed Wesley’s cheek. "You okay?" 

"Fine." Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike and kissed him lightly. "Come to bed?" 

"Not that I won’t, but why is that so important to you?" Running his hand along Wesley’s upper leg, he closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Because I want to take you upstairs so you can make love to me." Wesley nuzzled Spike's neck. 

Spike grinned. "Tempting me with sex, pet? Can’t say I object." 

Wesley licked Spike’s neck muttering softly. "Like having both of you next to me. Feel lost without you both." Standing up, Wesley pulled Spike up; the book under Spike's leg fell to the floor. 

Spike bent down and retrieved his notebook, letting Wesley’s hand fall from his. 

Wesley glanced at the book in Spike's hand. "Journal?" 

"Sorta." Spike looked at the floor, not wanting Wesley to ask anymore questions and not wanting to feel the blush of embarrassment mark his cheeks. He’d been mocked too many times as a human for his writing, many times by Darla, and he wasn’t ready to hear it from Wesley. 

Wesley nodded and took Spike's free hand. "Still want to make love to me?" He slowly led him up the stairs. 

"Yes. Unless you need to sleep, because Angel might make me wear a cock ring all day or something if I keep you up." 

Wesley pressed his body against Spike when they stopped at the head of the stairs. His erection pressing against Spike's hip. "Need you." 

Spike kissed Wesley, his body shaking and hand clenching onto his book. He hoped that this time everything would go smoothly, no interruptions and no problems. The heat from Wesley’s body surrounded him as he wondered if Angel was going to fake sleep through the whole thing, because he heard the other vampire creeping around in their room. 

"Come on." Wesley took Spike's hand and tugged him past their bedroom. Reaching into his robe, Wesley pulled out the key to his study and unlocked the door. 

Looking around, this room only brought Spike memories of carrying a bleeding, almost dying Wesley here. Of his failure to be able to take care of someone who he had started to care about. He also wanted to know where the majority of the books went, but didn’t ask. 

Wesley headed to his desk and opened the lower drawer. "Close your eyes; I have something for you." He noticed that Spike's notebook was nothing more than a cheap spiral one. The inner ex-Watcher in Wesley needed to change that. 

Spike felt a rather heavy object being placed in his hand. An object bound in leather. "Can I open my eyes now?" 

"Yes." Wesley sat on the edge of his desk and watched his lover’s face. 

Looking down, Spike saw a new leather-bound journal and a fancy looking pen sitting on top of it. "Wes." His hand ran down the spine, and he sat his old notebook on the floor. It been a long time since someone gave him a gift. A gift that meant something. Even the ones from Buffy had always been a new shirt or something from the sex shop. 

"Do you like it?" Wesley couldn't read the expression in Spike's face. "If you don't, we could always go to the stationary store and pick something else out." He shrugged. "Or if there’s something else you want..." 

"No, Wes. It’s beautiful. Thank you." Spike moved closer and hugged Wesley, afraid that any other movement might bring the emotional rollercoaster he was on to a screeching halt over the cliff. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Spike and held him. "Glad you like it." He gave Spike a gentle kiss. "Now we can either go to bed, or if you prefer, you can stay here and work on whatever you were writing? It's up to you, baby." 

"You’d let me use your study?" 

"Why wouldn't I? You’re part of our family. If you need a place, I can get a key for you?" Wesley stroked Spike's cheek. 

"Not as simple as that, Wes. I know that Angel doesn’t come in here unless you invite him." Spike’s fingers twisted in some of Wesley’s robe. "Don’t know if I can be here alone. Not after…" He shook his head. 

"After?" Wesley frowned. "After I was hurt, you mean?" He pulled Spike closer and kissed him. "Angel gave me this room so I can have a place to be alone and think. You need that as well. Everyone does. I'm afraid that it's either this room or your old one." 

"Doesn’t it lose its value if two people are using the same room to be alone?" Spike rested his body against Wesley’s. "Yes, after you were hurt," he whispered. 

"I want to share it with you. It means something more if I can share it with...you." Wesley pressed light kisses against Spike's cheeks and lips. 

Spike frowned for a moment as he thought. "Angel didn’t say anything to you, did he?" 

"About what?" Wesley arched an eyebrow, in question. 

"Nothing, love." Spike kissed Wesley. "I think I could live with sharing your study with you." 

Wesley smiled. "Good." He gave Spike another kiss. "Now have you decided what you want to do now?" 

"Is the offer of sex still on the table?" Spike smirked. 

"Always." Wesley slid his hands down Spike's arms. "Here or in our room?" 

"Guess that depends on if you want Angel joining in or not. Heard him rummaging about." 

"It's your call, Spike." Wesley kissed Spike's jaw, nibbling his way toward his ear. 

"No, it’s not." Spike gave a slight groan when Wesley’s hands cupped his arse. 

"No, you need to tell me if you want to share me." Wesley slipped his hands to the front and unbuttoned Spike's jeans. Slipping his hands into them, he stroked and fondled Spike’s cock. 

"Here," Spike moaned. He didn’t want to see Wesley and Angel confront each other again; didn’t want to be in the same place they were earlier that evening. The study offered them silence and peace, instead of centuries of blood and sex like Angel’s body. 

"Good." Wesley removed his hands and gently pushed Spike away. He slid off the desk and moved to the cot in the corner of the room. Slipping off his robe, he sat on the bed. 

As he watched Wesley on the cot, Spike couldn’t help but think about the last time. He shook his head chasing the images away. Wesley was fine; Wesley was here with him; they were going to make love. He walked over and sat down. 

"Come here, baby." Wesley pulled Spike into his arms. "Right now there’s just you and me; block everything else out." 

"Easier said than done, love." Spike kissed Wesley. Trailing his hand up and down Wesley’s chest, Spike pinched his nipples. He knew that it was never going to be just them; that Angel would always be there somewhere in the background, even if he wasn’t physically in the room with them. 

Wesley moaned softly, "Yours." His hands moved toward Spike's jeans, pulling them down passed his hips. "So perfect." His hand tugged Spike's balls. 

Spike ignored Wesley’s comment, choosing instead to kiss him again. The voice inside his head still told that he didn’t have anything, despite what Wesley had done and Angel had promised him. 

Wesley knew Spike was reluctant. He thought about how to make him understand. Breaking the kiss, Wesley laid down and placed his arms above his head. "Yours." 

Spike shivered; the shiver ran down straight to his cock. "I can’t, love. You said it yourself, not without Angel’s approval." 

"Spike, I'm telling you that in this room there is no Angel. Just you and me. I want you to make love to me, please." 

"He’s always here, love. Always." Spike looked down at Wesley and then back at the journals he set on the floor together. "Where’s the lube?" 

Wesley reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube. "Here." He handed it to Spike and placed his hands back over his head. "Shall I undress you or shall I undress me?" 

"I’ll undress you." Spike pulled off his shirt and wrangled down his jeans. He slid his naked body on top of Wesley and started to kiss him. "Need you to touch me." 

Wesley slid his hands over Spike's back, tracing down his spine. "God, Spike." He gripped Spike's arse. "Talk to me." 

"So warm, Wes. Can’t wait to be inside of you. Didn’t ever think you’d want me to." Spike licked down Wesley’s neck, making sure to be the opposite side of Angel’s marks. 

Wesley groaned and arched his neck. "God, Spike, I’ve been dreaming about having you inside me." He wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and rolled them over. The cot was small, and Wesley managed to bump into the wall. It wasn’t the smoothest transition, but luckily they both were thin and lanky. "Want you." Dragging his nails down Spike's stomach, he planted soothing licks and kisses along the way to his cock. 

As Wesley’s tongue wetted the tip of his cock, Spike felt the muscles in his back tighten with anticipation. "So good to me." 

Wesley licked and sucked Spike’s cock, listening to his moans. He dug his fingers into Spike's hips. 

"Wes." Spike’s hand ran through Wesley’s hair while the other dragged along the sheets. "Fuck." 

Wesley let Spike slip from his mouth. "Want me?" 

"Yes," Spike let a growl slip from between his lips. Pulling Wesley up to him, he kissed his lover furiously, grinding their hips together and tugging off Wesley’s sweats. 

Breaking the kiss, Wesley moaned. "God, Spike, please. Want you, need you." He started to roll over. 

Shifting his hips, Spike gave Wesley the room to turn. His hand reached for the lubricant. 

Wesley touched Spike all over, not able to get enough of his lover. His mouth attached to Spike’s neck, and he gave him a hard bite. 

Moaning, Spike reached further down with his slicked finger and massaged Wesley’s hole, feeling the muscles relax and invite him in. He almost retracted his hand, but the urgency in his cock pulled him forward. 

Wesley whimpered and arched up. "Please, Spike; need you." He bit Spike’s neck again, hard enough to draw blood, and muttered, "Mine." 

"Yours." Drawing back his fingers, Spike marveled at the good pain feeling from Wesley’s solid bite. Sure it didn’t have the finesse of another vampire, but it still felt right. Cock in hand, he put forth all his strength not to come as he plunged into the warm, silkiness of Wesley’s body. 

Wesley cried out and arched up. Muscles clenched tightly around Spike's length. Panting softly, he felt his lover start to move. 

"God, Wes. So bloody warm. Won’t last very long." Spike’s hands ran down Wesley’s thighs as he leaned down and kissed him. His body shook, and he braced himself with one wobbly arm. 

Wesley mumbled something incoherent. Moving in time with Spike's thrusts, he captured his lover’s bottom lip and sucked on it. "Yours." He couldn't get enough of Spike. Wesley’s hands gripped around Spike’s back trying to pull him closer. "Please say it." 

Spike felt a warm flood of energy crackle through his body. He heard Wesley beg him again. "Mine," he whispered, saying it only because his lover wanted him to. The word felt foreign on his lips and made him heavy in the air like humidity. 

Wesley moaned and kissed Spike again. "God." He was so close. His whole body shivered and quaked underneath Spike. "So good. So beautiful." 

Bringing his hand up, Spike stroked Wesley’s cock, spreading the pre-come down the tip. He closed his eyes and concentrated on steadying himself with even thrusts. 

When Spike finally touched his erection, it was too much. "God, Spike," Wesley shouted and came. His body jerked uncontrollably. 

Spike’s own body was pushed under the force of Wesley’s orgasm. He tired to steady him, but failed in finding a balance where he was sure not to hurt him. His mouth rushed down hungrily on Wesley’s. 

Wesley moaned into Spike's mouth and kissed him, his nails clawing at Spike's back. 

Smelling his own blood drawn up by Wesley’s nails made Spike crazy with need. He trembled, coming inside his lover. 

Wesley opened his eyes and smiled at Spike. He wrapped his arms around his back and held him. "God you’re so amazing." 

"No, Wes. You’re so good to me. Far more than I deserve." Pulling up and out of Wesley’s arms, Spike shifted his hips and let himself fall out of Wesley. 

Wesley groaned softly and sat up. "Spike? What's wrong?" He reached for the vampire. 

"Nothing, pet. Just me and my relationship issues. Nothing to worry about." Spike wrapped his arm around Wesley’s waist. "Don’t live in denial land like some other souled vampire I know." 

Wesley frowned and kissed Spike's neck. "Shall we go back to our room?" He didn't know what was wrong, making a mental note to talk to Angel about it. 

"Yeah." Spike moved off the cot and picked up Wesley’s sweatpants for him. He smiled, and then dressed himself. 

Wesley took his sweats from Spike and slipped them on. He pulled on his robe and gave Spike one last kiss before they headed back to their room. 

"You two missed all the fun." Angel smiled when Spike and Wesley entered their room. 

"Fun?" Wesley took off his robe and tossed it on the bed. "What fun did we miss?" Walking over to Angel, Wesley pulled him close and kissed him. 

Kissing back, Angel wasn’t surprised to taste Spike on Wesley’s lips. In fact, he’d suspected that’s why they were gone so long. "Connor had a nightmare. I had to chase the boogeyman from his room. Luckily, he fell back asleep quickly." 

"Awe." Wesley leaned against Angel's chest. "One of these days, he’s going to beat up his own boogiemen." He gave Angel another kiss. "You missed some fun too." 

"I know." He held Wesley and leaned over to kiss Spike who had settled on the other side of him. 

Wesley smiled, watching them kiss. "So pretty." He leaned over to Spike and kissed him after Angel. "I don't know what I’d do without you both." 

"Probably tan more often." Spike smirked at him. 

Wesley shook his head. "If you’re going to crack jokes about how pale I am... I might just have to spend more time away." He turned his back on them, and smiled as he walked to the bed. 

"Don’t think you can get away from us that easily," Angel teased. 

"Yeah," Spike added, "Angel would probably go crazy and spend the whole time shagging me into next week. So maybe that wouldn’t be sorry horrible." He smirked as Angel hit his arm. "Ouch." 

Wesley climbed under the sheets. "Well you can do that. I could always go out with Connor’s teacher. I could shag her on the beach or something." 

"Connor’s teacher?" Spike raised an eyebrow and looked over at Wesley. "Looks like we got ourselves a little competition, Angel." 

"But she doesn’t have those special attributes…" Angel pulled Spike up and dragged him toward the bed. 

"Attributes?" Spike frowned. "Like a dick?" 

"Yes, but they do make accessories, and she has perky breasts and a fuckable mouth." Wesley grinned and shifted on his stomach, hiding his slowly hardening erection. Wesley thought about Angel’s fuckable mouth and his cock. 

"Though she has that breathing problem." Spike snuggled next to Wesley. 

"True; but her mouth would be warm." Wesley kissed Spike and shifted to his side, pressing his erection against Spike’s hip. 

Groaning, Spike pushed back against Wesley. "Seems like you’re pretty happy with where you are." 

Leaning over Wesley, Angel placed cool kisses on the nap of his lover’s neck. "Love you." He wrapped his arms around Wesley’s waist. 

Wesley pushed back against Angel. "Mmmm. Love you too." He held Spike tightly and moaned softly. "Very happy." 

"My beautiful Wesley." Rolling his lover over, Angel kissed him, moving on top of him. He pressed his broad chest against Wesley’s and nibbled down his neck. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. "Angel..." He shivered as he felt his lover’s teeth against the bite mark. Wesley slid his hands down Angel's sides and slowly cupped his arse. 

"Need you." Angel rubbed his cock against Wesley. 

"God," Wesley moaned and squirmed under him, trying to pull off his bottoms without removing his hands from the globes of Angel’s arse. "You have me." 

"Need a little help, pet." Spike reached down and tugged Wesley’s bottoms off, and then reached for Angel’s after he was done. He wondered if Angel had noticed that he’d topped Wesley. 

Wesley moaned. "Thank you, Spike." Reaching up, he tried to push Angel on his back, but was unable to. "Not going to let me suck you off?" 

Reaching down, Angel took Wesley’s cock in his hand and started to stroke him. "Mine." He placed kisses down his lover’s jaw. 

Wesley moaned, "God, Angel." His hips bucked up as his hands tugged at Angel's hair. 

Watching them, Spike took off his clothing and began to touch himself. He kept quiet, but couldn’t help but notice that Wesley hadn’t responded to Angel, speculating on if it had something to do with what had happened earlier. 

"Please." . Tipping his head back, Wesley arched up into Angel’s touch. "Please, love." 

"What do you need?" Angel placed nips along Wesley’s neck. He moaned when he felt Spike’s slick hand slid between them and run up his cock. 

"Angel. Want you, love," Wesley moaned again. His nails scratched down Angel's neck and back. 

Angel licked down his lover’s chest, mouth encircling his nipple. Looking up, he smiled. "Ready for me?" 

"God, yes." Wesley slid his knees against Angel's sides. "Want you so much." He panted softly, wondering why Angel seemed to be rushing through this compared to his normal speed. 

Groaning, Angel teased Wesley’s hole with his cock and pushed inside. "Wes…" His lips found his lover’s and began to lovingly kiss him. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. Shivering from pleasure, Wesley clenched tightly around him. His heels dug into the small of Angel's back. 

"Love you," Angel whispered. "Love you so fucking much." His mouth devoured Wesley’s in a wet, languid kiss. He thrust faster into him. 

If Wesley could speak, he would tell Angel that he felt the same. Instead he had to show Angel that he loves him by touch. Digging his nails into Angel’s shoulders, he met his lover’s thrusts with equal passion. 

Angel felt his balls tighten and every muscle in his body tense, continuing to meet Wesley’s movements. Gasping in his lover’s mouth, he came, body still rocking against Wesley’s. 

Wesley jerked hard against Angel as he too came. Tearing his mouth away, he gasped for breath. The aftershocks ran through him like lighting. "Love…you." 

Collapsing down on his lover’s chest, Angel moaned. He listened to his lover’s heartbeat and his ragged breath. As he closed his eyes, he felt Wesley’s hand start to stroke his hair. 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel’s temple, whispering in Angel's ear, "Yours. Always and forever." 

"Mine." Angel’s hand clasped his lover as he adjusted them, pulling out of his lover and then snuggling back down. He turned his head to look at Spike. "Go clean up. I have plans." 

Spike gave Wesley a weak smile and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Wesley frowned and sat up. "Plans?" Worry etched itself on his face. Glancing at the bathroom door, he fought his impulse to go after Spike. 

"Those of the fun and erotic nature, honey." Angel ran his hand alongside Wesley’s face. 

"Good." Wesley leaned over and kissed him. "I'll just go, and see if he needs a hand." He went to scramble out if the bed. 

Angel frowned. "Cutting short our cuddling?" 

Wesley stopped and moved back against Angel. "No, just thought you wanted to get on with whatever you had planned." He laid his head on Angel’s chest and closed his eyes. 

"I can wait until Spike’s here to set up the scene. Besides, if I do it now that means less waiting for him, and really, that takes half the fun away." Angel’s hand absentmindedly stroked his lover’s back. "Are you worried about Spike for some reason?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Well, yes and no. I let him... Let him top me." He braced himself for Angel's anger or jealousy. 

"I know." Angel kissed Wesley’s forehead. "Why do you think I sent him to the bathroom to clean up?" 

"Oh." Wesley was still for a moment. "Then why didn't you send me to wash up?" 

"When I told you that it was up to you if Spike topped you, I meant it. I didn’t mean that it wasn’t okay." Angel sighed. "Though I didn’t realize it at the time, I thought you were just doing that to piss me off. And well, it worked. I didn’t want to give you permission for something that you were doing to make me jealous." His hand ran through Wesley’s hair. "Besides, I didn’t even notice that he’d topped you until part way through our love making." 

Wesley sat up and straddled Angel's hips. Leaning down, he kissed his lover very slowly and gently. "I love you. I don’t understand all the vampire stuff, and I never will. However, Spike..." Wesley stopped and shook his head. Now was not the time to ask his questions. "I want him to feel like he belongs here. I need him to be equals with me." His hands teased Angel’s nipples. His tongue swept against Angel's bottom lip. "Just like I am yours, I want to be his." 

"I don’t know what you want me to do." Angel captured Wesley’s tongue in his mouth as his lover made a second sweep; he sucked on it, and then kissed Wesley for a moment. "I already promised him that I wouldn’t let him go." 

Wesley moaned and broke the kiss. "Just letting you know. Doesn't mean I don't love you. I do. God, Angel, I love you so much, it hurts." 

"Love you too. Always will." Angel brought Wesley’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"Are you done with the sap?" Spike stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Wesley felt Angel's cock twitch. He glanced over his shoulder and licked his lips. "Don't you know it’s rude to sneak up on people? Maybe we should get you a collar." 

"Angel’s not people." Spike smirked. "Used to have a collar. A real beauty of a thing." 

"Leather with inlayed sapphires and diamonds," Angel added. 

"Think I sold it to some half-arsed nobility for a train ticket back to Europe." Spike fussed with his hair. "So what’s this about plans?" 

Wesley moved off Angel and shrugged. "He wouldn’t tell me." 

"We only get to play on one condition." 

"And what’s that." Spike crossed his arms, but then smiled when Wesley moved toward him, undoing his towel and kissing him. 

"That," Angel opened the nightstand drawer and took out the key to the trunk, "after Wes drops Connor off at school, we take a nap and let Fred answer the phones." 

Wesley nodded. "I don’t understand why you insist to be awake during the whole day, anyhow." He pulled Spike on the bed. "I'll tuck you both in." 

Angel shook his head. "I meant a nap for you too, Wes." He stood up and walked over to the trunk. "Besides I sleep on your schedule - kind of - because I know that you don’t like sleeping alone, and neither do I. Spike’s been living here for only a few days, and already tonight, you were wandering the halls, dragging him back to bed." 

Wesley blushed. "All right. Nap after I bring Connor to school." He held Spike's hand. "You don't need to sleep on my schedule, especially if you find it stuffy." 

"Don’t worry about it, pet. Was with a crazy woman for many years, so your schedule can’t be as bothersome." Spike kissed Wesley softly. 

"Spike," Angel turned around, "on the bed. On your back for now." He brought silk ties out and looped them through the bedpost, giving plenty of slack for the moment. "If you’re good, I won’t tie your feet too." 

"Not bring out the heavy guns tonight." Spike held his arms up, while Angel meticulously tied them. 

"Only if you’re really well behaved." Satisfied with Spike’s restraints, Angel ran his hand down the other vampire’s body; his fingers brushed over thick curls and clasped Spike’s cock, making him moan. "What do you think, Wes?" 

Wesley eyes swept over Spike's body. "I think he looks good like that." He rand his hand down Spike's legs. "Though I think his legs should be tied down." 

"He does seem to be moving them too much." Angel let go of Spike’s cock and found the rest of the ties. 

Spike frowned when Angel laid one on his stomach and began to tie his feet. 

"Keeping looking like that, and I’m going to be tickling those feet." Angel picked the tie off Spike’s stomach. "Lift your head." After he’d finished placing the blindfold on Spike, he stepped back and admired his work. 

Wesley glanced at Angel. "Blindfold?" Sliding his hands up, Wesley fondled Spike's balls. Laying down, he placed his head on Spike's chest, blowing his breath against Spike's nipples. "Do you like that?" he asked Spike. 

Spike moaned his response. "Has he ever done anything like this to you, love?" 

"Yes." Wesley pressed closer and licked Spike's nipples. Sucking and nibbling on them until Angel told him to stop. He pulled away and smiled. "Couldn't help myself." 

"It’s okay." Angel leaned closer to Wesley and kissed him. He held a knife in his hand and began to run the cool blade down the side of Spike, tilting it to give the tip a gentle drag. 

Spike hissed, but knew better than to move, especially when the blade swerved near his cock, on top of his cock, and down his inner thighs. When he felt the knife lifted off his body, he shivered. "That all you got? Going soft in your old age?" 

Dragging a small whip along Spike’s stomach, Angel gave his wrist a snap. The tendril landed centimeters from the root of Spike’s cock. "Want to give this a try?" He offered the whip to Wesley. 

Wesley sat up and took the whip. "Thanks, love." He gave Angel another kiss, moaning softly in his lover’s mouth. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "It's tempting." He ran the whip over Spike's chest. "I bet he looks good covered in love bites and bruises." He snapped the whip against Spike’s chest. 

"Been told that many times, pet." Spike’s body jerked when the whip came down sharper on his chest. He heard Angel rummaging around, perhaps in the kitchen. There was definitely a cupboard or two being opened. He flinched when Wesley grazed the whip over his hardening cock. 

Wesley frowned when Spike flinched. "Do you trust me, Spike?" He trailed the whip down Spike's thighs. 

"Yes," Spike answered. "Instinct, love." 

Wesley set the whip aside. "Oh." He ran his hands up Spike's thighs and over his cock. "Is this better?" Leaning over, he placed kisses on Spike's stomach. 

Spike groaned as Wesley’s hot mouth made contact with his welts. "Fuck, Wes. You always…" His hands twisted around the ties, body wanting more of Wesley and his sweet mouth. 

Angel grinned as he watched the precession. He carried a cup full of ice. "Come here, Wes." When his lover came over to him, Angel kissed him. "So beautiful." Lifting an ice cube up to Wesley’s lips, he watched it start to melt. "Think you should use this on him with your mouth." 

Licking the ice cube, Wesley took the cup from Angel's hands. "As you wish." Walking back to the bed, he settled himself closer to Spike. He placed an ice cube on Spike's chest, slowly circling a nipple. Then he ran his tongue up his lover’s body, careful to take the same path as the ice cube had. The ice numbed his fingers so he placed the cube into his mouth, and then licked and sucked at the neglected nipple. 

Angel watched Spike withering under Wesley’s touch, crying out in pleasure and knowing better than to make demands on Wesley. His hand snaked down his body, and he stroked his own cock. The beauty of Wesley and Spike together like this was overpowering. He wanted nothing more than to fuck both of them as soon as possible. But he didn’t want to ruin things, just yet. 

When Wesley looked up at him after the ice had mostly melted, Angel climbed on the bed and grabbed the small vile of holy water he’d pulled from the trunk. Slowly, he unscrewed the lid, listening to Spike take unnecessary breaths to recover from Wesley’s mouth. 

Wesley watched Angel and frowned slightly. He had forgotten about the vile of holy water. The last time he used it on Angel was the only time he used it. "Angel?" 

"Yeah?" Angel looked up, instead of deciding where he would place the drops. 

"Are you sure?" Wesley gestured to the plastic cylinder in Angel's hands. He eased himself closer to Angel and wrapped his hand around his length. 

Angel nodded as his hips moved, instinctively thrusting into Wesley’s warm hand. "Not like I haven’t used this before. Besides he has a word if he doesn’t want it." Carefully, he tipped the vile over, placing one droplet on Spike’s hip. 

Spike yelled in pain, shaking the whole bed. "Bloody hell, Angel." He cursed again when another drop hit his stomach, making his skin sizzle. 

Wesley moved away from Angel, only to lie down next to Spike. He placed his fingers against Spike’s jaw and tilted his head closer to him, placing a gentle kiss against the vampire’s lips. "You all right?" Wesley asked with a whisper. 

"Fine, love." Spike groaned when he felt Angel dab the remaining liquid from his body with a soft cloth and straddle him. "Remember when we last played with holy water?" 

"Was that when you ran me through with hot pokers?" Angel placed a rather large cluster of drops on Spike’s chest, making sure that they wouldn’t roll down toward him. 

"No," Spike shouted, then smiled at the memory, despite the burning from the holy water; he couldn’t help but recall how much he’d enjoyed that. "But that was fun." 

"Then it must’ve been the church. You lied to me." Angel mopped up Spike’s chest with a hand towel. "Of course, I would’ve lied to me too." He tightened the top on the holy water, leaning over to set it on the nightstand. 

Wesley watched the pair and smiled. "And here Angel complains that I talk too much and now both of you are gabbing like old hens." He ran a hand down Angel's back. "Isn’t that right, love?" 

Shifting his weight, Angel leaned toward Wesley and kissed him. "You don’t talk too much. Just think too much sometimes." He reached over, picking up the knife again and the lube. 

"Cause you wouldn’t want that?" Spike shivered when he felt Angel bring the blade of the knife down, and this time, he made a tiny cut. He moaned Angel’s name loudly when a cool tongue sank into the shallow cut, licking the blood. 

"Hmm." Wesley moved away from Angel and kissed Spike. "So pretty." He wondered why Angel wanted him to be a part of this game he played with Spike. He tried to push his questions aside as he thrust his tongue hard into Spike's mouth. 

Angel made another slice, this time on Spike’s thigh. Smiling as Spike jerked when he spread the other vampire’s legs further apart. He growled as he tasted the metallic blood, his demon roaring inside. 

Spike felt Angel leave for a moment and then cried out into Wesley’s mouth as Angel pushed a toy inside of him. His body buzzed when Angel turned the vibration on. After Wesley pulled away from Spike, he was practically screaming with frustration. "Fuck me, Angel." 

Grinning, Angel turned the vibration up and carefully ran the blade over Spike’s leaking cock. "Too bad you don’t have a reflection, because you’re a work of art." Setting the knife to the side, he pulled out the vibrator, undoing the ties on Spike’s leg. 

"Do you have to take so bloody long?" Spike gasped as Angel used his vampire speed to push into him. "God, Angel." The slight remnant of the cut on his thigh burned as Angel thrust faster inside of him. 

Wesley moaned softly at the sight of them. Angel was right; they were both a work of art. Leaning up, he kissed Angel, letting his lover dominate the kiss for a moment before pulling away to undo Spike's blindfold. 

Pushing back into Angel’s thrust, Spike smiled when Wesley removed the blindfold, and he could see again. But closed his eyes, when he felt Angel’s teeth nipping at his neck and a bumpy forehead pressing against his skin. "Fuck, yes," he gasped as Angel sunk his fangs into him. 

Angel greedily swallowed as the blood came rushing from Spike - blood as familiar as his own. He fucked Spike harder. 

Wesley kissed Spike again, swallowing his moans. Snaking a hand between his lovers, he wrapped it around Spike’s cock. His knuckles brushed against Angel's stomach. He shivered as he heard a growl; not knowing which of his lovers it came from, Wesley ignored it and stroked Spike harder. 

With Wesley’s hand pumping his cock and Angel buried inside of him, Spike gave into his body when Wesley took a breather from their kiss. He vamped and cried out incoherently as he came. 

Angel released his fangs and kissed Spike, feeling the other vampire’s tongue navigate between both their fangs and reaching to take back his blood. He steadied Spike in his arms, continuing his thrusts. Lips pressed together, they both reverted back to their human faces. 

Spike moaned on every solid thrust, meeting and matching Angel. He felt Angel shudder and spill inside him. 

Wesley let go of Spike's cock and turned his head away. It seemed like a private moment; even though they are a threesome, he felt like an outsider. 

"Fuck..." Spike groaned as Angel pulled out of him. "If you do this backwards, can we forgo the holy water?" 

"Wimp," Angel teased, knowing that Spike played for Wesley’s sympathies. He reached up and untied Spike’s wrists. They were barely red because the bands were soft and loose around them. "Don’t move," he instructed Spike. Turning toward his lover, Angel kissed Wesley’s neck, arms wrapping around him. 

Wesley sighed and turned his head. "Yes, love?" He relaxed in Angel's arms. 

"After I’m done with Spike, we’re going to spend some time together, just me and you." Angel’s mouth ran the course of his lover’s shoulder, neck, and ear. 

Wesley moaned softly and tipped his head back, giving Angel more access. "It's fine, love. I'm fine. Play with Spike; he needs your attention." 

"Funny how you say one thing, while your body tells me another," Angel whispered into Wesley’s ear as he nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Reluctantly, he let go of Wesley. "Roll over on your stomach," he told Spike. 

Spike watched as Angel fumbled around in a drawer and pulled out a small container of massage oil. He grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his head, rubbing his arse against Angel who had climbed on top of him. 

Pouring the cold liquid directly on Spike’s skin, Angel watched as Spike shivered, despite lacking a body temperature. His hands spread the sandalwood scented oil over Spike’s back. 

Wesley slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind himself, he ran a hot bath and turned on the radio to drown out any and all sounds from the bedroom. 

Angel shook his head when he heard the water running. Quickly, he finished massaging Spike, who was already falling asleep. Climbing off Spike, he smiled when the other vampire rolled to his back. Angel pulled the sheets over Spike and kissed him. 

The bathroom door creaked as Angel opened it. "Hey." Closing it behind him, he turned down the radio so it became mostly background noise. "I was going to give you a bath next. But I see you started without me." 

"Sorry, love. Just wanted to give you and Spike some privacy. The water's warm if you’d like to join me?" Wesley adjusted the rolled towel he used as makeshift pillow and closed his eyes. 

Angel frowned and stepped into the tub. He settled down between Wesley’s legs, leaning against his lover’s chest. The water almost pushed over the tub’s brim with his added mass. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's chest and kissed his lovers neck. "Am I in your spot?" At Angel's nod, he stood up and moved out of the tub, letting Angel scoot backwards. He stepped in and snuggled against Angel's chest. 

Angel couldn’t help but chuckle as some of the water sloshed over the edge of the tub. "And we give Connor a hard time about filling up the tub." His hands unconsciously traced patterns over his lover’s chest. 

Wesley chuckled. "Yes, well. There’s only one of him and two of us. Besides, we both know how to swim." He moaned softly. "Have I told you that I adore your huge hands?" 

Angel rubbed the knots in his lover’s shoulders. "I believe you’ve mentioned it once or twice." Dipping his head forward, he placed a kiss on the back of Wesley’s neck. "Why didn’t you stay?" 

Wesley shrugged. "Thought that you and Spike needed some alone time." He squirmed backwards, getting closer to his lover. "I didn't know what you wanted me to do. I didn't know where I…" he trailed off. 

"Didn’t know where you what?" Angel held Wesley tighter to him. 

"Where I belong, how I fit in." Wesley turned his head and kissed Angel. 

Angel relished the taste of his lover’s lips - the subtle shape and feel. "I guess that depends on what you want from Spike and what you want from me." 

Wesley sighed. "I mean, I don't know what my role is. You’re Spike's sire. I'm your lover and partner, not to mention Connor. With Spike, I’m…well you know. What are we together all three of us? What role am I?" 

"What is Spike to you?" Angel poured warm water from a cup gently over Wesley’s head. 

Wesley shrugged. "Someone to be there when I..." He cleared his throat. "I want him, Angel; I think I..." 

"You can tell me whatever you need to. We’re on this wild ride together." He kissed the side of Wesley’s face. "I love you." 

Wesley whispered, "I love you too... I think I love him." He felt Angel go still. Closing his eyes, Wesley knew that it was a mistake to say that. He cursed himself inwardly for not making something up. 

"Oh...well I guess that’d be the inevitable outcome of bringing him into our relationship." Angel frowned as Wesley went ridged in his arms. He picked up the shampoo bottle. 

"Wait. Did I hear you right?" He turned and glanced at Angel. "You’re not upset or jealous or any other dangerous emotion that I should worry about?" 

"I have dangerous emotions? Hmmm." Angel slowly began to massage the shampoo into his lover’s hair. "It was harder to bring him into our relationship because I knew what was going to happen. That eventually you’d fall in love with him." His fingers tangled in Wesley’s hair. "He’s hard to resist, especially in the morning with those little unruly peroxide curls." 

Wesley moaned and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. "You know full well you have dangerous emotions. May I remind you that you were the one who punched a hole in our bedroom wall the day he found all his mouse and gel used as paint when Connor couldn't find his crayons?" 

"It was expensive." Angel worked the spots behind Wesley’s ears. "And besides, walls grow back, right?" He listened to his lover’s suppressed laugh. "So if you love him that still doesn’t explain what he is to you?" 

"Mine; he’s mine." Wesley let Angel rinse his hair and turned around, facing him. "Even though I know he’s really yours. I have no illusions of that. He wants you, needs you." Wesley shrugged. "I'm just warm to him." 

Angel adjusted them so they could fit more comfortably and still look at each other. "No, Wes. Spike…he’s a Victorian. He has all these concepts of love and courting that I really don’t understand. Even without a soul, he couldn’t stay with someone more than a night if he or she was only a warm body." 

Wesley shook his head. "If he wasn't with me, you wouldn't allow him in our bed. He wants you, Angel. Any fool can see that." 

"Why don’t you, sometime when you’re ready, ask him what he thinks about you." Angel’s hand trailed over his lover’s jawline. "Or you could just read his poetry." 

"Poetry? What poetry? He writes poetry about me?" Wesley frowned and pulled his head away from Angel's touch. "How do you know this?" 

Angel grinned. "I don’t know if he’s written any about you because I haven’t been a soulless journal stealer in over a century. But that’s what he writes." His picked up the soap and started washing his chest. "I figured you knew that he used to be a poet before he was turned. I mean, the Watcher’s diaries seem to know a little too much about what we did…" 

"They have a lot of information about you. We know very little about Spike. Just that he’s second only to you, and that he’s ruthless. His favorite method of killing was a railroad spike through his head, which is where he got his name. Unlike you, he just liked to kill his victim." Leaning forward, he kissed Angel loving. 

"Thanks." Angel pushed a stray hair back from his lover’s forehead. "He wasn’t called William the Bloody because of…blood. It was because of his bloody awful poetry. Personally, I kind of liked it, even when I was evil." 

Wesley slid his hands along Angel's thighs. "Do you love him?" 

"That’s a loaded question." Angel tried to ignore Wesley’s hands caressing his thighs. "Essentially, I molded him to fit me; so how could I not. But sometimes, he makes me so angry. Spike and I, I don’t think we’re like that." 

Slipping his hands closer to Angel's erection, Wesley smiled and licked Angel's lips. Teasingly whispering his way toward Angel's ear as his hands ghosted around his lover’s cock, "What about me? Have you molded me to fit you?" 

"Think we’ve molded to fit each other." Turning his head, Angel captured Wesley’s mouth. He grabbed his lover’s wrist and pulled it away. "Do you still think that you don’t matter to him?" 

Wesley sighed and moved away, sloshing water over the sides of the tub again. "Yes, because I know if I didn't want him, you would have never taken him into our bed." 

"No, not to our bed." Angel placed his hand on Wesley’s knee. "But I don’t know if I would’ve been able to keep him out forever." 

Wesley rinsed the soap off his chest. "I'm not talking about forever, Angel. Just as long as I live. You’d never cheat on me while I’m alive. But you would and will find someone else after I’m gone. I'm happy that you have Spike and will continue to have him." 

Reaching out, Angel touched Wesley’s chest, about where his heart was. "Don’t, Wes." 

"Don’t what, Angel?" Wesley placed his hand over Angel's. "Don't be practical? Don't be morbid? Angel, we both know that this, what we have, is a lifetime for me, but for you, it's nothing." He gripped Angel's wrist tightly. 

"Don’t sell yourself short. I’ve might live longer than you, but you and Connor are the two greatest things in my life. I love you more than I ever thought possible." 

Wesley sighed. "I know, love; I know." He brought Angel's hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"Let’s get out of the tub. The water’s starting to cool off." Angel shifted, moving his hand from Wesley’s lips and replacing it with his own lips. 

Wesley stood up. "Alright." Stepping out of the tub, he grabbed his towel to dry off. He handed Angel his towel once he was out. "Is Spike asleep?" 

"He was when I left, and I haven’t heard him." Angel ran the towel over his thighs and frowned for a moment. "Don’t tell him I told you about the poetry. Because of his nickname, it’s kind of a sore subject." 

"Don't worry. I won’t tell him." Wesley hung the towel up and headed to the bed, lying down in his spot next to Spike with plenty of room for Angel. He turned toward Angel after he slipped into bed." Love you," he whispered, giving Angel a gentle kiss. 

"Love you too. Have to good…uhh…hourish sleep." Angel snuggled up to Wesley and smiled when he saw Spike stirring and moving closer to them. 

Wesley closed his eyes and pressed back against Spike; Sighing happily when both his lovers were pressed against him. "Remind me to stake you in the morning," he mumbled. 

"Nap. Remember we’re napping." Angel closed his eyes, but couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was the anticipation of the beeping; maybe it was his conversation with Wesley. Not to mention that he really didn’t know if he should intervene and tell Spike about Wesley’s concerns. He’d hoped after this many years of being away from his past, Wesley would think higher of himself. Weren’t people supposed to see themselves partly as a reflection from others around them? Angel frowned, thinking about what a shitty job he must be doing. 

The alarm went off way too soon, and Wesley groaned and shifted to get up. He crawled over Spike and hit the snooze button. He laid half on Spike for a moment before dozing back asleep. 

Angel rolled out of bed and let Wesley rest. After all, he was perfectly capable of getting Connor ready for school and asking Fred or Gunn to drive Connor to school. He dressed, then went to Connor’s room to make sure that he was awake and starting his morning routine. 

Connor was bouncing on his bed; he was dressed except for his shoes. "Hi, Daddy," he yelled as Angel walked in. He jumped toward where his father stood. "Are you taking me to school?" 

Angel shook his head. "You know that you’re not allowed to walk in the sewers. Gunn or Fred might take you today." He picked up his son who held his arms up. "Why don’t we get you something for breakfast? You can have more of that awful cereal you’re so fond of." 

Connor pouted. "Please, daddy, just this once, take me to school? I promise not to jump in the puddles." He laid his head on Angel's shoulder as he was carried into the bedroom. 

"The sewers aren’t safe. You know that." Angel set Connor down in his chair and pulled the doors shut that separated the bedroom from the rest of the place, seeing Spike slightly stirring. He placed a bowl in front of Connor and went to the fridge. 

Connor sighed and ate his breakfast after Angel poured it and the milk. "Wesley sleeping in?" 

"He was up late last night." After fixing himself some blood, Angel sat down next to his son. "Anything exciting happening at school today?" 

Connor shook his head. "Nope. Next week is show and tell; can I bring a sword?" 

"Schools don’t allow weapons in them. Sorry, buddy. What about your rabbit? Or something you drew?" 

Connor frowned. "Rabbit is private. Can I bring Spike?" 

Coughing, Angel nearly spit out his blood. "I don’t think that’s what they meant by show and tell. Why don’t you ask Wes for some ideas? I’m sure he’s better at this than I am." 

Connor sighed and finished his breakfast. 

The alarm went off again, and Wesley snuggled against Spike, mumbling, "Ten more minutes." 

Spike groaned, "Guess I’m your Spike-shaped pillow, pet?" His hand stroked Wesley’s hair. He’d fallen asleep long before Wesley and Angel had come out of the bath. 

Wesley nodded and wrapped his arms tight around Spike. "Shhh, sleeping," he muttered softly. 

Placing his hand over his mouth, Spike chuckled. "You sound like your son." 

"Son?" Wesley sat up. "Shit, Connor's going to be late for school." He untangled himself from the sheets and Spike's arms only to fall off the bed. "Fuck." 

Standing up, Spike offered his hand to Wesley, helping him up. "You okay, love?" He continued to hold Wesley’s hand as he gave him a kiss on his cheek. "And if you’ll notice, Angel’s up. The little one’s probably dressed and ready." 

Wesley squeezed Spike's hand. "Yes, but I still need to drive him to school. He can't be late on his second day." Letting go of Spike, he headed to the closet to dress. 

Picking up a pair of pajama bottoms from the floor, Spike looked at them suspiciously and then put them on. They were too long and baggy in the waist for him as they were the ones Angel had lent him. He tossed a shirt on, following Wesley out into the main room. 

"Morning." Angel smiled, looking up from where he laced Connor’s shoes. "I could’ve gotten Gunn or Fred to take Connor to school." As he finished the last pull, he shook his head. "You really need to learn how to do this yourself, Connor." 

"I know; but it's hard." Connor jumped down from the chair and ran toward the door. "I'll get my backpack." 

Wesley gave Angel a quick kiss. "Why didn't you wake me?" He moved over to the kitchen counter to pour himself a strong cup of coffee. 

"Because you were overtired. You never hit the snooze button. And someone else can drive Connor. It’s not like Fred or Gunn, or heck even Faith, doesn’t know how hard you work." Angel touched Wesley’s shoulder. 

"It's not their responsibility, Angel. Connor is our son, which means either you or I should drive him to school and back home again. Since you can't go out in the day time that leaves me." 

Connor rushed in with his backpack and gave Angel a hug. 

"Have a good day at school." Angel kissed his son’s forehead. "Well, I won’t tell you what Connor suggested." 

Wesley frowned in confusion and shook his head. "Let’s go, Connor." He made it to the door before remembering that he needed his keys. Turning around, he moved back to the dresser and snagged them. "Be back soon." 

"Wallet?" Spike held up Wesley’s wallet and tossed it to him. 

"Love you, Connor." Angel reluctantly let go of his son when he started to squirm and mutter about being late. 

"Thanks, Spike." Wesley waited for Connor and headed downstairs. 

After dropping Connor off at school, Wesley had a few errands to run. Even though he was exhausted, he knew that they had to be done sooner rather than later. With downtown traffic, it took him longer than expected to arrive back at the hotel. Yawning, he mumbled his hellos to the gang and headed upstairs for his long overdue nap. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he was only going to be able to sleep for two hours before needing to leave to pick Connor up. 

"Told you he’d be back." Spike pointed to the door as Wesley opened it. "Angel, here, was all worried about you and wanted to call you. But you also forgot your mobile. Not like the silly git can go out in the sunshine anyway." 

"Sorry. I had to run a few errands and ran into L.A. traffic." Wesley tossed a paper bag at Spike and toed off his shoes. "Did you think I would run away with Connor?" 

Angel shook his head and frowned. "Umm…big no." 

"More Mr. Morbid was worrying that you ran into trouble." Spike peered into the small bag and smiled. He rolled it up and stuck it in the drawer with his journal. 

Wesley crawled onto the bed. "Ah." He yawned again and gave Angel a kiss. "I'm fine, unless you want to check me for injuries." 

"Only head ones." Angel pulled his lover to him. "You do know that Spike or I can go to the grocery store." 

Spike snuggled up behind Wesley. "All night stores were really one of the finer inventions of this century." 

"Yes. But that wasn’t the kinds of errands I had to run." Wesley smiled and closed his eyes. "Set the alarm, Angel." He held Spike's hand. 

"Yes, honey." Angel rolled over and messed with the alarm before settling back in his lover’s arm, finally able to fall asleep. 

Wesley smiled and quickly fell asleep. His last thoughts were of his lovers and how wonderful it felt to have them around him.


	22. Chapter 22

Smiling, Angel watched as Fred flipped through bridal magazine. She’d been asking everyone about which dress they thought would look best on her; apparently, she’d taken some idea from Cordelia that gay men were ideal to ask about fashion. She obviously hadn’t noticed Spike’s hair. 

He felt relived that Connor had finally adjusted to school; they’d only received one call about stories about vampires and demons. He was extremely thankful that none of their worst fears had played out, yet. 

Hand on the office door, he pushed it open and walked into the office where Wesley sat at the desk. "Morning." 

Wesley looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Afternoon," he teased. "So which dress did you pick out?" 

"I liked the cream one without the lace." Angel gave Wesley a kiss before sitting down in the chair opposite from him. "You?" 

"The almost sliver one with the pearls." He leaned back and frowned. "Every time I think of the wedding, I..." He shook his head. "Never mind. Must be all the lack of sleep." 

"You what?" Angel knew that the finances were still tight and that business had been slow. Plus Wesley hadn’t quite figured out where Spike fit between them. 

"I get very tried and feel like I want to crawl in bed and sleep for a year." Wesley shuffled some papers around. "Do you ever feel like that?" 

"Sometimes." Placing his hand on top of his lover’s, Angel gave him a gentle squeeze. "Is this the kind that’s shaken by regular sleeping?" 

Wesley shook his head. "We never have regular sleeping." He laced his fingers with Angel's. "Is Spike up yet?" 

"No, he mumbled something about it not being a vampire’s natural hour. Guess I wore him out more than I thought. But seriously, you shouldn’t run yourself ragged. For instance, I know there are things that I can help you with." 

Wesley stood up and handed Angel a stack of files. "Good. File these please." Leaning down, he gave his lover a quick kiss. "I don't run myself ragged. It's just an old habit: expect the worst and hope for the best." 

"Then everything ends up with medium outcome?" Opening the drawer, Angel shoved some in the ‘A’ file. "I miss Cordy, but not her filing system." 

"I miss her too. Having her visions would have come in handy by now. I'm going to wake Spike up so he can help." Wesley smiled but the knot in his stomach refused to go away. 

"Don’t let him distract you with his nakedness." Angel panned through to ‘L’ and filed another one. 

Wesley chuckled. "I think that I can manage not to be distracted by now. After all, I manage with you." 

Angel whirled around, a thick stack of files still in his hand, and grinned. "Love you too." 

Wesley moved back toward Angel and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you more then anyone else I have ever loved." He paused. "Promise me that whatever happens you will always love me?" 

"Always." Angel's hand traced Wesley's cheekbone. 

Wesley closed his eyes and just enjoyed the touch of his lover's hand for a moment. "I should wake Spike up now." He turned away and headed toward the door.


End file.
